Incursión temeraria
by EternalFenix
Summary: Sin querer Hermione se convierte en la clave para derrotar a Voldemort y Snape será el único que podrá ayudarla a conseguirlo.
1. Un nuevo curso comienza

Va a empezar el séptimo año en Hogwarts para Hermione y el trío dorado intenta conseguir los Horrocruxes con ayuda de Dumbledore, a quien me he tomado la libertad de dejar vivito y coleando para que pueda seguir dirigiendo la escuela.

Es mi primer fic, tengo pensado que sea relativamente largo y temo un poco escribir sobre las partes de aventuras, hechizos, y persecuciones, así que voy a intentar pasar de puntillas por esas partes, aunque serán importantes para la trama, y centrarme en las relaciones y sentimientos de los protagonistas. Adoro el Snape/Hermione, aunque nunca me he atrevido a escribir sobre ellos porque capturar la esencia de Snape es brutalmente complicado, pero aquí estamos.

Pues nada más, espero infinita comprensión por vuestra parte.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

Ahora sí:

* * *

 **INCURSIÓN TEMERARIA.**

Hermione se levantó de la cama sintiendo una profunda pesadez en sus párpados. Había sido un verano muy duro. Harry, Ron y ella no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar, por todos los medios, conseguir los Horrocruxes que Dumbledore les había pedido y cuya información sobre su paradero les había ido facilitando.

Ya habían destruido cuatro de los siete, a veces gracias a la información que Dumbledore conseguía, y a veces gracias a las visiones que Harry compartía con Voldemort, quien, sobre todo las últimas veces, había jugado con la mente del chico para llevarles hacia trampas mortales de las que habían escapado por muy poco.

Hermione estaba preocupada, carecían de pistas sobre dónde podrían estar el resto de Horrocruxes y cada vez sentía a Dumbledore más apagado, como si le faltasen fuerzas, aunque el director trataba de disimularlo y ni Harry ni Ron parecían haberse dado cuenta. Ella sin embargo, con su habitual perspicacia, no pudo menos que notarlo.

Aquel año sería especial, tenían un permiso oficial para salir del castillo si encontraban nuevas pistas o si la Orden o Dumbledore les requerían, así que sería complicado mantener la doble vida de estudiantes y, al mismo tiempo, ser partidarios en una guerra que cada vez estaba más cerca de culminar, para bien o para mal.

Así que entre la preparación para sus EXTASIS, los estudios, las clases, ir a la biblioteca en busca de información que pudiera ser de ayuda y la lucha contra Voldemort, no es que le quedase demasiado tiempo libre para nada, ni siquiera para descansar debidamente. Una profunda y conocida sensación de angustia comenzó a extenderse bajo su pecho. A veces echaba muchísimo de menos aquel bendito giratiempo.

Descartó rápidamente sus pensamientos, y con un bostezo terminó de desperezarse.

Hoy era su primer día de su último año en Hogwarts, y Merlín sabía que llegar tarde a su primera clase no era una opción que ella pudiese considerar aceptable bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Severus Snape tenía muy poca paciencia para tratar con las graves carencias intelectuales de sus alumnos y un dolor de cabeza considerablemente elevado. Ambas cosas juntas se mezclaron en su cerebro como si de una poción venenosa se tratase, dando como resultado que su primera clase impartida a los de séptimo año se convirtiese en una cruel explosión de mordacidad.

El Señor Tenebroso había estado particularmente molesto aquel verano, y no era para menos, ya le habían arrebatado cuatro partes de su alma, y mientras Snape se encargaba de proporcionarle a Dumbledore cualquier resquicio de información valiosa que pudiera conseguir, Voldemort se encargaba de proporcionarle a él diferentes variantes del _Cruciatus_ sólo para desfogar su ira.

No es que no estuviese acostumbrado a soportar el dolor, el dolor se le había enroscado como una serpiente a lo poco que quedaba de su alma desde el día en que Lily murió, y desde ese momento jamás le había abandonado. Sabía que había estado pagando el precio desde entonces, y el punzante dolor de cabeza le parecía poco en comparación con los pecados que aún debía redimir, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera desfogarse un poco con la descerebrada turba de adolescentes que lo rodeaba.

—Señor Longbottom —Snape siseó con deliberada lentitud mientras saboreaba el efecto que esas dos simples palabras tenían en el muchacho —Si deja usted por un momento de hacer el ridículo añadiendo ajenjo a la poción como si la vida le fuese en ello y comienza usted a pensar —remarcó la palabra elevando calculadoramente el tono de su voz, provocando un nuevo escalofrío por parte de Neville —quizá nos libere a todos de morir por la explosión de su caldero.

Los Slytherin reían en las mesas contiguas y él no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se alzase casi imperceptiblemente.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir la frase cuando la entrometida sabelotodo amante de las causas perdidas se plantó a su lado para ayudarle a elaborar la poción correctamente.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger —dijo perezosamente, casi con desgana.

—Pero…—La chica estaba iniciando uno de sus irritantes discursos cuando él la cortó en seco.

—Y otros diez por replicarme. Nadie le ha ordenado que se levante a intentar reparar la desgracia para el mundo que es el señor Longbottom. Ahora vuelva a su sitio y acabe su poción si no quiere que se le estropee accidentalmente— Las últimas palabras salieron de su boca con un deje amenazante en su voz mientras disfrutaba de los ojos centelleantes de furia que le dedicaba la castaña al volver a su asiento.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin más incidentes y, milagrosamente, sin accidentes provocados por parte de Longbottom, así que Snape se relajó intimidando a sus alumnos con miradas mortales aquí y allá, y quitando puntos por minucias a Gryffindor. Se permitió una ojeada a Granger sólo para comprobar si su mirada seguía cargada de ira y se sonrió interiormente al descubrir que así era. San Potter tampoco parecía particularmente feliz con cómo había transcurrido la clase y eso le puso de un especial buen humor.

Parecía un año como otro cualquiera, pero él sabía que no iba a serlo, que la guerra estaba en su punto más álgido, y que él no iba a sobrevivir a ella. No le importó, estaba más que preparado para abrazar a la muerte, llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando la paz que sabía que ésta iba a ofrecerle.

* * *

Hermione caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore, quien la había citado a solas después de las clases. Llegaba tarde, se había entretenido en la biblioteca leyendo un apasionante libro sobre los hechizos más utilizados en la historia de la magia y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué el director querría verla a ella, particularmente, en vez de a Harry, y con la curiosidad que sentía hacia una pregunta aún sin respuesta apretó más el paso.

Cuando llegó al despacho no pudo evitar maravillarse, como siempre, al ver a Fawkes. Éste le dirigió una mirada y una ligera inclinación que ella interpretó divertida como un saludo respetuoso. De pronto Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del profesor Snape elevándose a través de la puerta entreabierta que daba a la habitación privada del director.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó con paso silencioso para escuchar mejor la conversación que mantenían.

Hermione miró por la rendija de la puerta y observó que Snape estaba de pie, su cara reflejando la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre, pero los blancos nudillos apoyados en la mesa le hicieron pensar que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba. Tras la mesa, Dumbledore estaba sentado con su habitual expresión serena y los dedos entrelazados. Algo en aquella mirada había hecho sospechar a la chica desde siempre que había mucho más en él que el anciano afable y bondadoso que todos veían, siempre le pareció una pose estudiadamente fingida, demasiado poco natural.

Se preguntó qué opinaría Snape si fuera consciente de la ironía: ahora mismo su actitud y su postura ligeramente encorvada y amenazante se asemejaban mucho a la de un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—Si piensas, por un solo momento, que voy a tomar esa poción estás muy pero que muy equivocado, Albus —la voz del profesor sonaba irritada pero igual de poderosa e intimidante que siempre.

Hermione se sintió contrariada por un segundo. ¿Acababa de pensar que la voz de su profesor era poderosa?

—Vamos, Severus, la poción reduce eficazmente la sensación de dolor. Sé que te he exigido mucho, sobretodo estos últimos meses, pero esto puede aliviarlo, si te dejaras ayudar…

—También embota los sentidos, y sabes perfectamente que debo estar permanentemente alerta.

—Mi querido muchacho, a veces no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que quieres sufrir deliberadamente…

Hermione dedicó una cuidadosa mirada a Snape, y se dio cuenta de que estaba más pálido que de costumbre, si aquello era posible. Las bolsas en sus ojos se notaban excesivamente pronunciadas y, en general, no tenía un aspecto demasiado…sano. Se preguntó qué habría tenido que hacer todo este tiempo por Voldemort, cuánto habría tenido que soportar, y cómo es que la gente, Harry entre ellos, continuaba dudando de su lealtad hacia Dumbledore. Puede que ella misma hubiera albergado ciertas dudas hacia él en el pasado, pero lo único que había hecho el hombre desde que ella podía recordar, era intentar protegerlos.

Un flash repentino le recordó a Snape escudándoles con su propio cuerpo ante la repentina amenaza de Remus transformado en hombre lobo. Definitivamente no tenía sentido que siguiera a Voldemort, si lo hiciese ya habría matado a Harry mucho tiempo atrás. Había tenido millones de oportunidades, y desde luego, ganas no le faltaban.

Quizá fuese un arrogante, mezquino, cruel, y desagradable ser humano, pero eso no le convertía en un traidor, arriesgaba su vida continuamente por ellos y nadie lo valoraba.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que le respetaba más de lo que en un principio pensó que lo haría.

—Ah, señorita Granger, si es tan amable de entrar…—Hermione dio un respingo cuando la voz del director la sacó del pozo profundo que eran sus pensamientos.

—Señorita Granger, parece que ha adquirido de Potter la dudosa habilidad de estar donde no debe cuando no debe.

Hermione sabía que él no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atacar, así que entró en el despacho muy digna, y con la cabeza muy alta, como si lo último que hubiera hecho fuese estar plantada tras una puerta espiando conversaciones ajenas. Espiar, qué palabra tan fea, sonaba mal, la cambió mentalmente por "escuchar involuntariamente".

Le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza a su profesor mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada antes de tomar asiento y dirigirse a Dumbledore.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo?

—Sí, hará un buen rato. ¿Le apetece un caramelo de limón? — Le tendió uno que acababa de hacer aparecer en un cuenco con una gran sonrisa— Ah…Severus, eso será todo por ahora, puedes marcharte.

Si no fuese porque la capa de Snape ondeó elegantemente tras él mientras se escurría sigilosamente de la habitación, su marcha no hubiese producido sonido alguno.

—Verá, sé que se ha dado cuenta de que últimamente estoy un poco más…cansado de lo habitual. Harry no sabe nada, y usted sabe, al igual que yo, que preocuparse por mí no va a ayudarle a destruir los Horrocruxes y sólo conseguiría distraerle de su objetivo. Confío en su buen y sensato juicio para que esto continúe así.

Hermione suspiró largamente

—No le diré nada.

—Bien, y ahora creo que…ah, aquí están —Dumbledore echó un vistazo a su reloj mágico — debidamente puntuales, señorita Granger. Me temo que hoy no puedo decir lo mismo de todos los presentes.

Hermione enrojeció profundamente con ese comentario y bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Me hubiese gustado tener algo más tiempo para charlar con usted pero al menos lo imprescindible ha quedado resuelto. Ron, Harry —Dumbledore dirigió una mirada llena de ternura al pasar a este último —Tengo noticias nuevas, sentaos.

Harry y Ron sonrieron levemente a Hermione y lanzaron una mirada cargada de preocupación al director.

—Tranquilos, son buenas noticias. Hemos dado con el paradero de otro Horrocrux. Está muy bien custodiado, y la Orden del Fénix está ocupándose de algunos asuntos, no puedo enviarles a ellos. Me temo que he de pedir su colaboración.

—Cuando usted quiera, profesor —en el tono de voz de Harry no había ni una sola duda de la admiración y el respeto que sentía por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Partiremos en cuatro días. Si me permiten, voy a explicarles los detalles del plan.

* * *

 **N. de A.** (-Siempre he querido escribir eso ^^) ¡Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado al menos la mitad que a mí escribirlo, que no se haya hecho tedioso y, sobre todo, que no hayáis tenido la sensación de que los personajes y sus personalidades están demasiado cerca del OoC *Kalyra suplica por esto último.*

Para el próximo más Snape/Hermione, que sin duda son las partes que más me gusta escribir, y a vosotros/as leer ;-.P. Y tengo pensado hacer más largos los capítulos así que sed pacientes con las actualizaciones y tal y tal. Quizá peque de ser un pelín tópico, pero es lo que hay, tengo un par de ideas ligeramente novedosas, aunque van para largo, que es un fic lento. No se puede hacer que estos dos se soporten en dos días xD

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, cruciatus y reviews…¿He dicho ya reviews? ya sabéis a donde ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Según su reloj eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y recordaba con cierta repulsión el sueño que acababa de tener

Aún podía sentir la firme, fría y escamosa piel de la serpiente gigante enroscarse en torno a su cuerpo, aunque en su sueño no sólo no le disgustaba sino que la envolvía en una especie de reconfortante paz. Trató de volver a dormirse pero unos minutos después comprobó que no iba a ser capaz.

Se vistió y salió a hurtadillas para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. El fuego en la chimenea de la sala común crepitaba y parecía tentador acercarse a las brasas y dejarse hipnotizar por él. Desde pequeña siempre había sentido una gran fascinación hacia el fuego, y podía pasar horas simplemente observándolo, pero esta vez decidió que le apetecía un poco de aire fresco.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela con sólo la débil luz del hechizo Lumos saliendo de su varita. Como premio anual, había pedido que le quitasen las restricciones nocturnas y McGonagall había accedido a su petición a sabiendas de que sería responsable de ese privilegio.

Se alegró de poder saltarse por un año el toque de queda sin consecuencias.

Sintiéndose reconfortada por el silencio del castillo y la paz que sólo puede regalar la noche, llegó hasta la entrada y salió fuera, a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El verano aún ganaba la batalla contra el inicio del otoño y la noche era cálida. Soplaba una ligera brisa y Hermione sonrió mientras se sentaba cerca de la entrada. No quería alejarse mucho del castillo, sólo necesitaba descansar un rato contemplando el precioso cielo estrellado.

Pasó un rato perdida en sus pensamientos, divagando, recordando la primera vez que llegó al castillo y lo majestuoso e imponente que le pareció, un poderoso y fantástico reto al que hacerle frente, y si algo había amado Hermione a lo largo de su vida habían sido los retos.

También pensó en Harry, en el gran peso que estaba cargando sobre sus hombros y cómo quería protegerlos a todos, especialmente a Ginny. Recordó con añoranza cómo había deseado fervientemente que Ron la mirase a ella con la mitad de la intensidad con la que había visto a Harry obsequiar a la menor de los Weasley.

Aquello pasó, ella lo había superado después de mucho tiempo y muchas esperanzas que jamás se convirtieron en realidad, y ahora sólo quedaba un cariño infinito hacia el pelirrojo, pero era incapaz de imaginarse con él. Se dijo que era mucho mejor así, bastante tenía ya que hacer en su vida como para añadir la vorágine de sentimientos que entrañaba el amor.

Si algo le gustaba era ser racional, y había descubierto, no sin cierto pesar, que cuando empezaba a sentir algo por alguien desafiaba en numerosas ocasiones a su propia razón.

La chica suspiró con placer una última vez y se puso en pie para marcharse a la habitación cuando un sonoro ¡PLOP! muy cerca de ella la inmovilizó.

Aún no había amanecido y no veía con total claridad, pero sí lo suficiente como para distinguir cerca de ella la figura imponente de Severus Snape.

Se preguntó cómo es que él podía aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo, y supuso que Dumbledore habría tenido algo que ver.

—¿Profes…— interrumpió el flujo de palabras cuando casi le vio caerse de bruces contra el suelo, por suerte para ambos mantuvo el equilibrio antes de que sucediese.

Se acercó rápidamente y pudo ver mejor. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba su máscara de mortífago sujeta con una mano, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, no supo discernir si fue por la visión de la máscara y lo que representaba o porque su profesor estaba sangrando. Supo de inmediato dónde y con quién había estado y sintió una firme opresión que comenzó a expandirse.

Snape estaba ligeramente encorvado y oprimía fuertemente su abdomen con la mano libre.

Hizo el amago de agarrarle para intentar ayudarle a caminar cuando la voz de él salió disparada frenándola en seco.

—Ni se le ocurra, señorita Granger— siseó —soy perfectamente capaz de caminar por mí mismo.

Tan pronto como lo dijo estuvo a punto de volver a desplomarse.

Hermione sintió una punzada al suponer que no querría ser tocado por una _sangresucia,_ y retiró sus manos al instante. Cómo demonios se las ingeniaba para seguir sonando incuestionablemente autoritario aún con la voz ronca y sin fuerzas era un auténtico misterio para ella.

Pese a lo preocupada que estaba no pudo evitar que la ironía escapase de sus labios cuando habló.

—Oh, sí, ya lo veo.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Ahora desaparezca de mi...vista— la frase salió entrecortada al pronunciarla.

Hermione bufó primero y después dudó, pero en lugar de irse sostuvo la puerta que daba al interior del castillo hasta que él consiguió pasar arrastrándose penosamente. Tuvo la evidente convicción de que el corte por el cual brotaba sangre de su frente no era, ni de lejos, la peor de sus heridas.

—Señor, deje que avise a Madame Pomfrey, está herido y creo que con la suficiente gravedad como para necesitar atención médica urgente.

—¿Debo añadir la medimagia a su extensa lista de inabarcables conocimientos, señorita Granger?—su voz pausada, débil, esforzándose por continuar y aún así, sarcástica—lárguese.

Tan pronto como pronunció la última palabra cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Hermione corrió hacia él y le dio la vuelta, estaba inconsciente.

— _Enervate_ —con un movimiento de su varita conjuró el hechizo, pero nada sucedió.

Preocupada probó con pequeños hechizos de sanación que conocía de memoria y que esperaba sirvieran para algo, y con un _e_ _piskey_ detuvo la sangre que seguía manando de su frente. Hermione trató de pensar, no quería dejar a Snape para correr a por ayuda, y tras un momento de pánico descontrolado se le ocurrió.

—¡Dobby!— El grito sonó más agudo y desesperado de lo que había pretendido.

Rogó silenciosamente porque aquello funcionase.

Instantáneamente el pequeño elfo se materializó ante ella, observándola con os mismos ojos gigantes de siempre. Hizo una gran reverencia y su nariz prácticamente rozó el suelo al inclinarse ante Hermione.

—La amiga de Harry Potter mandó llamar a Dobby. Dobby desea ayudar a la señorita con lo que necesite.

—Necesito que traigas urgentemente a Madame Pomfrey, asegúrate de que venga aquí lo más rápido posible. Después llama a Dumbledore y dile que el profesor Snape está herido. ¡Ah! y muchísimas gracias, Dobby.

Con otra reverencia y un fuerte chasquido de dedos Dobby se desvaneció.

Hermione se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo tendido de Snape, y se arriesgó a mirarle un poco más de cerca. Su piel blanca contrastaba profundamente con el rojo de la sangre que aún cubría parte de su rostro. El pelo largo y negro se había descolocado con la caída y le tapaba la vista, o lo habría hecho si no tuviese los ojos cerrados.

La castaña observó las facciones angulosas de su rostro con curiosidad. Suerte que había perdido el conocimiento, no quería ni imaginarse cuál sería su reacción si fuera consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba.

No supo por qué, pero repentinamente sintió la tentación de tocar los oscuros mechones rebeldes para apartarlos de su cara.

Acercó lentamente la mano mordiéndose el labio, y casi pudo rozar una fina hebra azabache.

—¡Señorita Granger, gracias al cielo que estaba usted aquí para mandarme al elfo!— Poppy corrió apresuradamente hacia ellos.

La mano de Hermione quedó súbitamente suspendida en el aire.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable y ridícula, a partes iguales. Además, seguramente si Snape hubiera sido consciente de lo que ella había estado a punto de hacer, unos cuantos puntos reducidos a su casa hubieran sido el menor de sus problemas.

Se levantó dirigiéndole una última mirada cargada de preocupación.

—Me lo encontré en la entrada del castillo, ha perdido el conocimiento hace poco. He usado hechizos de sanación básicos que pueden ayudarle y he cortado la hemorragia del corte que he visto— mientras hablaba vio como el profesor era transportado hacia la enfermería con un _mobilicorpus_.

—Muchas gracias, querida, ha sido de gran ayuda. Vuelva a su habitación y descanse.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación ya casi era hora de levantarse. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Un par de horas más tarde su despertador Muggle estaba sonando. Lo apagó con un quejido cargado de frustración.

* * *

Severus Snape despertó en la enfermería sintiendo su cuerpo tremendamente entumecido y dolorido. Yacía tumbado en una de las camas y, por lo que pudo comprobar, estaba cubierto de ungüentos sanadores que habían curado la peor parte de sus heridas.

Lo último que recordaba era a Hermione Granger profanando descaradamente su intimidad y tratando altruistamente de ayudarle como la predecible Gryffindor que era. Seguramente se habría regocijado en su heroísmo al creer que le estaba haciendo un favor instándole a acudir a la enfermería. Muy pocos alumnos se atrevían a hablarle a la cara y menos alumnos aún osaban aconsejarle a él lo que debía o no debía hacer.

La muchacha era insoportablemente descarada.

Lo que no recordaba era cómo demonios había ido a parar allí. Trató de pensar en ello pero a su cabeza no le pareció buena idea y le envió un doloroso pinchazo de advertencia como castigo por forzarse.

Para lo que no necesitaba usar su cerebro era para saber que la chica había tenido algo –o todo- que ver con que acabase postrado en aquella cama.

No quería reconocérselo a sí mismo, pero esa noche había vuelto a los muros de Hogwarts física y mentalmente agotado, lo suficiente como para haber dejado a alguien atravesar sus propios muros, lo suficiente como para haber deseado, por un instante, no haber impedido que ella le ayudase a caminar cuando estuvo a punto de caerse.

Lo suficiente como para aliviar el peso que llevaba cargando demasiado tiempo sobre sus hombros apoyándose en otra persona, sólo durante un segundo.

Imperdonable.

Sencillamente imperdonable.

Dejó de pensar en ello y trató de incorporarse cuando vio aparecer a Albus Dumbledore en el quicio de la puerta.

—Me temo que vas a tener que tomártelo con calma, Severus.

—Estoy perfectamente, sólo necesito coger mi ropa y salir de aquí— El director era otro que osaba, demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto, "sugerirle" qué debía o no debía hacer. Lástima que a él no pudiera enviarle a detenciones con Filch.

—Supongo que no voy a poder persuadirte, pero antes de que te marches me gustaría informarte de que estabas en una situación crítica cuando Poppy te trajo. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida actuación de la señorita Granger quizá tu recuperación no hubiera sido tan rápida ni tan satisfactoria.

Lo que le faltaba, deberle su vida a la respondona e insufrible amiga de Potter.

—Si no quieres nada más, Albus, tengo clases que preparar.

* * *

Hermione bajó a desayunar al gran comedor con un aspecto bastante desastroso. Estaba cansada y ni siquiera dedicó el tiempo habitual en tratar de domar un poco sus enredados rizos con el peine. Todos estaban ya allí, así que tomó asiento al lado de Harry y Ron, y les dedicó un saludo a ambos.

—Caray, Hermione, te ves aún peor de lo habitual esta mañana.

—Gracias, Ronald, tú sí que sabes cómo dar los buenos días.

Ron hizo una mueca y se llevó otro abundante trozo de bacon a la boca.

—Chicos, estoy preocupado —Harry susurró para que sólo lo escuchasen ellos — hoy vamos a la misión y Dumbledore no ha vuelto a decir nada. ¿Creéis que todo va bien?

—Tranquilo, Harry, a veces la mejor señal para saber que todo va bien es que no haya ninguna señal.— a Hermione le preocupaba bastante menos no haber tenido noticias de Dumbledore que no ver a Snape sentado en su sitio en el gran comedor como todos los días.

Pensó en contarles lo que había pasado, pero luego creyó que al profesor no le haría demasiada gracia que fuese aireando por ahí que se desplomó en el suelo del castillo, así que decidió no hacerlo por respeto.

—Estoy con Hermione, Harry— dijo Ron con la boca llena.

Ella sabía que esa era su particular manera de pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho al llegar.

Les dedicó una sonrisa a los dos antes de levantarse.

—Tengo que marcharme, acabo de recordar que me he dejado un libro en la biblioteca.

Se sintió un poco mal sabiendo que estaba mintiéndoles. Pretendía pasarse por la enfermería a ver cómo estaba Snape, no iba a entrar a saludarle ni mucho menos, pero sintió la urgencia de saber si estaba consciente y se había recuperado. Al fin y al cabo la otra noche tenía muy mal aspecto, y esperar a ver si se presentaba en clase de pociones esta tarde se le antojaba…innecesario pudiendo comprobarlo ya.

Cuando llegó sintió una agradable sensación de alivio inundarla al ver vacías las camas de la enfermería.

—Oh, señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace por aquí?—Madame Pomfrey la saludó cálidamente.

—No es nada, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias.

"Bien hecho, Hermione. Eres oficialmente una mentirosa"

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué no había dicho la verdad, pero llevaba más mentiras acumuladas aquel día que normalmente en todo un mes, y ambas habían tenido que ver con la misma persona. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

—Como quiera, querida. Por cierto, debería sentirse orgullosa, si no hubiera sido por usted el profesor Snape quizá no hubiera sobrevivido.

La enfermera despidió a Hermione, y mientras veía a la chica alejarse sonrió de forma suspicaz, recordando lo que había visto la noche anterior. "Dolor de cabeza…¡já!"

* * *

 **N. de A.** Pues esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo. He sentido una ligera frustración al hacer aparecer a Snape en los terrenos cercanos al castillo porque no sé si está permitido, sé que dentro no se puede, pero no estoy segura de si puede en los terrenos cercanos. Si alguna Potter-obsesa me ilumina estaría la mar de agradecida xD

En cualquier caso espero que sepáis disculparlo si es un error garrafal.

Mil gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Me gustan tanto como a Dumbledore los caramelos de limón ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!

Editado: Gracias a SeverusDarcy por la info, he metido una breve justificación para que no quedase tan raro :-D


	3. En la boca del lobo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

La clase de pociones de aquella tarde estaba siendo bastante tranquila. Hermione sabía que la capacidad de Snape para sobreponerse a sus heridas era bastante elevada, pero jamás pensó que pudiera verse tan erguido y natural como siempre tras haber estado convaleciente tan sólo unas horas antes.

La chica removió el contenido de su caldero acorde a las instrucciones y pensó en la misión que Dumbledore les había encomendado. Iba a ser hoy, esta misma noche.

Estaba nerviosa, y sabía que los nervios no eran buenos aliados.

Lanzó una mirada preocupada a Harry y a Ron. Ambos parecían concentrados en sus respectivas pociones pero ella sabía que ese no era su estado natural. Sin duda estaban igual de nerviosos e intranquilos que ella.

Al finalizar la clase recogió con deliberada lentitud sus cosas, le pareció una locura pero creía correcto preguntarle a su profesor si se sentía mejor, y no iba a hacerlo con media clase mirando.

Harry y Ron aguardaban en la puerta esperándola.

—Id yendo vosotros, chicos, ahora os alcanzo.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de allí dejándola a solas con la persona más temida de todo Hogwarts.

Él estaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo un pergamino, seguramente el trabajo de algún alumno. Su mirada imperturbable no se apartó de él ni siquiera cuando Hermione habló.

—¿Profesor Snape?

—¿Qué quiere ahora, señorita Granger?—había una nota de resignación en su voz. Prácticamente la estaba instando a marcharse. Sonó a "más vale que se vaya inmediatamente suplicando perdón por osar interrumpirme"

Hermione tuvo que recurrir a toda su valentía Gryffindor para no salir corriendo.

—Bueno yo…me preguntaba…¿Se encuentra usted mejor?

Ahora sí la miró.

—Si no está aquí por motivos estrictamente académicos le sugiero que alga de mi despacho y que no me haga perder el tiempo—tajante.

La castaña apretó los puños bajo la túnica. Ya no se sentía acobardada, sino más bien furiosa. Ella había preguntado con su mejor intención, se había preocupado por él, y el muy despreciable la echaba a patadas.

Tampoco le sorprendía, no es que hubiera esperado una respuesta especialmente amable, pero de cualquier forma, y aún sabiendo cómo era Snape, le seguía pareciendo injustificablemente ofensivo. Y si algo le hacía hervir la sangre eran las injusticias, hacia ella o hacia cualquiera.

—No volverá a suceder— Usó el tono más neutro y carente de expresividad que encontró en su repertorio.

Se dio la vuelta para macharse, tratando de ocultar los puños apretados, pensando que lo último que él merecía era algo más que su indiferencia.

—Lo que espero que no vuelva a suceder es algo como lo que ocurrió anoche. La próxima vez que le diga que se marche, sea cual sea la situación, más vale que obedezca.

Ah, no, eso sí que no.

Se giró de nuevo para enfrentarle y esta vez no pudo contenerse.

—¿Sea cual sea la situación? ¿Le recuerdo cómo le encontré? Estaba herido, ¡se desmayó en el suelo! ¡Si carece del juicio necesario para cuidar de sí mismo alguien tendrá que hacerlo por usted!

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en el mismo instante en que las pronunció.

Si a Snape le afectó lo que acababa de escuchar no dio ni la más mínima muestra de ello.

—¿Se ha planteado, por un solo momento, dejar de meter su voluminosa cabeza en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia? ¿No era usted especialmente inteligente? Quizá debería emplear todo ese supuesto _gran juicio_ que tiene en evitar meter las narices donde no la llaman.

Severus Snape: especialista en darle la vuelta a la tortilla a cualquier argumento.

Cada palabra que salió de sus labios aumentó exponencialmente la furia de la castaña.

—Pues lo que me dice mi "gran juicio", es que si no fuese por mí, ahora mismo en lugar de estar aquí estaría muerto— en cuanto pronunció la última palabra toda su ira se petrificó, y Hermione con ella.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así a su profesor?

—Bravo, señorita Granger, me salvó la vida y con ello promovió otro maravilloso acto de heroísmo Gryffindor. Lástima que, esta vez, nadie vaya a ponerle una medalla. Si eso es todo...—sus ojos clavados en la puerta.

Hermione salió del aula reprimiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por correr libremente por sus mejillas, sin saber bien si eran por rabia contenida o porque sus palabras seguían haciéndole daño tras casi siete años luchando porque no le afectasen.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore y ella estaban en un castillo abandonado de Escocia totalmente invisible e infranqueable para todos los Muggles y para la mayor parte de los magos.

Al parecer, según Dumbledore, había sido un lugar importante para Tom Riddle en el pasado.

Esta vez la información no podría haber sido más certera, pues Hermione estaba cargando, muy a su pesar dado el oscuro poder que la envolvía, el Horrocrux que era la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Acababan de matar a la Hidra que lo custodiaba y casi no salen con vida de allí. Harry tenía una herida muy fea en la pierna derecha como consecuencia directa de lanzarse en picado contra las fauces del monstruo para defender a Dumbledore cuando estaba conjurando _protego._

Ron le ayudaba a caminar mientras Dumbledore intentaba abrir un nuevo camino, pues la Hidra se había desplomado en la que había sido su única entrada y su única salida.

Hermione estaba al borde del agotamiento, tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo y la diadema le pesaba más que su propio cansancio. Una fuerza maligna se empeñaba en arrastrarla de nuevo hacia la cámara dónde habían encontrado el Horrocrux.

Sabía que no debía ceder, en cuanto saliesen de allí podrían aparecerse de nuevo en Hogwarts gracias a Dumbledore.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio a Harry malherido y a Ron haciendo de muleta.

De pronto se llenó de celos y envidia al saber que nadie se preocupaba así por ella, que a ninguno de los dos les importaba tanto como a ella le importaban.

A la única persona a quien le había importado, aparte de sus padres, había sido a Viktor Krum y, honestamente, no es que eso fuese un gran consuelo.

Se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto tan cínica.

Luego rememoró con consternación el cuarto año: Harry eligiendo a Ron como lo más preciado para él.

Sabía que Ron hubiera elegido lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

Ella siempre ocuparía el segundo lugar para ambos, quizá ni eso. Siempre sola, siempre incomprendida, siempre teniendo que hacer méritos, intentando demostrar que era útil, porque sabía que si no era útil nadie la querría por cómo era por dentro.

La rara, irritante, insufrible y marisabidilla Hermione Granger.

Algo se removió dentro de su mente.

Intentó liberarse de todos esos pensamientos, era demasiado inteligente como para no saber que eran producto del Horrocrux, y también como para ser consciente de que había una gran parte de verdad en ellos.

"Por eso funciona tan bien" pensó con amargura.

—Por aquí—la voz de Dumbledore en la lejanía la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

De pronto se encontró en una pequeña sala que daba a un corredor laberíntico lleno de pasillos.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos comenzaron a opinar sobre qué camino seguir. En ese momento la estancia se llenó de una especie de humo negro.

Sabía lo que significaba aquello, todos lo sabían, y presa del pánico observó con terror cómo se materializaban ante sus ojos tres mortífagos acompañados del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Hermione reconoció a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Severus Snape aún con las capas y las máscaras puestas. Verle allí de alguna forma la reconfortó.

Instintivamente guardó la diadema en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—¡Mire, mire, Milord!¡Mire lo que tenemos aquí!—Bellatrix y sus inconfundibles chirridos de loca.

—¡Matadlos! Y recordad, Potter es mío—la voz de Voldemort provocándole escalofríos.

—¡Corred!—gritó Dumbledore.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Varita en mano atravesó uno de los pasillos del laberinto en el que se encontraban y giró varias veces hasta que se detuvo al comprobar que no la seguía nadie.

Quizá podría emboscar a algún mortífago desde una de las esquinas.

De pronto recordó que Harry no podía caminar bien y que les había abandonado, a él y a Ron. Ella que hace unos momentos se quejaba de que no era importante para ambos había corrido dejándolos atrás. No entendía cómo podía haberles olvidado hasta que sintió el Horrocrux en su bolsillo.

"Maldito seas."

Volvió sobre sus pasos angustiada, rogando porque no fuese tarde.

Giró en una de las esquinas con cautela y vio a lo lejos a Snape. Estaba camuflado en la oscuridad de un recoveco, con su varita apuntando a un mortífago desde atrás. De ella surgió la luz de un hechizo no verbal y el mortífago cayó al suelo.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo. Ya sólo quedaban Bellatrix y Voldemort.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos y corrió en esa dirección. Tenía que darse prisa.

Llegó jadeando al lugar donde había escuchado el grito, pero sólo había un camino sin salida. Consternada fue a darse la vuelta cuando delante de ella apareció Voldemort.

—Por fin te encuentro, _sangresucia_.

Hermione pensó con toda la rapidez que su cerebro le permitió. Dedujo por sus palabras que la estaba buscando a ella. A ella y no a Harry, pero… ¿Por qué?

"Por el Horrocrux. Sabe que lo tengo."

Se llevó una mano a su túnica, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a respirar.

— _Avada Kedavra_ —gritó la serpiente.

Antes de que el rayo verde alcanzase su cuerpo sacó la diadema del bolsillo y la puso frente a su pecho, agarrándola con ambos brazos extendidos.

La maldición chocó de lleno contra el Horrocrux, y creó una especie de escudo de luz que la rodeó sin llegar a traspasarla.

Sintió que no podía respirar y que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, creyó que iba a morir allí y por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento ni siquiera le importó.

Pensó que, al menos, había herido a Voldemort por el camino, pues desde algún resquicio de su mente le escuchó gritar furiosamente.

Fue un alarido desgarrador.

Lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza antes de caer al suelo inconsciente fue que estaba delirando, porque a lo lejos, corriendo hacia ella, divisó la figura de Alastor Moody.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Pues hasta aquí. Espero haber salido con relativa dignidad de la parte "hechizos y persecuciones", que me ha costado ponerme con ella un mundo entero. xD

Iba a ser un poquito más largo pero es que no me daba para más esta parte y no quería ser redundante.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Su lado humano

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—…cer nada. Es irreversible. Lo siento, Albus.

—Algo habrá que se pueda hacer.

—Me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperar su movilidad. Y si despierta, que lo hará, no tendremos forma de saberlo.

Hermione despertó oyendo voces. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en la enfermería, y vio a Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey hablando. Decidió no moverse para acabar de escuchar lo que decían.

Aprendió con los años que lo mejor que podía hacer para que las personas continuaran hablando frente a ella de algún tema secreto o relevante era hacer como si no le importase o como si no estuviese allí.

A veces, fingir que leía cuando en realidad estaba escuchando había dado resultados sorprendentes.

Pero… ¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿Estarían bien Harry y Ron? ¿Qué había pasado?

Preguntas sin respuestas, las odiaba.

Decidió que era un buen momento para dar señales de vida. Trató de incorporarse de la cama, y notó consternada que, simplemente, no podía. Intentó mover sus brazos, piernas, manos…cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Nada.

Probó con su voz, quiso hablar y simplemente no pudo mover los labios.

La angustia que sintió en aquel momento fue indescriptible.

"Relájate, Hermione, necesito que te relajes y pienses."

Pensar…podía pensar, eso era bueno. Y dado el ataque de ansiedad que estaba a punto de tener comprobó que sentía con total eficiencia

También podía ver y escuchar, así que llegó a la conclusión de que lo que tenía era una especie de _Petrificus Totalus_ a lo bestia.

Entonces recordó la maldición. El Avada Kedavra y la luz que la envolvió. Sin duda se encontraba en aquel estado por ello. Al menos no estaba muerta.

Recordó la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Hablaban de ella. "Irreversible" habían dicho.

De nuevo el pánico, y de pronto la voz de Harry y Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Profesor Dumbledore, traemos al profesor Flitwick. Ha dado con un encantamiento para comprobar cuándo está consciente. Hemos venido tan rápido como hemos podido—Harry parecía sofocado, como si llegase de correr una maratón.

Su alegría fue tan inmensa cuando vio a ambos sanos e ilesos que trató con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse y abrazarlos. No pudo y sintió la profunda necesidad de gritar para aliviar su frustración.

—Bien…vamos a probar—Flitwick levantó la varita e hizo un giro con la mano— _Servatis Conscientia._

—¡Mire, profesor, la rodea una luz azul!—dijo Ron.

—Ah, eso es que está consciente. Bien y esto…— Flitwick volvió a agitar la varita—es para que pueda ver toda la habitación aun cuando sus ojos están fijos en un punto. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella.

—Muchas gracias, Filius. Ahora vámonos y demos algo de privacidad a los chicos, querrán estar a solas con ella—Dumbledore arrastró al profesor de encantamientos del brazo y ambos salieron de allí.

—¡Hermione!—Ambos se echaron a la cama y la abrazaron a la vez. Quería decirles que la estaban aplastando, pero no podía. Se dejó envolver por la cálida sensación de tenerlos a su lado.

—Estábamos enfrentándonos a Bellatrix cuando los Aurores llegaron, después los mortífagos se dispersaron y escuchamos el grito de Voldemort. Cuando llegamos a ti estabas en el suelo, inconsciente. Alastor Moody te encontró, nos contó cómo habías destruido el Horrocrux—agradeció que Harry le proporcionase las piezas que faltaban para completar su rompecabezas.

—Llevamos tres días buscando un hechizo que pueda romper el encantamiento. Esperamos que no lleves despierta mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabemos si puedes dormir en este estado—la cara de preocupación de Ron era un poema, y Hermione deseó poder sonreír.

—Te hemos traído libros, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puedes estar así pero encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo. Y vendremos a leerte todos los días—dijo Harry.

¿Libros? Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pensarlo. ¿Cómo iba a estudiar? ¡Necesitaba estudiar!

—Ahora mismo seguro que estás pensando: "¿Cómo voy a estudiar? ¡Necesito estudiar, no puedo bajar de Extraordinario a Extraordinario bajo!"—Ron hizo una imitación de ella agudizando extremadamente la voz y ambos se echaron a reír.

Hermione, en su imaginación, también reía con ellos.

* * *

Severus llevaba tres días con sus dos correspondientes noches intentando encontrar los ingredientes adecuados para preparar la poción que le devolviese la movilidad a Granger.

Sabía que no era asunto suyo, y aun así no pensaba dejar a ningún alumno sufrir un tipo de maldición como aquella. No es que le importase, simplemente no era uno de los mayores expertos en pociones como para desaprovechar su talento cuando se le necesitaba.

Además, Albus se lo había pedido como favor personal y él no iba a negarse. Tampoco le extrañó que se lo pidiese, al fin y al cabo, la capacidad de la enfermera, o de casi cualquier maestro en la elaboración de pociones, no podía equipararse, ni de lejos, con la suya propia.

Así que ahí estaba, en su despacho, con unas ojeras especialmente marcadas enfrascado en la búsqueda de coclearia para poder combinarla debidamente con las gotas de sangre de dragón, cuando escuchó pisadas aproximándose y la voz del insolente de Potter atreviéndose a encararle.

—¡Es culpa suya y TIENE que ayudarla!—gritó.

Severus casi pierde la compostura en aquel momento. Casi.

—¿Qué es mi culpa exactamente, Potter?—preguntó con aburrimiento.

Jamás debió hacerlo, se arriesgaba a recibir como respuesta cualquier tipo de estupidez descabellada.

—Que Hermione esté así. Le vimos en el castillo. Usted estaba con Voldemort y ni siquiera nos ayudó, si lo hubiera hecho quizá ella no estaría ahora en la enfermería sin poder moverse, pero usted no hizo NADA—la furia centelleando en sus ojos verdes.

—La chica lleva tres días en cama y apareces ahora. ¿Esa es la consideración que tienen los Gryffindor hacia sus amiguitos?— había perdido la paciencia que le quedaba como para seguir tratándole de usted. Sencillamente no se lo merecía. Era igual de arrogante y descerebrado que su padre.

—Ella está consciente, y sé que puedes salvarla—paró un momento antes de continuar mientras le fulminaba con la mirada—eres un traidor, ni siquiera entiendo cómo Dumbledore te permite seguir aquí—la ira masticada entre sus dientes.

Severus era un hombre frío, pero el crío conseguía hacerle perder los estribos de una forma en la que ni el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso sería capaz.

Amenazante, se acercó hasta quedar frente a la cara del muchacho y le agarró por las solapas de su túnica. Su cara a centímetros de la del chico. Su voz adquiriendo un tono peligrosamente oscuro.

—Hay infinidad de cosas que escapan a tu reducido entendimiento, Potter. Ahora sal de aquí y deja de ponerte en evidencia.

Le soltó como si quemase y le vio marcharse, furioso, por donde había venido.

Severus suspiró y se masajeó las sienes para intentar aliviar un poco el penetrante dolor de cabeza.

Entonces se le dio cuenta: Potter era estúpido, pero no tanto como para no haberle recriminado que la castaña le había salvado la vida noches atrás cuando se desmayó al llegar a Hogwarts. Habría tratado de usarlo como baza para que él le devolviese el favor.

Y algo en su cerebro hizo "click"

Granger no le había contado nada.

A esas alturas pensó que al menos a Potter le habría contado lo que pasó aquella noche. Y si no se lo había dicho a él, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Se preguntó dos cosas: la primera si no la habría juzgado todo este tiempo con demasiada celeridad, desde luego había probado ser más discreta de lo que había supuesto.

La segunda si no habría sido demasiado duro el día que fue a su despacho a preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Le sorprendió sentirse casi…culpable.

Llegó a una única conclusión: definitivamente se estaba ablandado con los años.

Descartó sus pensamientos y se puso a trabajar en la cura para la muchacha.

Le llevó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero salió de su despacho con una poción que, estaba seguro, devolvería a la chica a la normalidad.

* * *

Hermione llevaba horas enviándole órdenes a su cerebro para que moviera los músculos de su cuerpo, y no había conseguido nada. Derrotada observó la claridad que comenzaba a asomar por la ventana, y supo que estaba a punto de amanecer.

Se preguntó si iba a poder dormir en aquel estado, con los ojos abiertos. Pero sencillamente no tenía sueño.

Hubiera deseado tener, al menos, alguna forma de poder leer y tener algo con lo que entretenerse.

De pronto escuchó pasos suaves acercándose y vio a Severus Snape caminar por la estancia hasta quedar frente a su cama.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ir a visitarla se habría reído en su cara y jamás lo hubiese creído, pero ahí estaba, con su misma imperturbabilidad de siempre y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándola como se miraría a un insecto en un agujero.

La habitación aún estaba en penumbra y sólo podía verle a grandes rasgos, pero se esforzó por hacer más visibles sus facciones.

—Sé que está consciente, señorita Granger.

La muchacha trató de responder, aun sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz.

—He preparado una poción que puede ayudarla pero antes tendré que incorporarla un poco para que no se ahogue.

Sin más se reclinó sobre ella y la alzó hasta dejarla medio sentada en la cama.

Apenas la tocó lo estrictamente necesario, actuó como lo hubiera hecho un enfermero ante un paciente en un hospital: con rigor y profesionalidad.

Aun así, si a Hermione le hubieran preguntado antes de aquel momento, habría asegurado que su profesor era rudo y que carecía de tacto a la hora de tratar a otros seres humanos, pero la forma en la que la había elevado entre sus brazos había sido amable y cuidadosa.

Ni siquiera acababa de creerse qué estuviera haciendo todo aquello. Por ella.

— _Sinne suffocatio_ —con un movimiento de varita Snape conjuró un hechizo en su dirección

—No se alarme, es para que pueda tragar la poción aún en su estado. Sé que se lo estaba preguntando—agradeció enormemente que se tomase la molestia de explicarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Vio cómo cogía una silla y la colocaba al lado de su cama, consiguiendo que pudiese verle bien cuando se sentó.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de su túnica que contenía un líquido rojo muy brillante.

—Voy a tener que separarle los labios—y lo dijo con la indiferencia de quien ve llover, pero a Hermione casi le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Se inclinó sobre ella y sintió las yemas de los dedos de Snape posarse sobre sus labios, separándolos con una delicadeza sorprendente.

Desde luego no sintió asco, rechazo, o repulsión, sino más bien una extraña…calidez.

Después se levantó y vació lentamente el contenido de la poción en su boca, poniendo especial atención en la cantidad que vertía para que no tuviese dificultades al tragar. Hermione volvió a agradecerle mentalmente por segunda vez aquella noche que tuviese ese tipo de consideración hacia ella.

—Resulta casi agradable tener silencio aquí en lugar de su incesante parloteo habitual. No diga nada si está de acuerdo—su voz era tan dura como siempre, pero su labio superior curvado en una especie de sonrisa sardónica desmentía las palabras.

Y definitivamente era una burla, pero la chica creyó percibir algo nuevo. De alguna forma sintió cierta...calidez tras sus palabras, una que jamás había visto en sus clases.

Que Merlín la ayudase. O se estaba volviendo loca o Snape estaba, a todas luces y contra todo pronóstico...¿bromeando con ella?

Su comentario la irritó y la divirtió a partes iguales. Oh, cómo deseaba poder hablar.

Cuando terminó de darle la poción volvió a sentarse a su lado alzando una de sus cejas mientras la observaba fijamente. Si no fuese porque sabía que era imposible habría jurado que él estaba intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

De pronto se inclinó hacia ella y la miró con una intensidad abrumadora en sus ojos negros. Supo que, de no haber estado petrificada, la hubiera recorrido un escalofrío.

—Al parecer no le ha contado a nadie lo que pasó la otra noche cuando regresé a Hogwarts—susurrante, midiendo cada palabra. La oscuridad de sus ojos envolviéndola.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio incómodo, como si él fuese a añadir algo más pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Unos instantes después apartó la vista y volvió a hablar con normalidad.

—La poción debería dar resultado pronto. Si todo va bien, mañana podrá volver a moverse con normalidad. Descanse.

Snape se levantó de la silla, la puso en su sitio, y cuidadosa pero rápidamente volvió a colocar a la castaña en la cama tal y como estaba al principio.

Sigilosamente salió de allí mientras ella se quedaba de nuevo sola en la penumbra de la habitación con sus pensamientos como única compañía

No se lo podía creer. ¿Ese había sido Snape agradeciendo su discreción? Aún sentía la tibieza de la yema de sus dedos contra sus labios. Trató de alzar las manos para tocárselos, y le frustró tanto no poder como la primera vez que intentó moverse al despertar.

Luego volvió a pensar en él, en lo que había hecho por ella. Supo inmediatamente que lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro alumno, la diferencia era _cómo_ lo había hecho.

Había sido cuidadoso, más que cuidadoso, había sido delicado de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado viniendo de su profesor.

Volvió a rememorar su cercanía, su mirada, su forma susurrante de hablar, y el tono de su voz al bromear con ella, lleno de su sarcasmo habitual pero totalmente distinto al que siempre había escuchado.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo al pensar en la gentileza de Snape al incorporarla y tenderla en la cama.

Y en ese momento se alegró infinitamente de haberle defendido durante todos estos años: el hombre escondía un lado humano.

Se alegró tanto que, si alguien hubiese visitado la enfermería un poco más tarde, habría sabido que estaba curada, pues Hermione se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Espero que os haya gustado.

Pues parece que estos dos han llegado a una especie de medio entendimiento :-P . A Snape le gustó que Hermione no se fuese de la lengua xD

Por si os interesa, he ido al traductor en latín y he metido las palabras "recuperar consciencia" y "evitar atragantarse" o algo así, y lo que ha salido es lo que he puesto para los hechizos. Ha quedado resultón, es lo que tiene el latín xD

Mil millones de ranas de chocolate para las que me habéis dejado follow/fav/o review ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Revelaciones dolorosas

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas y hacía parecer a la enfermería de Hogwarts un lugar cálido y luminoso. Hermione se desperezó estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y bostezó con la sensación de no haber dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De pronto se quedó en shock: Acababa de recordar su cuerpo petrificado.

"¡Pero puedo moverme!"

Se sentó en la cama, miró sus manos y sus piernas, las estiró, comprobó que todo su cuerpo funcionaba en perfectas condiciones y sonrió, sintiendo los músculos de su cara estirarse como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo.

La poción que le dio Snape había funcionado. Volvió a quedarse en shock por segunda vez desde que había despertado.

"Oh, Merlín, el profesor Snape me ha curado, y él…"

Antes de que pudiera pensar o analizar nada más una voz la sobresaltó.

—¡Querida! ¡Querida está despierta! ¡Y no sólo está despierta, se está moviendo! ¡Oh, qué alegría, qué alegría!—Poppy se acercó a ella prácticamente dando brincos, y le pidió que se tumbase de nuevo. Con un movimiento de varita analizó su condición física y sus signos vitales.

—Me encuentro bien, Madame Pomfrey, de verdad. Sólo necesito salir de aquí.

—Sí, sí, parece que todo está perfectamente. Tiene un poco más baja de lo que debería su energía mágica pero teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha pasado no debería ser señal de alarma.

—¿Entonces puedo irme ya?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Espere aquí un momento mientras aviso al director, no se mueva. O mejor dicho, muévase, está en todo su derecho—y salió de allí guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione bufó con consternación. Había perdido tres días de clase si sus cálculos eran correctos. No podía permitirse perder más.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que era la hora de la comida. Había dormido toda la mañana, y según su razonamiento una de las necesidades más inútiles del ser humano era la de dormir. Desaprovechaba en la cama una gran cantidad de tiempo que podría invertir en hacer infinidad de cosas útiles, como leer, por ejemplo.

Tenía hambre y muchas ganas de ver a Harry y a Ron. Estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando vio a Dumbledore llegar.

—Ah, señorita Granger, veo que por fin ha recuperado la movilidad—y lo dijo con una tranquilidad apabullante, como si hubiera estado totalmente convencido de que iba a ser algo meramente transitorio, como si él, en su infinito poder y sabiduría, ya hubiese predicho que ella iba a reponerse.

"Podría habérmelo dicho mientras estaba tendida en la cama luchando por controlar la ansiedad"

—Sí, ya estoy bien. ¿Podría ir al comedor y después de vuelta a las clases? No quiero perder más tiempo—trató por todos los medios de sonreír y sonar paciente.

—Sí, vaya, vaya, pero si en algún momento se encuentra mal o percibe algún indicio de que algo no funciona con normalidad, quiero que venga a verme inmediatamente.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó, entre curiosa y preocupada.

—Ha sobrevivido a una maldición muy poderosa, señorita Granger, y ese tipo de maleficios pueden dejar secuelas poco habituales. No debería tener problemas para recuperarse pero nunca se sabe con magia tan poderosa e impredecible—Dumbledore habló lo suficientemente en serio como para considerar importantes sus palabras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, profesor.

* * *

Cuando llegó al comedor y vio a sus dos mejores amigos comiendo mientras hablaban entre cuchicheos sólo pudo atravesar el gran salón corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos. Ambos le devolvieron el abrazo con igual fuerza, entre sorprendidos y entusiasmados.

—¡Pero Hermione! ¿Cómo…?—ella cortó a Harry antes de que acabase la pregunta.

—Simplemente desperté esta mañana y podía moverme—dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

No quiso contarles que había sido gracias a Snape, ni lo que él había hecho. Quizá estaba volviéndose loca, pero anoche creyó haber sentido cómo le agradecía sutilmente no hablar de él con sus amigos y decidió que lo más conveniente sería continuar por esa línea.

Y aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a sí misma, había algo más. Lo que había compartido con su profesor se le antojó de alguna manera absurda…íntimo. Algo sólo de los dos, como un pequeño secreto.

"No quiero decepcionarle" Su propio pensamiento la cogió por sorpresa.

Había intentado desde primer año que él reconociese su valía, igual que hacían los demás profesores. No le gustaba, pero sabía que tener la aprobación de Snape significaba algo para ella, quizá más que la del resto, incluso más que la de McGonagall, sencillamente porque no había podido tenerla, porque lo único que había tenido de él había sido su desprecio.

Él era el único que jamás se había sentido orgulloso de ella, y cuanto más lo había intentado, con más saña se había burlado en sus narices.

Quizá el camino para conseguirlo fuese guardando silencio.

Trató por todos los medios de que le fuese indiferente, y nunca lo consiguió. Una parte de ella le odiaba por su crueldad, y otra no podía evitar admirarle y respetarle profundamente, por su gran inteligencia y por su labor como espía para la Orden.

Desde luego aquel hombre era intrigantemente peculiar: en vez de agradecérselo cuando le ayudó la otra noche en el castillo, aquello le puso furioso. Sin embargo se mostró satisfecho ante el hecho de saber que ella no hubiera contado nada sobre él.

Supuso que tampoco querría que dijese las partes buenas, como salvarla de su maldición, o haberle visto desarmar a un mortífago. Sus reacciones eran completamente opuestas a las de cualquier ser humano común.

"¿Desde cuándo _él_ es un ser humano común?"

Sin poder evitarlo levantó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores y le vio.

La estaba mirando.

Por un momento se olvidó de respirar cuando la profundidad de sus ojos negros la atravesó. Recomponiéndose como pudo se aventuró a obsequiarle con la más brillante de sus sonrisas en señal de agradecimiento.

La respuesta de él no pudo haber sido más clara: absoluta, fría y total indiferencia. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Su misma expresión inescrutable de siempre mientras la observaba.

Tuvo la sensación de que su sonrisa había causado el mismo interés en él que el gotelé de la pared.

Hermione suspiró. Definitivamente las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ¿Qué esperaba?.

Apartó la vista de ella cuando Hagrid le cogió del brazo mientras se reía descontroladamente. Parecía que McGonagall, sentada a su lado, había hecho algún tipo broma. Snape le fulminó con la mirada por lo intrusivo del contacto, pero el semi-gigante ni siquiera se dio cuenta, inmerso como estaba en la tarea de enjugarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

Snape se retiró un poco con una mueca de profundo hastío y continuó comiendo muy dignamente, estoicamente ajeno al bullicio que reinaba a su alrededor.

Le pareció graciosa la escena y rió quedamente hasta que Ron la sacó de su pequeño trance.

—¿...verdad, Hermione?

—Perdona. ¿Qué?

—Decía que ahora que ya estás recuperada podrías ayudarme con el ensayo de Historia de la magia. ¿Verdad?—la cara de Ron era un gran puchero cubierto de pecas.

—Sí, Ron, te ayudaré—dijo cansada—pero no esperes que haga el trabajo por ti.

—¡Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor!

—Me alegra que estés recuperada. Sabía que saldrías de ésta—Harry sonrió—tenemos clase de Transformaciones. ¿Vamos?

Acabó de comer y salió de allí con la satisfacción de volver a las clases y de tener a sus dos amigos junto a ella, uno a cada lado.

* * *

Hermione agitó la varita por cuarta vez consecutiva.

Nada.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba realizando el hechizo de manera correcta.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

— _Lapifors_ —movió su brazo acorde a las indicaciones que conocía de memoria.

Toda la clase estaba llena de conejos brincando y alumnos ilusionados. Frente a ella lo único que había era la estática y pequeña estatua de mármol que debía transfigurar y una profunda desolación.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella, preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?—su voz cargada de inquietud mientras la miraba con sus ojos expresivos y las gafas caídas.

—No sé qué me pasa, simplemente no puedo conjurar el hechizo. Es como si hubiera perdido la capacidad para hacer magia—dijo asustada.

—Sus niveles de energía estaban un poco bajos pero eso no debería ser un problema para realizar este encantamiento tan básico.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Le recomiendo ir enseguida a ver al director.

—Si no le importa, voy a ir ahora mismo.

McGonagall asintió y ella recogió sus cosas sintiendo las miradas de nerviosismo de Harry y Ron a sus espaldas.

—Y señorita Granger—dijo la profesora antes de que saliese—tómeselo con calma.

* * *

Caminaba lo más deprisa que podía hacia el despacho del director cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Se paró un momento, mareada, y de pronto dejó de ver el pasillo en el que se encontraba, se vio rodeada de niebla y un profundo dolor punzante atravesó su sien.

Luchó por tranquilizarse y ver a través del dolor, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, sino en una especie de cámara repleta de dinero y joyas.

"Sólo puede ser Gringotts."

Intentó tocar un galeón pero su mano lo atravesó. La conclusión a la que llegó fue que ella no estaba allí en realidad.

Otro pinchazo de dolor.

Hermione gritó y tal y como había llegado, la niebla se disipó.

Volvió a encontrarse en la familiaridad de Hogwarts y la recorrió una oleada de alivio. Aún descolocada sintió la presión de su cabeza relajarse gradualmente hasta regresar a la normalidad.

"Vale, Hermione, acabas de tener una alucinación y eso, se mire por donde se mire, no puede ser bueno."

Cuando llegó al despacho de Dumbledore y este percibió su cara de preocupación hizo un ademán con la mano para que ella tomase asiento.

—Cuénteme—nada de caramelitos de limón esta vez. Aquello era serio.

—Verá, algo no está bien. No puedo hacer magia. Ningún hechizo, ya lo he intentado, y además cuando venía hacia aquí me he mareado y he tenido una especie de…visión de una cámara de Gringotts. Sé que es grave, y estoy convencida de que tiene que ver con la maldición de Voldemort— soltó rápidamente sin respirar.

Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a ella mesándose la barba, tardó un buen rato pero finalmente habló.

—Temía que esto podía llegar a ocurrir, aunque...por otro lado, quizá podamos sacarle provecho.

—Usted sabe qué me pasa. Dígamelo, por favor.

—Me temo, señorita Granger, que lo que está viendo guarda relación con las partes del alma de Voldemort que aún permanecen intactas.

—Pero, ¿cómo…—el director la cortó antes si quiera de poder acabar.

—Usted estaba tocando el Horrocrux el día que lo destruyó el Avada Kedavra. La energía mágica de Tom se canalizó desde su propia varita, hasta la diadema que usted sujetaba, y después a sus manos, y como lo que usted estaba tocando era parte de su alma, ahora puede ver las demás partes, y por ende, dónde se encuentran.

Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Eso significa que ahora estoy vinculada con Vo…Voldemort? ¿Igual que Harry?

—Sí, y no. Harry tiene un vínculo directo debido a que la maldición que le lanzó cuando era un bebé fue a parar directamente a él, en cambio la maldición que le envió a usted colisionó primero con un Horrocrux, así que no tiene vinculación directa con la mente de Tom, como le ocurre a Harry. Usted sólo puede ver los Horrocruxes.

—¿Eso significa que estoy protegida contra sus ataques mentales? ¿Significa que él no puede ver ni invadir mi mente, como hace con la de Harry?

—Significa, señorita Granger, que él aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que usted puede ver ni de la conexión que comparten. Si lo supiera encontraría una manera de conectar los Horrocrux a su mente y podría, incluso, controlarla a usted.

Hermione tragó saliva duramente, tratando de aceptar lo que podía conllevar aquello, y de pronto el recuerdo de la pequeña de los Weasley siendo manipulada por el diario de Tom Riddle hizo que le recorriese un escalofrío.

—Bien, igual que es una gran desgracia, si sabemos actuar puede suponer una gran ventaja. Necesitamos que abra su mente a esas visiones para saber dónde se encuentran los demás Horrocruxes, pero que se la cierre a Tom para que no pueda descubrir su vínculo con usted.

En aquel momento entendió perfectamente lo que Dumbledore estaba tratando de decir.

—Oclumancia.

—Precisamente. Hablaré con Severus para que comience con sus lecciones cuanto antes. Dos veces por semana, de momento.

—Profesor, aún hay algo más. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?

—Me temo que toda su energía mágica se encuentra focalizada en la tarea de permitirle soportar esas visiones y la conexión con Tom sin perder el conocimiento. Es una intrusión extrema, señorita Granger, y no está acostumbrada a ella. Le pediré a Severus que haga poción vigorizante, le ayudará.

"Sí que voy a darle trabajo al profesor Snape este curso" Estaba totalmente convencida de que él no iba a estar lo que se dice feliz con las nuevas noticias.

—Entonces podré volver a hacer magia pronto, ¿verdad? En cuanto me acostumbre a…lo que me está pasando.

—Es incierto, señorita Granger, quizá su cuerpo se adapte rápidamente a la nueva situación, o tal vez no ocurra hasta que los Horrocruxes que quedan sean destruidos y se libere de su unión. Depende por completo del mago, mucho me temo que sólo nos queda esperar.

Hermione tardó un poco en procesar aquella información y asimilarla. Simplemente no podía ser cierto, no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella. Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma cruel.

¿Cómo iba a asistir a las clases sin su magia?

¿Cómo haría los exámenes prácticos?

¿Cómo iba a estudiar adecuadamente para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S si no podía practicar?

¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Harry y a Ron a encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes?

Y salió del despacho del director sintiendo que todo su mundo se derrumbaba por completo ante sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo voy a vivir…sin magia?"

* * *

 **N. de A.** Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado. Sé que ha habido un montón de explicaciones y nada de la pareja protagonista, pero realmente necesitaba hacer el capítulo así para poder hilar la trama.

En el próximo capítulo os compensaré con creces, lo prometo (Ya lo tengo todo pensado, Muahahaha)

 **Reviews:**

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo** **:** Jajaja pues…ya verás cómo se desarrolla lo de la "tregua", y sí, están empatados respecto a las vidas que han salvado el uno al otro respectivamente :-P Y lo de darle las gracias…oh, siento fuertes tentaciones de hacer spoiler, pero me voy a contener xD Me alegra infinitamente que te gustase el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

 **SeverusDarcy** **:** Mi salvadora del capítulo 2 con respecto a las apariciones *_*. Hice aposta lo de herirla para que pareciese que iba a ser duradero y sorprender un poco :-D Tengo muchos planes pensados para estos dos y que Hermione ni se mueva ni hable sería terriblemente aburrido xD . ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y por los ánimos!

 **Kelsea Snape** **:** ¡Sí! Sí lo sabía, pero es que amo Escocia y sus castillos y no pude evitar que fuese ahí xD Además no es que Voldemort tuviese nunca muchos problemas en esconder un Horrocrux cerca o **dentro** del mismo Hogwarts ¬¬ Cogí la diadema por dos razones: primera, en mi imaginación es pequeñita y creo que puede caber en el bolsillo amplio de una túnica, y segunda, era el Horrocrux que, originalmente, estaba en la sala de los menesteres dentro de Hogwarts, así que lo trasladé a otro castillo cerquita. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. La primera lección

Respondo ahora a vuestras dulces palabras de apoyo y ya os dejo leer el capítulo tranquilas xD

 **Allteriel:** Tu review es uno de esos que consigue alegrarme el día (y el ego xD) ^^ Muchísimas gracias por tu palabras. Espero que no te decepcione el capítulo. ¿Lo querías? Pues aquí lo tienes ;-)

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** ¡Actualizado! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Espero que sigas queriendo más :-P

 **yestave:** Oh, me encanta saber que te gustó el capítulo, no estaba muy convencida con él. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

 **SeverusDarcy** **:** ¡Jajaja! Cruel o no me he reído pensando en las aventuras de Hermione-Vegetal-Granger xD y ya verás, ya verás, tendrás que esperar un poco para ver qué pasa. Mucho me temo que a Snape nadie le paga ni le agradece nunca nada. Aunque si yo estuviese ahí se lo pagaría con creces, y no precisamente con dinero (guiño, codazo). Mil gracias por el review ^^ ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque si lo hiciese, ya sabéis qué adorado y temido profesor de pociones seguiría vivo no sólo en nuestros corazones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Severus estaba en su despacho, de pie, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho frente a la insufrible jovencita a la que debía adoctrinar. Todo por cortesía de Albus Dumbledore.

Era su primera clase de Oclumancia con Granger y sabía que si las cosas se hacían bien y ella se lo tomaba en serio podría ser una poderosa baza que jugar contra el Señor Oscuro.

La había mandado tomar asiento, así que estaba sentada en una silla mirándole muy quieta esperando a que él comenzase la lección.

Aquello evocó en su memoria una situación tremendamente similar en la que se vio forzado a participar casi dos años atrás. Suspiró con consternación, sacándolo de su cabeza.

—Bien, señorita Granger, es obvio que ninguno de los dos vamos a disfrutar estando aquí, así que le sugiero encarecidamente que no me haga perder el tiempo ni la paciencia—dijo, dejando que su voz arrastrase las palabras.

—Sí, señor—respondió con serenidad.

La forma en la que retorcía sus manos era una clara evidencia de lo nerviosa que estaba en realidad.

—Espero que sea capaz de hacerlo mejor que Potter. Es complicado que pueda hacerlo peor, pero al menos podrá probar que sus calificaciones sirven para algo.

Se permitió degustar la saña de su comentario y sintió el enfado burbujeando en los ojos de la castaña. Como respuesta a su mirada le lanzó una especie de sonrisa sardónica cargada de inquina.

—Como espero que ya sepa, mi trabajo consiste en bucear en su mente, el suyo es evitarlo.

—Señor, antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerle…

Sabía los derroteros por los que la muchacha pretendía ir y los cortó de raíz antes de dejar que la sensación de incomodidad se instalase en su estómago.

— _¡Legeremens!_ —apuntó hacia ella con un movimiento de su varita y se adentró en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Granger y a los que parecían ser sus padres abrazándola con fuerza cuando aún era una niña de dientes desmesuradamente desproporcionados. Parecían felices.

La escena cambió y se dio de bruces con el repugnante pico deslabiado de Krum a punto de besarla. Salió de ahí lo más rápidamente que pudo, desde luego ver los escarceos amorosos de la chica no se encontraba entre su lista de prioridades.

La siguiente imagen fue en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Granger estaba en una mesa más apartada que las demás, oculta en un recoveco. Aquella era la misma mesa que él había escogido siempre cuando era alumno y quería esconderse del mundo, lo cual ocurría frecuentemente. Ella estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras sostenía un libro cerrado entre sus manos que apretaba con fiereza.

Se preguntó por qué demonios podría llorar alguien como ella, la perfecta e idolatrada Hermione Granger, y como si su pregunta hubiera sido escuchada, se encontró dentro de un corro de chicos que la miraban y la señalaban mientras se reían y la llamaban rata de biblioteca repelente.

Le sorprendió encontrar alumnos de Gryffindor dentro del grupo.

Otro cambio le llevó a los pasillos de Hogwarts que daban a las mazmorras. Potter y Weasley caminaban delante, ella iba detrás, con la cabeza gacha. Le pasaba algo pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, inmersos como estaban en una conversación sobre Quidditch.

De pronto Weasley se dio la vuelta y la miró, sólo para preguntarle si luego podía ayudarle con los deberes. La chica asintió con una sonrisa triste, y él, tras un "gracias", volvió a su conversación con Potter sobre vete tú a saber qué jugada mundialmente famosa.

— _Finite_ —masculló con desgana.

Granger tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Sabía que las invasiones mentales no eran fáciles de digerir, lo que no sabía es que haber visto aquello le iba a provocar una extraña empatía hacia la muchacha.

No es que él fuera el paradigma de la popularidad precisamente, ni antes ni ahora. Así que comprendió el dolor y la soledad que vio en sus recuerdos. Granger era menos aceptada y estaba más sola de lo que él había creído, así que no le extrañó sentirse, de alguna manera, identificado.

Por supuesto nada de eso era motivo alguno para ablandarse.

—¿Problemas para socializar, señorita Granger?—se burló, intentando que aquello sirviera para eliminar la simpatía que había despertado en él—espero que la próxima vez sea capaz de oponer un mínimo de resistencia.

—Eso ha sido injusto, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo para prepararme—dijo entre bocanadas.

—No sea impertinente, el Señor Tenebroso no es justo y no le va a dar tiempo para prepararse—siseó lentamente—deje de lloriquear y recompóngase—recordó que Potter le dijo unas palabras parecidas años atrás en ese mismo despacho.

"Gryffindors, lo llevan en la sangre"

Volvió a colocarse en su ya tradicional pose para un duelo: espalda estirada, cuerpo rígido y la mano izquierda detrás mientras empuñaba su varita con la diestra.

—De nuevo. Concéntrese—gruñó— _¡Legeremens!_

Esta vez lo que vio le resultó dolorosamente familiar: era él llegando a Hogwarts, aquella noche que perdió la consciencia delante de Granger.

Le parecía inaceptable que le hubiese visto en uno de sus mayores momentos de debilidad.

Estaba tendido en el suelo del gran salón, sus últimas fuerzas las había empleado en hacer desaparecer la máscara de Mortífago que se ponía para ocultar lo que era en realidad: un despreciable asesino.

Aquella parte no la conocía. Vio cómo Hermione llamaba a un elfo doméstico y después de darle un par de instrucciones la criatura desaparecía, y ella se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado.

De pronto notó la resistencia mental de la muchacha, era débil pero fue creciendo. El recuerdo convirtiéndose en algo borroso a sus ojos. Se concentró en seguir allí, pero por algún motivo en particular la chica no quería que viese lo que ocurría a continuación, y estaba más que resuelto a descubrir cuál.

Estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con él, al fin y al cabo, estaba directamente implicado en aquello.

Tiró de ella y notó sus barreras mentales creciendo, imponiéndose, negándole el paso. Aquello le enfadó y le enorgulleció a partes iguales: Granger estaba respondiendo muy bien ante su ataque, demasiado bien para su gusto dadas las circunstancias.

Pudo seguir insistiendo pero la resistencia de su alumna era tal que temió hacerla daño, y abruptamente paró.

—No se resista, Granger—susurró intimidante.

Ella jadeaba sentada en la silla, agarrándose fuertemente a los asideros como consecuencia del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

—Creí que de eso se trataban estas clases, profesor—dijo, alzando la cabeza en un gesto que sólo podía definirse como soberbia.

—No juegue conmigo—advirtió lentamente—diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ahora déjeme ver lo que está escondiendo.

—No—rotundo.

Severus estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía? Sintió unas profundas ganas de estrangular a la muchacha y rogó a Merlín que le diese entereza.

—Cuando entramos le pedí explícitamente que no pusiera a prueba mi paciencia y le garantizo, señorita Granger, que está a punto de colmarla. Voy a ver lo que me está ocultando por las buenas o por las malas y le aseguro—hizo una pausa estudiadamente teatral para darle mayor dramatismo—que prefiere que sea por las buenas.

Se esforzó especialmente en dotar a su voz del tono más amenazante de toda su gama, ese que había hecho llorar de terror a alumnos desde primer año hasta séptimo, y a algún que otro adulto.

Tuvo que reprimir que la comisura de sus labios se alzase en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando notó cómo le recorría un escalofrío a la castaña.

—Le..le…propongo un trato. Vuelva a intentar entrar, y si lo consigue, el recuerdo es suyo. Pero si yo me resisto y no puede acceder, lo dejará estar para siempre—titubeó.

—¿Se atreve a desafiarme, señorita Granger? ¿A mí?—se aproximó a pocos centímetros de su cara antes de volver a hablar, estaba furioso—que sea por las malas, entonces.

Penetró en su mente con una ferocidad que le sorprendió a sí mismo y se chocó de bruces contra un muro perfectamente bien construido que no le dejaba paso.

La joven tenía talento natural, eso había que reconocerlo. Si le impartían los conocimientos adecuados podría llegar a convertirse en una gran maestra de Oclumancia.

Aumentó el control sintiendo cómo la barrera comenzaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco, y luego el férreo dominio de ella reparando las grietas.

Consiguió extenuarle, y abrió sin reservas su poder, presionando todo lo fuerte que pudo para hacer caer la mente de la chica.

Un ruido sordo le sacó del trance. Granger estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos para contener el dolor, tenía apretados los dientes para evitar gritar, y aun así no se rendía; seguía bloqueando el acceso a lo que él quería ver.

Supo que podía doblegarla, estaba muy cerca de entrar. La haría daño pero ella se lo había buscado, no debió provocarle.

La oscuridad le llamaba, llenándole, susurrándole que no sería difícil, que sólo tenía que presionarla un poco más y caería, que tenía que romperla, que era obligatorio para ver qué estaba escondiendo sobre él.

Una parte de él deseaba dejarse llevar por el poder, ese mismo poder que le había tentado a hacer cosas terribles, y al que había sucumbido tiempo atrás.

"No"

Su pensamiento forzándole a contenerse.

Temblando debido al esfuerzo por controlase paró el ataque antes de hacerle daño de verdad. Sabía que no se lo habría perdonado a sí mismo de haberla herido, y ya tenía demasiados remordimientos en su interminable colección de actos imperdonables como para añadir uno nuevo a la lista.

No podía permitirse aquellos arrebatos y había estado muy cerca, demasiado. Pero lo había evitado. Esta vez, al menos.

Ella cayó al suelo y una fina sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro: era consciente de que había ganado.

—Conserve para usted su recuerdo, señorita Granger. Espero que, sea lo que sea, haya valido la pena—aún luchaba por recuperarse, pero se las arregló para que su voz sonase con su autoritaria frialdad.

La chica se levantó penosamente y ya no se volvió a sentar. Sus rodillas aún inestables.

—Sé que pudo haber entrado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

No pensaba responder a esa pregunta.

Sólo quería que ella se marchase. Se encontraba en un estado psicológico bastante lejano a su autocontrol habitual, y aún había resquicios de su mente que le pedían que hiciera lo que fuese necesario para sacarle la información que se empeñaba en negarle. Los años sirviendo a Lord Voldemort, practicando magia oscura, y reuniéndose con mortífagos habían dejado cicatrices mucho más profundas y terroríficas que una marca en su piel.

—Ha sido todo por hoy, la quiero en la puerta de mi despacho el martes a las ocho. No se retrase—murmuró distraídamente, concentrado en apretar los puños tras su espalda para bloquear los pequeños temblores.

Sus ojos castaños le miraron con curiosidad, pero finalmente desistió de insistir.

—Muchas gracias, profesor—dijo sinceramente.

Se quedó en blanco, no esperaba aquello. Asintió como pudo con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

Y ella se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta suavemente, dejándole abatido, solo y confundido en la penumbra de las mazmorras, asustado de sí mismo mientras se consumía dolorosamente en su propia oscuridad.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo. En mi cabeza era mejor de lo que ha quedado en el papel, peeero es lo que hay :-P

Y ahora…¿Quién adivina el recuerdo que Hermione no quería que viese Snape? Venga, 50 puntos para aquella que lo acierte, y no vale volver al capítulo 2 a releer, tramposas xD

Sé que Snape me ha quedado un poco oscuro, pero es que él ES oscuro, espero no haberme pasado de OoC, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer/comentar/follow/fav. Me hacéis muy feliz, y más si me dejáis reviews ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Reacciones imprevistas

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K, incluido Snape.

Alan Rickman podría ser mío, pero es de Rima Horton (la MUY afortunada) así que yo, lamentablemente, no tengo nada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que no podía usar su varita y ya estaba a punto de volverse loca. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca buscando libros que le ayudasen a controlar su energía mágica en un vano intento por canalizarla y coger una pequeña parte para su uso personal.

No encontró nada que le sirviera y Hermione, tan racional como siempre, decidió alternar el campo de búsqueda y leer también sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia, centrándose en abrir su mente a las visiones y retener cuanto pudiese sobre unos estudios que si no aprendía podrían costarle, literalmente, la vida.

Al menos así sería útil a sus amigos, y además, cuanto antes destruyeran los Horrocruxes que faltaban antes podría volver a usar su magia.

Puso a Harry y a Ron al corriente de todo lo que habló con Dumbledore y lo que aquello conllevaba. De momento ya sabían que uno de los Horrocruxes estaba en Gringotts, y aunque era una información demasiado sesgada, tenían una gran pista. No había vuelto a tener ninguna visión, así que habría que esperar.

La mayor parte de las clases se estaban convirtiendo en una especie de tortura constante. Le costaba infinitamente ver cómo los demás conjuraban hechizos, la mayoría exasperantemente mal realizados, y ella lo único que podía hacer era corregirles y seguir una teoría que se sabía de memoria.

Tampoco estaba ayudando que Harry y Ron la considerasen una especie de..inválida. La trataban con una condescendencia que rozaba lo irritante. Entendía que para ellos su situación era tan grave como si hubiese perdido un brazo, o una pierna, pero por Merlín, no iba a ser algo perpetuo.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

Como si todo aquello fuese poco algunos Slytherin, siguiendo como cabecilla a Draco Malfoy, de eso estaba segura, aprovecharon para iniciar una campaña argumentando que los sangre sucia estaban perdiendo su poder mágico, tal y como merecían, y que ella sólo era la primera pero que pronto todos empezarían a caer y no podrían volver a utilizar sus varitas.

Decían que por fin se estaba haciendo "justicia divina"

Y si ya la miraban antes como si fuera rara ahora esas miradas se habían triplicado. Los comentarios sobre por qué seguía en Hogwarts si ya no podía hacer magia habían empezado a circular, mayoritariamente entre la casa de las serpientes, pero no le extrañaba que aquello comenzara a extenderse pronto por el resto de las casas.

De cualquier forma todo eso le importaba mucho menos que el hecho de haber tenido una fila de alumnos nacidos de familias muggles preguntándole si lo que contaba Malfoy era cierto.

Aún veía con claridad los ojos abiertos como platos y sus expresiones de profundo terror, considerándose a sí mismos indignos, y creyendo que iban a perder sus poderes por culpa de su sangre.

Hermione intentó calmarles como pudo, pero nadie fuera de la Orden debía saber lo que pasaba en realidad, y no podía contarles la verdad, así que sus palabras de consuelo sonaron vacías y torpes.

Estaba pensando en la impotencia que sentía frente a que algunos estudiantes dieran crédito a aquel cretino y comenzaran a avergonzarse de sus propios padres cuando el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dio por terminada la clase.

Salió del aula con Harry y Ron para darse de bruces con el eje de sus pensamientos y un puñado de su repugnante séquito coreando a voz en grito una especie de tonadilla.

—¡La sangre sucia tiene lo que merece, ya hasta la magia la aborrece!—canturreaban.

"Infantil pero pegadizo" pensó con consternación.

—¿Por qué no te largas, Malfoy?—escupió Harry.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Potter—siseó con desprecio—quizá la enfermedad de la sangre sucia sea contagiosa.

—¡Hurón asqueroso!—bramó Ron, levantando su varita y apuntando a Malfoy con ella. Un instante después el grupo de Malfoy estaba apuntándoles a ellos con sus propias varitas.

—¡Basta!—gritó Hermione

—Asegúrate de ir a todas partes con tus guardaespaldas, Granger. Ahora que tu varita no es más que un ridículo palo de madera eres un blanco lamentablemente fácil. No queremos que te suceda ningún desgraciado accidente—espetó Malfoy con malicia.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazarla!—Harry dio un paso y se colocó frente a ella para protegerla.

Hermione salió de detrás de Harry y se encaró a Malfoy. Estaba tan cerca del chico que podía oler el exceso de colonia que emanaba de su pelo repeinado.

Todas las varitas de Slytherin la apuntaban a ella ahora.

—Oh, Malfoy ¿No está tu cara un poco abollada por este lado?—señaló uno de sus carrillos—creo que es por el puñetazo que te di en tercero, todavía te dura el golpe—dijo con socarronería—como todos pueden ver no me hace falta magia alguna para darte tu merecido.

Con esas palabras y la piel del chico adquiriendo un color inhumanamente lívido comenzaron los ataques.

— _¡Expulso!_ —dijo Pansy apuntando a Ron

— _¡Expelliarmus_!—ese sólo podía ser Harry.

Hermione se hizo a un lado, y agachándose un poco cubrió su cabeza con las manos intentando protegerse de la lluvia de hechizos, hasta que una voz conocida le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?!—la profesora McGonagall caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos mientras les fulminaba con la mirada.

Los hechizos cesaron de golpe y todos bajaron sus varitas.

—Profesora McGonagall, nosotros…—Hermione comenzó, pero fue interrumpida al instante.

—Señorita Granger, estoy muy decepcionada, especialmente con usted. Como premio anual su deber es evitar los enfrentamientos, no formar parte de ellos—dijo con severidad.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, profundamente avergonzada.

—Veinte puntos menos para cada casa. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar en el pasillo peleándose como críos de primer año? Y ahora disuélvanse—hizo un movimiento con la mano como indicándoles que se marchasen.

"¿Nada mejor que hacer?"

Sabía que se le estaba escapando algo, algo importante, pero tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de qué, o mejor dicho a _quién_ , estaba olvidando.

"Que Merlín me ayude. Hoy es Martes, tengo clase con Snape, y ya llego tarde."

Salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse mientras miraba horrorizada su reloj de pulsera comprobando que, efectivamente, pasaban cinco minutos de las ocho.

* * *

Severus estaba en su despacho removiendo con eficacia la poción vigorizante que Albus le había mandado preparar para Granger con cara de profunda exasperación.

Por si no tuviese ya suficiente con sus obligaciones siendo profesor y espía ahora también tenía que ocuparse de la chica, tanto de su salud física como de su salud mental.

Por lo visto ahora entre sus funciones también destacaba la de hacer de niñera.

"Y hablando de Granger, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido?"

Como si la hubiese invocado escuchó dos golpes en la puerta y su inconfundible voz desde el otro lado.

—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo pasar?—habló bajito, como si estuviese avergonzada.

Más le valía estarlo por haberle hecho esperar.

Sintió la tentación de responder simplemente que no y dejarla fuera del despacho. La perspectiva de tener que compartir su tiempo y su espacio con ella le resultaba demoledora.

—Adelante—dijo al fin con aburrimiento.

Granger entró con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba azorada, sonrojada y tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo habitual, cosa complicada. Sólo podía significar que había venido corriendo.

De nuevo otra tentación: la de restarle puntos por correr por los pasillos. Lástima que no pudiese demostrarlo, y aún así...

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger.

—Pero, ¿por q...

—Al parecer ha olvidado retener en su memoria la normativa que prohíbe expresamente correr por los pasillos.

La castaña enmudeció agradablemente durante un segundo. Bingo.

—Lamento llegar tarde, señor—murmuró quedamente.

—¿Por casualidad olvidó que tenía sesión de Oclumancia conmigo, señorita Granger?—supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el color de sus mejillas se volvió aún más rojo—tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Siéntese.

Pasaron cerca de una hora experimentando, él intentando ver sus recuerdos y ella procurando evitarlo. La muchacha aprendía con una rapidez sorprendente, no sólo se dedicaba a cerrar su mente con una habilidad que, reconocía, a él le costó bastante más tiempo adquirir, sino que estaba empezando a anticiparse a sus movimientos, a intuir cuáles eran las cosas que podía interesarle ver, y a bloquear el acceso a ellas antes si quiera de darle tiempo a pensar en entrar.

Sin duda había estado practicando por su cuenta. Nada que ver con el inútil de Potter.

Era como si estuviesen echando un pulso mental el uno contra el otro, y aunque no lo hubiera reconocido ni bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, le resultaba un desafío ciertamente estimulante.

El tiempo transcurrió deprisa, y casi se le pasa la hora de añadir un ingrediente a la poción que había dejado olvidada reposando en el caldero.

—Espere un momento—dijo, mientras cogía la esencia de Rue y la volcaba en el recipiente.

—¿Está preparando una poción?

Severus la obsequió con una de esas miradas destinadas a hacerle saber a la persona con la que hablaba que era estúpida sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿A usted qué le parece?—la burla destilando en su voz.

La chica no respondió, y se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo ver el contenido del caldero.

—Por el color y la textura yo diría que parece poción vigorizante, y es…oh—de pronto calló y tardó un segundo en volver a hablar—esa poción…¿Es para mí?

Snape suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, señorita Granger, es para _usted_ —se aseguró de remarcar el "usted" con deliberado retintín.

—Deje que le ayude, por favor—y sin más se hizo un hueco a su lado esperando a que él le diese instrucciones.

Severus arqueó una ceja y la miró extrañado, sin duda se sentía en deuda al saber que la poción era para ella, pero en todos sus años de enseñanza nadie se había ofrecido jamás a ayudarle a elaborar una poción. Ni que hubiera estado esperando una cola, tampoco...bueno, si tantas ganas tenía de trabajar, él no se lo iba a impedir.

—Tome un puñado de esencia de Rue y derrámelo muy lentamente hasta que el líquido adquiera un color turquesa. Hágalo en círculos, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Los ojos de la castaña le miraron sorprendidos y abiertos de par en par.

—Pero profesor—replicó—conozco esta poción de memoria y los libros no especifican la parte de verterlo de ese modo.

—Deje de cuestionarlo todo y haga lo que le digo, no voy a envenenarla—gruñó, ganas no le faltaban—aprenda algo útil por una vez en su vida .

Vio cómo Granger seguía sus instrucciones en una curiosa combinación entre emocionada y alarmada. La dejó hacer mientras él se centraba en incorporar los ojos de anguila a la sangre de Uro que tenía en otro recipiente.

Ambos trabajaron durante un rato en un silencio que sólo pudo definir como apacible, a Severus le extrañó inmensamente que la compañía de la chica no le hiciese sentir la usual incomodidad que experimentaba cuando cualquier otra persona invadía su espacio.

Supuso que era debido a la pasión con la que la muchacha agregaba los ingredientes. Él tuvo esa misma dedicación y ese mismo brillo en los ojos muchos años atrás, cuando aún conservaba la capacidad para disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Alzó la vista hacia ella y espiándola minuciosamente analizó sus gestos. Toda su cara era de profunda concentración, estaba inclinada sobre el caldero removiendo con una precisión milimétrica, y cada poco rato se colocaba distraídamente un rizo indomable de pelo tras la oreja cuando el vapor de la poción hacía que se le pegase a la frente.

Se permitió mirarla con otros ojos durante un instante, y se dio cuenta de que Granger le estaba sorprendiendo aquel año. Misteriosamente no había sido para mal, como solía ocurrirle con las sorpresas.

Sintió el absurdo impulso de hacer algo estúpido, y más estúpidamente aún, resolvió llevarlo a cabo.

—Pare de remover y venga conmigo—Él no pedía. Ordenaba

Ella le miró con extrañeza, pero un movimiento de varita le bastó para revelar una puerta oculta en la pared, e instantes después la chica caminaba obedientemente tras él hacia el interior del compartimento secreto que daba a su pequeña biblioteca privada.

Cuando Granger vio dónde se encontraba prácticamente empezó a dar botes de alegría, y como un niño pequeño en una juguetería se aventuró a extender una de sus manazas ante el primer libro que encontró a su alcance.

—No se atreva a tocar nada sin mi consentimiento—advirtió—no haga que me arrepienta de haberla traído.

La chica devolvió la mano a su espalda y la agarró fuertemente con la otra. Severus reprimió una sonrisa genuina, sabía el esfuerzo que su alumna estaba haciendo por contenerse.

—¡Esto es maravilloso!—dijo entusiasmada—aquí hay muchísimos libros que ni siquiera están en la sección prohibi…—en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Con que colándose en la sección prohibida, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?—una sonrisa sádica de tiburón comenzó a extenderse por su rostro—diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por reconocimiento de actividades ilegales. ¿Desea añadir algo más? ¿Algo relacionado, por ejemplo, con la sustracción de ingredientes de mi despacho?—preguntó con inquina, estrechando los ojos.

—Creo que ya he hablado suficiente por hoy, señor—replicó resignada.

Paró de mortificarla un rato mientras buscaba los libros que quería darle. Le tendió un ejemplar de "Magia primigenia en la ciencia del control mental" y después "Pociones inimaginables e ingredientes imposibles"

—Aquí tiene, más le vale tener cuidado con ellos. Por supuesto, está de más decir que los quiero de vuelta en cuanto los haya leído—le tendió los libros y ella los cogió casi con reverencia.

—Muchísimas gracias, prometo cuidarlos y ponerme a leer en cuanto vuelva a la torre—abrió uno de ellos y hojeó un par de páginas—¡Está repleto de anotaciones!—declaró sorprendida.

—Sí, señorita Granger, es mi colección personal. Lamento profundamente que no goce de su aprobación que haya escrito en los márgenes—dijo con ironía

—¡No! ¡No me refería a eso profesor! Yo….

Por algún motivo que se le escapaba le resultaba extrañamente gratificante ver a la castaña disculparse y balbucear incoherencias, pero su tono de piel estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo bastante arriesgado y decidió intervenir.

—No voy a deducirle más puntos, si eso es lo que le preocupa—y había una ligera chispa de diversión en su voz.

Ella paró su discurso en seco, le miró un par de segundos con expresión indescifrable, y después rió suavemente, como complacida por el comentario.

Severus sintió una especie de calidez en el pecho completamente nueva e inesperada. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que un ser humano le reía a él una broma.

Quizá se debiera al hecho de que Severus Snape no tenía por costumbre hacer bromas.

De pronto todo se le antojó inexcusablemente inapropiado. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba bromeando con una alumna, prestándole SUS libros personales y compartiendo SU biblioteca privada con ella.

No entendía cómo había pasado aquello, no le había ocurrido con nadie. Jamás.

En aquel momento la sensación de comodidad que había experimentado hasta hacía un instante se evaporó tan deprisa como el agua de sus pociones.

Severus no era un hombre que se llevase especialmente bien con los cambios inesperados. Era un hombre de rutinas y de férreo control sobre todo lo que le rodeaba, incluyendo sus emociones. Conservaba la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba conociendo el lugar exacto que ocupaba cada pieza en el tablero de ajedrez que era su vida.

Así, Granger no había sido personalmente para él más que un mísero peón, uno particularmente molesto, pero un peón al fin y al cabo. Siempre supo cuál era su lugar.

Ahora, imprevisiblemente, ya no lo tenía tan claro, y eso le irritaba.

La echó de allí a trompicones, y una vez de vuelta en su despacho la despidió de mala forma.

Más tarde, cuando ella ya se había marchado, se dejó caer repentinamente agotado en la misma silla en la que Granger se había sentado, y frotándose los ojos con las manos durante un rato, casi con desesperación, se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un nuevo tipo de error.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Me ha hecho mucha gracia incluir a Malfoy en la historia, y además va a tener una pequeña parcelita de protagonismo en algún momento puntual de la trama. ^^

Como siempre, aprovecho para agradeceros vuestros reviews/follows/fav y de paso lloriqueo un poco y pido muchos más como regalo de navidad *.*

¡Ah! **SeverusDarcy** y **Allteriel** tienen cada una 50 puntos para repatirlos en la casa que más les guste, y todo mi amor y mi orgullo de "escritora" por haber respondido bien a la pregunta. Jo, así da gusto. *Kaly se enjuga una lagrimita*

¡Que paséis todas unas Felices Fiestas!

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Sí, Severus es un capullo, pero aún le quedan resquicios de conciencia y me gusta aprovecharme de ellos xD ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

 **SeverusDarcy:** Yo también creo que ambos han sido MUY rechazados y marginados, sobretodo Snape, al menos hasta que se unió al grupo de Malfoy y los Mortífagos. Me encanta sorprenderte y ver que consigo, a ratos, no ser demasiado obvia :-P . Muchos besos y Feliz Navidad/Año nuevo. PD: Espero que tus estudios dieran sus frutos ;-)

 **Kelsea Snape:** ¡Ay!, me encanta cuando me decís que os está gustando el fic. Y Severus me da muchos quebraderos de cabeza, siempre intento que sea lo más fiel que puedo a los libros/pelis. Me alegra mucho que creas que va bien la cosa. ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review!

 **Allteriel:** He sido MUY feliz cuando he leído tu " _intentó_ tocarle el pelo". Una de dos, o tenías el capítulo muy fresco en la memoria o lo has leído con suma atención (O ambas xD). Por si acaso te tranquiliza saberlo, no pienso abandonar el fic. Puede que a veces tarde más en actualizar, peeero es un proyecto personal al que tengo mucho cariño y pienso acabarlo ;-). Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Iguales

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. En mis sueños, Severus Snape y Alan Rickman son míos. En la realidad, sólo son míos este Fic y su desarrollo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Hermione había pasado las últimas noches prácticamente sin dormir, no por nada en particular, simplemente no podía dejar de leer los libros que Snape le había prestado. Específicamente hablando, lo que no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez eran sus anotaciones.

La caligrafía de él, diminuta y apretada, pero aun así precisa y elegante, le pareció un símil perfecto de la personalidad de su profesor. Y si la forma le resultaba interesante, el fondo era sencillamente magnífico.

Sabía que Snape era inteligente, pero no sabía que llegase hasta ese punto; él era simple y genuinamente brillante.

A veces le sorprendía descubrir en sus notas pensamientos que ella misma se había planteado al leer el texto, sólo que mucho mejor elaborados, y llenos de esa profundidad que únicamente se adquiere a través de la experiencia.

Hasta aquel momento jamás hubiera creído posible que ambos se cuestionasen preguntas similares.

Otras veces, la mayoría, le costaba seguir su ritmo o comprender del todo sus conclusiones, y sólo llegaba a hacerse una vaga idea genérica de lo que él quería decir. Y eso sin contar los apuntes relacionados con hechizos que había inventado, mejoras para la realización de pociones y fórmulas nuevas en base a ingredientes inusuales.

De vez en cuando, en páginas muy específicas, encontraba escritas observaciones puntuales llenas de sarcasmo, y ella reía.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo hasta que una vez despertó a Parvati y Lavender. Ambas la miraron como si estuviese loca, y después le preguntaron cómo podía leer por placer un libro que ni siquiera tenía imágenes en movimiento.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por evitar rodar los ojos ante ese comentario y desde aquel día procuró contenerse y ser poco ruidosa, porque la sola idea de dejar de leer sus libros hasta altas horas de la madrugada le parecía, sencillamente, inconcebible.

Por su cabeza cruzó velozmente el pensamiento de que tenía qué hacerse con el acceso a su pequeña biblioteca como fuese, y una sonrisa de lo más Slytherin se asomó en sus labios sin que ella fuese ni remotamente consciente.

Así, sentada en un sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común, tuvo la seguridad de que había descubierto un gran tesoro. Pensó en cuántas personas habrían visto aquellos libros, y supo con certeza que era de las pocas privilegiadas. También se preguntó por qué le prestaría algo tan…íntimo, y sonrió con satisfacción ante la sola idea de que él creyese que ella iba a saber valorarlo.

Estaba escribiendo en un pergamino ideas, elucubraciones, análisis y preguntas acerca de todo lo que había leído porque secretamente, aunque sabía que era muy improbable, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Snape de ello. La sola idea de mantener largas conversaciones con él y que resolviese todas sus dudas hacía que su estómago burbujease de emoción.

Desde el martes la vida sin poder hacer magia había comenzado a ser, de alguna manera, soportable.

Un ruido especialmente molesto, como de piedra partiéndose en mil pedazos, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Solamente estaban ellos tres en toda la sala común y aun así no era capaz de tener ni un mísero minuto de silencio.

—¡Vamos, Ron, eso ha sido puro ensañamiento! No era necesario machacar mi torre.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ron con los brazos cruzados en una pose de absoluta superioridad, y a Harry con la mirada fija en el tablero de ajedrez con cara de profunda consternación.

—No seas quejica. Mira, todavía te queda un peón y el rey, ¿ves? Aún puedes mover.

—Déjale seguir, Harry. Para algo que se le da bien no hay que quitarle la oportunidad de demostrarlo—dijo Hermione entre risas.

—¡Eh!—el pecho de Ron se desinfló completamente—no seas cruel, no es lo único que se me da bien.

—Tiene razón, Hermione. También se le da de maravilla copiarte—siguió pinchando Harry.

Hermione rió mientras las orejas de Ron adquirían un color que hacía juego con el rojo de su cabello.

De pronto una neblina que reconocía vagamente comenzó a nublarle la vista. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Dividió su mente en dos, tal y como había aprendido. Respirando profundamente concentró una parte en abrirse a aquello, mientras la otra creaba una barrera transparente que sellaba cualquier pensamiento e impedía que la conexión mágica pudiera fluir desde ella hacia Voldemort.

De nuevo Gringotts.

Se esforzó mucho en dejarse llevar, necesitaba que esta visión durase más tiempo que la anterior. Tenía que buscar una pista para saber a quién pertenecía aquella bóveda.

Miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de opulencia, no encontró otra palabra que definiese mejor aquello. La gran sala estaba repleta de la más exquisita riqueza: había oro, galeones, y joyas por todas partes.

Trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cámara y sintió un fuerte tirón en su mente. La estancia comenzó a volverse cada más borrosa ante sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

"Ah, no, de eso nada. No voy a regresar todavía"

Controlando un dolor que era tremendamente similar al que sintió con Snape en su primera sesión de Oclumancia, se adentró de nuevo entre la niebla y vio quién había abierto la puerta.

"Genial, no es más que un duende. Así no puedo conseguir nada"

Entonces se le ocurrió.

"¡La puerta! ¡Está completamente abierta!"

Miró el número escrito en ella que sólo hubiera podido ver desde el exterior, o desde el interior si alguien la abría TANTO como lo había hecho el duende, y dando gracias al ángulo que le ofrecía su visión, y a Merlín por su suerte, memorizó con rapidez.

"AB234. Es un número sencillo. AB234. AB234. ¿Desde cuándo las cámaras de Gringotts tienen letras además de números? AB234."

Le echó otro vistazo para cerciorarse de que lo había visto correctamente, y cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no se había equivocado dejó de concentrarse, permitiendo a su mente regresar.

Lo primero que notó al volver fue que yacía tirada en el suelo. Harry y Ron estaban sentados junto a ella, uno a cada lado, sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola con profunda preocupación.

Haciendo caso omiso de las terribles punzadas en su cabeza focalizó con la mirada, tratando de volver a cuadrar la sala común.

—Necesito pergamino y una pluma. Rápido.

—Creo que ya se encuentra bien, Harry. Quiere ponerse a hacer deberes—dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione bufó exasperada.

—¡Rápido!—apremió.

Harry se levantó con cuidado y le tendió lo que había pedido.

La castaña se incorporó como pudo, y apoyando fuertemente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, escribió el número.

—Lo tengo, chicos—proclamó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Qué tienes?—pregunto Harry.

—La cámara de Gringotts en la que está escondido el Horrocrux.

* * *

Aquella noche no hubo lectura hasta las tantas.

Aquella noche los tres se reunieron en el despacho de Dumbledore para contarle la información que tenían, y se trazaron los primeros compases de un plan de acción.

Dumbledore les contó que las cámaras que tenían letras en su numeración eran conocidas por muy pocos, y el propietario pagaba un precio muy alto por las medidas extremas de protección.

Al director no le costó más de un par de horas conocer el nombre del propietario de la cámara AB234.

Descubrieron, preocupados pero nada sorprendidos, que pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione trató por todos los medios de formar parte activa en la misión para recuperar el Horrocrux.

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo.

No le gustó nada de nada que le dieran argumentos coherentes y difícilmente rebatibles para dejarla en Hogwarts. Luchó todo lo que pudo, empleando como recurso el más poderoso e infravalorado don que conocía: el de la palabra, y ya de paso, compuso su más férrea mirada de determinación.

Perdió.

Así que se marchó a la cama enfadada, indignada, y dolida, pero estaba tan agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, que ni siquiera pudo dormir.

Pensó en Dumbledore, quien no se había levantado de la silla en ningún momento mientras hablaba con ellos. No hubiera sido motivo de alarma si no fuera porque ella sabía que no se encontraba bien. Había estado demasiado centrada en sus propios asuntos, y había olvidado por completo que el único mago al que Voldemort temía no sólo no daba muestras de recuperarse sino todo lo contrario; su voz le había sonado especialmente extenuada.

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo, no quería ni imaginar la lucha contra Voldemort sin Dumbledore a su lado.

Ya apenas se le veía por el gran comedor, y se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos su brillante mirada perspicaz tras sus gafas de media luna, observándolos a todos como si pudiera desnudar sus más profundos e íntimos pensamientos y dejarlos al descubierto con una simple ojeada.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que Harry y Ron no se hubieran dado cuenta todavía. Recordó con pesar que no había más ciego que el que no quería ver.

Harry y Ron; esa era otra.

¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que sus dos mejores amigos iban a lanzarse en picado a una misión prácticamente suicida y ella no iba a estar allí para ayudarlos?

* * *

Severus Snape llevaba un buen rato sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.

La Gryffindor que tenía frente a él ni siquiera estaba intentando bloquear sus ataques mentales. Invadía los recuerdos de la chica con una facilidad pasmosa, y eso, teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores experiencias con ella, era decididamente inquietante.

"¿Le habría pasado algo?"

Se propinó una bofetada mental por ese pensamiento. ¿Y a él qué le importaba?

Lo único que le importaba era realizar su trabajo con la máxima eficiencia, y en aquel momento ella se lo estaba poniendo _muy_ difícil.

—Si esa va a ser la resistencia que piensa oponer frente al Señor Tenebroso puede dejarlo ya y entregarse voluntariamente—dijo con profundo desagrado.

—Lo lamento mucho—le dedicó una leve sonrisa—me esforzaré más.

Se fijó entonces en que ella parecía bastante cansada. Tenía unas profundas ojeras surcando sus ojos, y los párpados ligeramente caídos. Pero había algo más que simple cansancio físico reflejándose en su cuerpo. Su energía mágica parecía estar bajo mínimos.

Así que era eso.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Señorita Granger, ¿Ha tenido usted alguna visión recientemente?

La castaña le miró con cara de desconcierto, pero no respondió.

—¿De verdad creía que no estaba al tanto de sus visiones?—bufó—responda.

—¿Hasta qué punto sabe acerca de mis visiones, señor?—dijo mirándole a los ojos.

La cría insolente no tenía fuerzas para cerrar su mente pero por lo visto le sobraban para encararle.

—Las preguntas las hago yo—siseó lentamente—responda, no me obligue a utilizar Legeremancia.

Ella pareció dudar pero finalmente habló.

—Ayer tuve una.

Severus asintió levemente, no necesitaba más información, no de ella. Albus le pondría al tanto en cuanto fuese necesario.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Malditos Gryffindors y su estúpido orgullo, la muchacha estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y ni por esas había verbalizado su visible cansancio.

Se alejó de ella, vertiendo en un recipiente un poco de poción vigorizante que aún seguía burbujeando en el caldero.

—Beba un sorbo cada cinco minutos—dijo, tendiéndole el frasco—aún no está del todo lista, le faltan unas horas de ebullición, pero en vista de su lamentable estado tendrá que servir. No quiero que se desplome en el suelo de mi despacho.

Su alumna le fulminó con la mirada pero dio el primer sorbo en silencio. Snape sonrió de medio lado, aquello significaba que sus palabras habían sonado tan crueles como debían y no había advertido la preocupación subyacente en el fondo.

De nuevo con la preocupación. Qué manía le había entrado hoy con decirse que estaba preocupado.

Sólo estaba interesado en su salud porque era clave esencial para destruir a Lord Voldemort, sólo eso.

Con ese último pensamiento se quedó mucho más tranquilo.

Pudo echarla de allí y dejar que bebiese en su propia habitación, pero quería comprobar de primera mano que la poción surtía efecto.

Cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ella, escrutándola inquisitivamente con la mirada. Habría que esperar, y era consciente de que sería molesto para la castaña, al fin y al cabo, no es que él fuese precisamente el alma de la fiesta.

La notó revolverse en la silla, visiblemente incómoda, y entonces, inesperadamente, habló.

—Profesor…sobre los libros que me prestó, bueno, casi los he terminado y me preguntaba si podría resolverme una duda.

Snape le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lamento comunicarle, señorita Granger, que afortunadamente para mí y para todo Gryffindor, sólo imparto lecciones en las clases de Pociones. Tendrá que buscar sus respuestas en otra parte.

—Pero señor, por favor, cuando escribió en sus anotaciones que el estado alterado del sujeto controlado mentalmente podía ser reconducido de manera más eficaz si se conectaba con la magia más antigua, ¿Se refería usted a sentir la esencia más pura de la magia? ¿A vincularse con los cuatro elementos?—lo dijo muy rápidamente, casi sin pararse a respirar.

Severus abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaba realmente impresionado.

"¿Había llegado ella sola a esa conclusión?"

Tenía que ser así, no conocía ningún libro que mencionase el tema, y el director sentía una inusitada debilidad por contratar personal docente intelectualmente limitado, o limitado en cuanto al temario que impartían. Ambas cosas en los peores casos.

"Así que después de todo sí hay vida inteligente en Granger, no es simple memorización."

Sopesó durante unos segundos si debía darle una contestación, pero tras ver su mirada encendida por el deseo de respuestas su boca se movió sola sin que él diese orden alguna.

—Sí, señorita Granger, así es. Pero para enlazarse debidamente con la fuente de los elementos deben trazarse unas runas específicas basadas en el Futhark antiguo. Cuya existencia, por supuesto, desconoce.

—Fascinante—sus ojos resplandecieron—de hecho _sí_ lo conozco, y creo recordar haber leído de pasada algo sobre el Futhark que….

A medida que avanzaba la conversación Severus comenzó a olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluyendo que él era su profesor y ella su alumna.

De repente eran sólo dos mentes brillantes jugando a tantearse mutuamente, aceptándose, bullendo de emoción porque había ocurrido lo impensable: se habían identificado la una a la otra, pero no de cualquier manera, sino como iguales.

Sólo una mente de gran talento es capaz de reconocer y calcular el valor de otra similar, y lo que implica perderse en las profundidades de horas de conversación sobre los más diversos temas, temas que cualquier persona común no sería capaz ni de comprender, ni de apreciar.

Había tal regocijo en la mirada de Granger, tal pasión cuando hablaba, tal lucidez en sus respuestas, tal interés en las explicaciones que él le daba, que pasaron horas hablando de los libros porque Snape perdió, inevitablemente, la noción del tiempo.

Volvió a la realidad sólo cuando sonó la alarma que dictaba a los estudiantes que debían regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Por Merlín, ni siquiera habían cenado.

Miró a la chica, cuyas manos sujetaban el ahora vacío frasco que una vez estuvo a rebosar de poción vigorizante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vacío?"

Volvió a repasarla con la mirada rápidamente y notó el suave rubor que teñía sus mejillas, y la casi imperceptible sombra de bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Se sonrió interiormente; había funcionado.

—Bien, ya va siendo hora de que se marche. Hoy todavía no le he descontado puntos, no querrá seguir aquí cuando lo reconsidere.

—Claro—dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie—hasta el próximo día.

Severus se recriminó a sí mismo con una mueca de profundo reproche que acabase de contar mentalmente, casi sin darse cuenta, los días que faltaban para su próxima sesión de Oclumancia con Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Aviso desde ya que las cosas van a empezar a ponerse un pelín más serias a partir del capítulo siguiente, que estamos en guerra, no en un paseo por el campo :-P

Por si os interesa (y si no os aguantáis xD) el número AB234 es un guiño a una reclusa de la película "Closet Land", en la cual mi amado Alan Rickman es el indiscutible protagonista, y además sale más jovencito y perturbadoramente sexi xD

 **Reviews**

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Jajaja sí, Snape, el pobre, es un poco obtuso para ver lo que tiene delante de las narices xD Malfoy normalmente ladra pero no muerde ;-) ya verás lo que pasa.

 **Allteriel:** Jajaja ¿Tengo una fan? ¿Seriously? Espero no perderla antes de que acabe el fic :-P Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena xDD Espero que lo disfrutes ;-)

As always, gracias especiales a las que os paráis a comentar/follow/fav. Me animáis a escribir más deprisa :-D

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Dionaea Muscipula

Este capítulo me ha dado unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza, he tardado unas cuantas modificaciones en llegar al resultado que quería. Cuando lo leáis, entenderéis por qué. Espero que os guste ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** Se lo he pedido a Rowling de regalo de Reyes, pero no me ha concedido los derechos sobre Harry Potter, ni sobre Snape.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Diciembre comenzaba a despuntar y el frío calaba la piel y hasta los huesos, congelando el alma, convirtiendo en escarcha todo el calor que había traído el verano.

Voldemort no había dado demasiadas señales de vida al inicio del curso y Hermione se había alegrado ilusamente, creyendo que las cosas iban bien para la Orden, confiando ingenuamente en que si no movía ficha significaba que ellos estaban ganándole terreno, que estaban venciendo poco a poco.

La cruda realidad es que sólo había sido la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Después de que Harry y Ron se colasen en Gringotts y destruyeran el sexto Horrocrux los acontecimientos se habían precipitado.

Al parecer, Voldemort había estado planeando un ataque contra Azkaban, pues consiguió liberar casi a la totalidad de los Mortífagos allí retenidos.

De repente el número de seguidores del lado oscuro parecía haberse multiplicado de la nada, no solamente por los liberados de prisión, sino que había muchísimos más. Nadie parecía entender cómo había sucedido, pero ella supuso que quizá reclutar nuevos adeptos era lo que Voldemort había estado haciendo los meses que pasó desapercibido.

Los ataques a familias muggles eran el pan de cada día. Ya no agredían únicamente a personas individuales o a pequeños grupos, esperaban a que hubiera una gran congregación, cualquier evento importante, y entonces los despedazaban a todos.

Tuvo miedo, muchísimo, sobre todo por sus padres.

Les suplicó mil veces que se marchasen de Londres. Cuando se negaron, argumentando que ningún ataque terrorista les iba a hacer cambiar de vida, Hermione quiso lanzarles un _Obliviate_. Deseó con todo su corazón poder modificar sus recuerdos, convencerlos de que debían salir de Londres e irse a un lugar más seguro, quizá a Australia.

Los habría desmemorizado sin ninguna duda si su magia le hubiera sido devuelta, cosa que no sucedió.

Al menos consiguió persuadirles para que se mudasen a casa de sus primos, que no vivían en el epicentro de Londres, sino en las afueras. Se intentó convencer a sí misma de que aquello era más seguro, de que estarían bien.

A mediados de noviembre, Hestia Jones consiguió hacerse con una información que decía el día y la hora a la que un reducido grupo de Mortífagos planeaba asaltar una escuela llena de niños. Cuando los Aurores llegaron no había ni un solo muggle dentro, y un grupo no tan reducido de Mortífagos les tendía una emboscada.

Al parecer, habían capturado a la hija de Hestia, obligándole a traicionarlos si quería protegerla.

La mujer no sobrevivió a aquella noche. Su hija tampoco.

Muchos Aurores perecieron ese día, entre ellos Alastor Moody. Después de eso algunos otros comenzaron a desertar lentamente, temiendo que la vida de sus familiares pudiera verse amenazada, quizá ya lo estaba.

Así, la única misión que Hermione veía clara era destruir el Horrocrux que quedaba para acabar lo más rápidamente posible con Voldemort antes de que él acabase con ellos.

No había vuelto a tener ni una sola visión, y eso la estaba desquiciando. Las necesitaban con urgencia para localizar el último fragmento de su alma.

Se sentía totalmente impotente, ya ni siquiera podía ser útil con la única ventaja que le otorgaba su condición.

Sin embargo a ratos perdidos aún conseguía relajarse, olvidarse de todo, y disfrutar de Hogwarts. Cuando aquello sucedía normalmente se encontraba en el despacho de Snape.

Sus sesiones con él eran como un gran rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

No sabía cómo había pasado exactamente, pero en los breves descansos de sus clases de Oclumancia-que cada vez eran más y menos breves- siempre acababa trabajando al lado de su profesor en la poción vigorizante.

Le relajaba enormemente poder ayudarle, y aunque a veces el tiempo transcurría de manera silenciosa, jamás sentía que tuviese que llenar los silencios con palabras vacías, porque la sola presencia de él ya la llenaba profundamente.

En ocasiones se sentía inmensamente afortunada, pues acababan hablando durante horas sobre los libros que le dejaba. No entendía cómo lo había conseguido, pero él seguía entregándole un volumen nuevo de su colección cada vez que ella finalizaba el anterior.

Lo más increíble de todo es que Snape, a pesar de sus constantes comentarios hirientes, prestaba atención a sus palabras, como si lo que ella pensase fuera algo interesante, como si realmente valorase su opinión.

Era una sensación completamente nueva; Harry y Ron jamás se habían molestado en atenderla cuando hablaba sobre aquellos temas.

Aun así había descubierto recientemente que lo que más le gustaba, aunque le avergonzase un poco reconocérselo, era escucharle hablar. Si la dejasen podría pasar días enteros perdida en el sonido de su voz, bebiendo cada palabra, absorbiendo todo su conocimiento.

Era consciente de que todos los alumnos, así como parte de los profesores, estaban bastante nerviosos, intranquilos, y asustados. Sin embargo la presencia de su duro profesor era tremendamente reconfortante. Él, de entre todos, seguía siendo el mismo hombre imperturbable de siempre, esa roca inquebrantable donde sentía que podía apoyarse, donde se encontraba segura, donde todo estaba bien.

Tal y como estaban las cosas sabía que Snape había tenido que ser llamado en más de una ocasión. Cada noche que no lo veía se preocupaba enormemente por él, pero al día siguiente, cuando le encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor con su característico aire apático, dejaba escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, y podía volver a respirar.

Aquella era una de esas tardes que comenzaban a serle indispensables en su vida, pues se encontraba en el despacho de su profesor ayudándole a elaborar la poción.

—Esos ojos de anguila no van a añadirse solos al caldero. Espabile.

A Hermione le gustaba imaginar, divertida, que sobre él pesaba una terrible maldición, y que si en algún momento pronunciaba las palabras "por favor" o "gracias" le crecería una segunda cabeza al instante. Por eso jamás las decía.

—Hay que darle quince segundos más de cocción antes de echarlos para que el resultado sea perfecto. Lo aprendí de usted la semana pasada—dijo con una sonrisita de lo más pedante.

Había comenzado a coger un poco de confianza, y ya no se reprimía tanto a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Siempre desde el máximo respeto, por supuesto.

Le pareció ver que la comisura de su labio superior se alzaba durante un segundo, pero rápidamente se transformó en una mueca de desdén.

—Entonces quizá esta semana podría iluminarnos a todos con su aprendizaje e instruirse en el arte de cerrar la boca.

Hermione sonrió. Lejos de ofenderse había empezado a "disfrutar" con sus frases maliciosas. Debía estar volviéndose loca.

—Tal vez lo haga—respondió. La sonrisa bailando aún en su rostro.

Por toda respuesta Snape arqueó una de sus cejas, que se elevó burlona.

—Vaya al fondo del despacho, busque en el segundo estante y tráigame una Dionaea Muscipula. Es una planta carnívora, en la maceta está escrito el nombre que le he dicho.

A Hermione le sonaba vagamente aquella planta. Recordaba haber leído que era una de las peligrosas y difíciles de encontrar. Era agresiva y su mordedura bastante dolorosa, así que nunca habían trabajado con ella en clase de Herbología.

—¿Nos servirá para la poción?—tanteó curiosa.

Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Snape.

—Deje de indagar sobre todo y vaya—gruñó.

Se acercó presurosa al segundo estante, donde encontró la planta moviéndose amenazadoramente. Se preguntó cómo pretendía que la cogiese sin que las diversas cabezas de la criatura le arrancasen las manos a mordiscos en el proceso.

Mientras pensaba sobre ello y como si Snape le hubiese leído la mente escuchó su voz de tercipelo elevarse desde el otro lado del despacho.

—Cierre los ojos y extienda las manos sin mirarla. No le hará daño. Es la única forma de coger la maceta. Cuando la tenga puede volver a abrirlos y caminar con ella.

Hermione se preguntó por un segundo si era algún tipo de broma macabra.

—¿A qué espera, señorita Granger? no tengo todo el día. Haga uso de esa temeridad Gryffindor de la que tanto alardean ustedes y cójala.

Dudó unos instantes, pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó que confiaba en Snape: él no le haría daño...¿verdad?

"Vamos, Hermione, tú puedes"

Respirando profundamente se obligó a cerrar los ojos, extendió las manos, y palpó con ellas lo que tenía en frente hasta que sintió una de las duras y sedosas cabezas.

Era una buena señal que todavía conservase todos sus dedos.

Con mucho cuidado sujetó la maceta, la elevó, y cuando ya la tenía entre las manos abrió los ojos muy despacio.

Sonrió cuando vio todas las cabezas agachadas en un acto de sumisión, y muy orgullosa de sí misma la llevó hasta la mesa en la que trabajaba con Snape.

—Hasta Longbottom habría sido más rápido—murmuró con inquina.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que la próxima vez ella se quedaba vigilando la poción y él hacía lo de arriesgar sus extremidades.

—¿Puedo preguntar ahora para qué es la planta, señor?

Snape suspiró con impaciencia, pero comenzó con la explicación.

—La Dionaea Muscipula es una planta carnívora con la cual no muchos magos se han atrevido a experimentar. Es inusualmente extraña, y brota en muy pocos lugares del mundo. Sin embargo, la parte más interesante del vegetal no se encuentra en sus cabezas, como pudiese parecer, sino en sus raíces. Descubrí hace tiempo que el líquido que exudan es un poderoso potenciador, aumenta notablemente la eficacia en la mayoría de las pociones.

Como siempre que su profesor hablaba ella se quedaba embelesada escuchándole, completamente perdida en el sonido de su voz y en el significado de las palabras.

—¿Va a probarlo con mi poción vigorizante?—rápidamente comprendió— Oh, profesor ¿Se da cuenta de que si funciona quizá pueda reforzar mi energía mágica y volver a utilizar mi varita?—estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Usted cree, señorita Granger?—espetó con sorna.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haberle dicho aquello. ¡Pues claro que lo sabía! Entonces fue consciente de que estaba tomándose todas aquellas molestias por ella. Había conseguido la planta por ella, y trataba de potenciar los efectos de la poción para que ella pudiera recuperar sus poderes.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante.

—Profesor yo…muchísimas gracias por…

Él la cortó en seguida con un gesto de su mano, visiblemente incómodo.

—Si quiere agradecérmelo ayúdeme a cortar las raíces. Tenemos que añadirlas a la poción dentro de quince minutos exactamente.

—Claro.

—Hágalo así—estiró de la planta hasta sacarla de la maceta, dejando a la vista las raíces—cójala con cuidado, intentará morderla en cuanto comience a cortar.

Con un rápido y preciso movimiento de su mano diestra amputó una de las múltiples raíces de la planta con un cuchillo. Las cabezas se retorcieron y lanzaron furiosos gritos.

—¿A qué espera? Cójala.

—Señor, yo…

Hermione no estaba segura. Deseaba aprovechar el poder de las raíces, pero no quería dañarla. Era un ser vivo y estaba sufriendo.

La expresión de su cara debió ser tremendamente obvia, porque Snape la leyó como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

—No son las orejas de un elfo doméstico, señorita Granger. Son sólo unas cuantas raíces, le volverán a crecer—dijo con hastío.

Se puso lívida sólo de imaginar la escena que acababa de relatar.

—¡Pero le duele! Lo siento no…no puedo hacerlo.

Snape la miró como si no se lo pudiese creer.

—¿Acaso estaría dispuesta a sacrificar la recuperación de su magia por evitarle el sufrimiento a una…planta?

—Sí—y era totalmente cierto.

—Otra vez demuestra que su estupidez no conoce límites—la observó con cara de aburrimiento, estaba segura de que le faltaba poco para rodar los ojos—le interesará saber entonces que no sufre. La Dionaea Muscipula carece de terminaciones nerviosas, así que no puede experimentar dolor. El grito es puramente instintivo, para alejar posibles depredadores. En cuanto acabemos puede llevársela a Pomora para que la replante, quedará como nueva.

—Oh—"tonta, tonta, tonta"

—Como ve, no tiene que iniciar una campaña de protección para salvar a las plantas carnívoras—se burló—ahora comience a cortar, y dese prisa.

Trabajaron juntos en silencio durante un rato, pero como se estaban quedando sin tiempo al final ella se dedicó a exprimir el jugo de las raíces ya cercenadas, y a verterlas en el caldero mientras Snape cortaba las nuevas.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero al final cayó.

—Profesor... ¿Está usted al tanto de mi proyecto por la igualdad de los elfos domésticos?

Snape sonrió desdeñosamente.

—¿Hay alguien que no lo esté? Debo admitir que ha resultado ser ciertamente útil; cada vez que un elfo invade mi privacidad lo amenazo con llevarle con la fundadora del _pedo_ y no se le ocurre volver a molestarme.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

—Es P.E.D.D.O—dijo casi en un susurro.

Nunca supo si él la había escuchado, pues en aquel momento el caldero burbujeó de una forma muy extraña, pitando ruidosamente, así que ella se acercó a mirar.

—¡Granger, apártese de ahí!—gritó.

Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás, más por el susto que por otra cosa. De pronto un líquido blanco que parecía peligrosamente caliente salió disparado del caldero donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza.

Después de eso la poción regresó a su estado habitual, como si aquello jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Aún asustada miró a Snape para darle las gracias, pero enmudeció cuando vio que tenía una de sus manos agarrando fuertemente la otra, en ella podía verse perfectamente las marcas de los dientes allí donde la planta carnívora lo había mordido, y pequeños puntitos ensangrentados cubriendo la herida.

Estaba herido. Por _su_ culpa.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, sin dejar de mirar su mano.

—No es nada—dijo con voz sepulcral.

Antes si quiera de racionalizar lo que estaba haciendo cogió cuidadosamente la mano magullada de Snape entre las suyas para analizar los daños.

—Señorita Granger…—la nota de amenaza fue perfectamente clara.

Hermione no se apartó ni un milímetro. Tomó como algo positivo que él tampoco lo hiciese, aunque lo notó completamente rígido. Sus músculos tensándose por momentos.

Ella sabía, porque era evidente, que a su profesor no le tocaban habitualmente.

Examino con cuidado la lesión. Parecía tremendamente dolorosa, aunque Snape no se quejó ni dejó escapar de sus labios un solo sonido que lo corroborase.

—Espere un segundo—pidió, soltándole.

Ágilmente rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta dar con el pequeño bote que buscaba. Vertió un poco del ungüento en sus propios dedos y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar lo aplicó con rapidez sobre su mano herida.

—¡Granger!—jadeó— ¿Qué cree que hace?—su voz era una mezcla perfecta entre furia, irritación, y la más absoluta de las sorpresas.

Hizo el amago de retirarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Es un remedio que inventé un día, preocupada por la cantidad de accidentes que sufría Neville en sus prácticas de Herbología, desde entonces lo llevo siempre conmigo. Le ha mordido una planta poco usual, y dudo que aquí haya un antídoto específico. El mío es genérico, pero creo que le aliviará. Sirve para casi cualquier tipo de herida hecha por plantas.

Snape no dijo nada más. Cuando ella sintió que se relajaba un poco centró toda su atención en extender el ungüento sobre su piel.

Hermione fue vagamente consciente de lo seca que tenía la garganta, le costaba mucho tragar. Además sus piernas flaqueaban y un cosquilleo nada desagradable se había adueñado de su estómago.

Se dijo a sí misma que era normal, al fin y al cabo no todos los días una _masajeaba_ la mano de su profesor. Menos aún si su profesor era Severus Snape.

Respirando hondo aplicó un poco más de pomada, fijándose atentamente en su mano. Su tacto era áspero, pero agradable; sintió ganas de tocar sus dedos. Se contuvo.

Ella sabía que Snape era preciso a la hora de usar sus manos, _muy_ preciso dada la forma en la que trabajaba en la elaboración de sus pociones. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la manera en la que las movía; le parecía muy elegante.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, centrándose en su tarea, trazando círculos con el pulgar y el índice sobre el dorso de su piel. Con cada roce pequeños escalofríos la recorrían de arriba a abajo.

Hacía rato que el ungüento había sido absorbido, y la herida tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero ella seguía frotando suave e insistentemente sus dedos contra él.

Comprendió, bastante confundida, que no quería parar de hacerlo.

Tampoco quería elevar la cabeza, sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero le daba un miedo terrible levantarla. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su mirada, ni al más que posible rechazo o a la burla que encontraría en ella. Todavía no.

Si Hermione se hubiese atrevido a alzar la vista habría descubierto, gratamente sorprendida, que él tenía los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Severus estaba en shock.

En cuanto ella cogió su mano entre las suyas una poderosa sensación de vértigo le invadió, y él se envaró inevitablemente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuese visible el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

Lo que estaba haciéndole la muchacha era totalmente inaceptable, y aun así no podía apartarse, sencillamente no encontraba la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de ella, de su bondad y su compasión, de la culpabilidad que sentía al saber que la herida había sido provocada por su torpeza. En cualquier otra situación jamás le hubiese tocado.

Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que no sentía el contacto de una mano amiga sobre su piel? ¿De una mano que no buscara herirle, sino confortarle?

Podría haberse aplicado la pomada él mismo, sin embargo abusó de la lástima de Hermione como el Slytherin egoísta y ruin que era, dejándose llevar para poder sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, permitiéndole aliviar sus heridas, tanto las físicas como las que no se veían sobre la piel.

En cuanto notó los dedos de la castaña trazando círculos sobre sus magulladuras cerró los ojos instintivamente, disfrutando de la sensación. El escozor estaba menguando, lo cual significaba que el remedio funcionaba, pero para Snape no hubo bálsamo mejor que los dedos de la chica recorriéndole lenta y delicadamente.

Se obligó a parar aquello, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control.

—Señorita Granger—abrió los ojos—es suficiente.

Su voz sonó más ahogada de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer.

Cuando ella le soltó la mano, apartándose suavemente con las mejillas arreboladas, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que el vacío que sentía no tenía nada que ver con que ella hubiera roto el contacto.

Se obligó a componerse, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en su característica pose de superioridad.

—Creo que ha funcionado—dijo ella sonriente.

—Eso parece—notó aliviado que su tono había recuperado la normalidad—Lleve una muestra del ungüento a la enfermería. Deje otra en mi despacho.

Había dicho que inventó un remedio, que lo "inventó". Como si aquello fuera algo que se ve todos los días, como si no fuese brillante crear un medicamento genérico contra cualquier tipo de herida de planta.

Le recordó tanto a sí mismo y a los hechizos que había ideado que por un momento sintió ganas de gritar.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

—Claro—respondió.

—Bien. Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por comportamiento inadecuado. Ahora márchese.

La mirada de la muchacha pasó en segundos de incrédula, a sorprendida, y por último a colérica.

—Buenas noches, profesor—escupió con rabia.

La vio marcharse apretando los puños y una mueca de satisfacción cruzó su rostro.

—Señorita Granger— la llamó.

Ella se giró bruscamente

—¿Sí?—furiosa.

—El Señor Longbottom tiene suerte de que usted esté cerca. Me temo que ya hubiera muerto de quince o veinte formas diferentes sin sus eficientes cuidados.

Era la primera vez que le hacía un cumplido, ambos lo sabían, y lo último que observó antes de que ella se marchase por la puerta fueron sus ojos brillantes y su radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gryffindors, qué predecibles eran.

Lo que jamás habría acertado a predecir era la intensa sensación de bienestar que se asentó en su pecho tras hacerla sonreír de aquel modo.

Suspiró largamente, profundamente molesto consigo mismo.

Se negaba a creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo, que pudiese experimentar algún tipo de…debilidad hacia ella.

"Es demasiado tiempo de soledad, eso es todo" pasó toda la noche en la cama repitiéndose las mismas palabras una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, agotado de su propia terquedad, se quedó dormido, soñando con manos suaves y enmarañados rizos castaños.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Ha sido mi capítulo más largo, es que no veía la hora de cortar la escenita en el despacho. xD Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido.

 **Reviews**

 **LadyBasilisco220282:** Espero que te esté gustando. Muchísimas gracias por el review y por el Follow.

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Sí, sí, y en este capítulo se ha dado AÚN más cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado respecto a Hermione ^^. He actualizado hoy como "regalo" de reyes ;-)

 **SeverusDarcy:** Dioses, cómo me alegra saber que no soy la única rara que ve a Alan atractivo en ESE papel. (Bueno, él está atractivo haga lo que haga ;-P) Al final no me ha dado tiempo a hacerlo todo lo serio que quería, mucho me temo que me he emocionado un poco con lo que iba pasando. xD

 **Allteriel:** Jajaja espero, realmente espero, que tu corazón haya dado muchísimos saltitos con este capítulo, y con más de una frase :-P . El mío se llena de orgullo de "escritora" cada vez que me dices algo como eso xD

Que hayáis tenido unos felices Reyes, y ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	10. La llama que se apaga

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, J.K creó el mundo de Harry Potter, yo sólo juego con él y con sus maravillosos personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Snape llevaba un par de semanas, simplemente, ignorándola.

Al principio creyó que era algún tipo de paranoia suya, que estaba elucubrando tonterías y que todo estaba en su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, en las clases de pociones se comportaba igual que siempre. Seguía siendo el mismo tirano cruel que les quitaba puntos a la mínima ocasión, y sus sesiones privadas permanecían inalterables.

El gran abismo de distancia que parecía insalvable entre ellos, la incomodidad, el temor de las primeras semanas, había ido reduciéndose poco a poco conforme avanzaban los meses, hasta que había sentido que la trataba casi como a una igual, como a alguien a su misma altura.

Pero algo había cambiado, sutilmente, y Hermione lo sabía.

De repente todo lo que había conseguido, su respeto, su tolerancia, su compañía, que él le enseñase parte de su conocimiento a ella, se había consumido en la nada, como la llama de una vela que brilla intensamente durante un segundo y luego, inexplicablemente, se apaga.

Lo peor de todo es que dolía. Dolía más de lo que jamás hubiera creído, y empezaba a tener una ligera idea de por qué. Se decía a sí misma que lo que sentía por él no era más que respeto y muchísima admiración, pero una vocecilla traidora en su cabeza insistía en que había algo más. Hermione silenciaba esa irritante vocecilla constantemente.

Las charlas sobre sus libros, las pequeñas…"bromas", la comodidad entre ambos, la preparación de la poción, todo había quedado reducido a cenizas. Habían vuelto al punto en el que el único trato que mantenían, uno seco y muy formal, era durante las sesiones de Oclumancia , y Hermione no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

En ocasiones, cuando pasaba cerca y trataba de hablar con él, simplemente la evitaba, y se escurría sigilosamente al punto opuesto de la habitación en el que ella se encontraba, frustrándola tremendamente.

Las primeras veces pensó que se lo estaba imaginando. Luego se dio cuenta de que no.

Trató de analizarlo, de encontrar una explicación lógica, algo que hubiera pasado por alto, algo que hubiera hecho para ofenderle, para ser merecedora de su frialdad.

No encontró nada, exceptuando que su mente, como si de una pequeña alarma roja parpadeante se tratase, la llevaba una y otra vez al día de la dichosa planta carnívora.

Pero aquel día las cosas habían ido bien, lo había reflexionado mucho. Él no sólo se dejó curar por ella—se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba—sino que, milagrosamente, le había hecho un cumplido. Snape-le-hizo-un-cumplido. Le dio igual que le quitase quince puntos, ¡como si le quitaba cincuenta! La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro hasta mucho después de llegar a la sala común.

Desde luego aquel fue un buen día. Un _muy_ buen día. Entonces…¿Qué pasaba? ¿A cuento de qué aquel cambio?

* * *

Severus había llegado a una resolución hacía un par de semanas tras mucho meditar al respecto: tenía que alejarse de Hermione Granger. Era eso o lanzarle comentarios crueles día sí día también hasta que le odiase y se apartase por sí misma de su camino.

Escogió la primera opción.

Sencillamente lo que sucedió había estado completamente fuera de lugar. Sabía que había cedido cierto espacio a la castaña, pero permitirle…¿Tocarle? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había bajado tanto la guardia? ¿Por qué no la gritó que se marchase? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué no se burló atrozmente de ella? Eso era lo que hacía, eso era lo que necesitaba para encontrarse al mando de cualquier situación: intimidar, hundir, machacar a las personas.

Con Granger últimamente había sido casi hasta agradable. Gruñó despectivamente contra sí mismo al recordar que incluso le hizo un cumplido.

Debió soltar alguna frase hiriente y dejar que se fuese de allí con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, tal y como hacía siempre cuando alguien invadía un poco su espacio personal.

Por algún motivo que no quiso pararse a analizar, el estómago se le encogió dolorosamente al imaginar el rostro de la chica humedecido por el llanto.

No pudo apartarse, no de ella. La había dejado permanecer próxima a él durante demasiado tiempo. Había sido descuidado, se había dejado deslumbrar por la personalidad de la chica, por su cercanía, por su inteligencia.

Siempre creyó que tenía las riendas de la situación, que estaba cediendo exactamente hasta donde él quería, pero se equivocó. Había abierto de más sus muros y Granger se coló entre ellos con una facilidad pasmosa. No entendía cómo lo había hecho, pero no la vio venir. Se le fue de las manos.

Por Merlín, ni siquiera experimentó deseos de echarla.

Para añadir más leña al fuego había tenido la ilusión-porque Snape _sabía_ que era una ilusión-de sentir algo, algo cercano a la calidez, algo peligrosamente cercano al…afecto.

Y se sentía culpable, y ella era su alumna, y aquello estaba mal. Incorrecto. Intolerable. Imperdonable.

Tenía que arrancarla de sí mismo antes de que se llevase su cordura, antes de que se metiera dentro de su piel y ya no hubiera forma de extirparla. La obligaría a irse, la obligaría aunque tuviera que sacarla a rastras de su vida y de su alma.

Ya era hora de retomar el control.

Con ese último pensamiento salió del castillo, ondeando suavemente su capa tras él.

Estaba siendo convocado.

* * *

No había nada que hacer, nada excepto darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo.

Harry estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Últimamente el director pasaba muchas horas con él, instruyéndole y enseñándole magia avanzada. Para aquel momento Harry por fin había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que al director no le sobraba demasiado tiempo, y era una de las últimas figuras "paternas" que le quedaban, así que pasaba la mayor parte de sus ratos libres adiestrándose con él.

Ron estaba en la sala de los menesteres, habían vuelto a las clases del ED y él enseñaba en ausencia de Harry. Le hubiera encantado ayudar, pero sin su magia-la poción con las raíces potenciadoras no funcionó, después de todo-no tenía ganas de estar allí, se sentía un estorbo inútil.

Pensó en los últimos libros que Snape le había dejado. Los terminó haría una semana, pero no se los había devuelto porque era una cobarde, porque le daba miedo enfrentarse a la dura e indiferente mirada de su profesor, porque echaba mucho de menos el reconocimiento y la cercanía que habían reflejado sus profundos pozos negros semanas atrás.

Inspiró largamente, armándose de valor.

No había visto a Snape en todo el día, pero se dijo a sí misma que tampoco era tan extraño que no bajase al comedor un día. Se sabía de memoria sus horarios—"Calla, estúpida voz, es sólo simple preocupación, no le estoy espiando"—y sabía que en aquel momento estaría en su despacho, así que cogió los libros que le había prestado, y enfiló hacia allí.

Dos golpes en la puerta.

Nada.

Otros dos y el eco de los golpes resonando contra la madera como única respuesta.

—¿Profesor?—intentó con voz aparentemente firme.

Silencio.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le gustaba menos: que no estuviera en su despacho o que estuviera pero no quisiera responder. Comenzó a angustiarse, no le había visto en todo el día, ¿y sí…?

—¿Señorita Granger?—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Definitivamente no era la voz que quería escuchar.

—Profesora McGonagall—se giró—¿Ha visto al profesor Snape?

—Severus no se encuentra disponible ahora mismo. ¿Necesita algo?

El corazón se le paró.

—¿Cómo que no se encuentra disponible? ¿Eso significa que ha salido? ¿No está en el castillo?

McGonagall la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Granger. Si no puedo hacer nada por usted le ruego que regrese a su sala común.

Salió corriendo de allí, apretando los libros fuertemente contra el pecho.

Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor se dio de bruces con la segunda persona que encabezaba su lista de seres humanos a los que quería ver.

—¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Necesito que me dejes tu capa y el mapa—trató de sonar menos ansiosa de lo que se sentía en realidad. Fracasó estrepitosamente.

—Hermione—perplejo —¿Qué sucede?

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo—sabía que si le decía que era para velar por Snape ni lo entendería ni lo aceptaría, así que no lo hizo—pero los necesito con urgencia. Por favor, Harry, confía en mí.

Deseó que sonase suficientemente convincente. Sólo tuvo que esperar dos segundos para recibir una respuesta.

—Está bien—sonrió—pero espero que me lo cuentes pronto. Sea lo que sea lo que vayas a hacer, ten cuidado, Hermione—dijo preocupado.

Se lo agradeció con un abrazo rápido cuando él regreso de su habitación con los objetos. Después de comprobar el mapa y ver que el nombre de Snape no aparecía por ninguna parte se apresuró a coger un pequeño candelabro y un mechero antes de irse, por si acaso, y salió disparada hacia la torre de astronomía como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando llegó se quedó allí, sentada, intercalando alternativamente una mirada hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y otra hacia el mapa, y esperó.

* * *

Severus estaba de pie en un círculo formado por él y otros Mortífagos mientras el Lord, varita en mano y en el centro, torturaba al marido de Emmeline Vance, tanto para sacarle información, como por placer.

Lo habían capturado esa misma tarde a las puertas de su casa, él había participado en el secuestro, asqueado, junto con otros Mortífagos que no le quitaron los ojos de encima ni durante un segundo. Voldemort había ordenado que le vigilasen, por supuesto.

Vance no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad.

Snape sabía que Emmeline conocía su rol dentro de la Orden del fénix. Su marido era muggle y ella se había unido a Dumbledore para intentar protegerle, para luchar por un futuro mejor para ambos.

Menuda protección, menudo futuro.

Arrastró sus pensamientos sobre el señor Vance a las capas más profundas de su mente, completamente consciente de que quizá su mujer le hubiera hablado sobre él, sobre su papel como espía.

Completamente consciente de que, quizá, a aquel pobre hombre se le escapase la información entre tortura y tortura, y entonces él jamás saldría con vida de allí.

Compuso su mejor máscara inexpresiva y se mantuvo sereno, impasible, e indiferente, con sus pensamientos bien ocultos durante todo el tiempo que duró aquella abominación, soportando como Bellatrix coreaba y animaba ruidosamente a su señor, sedienta de sangre.

No podía hacer nada para ayudar. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a soportarse a sí mismo por no intentar salvar la vida de aquellos pobres desgraciados.

Él sabía, igual que lo supo siempre con todos los demás, que Vance no iba a sobrevivir, lo único que no sabía era si el hombre sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada hasta que el Lord Tenebroso se cansase de jugar y lo matase.

Se preguntó cuántas posibilidades tenía de regresar a Hogwarts aquella noche, y le sorprendió descubrir que quería regresar.

Hacía años que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Evito cualquier otro pensamiento hasta que, minutos u horas después, no lo sabía, el Lord dictó la sentencia final lanzando el _Avada Kedavra._

Vance gritó, lloró, gimió, chilló, y sufrió inhumanamente, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Cuando su cuerpo se agitó en el suelo por última vez, Voldemort se giró hacia él impunemente, y entonces habló.

—Severus. Tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace algún tiempo—dijo con voz sedosa

—Mi Lord—le dedicó un pequeño gesto de inclinación con la cabeza.

—La _sangresucia_ amiga de Potter debió morir meses atrás, cuando yo mismo la maté. Sin embargo sigue viva, y sólo una poción tuya podría haberla salvado—su tono parecía suave y conciliador, sin embargo a Snape no se le pasó por alto la amenaza subyacente en sus palabras.

—Mi señor, Dumbledore me lo pidió, habría sido sospechoso negarme.

—El espía perfecto ¿verdad, Severus? Como infiltrado me enorgulleces, como mi leal servidor no puedo decir lo mismo. Hasta he tenido que enterarme por otros. ¡ _CRUCIO!._

Cayó de rodillas y sus músculos se tensaron, estirándose y contrayéndose debido a la tortura. Respiró hondo, tratando de adaptarse a las familiares sensaciones. Se quedó completamente en blanco, como siempre hacía, concentrándose únicamente en relajarse.

El Señor Oscuro incrementó la violencia del ataque y sintió sus articulaciones retorcerse y arder por dentro. Intentó contener los espasmos y cerró los ojos.

Rizos castaños alborotados y una suave fragancia que olía a vainilla y pergaminos llenando su mente.

Abrió los ojos. Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, trataba de huir del suplicio y había recurrido a _ella_ como método de evasión.

Otra oleada de dolor y esta vez apenas pudo soportarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ella tenía sus pequeñas manos de algodón sujetando la suya, estaba acariciando la herida de la planta, trazando círculos con el pulgar mientras masajeaba la zona, rozándole con delicadeza, como si él no fuese el asesino que era, como si mereciese su toque.

Jamás le habían tocado así, haciéndole sentir que alguien podía preocuparse por él.

Supo que debía haberla apartado al instante, lo supo cuando aquello pasó y lo sabía ahora, pero simplemente no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, ni siquiera las tenía en su propio pensamiento.

De nuevo la calidez de sus dedos recorriendo el dorso de su mano, la suavidad de su tacto y la paz extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, reconfortándole, enviándole a un lugar seguro, muy lejos de allí.

El dolor estaba desapareciendo, vencido por el recuerdo de la piel de Hermione.

"Basta"

Apretó los dientes para no gritar y se obligó a abrir los ojos, impidiéndose a sí mismo evocar a la chica. Eran pensamientos peligrosos, _ella_ era peligrosa. Si Voldemort leía su mente y descubría...

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se concentró en dejar de pensar, aguantando como pudo hasta que fue llevado al límite de sus fuerzas y aquello, por fin, terminó.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Hermione llevaba horas en la misma posición mirando fijamente por la ventana. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y se le habían dormido las piernas un par de veces.

No le importaba.

Lo único que importaba era que él regresara. Esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta verle aparecer.

No pensaba moverse de allí.

Echó otro vistazo al mapa por si acaso había vuelto por algún pasadizo oculto, rogando por ver su nombre dentro del papel, pero nada había cambiado.

Desesperada rodó nuevamente la vista hacia la ventana, y entonces lo vio.

Estaba lejos, caminando hacia la puerta del castillo, pero ella le hubiera reconocido en cualquier momento, a cualquier distancia.

Miró el mapa sólo para corroborar lo que ya sabía, y ahora sí aparecieron lenta y elegantemente las letras que conformaban las palabras "Severus Snape" en el plano mágico.

Notó extrañas sus mejillas, así que las tocó, y un poco contrariada encontró en ellas restos de humedad que no sabía que estaban ahí. Había estado llorando, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento.

Aliviada cogió el candelabro, se puso la capa, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y salió de la torre fugazmente, dispuesta a asegurarse de que Snape llegaba a sus habitaciones sano y salvo.

Casi se dio de bruces contra él en su persecución, pero se las arregló, gracias a la capa, para ir tras él sin ser vista.

Su profesor caminaba sin su habitual elegancia ni su silenciosa presencia. Más bien iba dando tumbos, cojeando, y apoyándose contra algunas de las paredes para poder avanzar.

En una ocasión lo vio trastabillar hasta que casi cayó al suelo, en aquel momento Hermione estuvo a punto de salir de su escondrijo para ayudarle, pero al final se contuvo.

Quizá si esa situación se hubiera producido semanas atrás sí hubiera salido a ayudarle. Tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos en aquellos momentos decidió ser menos impulsiva y más cautelosa. Esta vez se quedaría atrás, cobijada entre las sombras como hacía él, protegiéndole secretamente sin ser vista ni detectada.

Lo que más deseaba era dejar de esconderse, dejar de reprimirse, caminar hasta tenerlo en frente, y entonces abrazarle fuertemente durante lo que quedaba de noche. Consolarlo entre sus brazos por lo que fuera que acabase de vivir. Sabía que era una fantasía estúpida, y que tenía que contentarse con saberle vivo desde la distancia.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Snape, a golpe de varita, hizo aparecer en la pared un adorno de una pequeña serpiente. Tocó entre sus ojos y justo al lado se abrió una puerta. Hermione supo que aquella puerta daba a sus aposentos.

Estaba a salvo.

Se retiró de allí, tan agotada como dolorida, pero satisfecha. Con el corazón en un puño regresó a la sala común, tirándose en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Completamente exhausta cerró los ojos y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Esperábais que saliese a ayudarle, ¿a que sí? Pues nada de eso. He sido un monstruo cruel xD

 **Reviews:**

 **Aigo Snape:** Jajaja, a mi también me gusta la plantita. Ojalá hubiera una en todos los capítulos que sirviera de excusa para acercar a estos dos, pero mucho me temo que Snape, el pobre, tiene una lucha interna bastante dura, y es un cabezota (Aunque Hermione también :-D). xD

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Bieen, me alegra que te gustase ^^Wa, quién no puede amarlo, haga lo que haga (L). Y sí, los dos son muy testarudos. Si es que son tal para cuál (L) xD

 **LadyBasilisco220282** No puedes quejarte, ha sido pronto ;-P. Sí, Hermione es brillante, y se preocupa mucho por los demás, yo también creo que es muy suyo inventar soluciones, sobretodo si son para otros. La pobre tiene unos genes la mar de altruistas, lo contrario que Snape xD

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Blanca Navidad

**Disclaimer:** No soy millonaria, no soy una famosa escritora, y no poseo a Snape. (bueno, excepto en mi cama por las noches) En definitiva, no soy J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Severus se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, con las manos juntas y el dedo índice de la mano derecha reposando sobre su labio inferior, pensando en las vacaciones de Navidad que estaban al caer.

Le gustaban aquellas fechas desde que Dumbledore le "pidió amablemente" que empezase a trabajar como profesor, pero contrariamente al resto del mundo, su entusiasmo no tenía nada que ver con la característica alegría que parecía reinar en Hogwarts, o con la sensación hogareña de la festividad. De hecho, si algo empañaba su bienestar, eran precisamente los tradicionales adornos de colores chillones que el director se empeñaba en colocar siempre por todo el castillo.

Además, para acrecentar su malestar, los colores escogidos solían ser el rojo y el dorado, invariablemente. Albus se encargaba personalmente de ello. A veces era tal su rechazo que se veía en la obligación de cambiar disimuladamente esos abominables tonos por otros mucho más adecuados, como el verde y el plateado, por ejemplo.

Todo eso no conseguía perturbar su buen estado de ánimo, pues durante aquel periodo gran parte de los alcornoques que tenía por alumnos salían del castillo y éste se quedaba prácticamente solo. Severus disfrutaba enormemente dando largos paseos por los silenciosos corredores sin tener que soportar la presencia de aquellos descerebrados adolescentes malcriados. A veces se quedaba allí de pie durante horas, admirando profundamente y con una pizca de nostalgia la arquitectura del que durante años fue su único hogar.

Aquello le proporcionaba cierto alivio, cierto descanso a su alma atormentada.

Sin embargo tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que ese año no iba a disfrutar tanto de las vacaciones, pues la chincheta que tenía incrustada, cuyo nombre era Hermione Granger, se empeñaba en clavársele insistentemente, recordándole que pasaría unos cuantos días sin verla, sin estar a solas con ella en sus sesiones privadas.

Se suponía que eso era lo que quería, pero una cosa era elegirlo por sí mismo-se sentía al mando de la situación-y otra muy diferente es que la chica hubiera decidido marcharse por voluntad propia, como sabía que haría.

La parte de fingir delante de todos que ella le era indiferente iba bastante bien, la parte que no iba tan bien fue convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente así era.

Por el bien de su salud mental le pidió a Albus finalizar sus clases de Oclumancia con la muchacha cuanto antes. Asumió que, con la habilidad de ambos y sin insensatos descansos ni distracciones de por medio, la castaña estaría debidamente preparada, como mucho, en un par de meses más.

Dio gracias a todos los hechiceros poderosos habidos y por haber cuando Dumbledore dio el visto bueno. Por fin podría sacársela de encima y volver a su rutinaria vida llena de control.

Sin sobresaltos, sin sentimientos, sin absurdas emociones con las que ni sabía ni quería lidiar.

Dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Hermione Granger pidiendo permiso para entrar en su despacho bastaron para sacarle de sus cavilaciones y hacer que, durante un par de segundos, su cuerpo se olvidase completamente de que tenía la necesidad de respirar.

Gruñó irritado, empezaba a estar muy harto de aquello.

—Pase—su tono completamente desapasionado, carente de cualquier emotividad.

La taladró con la mirada en cuanto entró, analizándola con cuidado. Parecía tranquila, pero sus manos, o mejor dicho la ausencia de ellas, la delataban: las había escondido tras la espalda. Sólo hacía eso alguien que no sabe qué hacer con ellas, alguien que está incómodo.

Al menos Granger tampoco se encontraba a sus anchas, sólo le faltaba que estuviese cómoda en su presencia para terminar de rematarle.

No le hizo ni el más mínimo caso a la pequeña punzada que le atravesó al recordar otros tiempos no hacía mucho, cuando ambos se encontraban a gusto en la compañía del otro, cuando hallaba paz a su lado.

—Profesor, sólo venía a despedirme. Paso las vacaciones en casa y quería desearle feliz navidad—dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Lo había deducido semanas atrás, pero aun así el pinchazo de la decepción fue como un pequeño aguijonazo. Era evidente que se quedaría con su familia, y luego tal vez pasaría unos cuantos días con aquellas bestias primitivas que tenía por amigos.

"Menudo desperdicio" pensó molesto.

Por supuesto, ella jamás debía saber que ya había reparado en ello.

—Dígame una cosa, señorita Granger—se empleó a fondo para sonar lo más desdeñoso posible, inclinándose levemente sobre el escritorio—¿Qué ridículo pensamiento le ha llevado a creer que podría interesarme lo más mínimo dónde pase usted las vacaciones?.

—Bueno, simplemente pensé que...

—Y ahí reside uno de los principales dilemas con los que nos encontramos frecuentemente. Usted "pensó".

La vio torcer el gesto y supo que había dado donde dolía, que la había hecho daño.

Conveniente. Con eso serviría para que se marchase furiosa y le dejase tranquilo recreándose-que no ahogándose, por mucho que la molesta voz de su cabeza se empeñara en cambiarle el término-en su confinamiento.

Al parecer, algo no había funcionado como tenía previsto, pues la castaña seguía allí, había cambiado la expresión, y ahora estaba mirándole muy tranquila con la mandíbula alzada.

—Bien. Espero entonces que disfrute mucho de su _soledad_ —pronunció la última palabra destilando veneno, casi como si fuera una auténtica Slytherin.

Habría sentido algo parecido al orgullo si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado acusando el golpe. Porque lo que tenía muy claro es que Granger no iba a irse de allí diciendo la última palabra, de eso nada.

Aprovechó el momento en que ella se dio la vuelta para volver a hablar.

—Eso haré—replicó calculadoramente, sonriéndole con malicia—por cierto, le interesará saber que falta muy poco para que pueda librarme por fin de su insufrible presencia. Las sesiones de Oclumancia concluirán en un par de meses.

Ahora venía la parte en la que ella se marchaba de allí profundamente dolida.

No ocurrió nada de eso.

—Oh, profesor, no sabe con cuántas ansias espero ese momento—le sonrió de vuelta, enseñando todos sus dientes.

Maldita impertinente.

—Cuidado, Granger—siseó.

—Hasta la vuelta, señor—le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza que parecía respetuosa, pero que en realidad era cualquier cosa menos eso, y rápidamente salió de allí.

Al final sí que dijo la última palabra.

* * *

Hermione llevaba casi una semana en casa de sus primos con sus padres, quienes se habían mudado allí indefinidamente con la condición de que se quedase con ellos todas las Navidades.

Cedió al chantaje tiempo atrás con un poco de pesar, pues aquel año Harry y Ron iban a estar todas las vacaciones en la madriguera, y le hubiera gustado pasar algo de tiempo con ellos.

Así que allí estaba, sentada en el sofá del salón con sus dos primos pequeños, de cuatro y cinco años respectivamente, quienes miraban la pantalla de la televisión con creciente expectación, los ojos abiertos como platos, y las bocas desencajadas con la baba colgando.

No entendía cómo podía gustarles tanto aquella película, la veía con ellos todas las Navidades, sin excepción, porque pasar tiempo con ambos siempre le había gustado.

Le recordaban la tierna magia de la infancia, la añoranza de los años perdidos, y la emoción de cada nuevo descubrimiento.

Además, eran adorables.

—¡Hermione, Hermione! Ahora sale el Grinch—dijo Theo, todo ojos y con una sonrisa enorme.

El Grinch. Un ser gruñón, solitario, y amargado que se dedicaba a hacerles la vida imposible a cuantas personas se cruzaban en su camino.

Sin poder remediarlo la imagen de su profesor de pociones acudió inevitablemente a su cabeza.

Se rió ante la comparación y la cara que pondría Snape si supiera que lo acababa de comparar con un bicho verde de mal carácter.

Se preguntó qué tal estaría él en Hogwarts, seguramente se encontraba solo en la inmensidad del gran castillo, porque la idea de que pudiera hallarse en compañía de alguien se le antojaba bastante inverosímil.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de algo que no supo muy bien identificar.

¿Se acordaría él de ella?

"Por favor, Hermione, no seas ilusa"

La vocecita infantil que llegaba desde la televisión le devolvió a la realidad.

—Nadie debería estar solo en navidad—dijo la niña de la película.

Bueno, ella no podía pasar la navidad con Snape, aunque la idea le resultase de lo más tentadora.

Una oleada de calor le arreboló las mejillas al imaginarse sentada a su lado leyendo un libro frente al fuego de la chimenea. Lamentablemente, no había forma alguna de poder llevar a cabo su disparatada ensoñación.

Pero quizá sí podría hacerle un regalo, así sabría que no se había olvidado de él.

Se sorprendió ante lo ilógica y a la vez atrayente que le pareció aquella opción. Sabía que las últimas semanas no habían sido las mejores, que cuando fue a despedirse la echó de su despacho a patadas, y que él se había mostrado frío, hiriente, e inalcanzable. Pero eso, a su juicio, no tenía por qué significar que Hermione le correspondiese con la misma moneda.

Al fin y al cabo, había hecho mucho por ella durante los últimos meses, estaría bien agradecérselo con un regalo, quizá lo detestase y sólo consiguiera alejarle más aún, pero estaba más que dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo.

Decidida, buceó en su mente esperando que le iluminase con un regalo que pudiera ser aceptable.

"Un látigo para golpear a los alumnos de Gryffindor." lo descartó con una sonrisa.

"¿Un kit de pociones?" no sabía, quizá ya tenía algo como aquello.

"¿Ropa nueva para darle algo de color a sus lóbregas túnicas?" no creyó que le hiciese mucha gracia.

"¿Algún distintivo de Slytherin?" quizá, pero… "¿de qué tipo?"

Con un suspiro de frustración se hundió aún más en el sofá. Echó un vistazo rápido a la tele, donde ya se anunciaban los créditos finales de la película, y decidió que mañana iría a comprar los regalos para todos, y también, costase lo que costase, encontraría uno adecuado para él.

* * *

Acababa de salir del callejón Diagon bastante satisfecha y estaba caminando pausadamente por el centro del Londres muggle con un montón de bolsas llenas de regalos en las manos.

Sólo le faltaba uno.

Había comprado, entre otras cosas, un nuevo tablero de ajedrez mágico para Ron –el que tenía explotó "accidentalmente" después de que Harry perdiese la última partida-y unos guantes de Quidditch especialmente diseñados para buscadores, que le daría a Harry.

No había encontrado nada que le gustase para Snape y un poco desanimada decidió dar un paseo por Trafalgar Square a ver si se le aclaraban las ideas. La muchedumbre que invadía las calles había disminuido notablemente en relación a otros años; Hermione era plenamente consciente de que se debía al gran número de ataques de Mortífagos que habían ocurrido recientemente.

La gente tenía miedo, pero ella no pensaba, ni por un segundo, quedarse recluida en casa o no ir al centro sólo por si acaso aquellos desgraciados decidían atacar. Entendió un poco mejor cómo se sentían sus padres tras ese último pensamiento.

De repente una sensación que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba la invadió y la calle comenzó a cubrirse de una espesa niebla. Sabía lo que venía, estuvo a punto de sentir un pequeño estallido de alegría pero lo reprimió, obligándose a sí misma a mantener el control. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquello, no iba a estropearlo.

Esta vez era completamente diferente, no se sentía igual, de hecho todo tenía una forma muy extraña. No conseguía ubicarse y parecía como si el mundo fuese totalmente distinto a lo que ella conocía.

¿Se estaba moviendo? Tuvo la sensación de que sí, pero era un desplazamiento tan lento que no estaba segura, quizá se trataba de su propia mente, intentando adaptarse a la invasión.

Miró alrededor, todo parecía muy borroso y no encontró ningún elemento claro que pudiera identificar, aunque intuyó que estaba en algún lugar cerrado. Omitió convenientemente las clásicas punzadas de dolor que sintió en la cabeza, tratando de enfocar con la vista

Nada.

Luchó mentalmente por profundizar aquel contacto, ahondando en él. Tras mucho insistir tuvo la ligera impresión de que se encontraba a ras del suelo.

No lo entendía, no tenía ningún sentido.

Frustrada, aumentó la concentración. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de percibir algo nuevo en la oscuridad, pero en cuanto lo hizo notó cómo la arrastraban fuera de aquel estado mental. Sintió que sacudían su mente, llevándola lejos. Trató de seguir allí, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto perdió por completo el hilo con aquella conexión.

De hecho, no había sido sólo una sacudida mental. Alguien la estaba sacudiendo, literalmente.

—¡Niña, niña!

Abrió los párpados torpemente para casi darse de bruces con la cara de una anciana que la miraba a menos de dos palmos de distancia con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Válgame Dios! Si es que no coméis bien, no coméis bien y luego perdéis el conocimiento por la calle. Ya se lo digo yo a mi nieta todos los días, ¡Que está en los huesos! ¡Que tiene que comer! ¡Que un día se va a desmayar por ahí! Y aquí está la prueba, esto ha sido una advertencia del Señor. Hoy no se va de casa sin comerse todo el cocido.

Mientras la señora gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos y divagaba en un extenso monólogo sobre el hambre en el mundo, Hermione se puso en pie como pudo y recogió del suelo las bolsas de los regalos, cuyo contenido, afortunadamente, se encontraba intacto.

Estaba bastante enfadada. Sabía que la señora no tenía la culpa y que la visión se había producido en un lugar la mar de inconveniente, pero era lo único que había conseguido desde hacía meses hasta que aquella "adorable" ancianita lo había echado todo a perder.

Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía nada, ni una sola pista fiable.

—….la tía Gertrudis. ¡Oye, niña! ¿Me estás escuchando?

De repente todo su enfado se disipó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y sintió unas ganas tremendas de estamparle un beso en el moflete a aquella mujer, pues si no hubiera sido por ella quizá jamás hubiera reparado en el escaparate que tenía justo en frente.

Sonrió alegremente, llena de satisfacción.

Quién lo hubiera dicho, el regalo perfecto para Snape se encontraba en una tienda muggle.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Pues no pensaba cortarlo aquí, iba a seguir, pero me he dicho...¡qué demonios! xD Vais a tener que esperar al siguiente para descubrir cuál es su regalo, y su reacción ante él (muahaha)

Además, este capítulo tiene un tono más humorístico que serio, porque me negaba a empañar la navidad con cosas malas, y el próximo es un poco...intenso. Así que mejor parar aquí xD

 **Reviews**

 **Dark Side of Everyone:** Wo! lo que me dices! *se ruboriza profundamente* casi salté de la silla al leer tu review de la emoción, en serio xD Me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte y que lo mantengas en tu radar hasta el final ;-)

 **Allteriel:** Me cuesta reconocer -no sin cierta vergüenza- que cuando no leí comentario tuyo hace dos capítulos creí que había escrito algo que te había disgustado mucho y que lo habías dejado o algo así (soy una paranoica melodramática xD) no sabes qué alegría me da ver que sigues, ¡y que ya tienes capítulo favorito! xD Nu, mucho me temo que Snape sigue en la línea de reprimir sentimientos, me hace mucha gracia verle así de frustrado xD A ver cuánto le dura :-P

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** ¡Pues a sus órdenes, señorita! cada vez actualizo antes xD (al final os voy a malacostumbrar) Y no salió en su ayuda porque era demasiado descarado, Snape se hubiera distanciado brutalmente -aún más- de ella, y él pudo llegar a la habitación. Si te consuela sí hubiera salido a socorrerle de haber visto que él no podía solo :-P (Y sí, el muy mamón es adorable *_*)

 **SeverusDarcy:** A mi también me supo mal (mentira xD) pero me encanta que lo entendieras ^^ creo que en ese momento hubiera sido demasiado invasivo que se enterase de que llevaba toda la noche espiándole xDD, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado, pero mucho me temo que con amor y cariño no. Buah, y todavía voy a ser más cruel, ya lo verás :-D

Si me dejáis review/follow/fav soy feliz, y si soy feliz, escribo más. ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Nota

Ha fallecido Alan. Supongo que a estas alturas todas lo sabéis, pero ahora mismo no encuentro ni el valor ni el ánimo para escribir más este fic. Supongo que lo retomaré cuando haya superado mi duelo particular, a saber cuándo será eso.

Para mi había actores buenos, actores brillantes, y luego estaba él. Que los superaba todos.

Se ha ido, sí, pero una parte de mí estará con él...always.


	13. Cabeza contra corazón

He vuelto ;-)

 **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, todo HP es de Rowling. Yo no obtengo beneficio económico alguno escribiendo esto. (Aunque si queréis os paso gustosamente mi cuenta de donativos xD)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Aquella mañana Severus se levantó de un humor terrible, anticipándose al comienzo de lo que auguraba el día.

Le desvelaron las armaduras de Hogwarts que decoraban el pasillo de las mazmorras. Aquellas cosas se dedicaron a cantar villancicos a todo pulmón cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla la mar de desagradable con el Señor Tenebroso, quien de repente dejó de torturarle y comenzó a cantar una alegre tonadilla navideña.

Todo se volvió tan absurdamente grotesco que, inevitablemente, se despertó.

La noche anterior les lanzó un hechizo silenciador, así que alguien-Albus, por supuesto-había decidido que era buena idea cancelar el encantamiento y perturbar su tranquilidad.

Debió insonorizar también su propia habitación, pero ya era tarde para eso y estaba claro que no volvería a dormirse. Con un resoplido de fastidio se vistió, preparándose para ir a su despacho a trabajar en alguna poción, quizá la vigorizante.

Enlazó instintivamente con pesar las palabras "poción vigorizante" y "Hermione Granger" así que los pensamientos que había procurado-sin demasiado éxito-mantener a raya desde que la chica se fue volaron inevitablemente hacia ella.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, y si estaría bien. Había estado un poco preocupado, sabía que la muchacha pasaba parte de sus vacaciones en el Londres muggle, y los ataques de Mortífagos estaban a la orden del día.

Relajó un poco la tensión de sus músculos al recordar que el Lord no le había requerido las últimas semanas. Lo más seguro es que estuviera a salvo.

Granger…

¿Se acordaría ella de él?

"Maldita sea, Severus, no seas ridículo"

Se reprendió con dureza, recordando que lo que quería era alejarla. Que se acordase de él o no, no importaba lo más mínimo.

Y desde luego no había echado de menos sus largas charlas, no había estado de un humor inaguantable por no poder verla, y no había sentido ningún nudo apretándole el pecho desde que ella se marchó.

Al final la insoportable sabelotodo tenía razón: no estaba disfrutando, ni un poco, de su soledad. La vida era mucho más sencilla cuando sólo le quedaba añorar el recuerdo de un fantasma del pasado.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo un par de veces, hasta que decidió que ya estaba bien de tantas tonterías. Se estiró con elegancia, compuso su habitual máscara inexpresiva, y se preparó para soportar con estoicismo el trayecto desde la habitación a su despacho.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana le obligó a darse la vuelta antes de salir, cambiando el curso de sus movimientos.

No sin cierto asombro descubrió una lechuza golpeando insistentemente con el pico para poder pasar. Abrió la cerradura con dedos ágiles y el condenado animal decidió entrar, dejando tras de sí un pequeño paquete, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo, encima de la mesa. La criatura voló en círculos durante un rato sobre todo su santuario ululando ruidosamente. Al parecer el ave no tenía muy claro dónde debía posarse.

Snape le lanzó la más mortífera de sus miradas, esa que tenía especialmente reservada a Longbottom o a Potter, y el bicho se posó asustado en el perchero donde colgaba su capa.

—Largo de aquí—siseó en un susurro amenazante.

La lechuza le miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de salir volando de nuevo, dejándole solo.

Contuvo un segundo la respiración antes de acercarse cautelosamente hasta el paquete, como si de él fuese a emanar en cualquier momento la maldad en su estado más puro.

Alzó la varita y le pasó un hechizo de seguridad para cerciorarse de que aquello no contenía nada maligno. Arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido de que nadie pretendiera atentar contra su vida el día de Navidad, pues era el único motivo que se le ocurría para que alguien se tomase la molestia de hacerle un regalo.

No podía recordar con claridad la última vez que alguien le regaló algo. Haciendo un esfuerzo su memoria le trasladó al primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Albus cometió la insensatez de enviarle uno el día de su cumpleaños.

Ahora todo tenía sentido: había sido Dumbledore. Le advirtió furiosamente que jamás volviese a hacer aquello, pero al parecer sus amenazas no funcionaban con aquel anciano excéntrico como lo hacían con todos los demás.

Se juró solemnemente que si aquel bulto que reposaba encima de la mesa era obra suya, el Señor Oscuro iba a estar especialmente contento con sus servicios aquel año, pues se encargaría personalmente de aniquilar al director.

Con un gesto de repulsión, y casi tortuosamente, acercó sus manos hasta que rozó con las yemas el suave envoltorio. Sin más miramientos tiró con desgana, desgarrando el papel.

Frente a él había una pequeña cajita, y junto a ella una nota que leyó y releyó con avidez repetidas veces:

 _En cuanto los vi supe que eran perfectos para usted. Tenía que regalárselos._

 _Espero que sepa disculpar el atrevimiento._

 _Feliz Navidad: Hermione Granger._

Tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse de la conmoción. Sólo podía percibir de fondo el eco de las desafinadas notas que llegaban desde las armaduras, quienes seguían empeñadas en destrozarle los tímpanos rindiendo su particular homenaje a la Navidad.

Se quedó allí de pie a saber durante cuánto tiempo, con la carta en la mano, incapaz de reaccionar.

Una parte de él le decía que cogiese la caja, la arrojase al fuego, y se olvidase de ese día para siempre. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que ni siquiera un O _bliviate_ sería suficiente para borrar aquel recuerdo _,_ pero sin duda merecería la pena intentarlo.

Otra le insistía apremiantemente en que la abriese, urgiéndole por conocer el contenido de su regalo. Su regalo. Granger le había hecho un regalo. A él.

Tragó duramente y soltó una amarga risotada. Desde Lily nadie le había hecho jamás un regalo, no de forma altruista, no sin esperar obtener algo a cambio.

La ya familiar calidez que sólo experimentaba cuando se trataba de la castaña comenzó a circular por todo su cuerpo, fluyendo insistentemente hasta quedar amontonada en su pecho, dos centímetros por encima de su corazón.

"Maldita Granger" masculló entre dientes.

Finalmente se decidió. Con dedos temblorosos tomo la cajita, que con un débil "click" cedió, revelando el tesoro que ocultaba en su interior.

Dos pequeños gemelos en forma de serpientes enroscadas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto, eran plateados y casi del mismo tamaño que los propios botones de sus mangas. Fue perfectamente consciente de lo bien que encajarían en su camisa.

Los analizó con cuidado, él no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto pero tenía que reconocer que eran muy elegantes, discretos, y además parecían bastante caros. Sintió la poderosa urgencia de tocarlos. Se aguantó.

¿De dónde había sacado el atrevimiento para hacerle un regalo así?

"Estúpida Granger"

No se los pensaba poner, tenía muy claro que no le gustaban, no le gustaban en absoluto. Ahora que había satisfecho su curiosidad podría mandárselos de vuelta con una nota descontándole mil puntos a Gryffiindor por su necedad, y por tener un comportamiento completamente inapropiado. Sonrió cruelmente a propósito. Sí, eso serviría.

Le dedicó a los gemelos la que sería su última mirada antes de cerrar para siempre su particular caja de pandora. Una que jamás debió abrir.

Decidió, ya que iba a devolverlos, que no haría ningún daño cogerlos, sólo para analizar su textura.

"Acero" se dijo tocándolos. El tacto resultó frío contra su piel.

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que se detuviese, los sacó de su prisión y se los probó. Como pensaba, se ajustaban perfectamente. Eran más cautivadores aún sobre la tela blanca. El plateado, aunque apenas visible, resaltaba deliciosamente si estiraba los brazos, aportando un toque de distinción.

"Exquisitos" fue lo último que pensó.

* * *

Era el primer día del año nuevo en que los estudiantes regresaban a Hogwarts y Severus se regodeó pensando quién estaría de vuelta entre aquellos muros. Decididamente no iba a hablar con ella, pero eso no le impidió sentir un pequeño vértigo crecer en su estómago cuando la vio sentada al lado de Potter y Weasley en el gran comedor.

Sus clases habían terminado sin incidentes ni explosiones, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y él caminaba de un extraño buen humor por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos de las mazmorras cuando la volvió a ver.

Iba sola y estaba intentando cruzar al otro lado, pero el bastardo de Goyle le cortaba el paso, empujándola fuertemente mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez con voz bobalicona: "La _sangresucia_ tiene lo que se merece, ya hasta la magia la aborrece"

Había escuchado antes aquella inmundicia, de boca de Malfoy.

Apretó los puños contra la túnica sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre. En todos sus años en Hogwarts sólo había experimentado la necesidad de proteger a dos Gryffindors, y ambas tenían, curiosamente, unas cuantas cualidades en común.

Se acercó sigilosamente con largas zancadas hasta quedar justo detrás del simio descerebrado.

—Señor Goyle—dijo suavemente muy cerca de su oído— ¿No es arriesgado para usted utilizar todo su vocabulario en una única frase?—soltó punzante.

El chico pegó un bote asustado, pues no le había escuchado llegar. Granger que sí lo vio le miró sin decir nada con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Profesor Snape, es usted!—atinó a balbucir Gregory, cuyo cerebro parecía ir un par de pasos por detrás con respecto a la velocidad normal.

—El profesor Flitwick le espera para su examen de recuperación. Márchese—ordenó impertérrito.

—¡Sí, señor!

Y salió de allí trotando torpemente, dejándolos solos en medio del largo corredor.

De pronto parecía que faltaba el aire.

Miró a la muchacha, cuyas mejillas estaban graciosamente sonrojadas y tenía la curva de una sonrisa pintada en sus pequeños labios. Snape resolvió que tenía que irse de ahí, y tenía que ser ahora, pero algún tipo de extraña fuerza le mantenía completamente pegado al suelo.

—No debió decir eso, ahora Goyle le contará a todo Slytherin que me estaba defendiendo—expuso la chica tímidamente.

—No se preocupe, dudo seriamente que haya sido capaz de entenderlo—dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

Entonces ella rió suavemente, y el sonido de su risa le llenó de nuevo con aquel calor que amenazaba con derretir todas sus defensas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pasado todas las vacaciones deseando sentirlo de nuevo.

La castaña carraspeó un poco, y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. Parecía nerviosa.

—Yo…me preguntaba… ¿recibió mi regalo?

Severus se tensó en el acto.

—Sí—lacónico.

—Bien…le… ¿le…gustó?

Tenía dos opciones: decir la verdad y perder el orgullo, o mentir y conservar la dignidad. Optó por la segunda.

—Obviamente no—dijo monótonamente.

—Profesor, yo sólo…

—Sin excusas, señorita Granger—la cortó—ahora, por su bien, espero que sea capaz de explicarme qué tipo de encantamiento o maleficio lanzaron sobre usted para que cometiese tamaña desfachatez.

—Lo hice por voluntad propia, señor. Yo sólo pretendía….

—Entonces es obvio que no se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

Aprovechó ese instante para cruzarse de brazos y erguir aún más su espalda en una pose de digna superioridad, notando como la castaña empequeñecía por momentos ante su severa mirada destinada a reprenderla.

Un pequeño brote de malestar germinó en su estómago cuando ella le observó profundamente afligida, pero no le dio tiempo a sentirse culpable, pues la expresión de su cara cambió de repente y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Los lleva puestos—dijo con su habitual tono de marisabidilla, ese que usaba habitualmente para responder a una de sus preguntas en clase, absolutamente convencida de que decía la respuesta correcta.

Snape casi se atraganta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

Entonces comprendió: al cruzarse de brazos se había deslizado un poco una de las mangas de su túnica, dejando a la vista parte de la figura plateada.

Sabía que en menos de un minuto había perdido toda su credibilidad, así que estaba bastante incómodo, pero no dio ni la más mínima muestra de ello. Agudizando la dureza de su mirada abrió la boca para replicar con algo sumamente hiriente, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Además ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella? El plan inicial era ignorarla.

En aquel momento la conversación se cortó convenientemente con la abrupta interrupción de McGonagall.

—¡Señorita Granger, por fin la encuentro! Dumbledore me envía a buscarla, quiere verla en su despacho ahora mismo —hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza hacia él—Severus.

—Minerva—respondió secamente.

—Bien, entonces me voy ya—dijo Granger, un poco contrariada _—_ buenas tardes, profesor.

—La acompaño—ofreció McGonagall, solícita.

Y ambas se fueron juntas de allí, dejándole solo en el corredor mientras se preguntaba qué podría necesitar el director de ella con tanta urgencia.

* * *

Severus fue al despacho de Albus un par de horas después, sin poder contener ya su impaciencia, a preguntarle qué había pasado. Cuando se enteró un profundo sentimiento de preocupación bastante desconocido para él estalló en su pecho.

Al parecer, los padres de la señorita Granger estaban en un hospital muggle, gravemente heridos.

Había sido, efectivamente, un ataque perpetrado por Mortífagos. La única parte positiva de todo aquello es que fue un "accidente". Los seguidores del Lord no habían tenido como objetivo específico atentar contra la vida de sus padres, sino que hicieron explotar un edificio entero y ellos pasaban casualmente al lado. Quedaron sepultados durante horas bajo un montón de escombros.

Ya era noche cerrada y él llevaba un rato en su despacho caminando furiosamente en círculos, debatiéndose interiormente sobre si debía o no ir al hospital.

Al final sin pensarlo ni un segundo más cogió su capa, y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Con un movimiento de varita conjuró un hechizo que camuflaba su presencia a ojos de cualquier muggle y cautelosamente se coló en el hospital. No le costó trabajo encontrar entre los informes la habitación de los señores Granger. Cuando llegó al pasillo vio a Minerva sentada en una silla cabeceando completamente dormida, aquella mujer tenía una particular obsesión con Hermione.

"No es la única, ¿verdad, Severus?"

Mandó callar a la molesta voz y cuidadosamente entornó la puerta. La vio sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama de su madre mientras tomaba su mano suavemente. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y parecía muy fatigada. Por suerte había tomado medidas preventivas contra eso.

Se le retorcieron las entrañas al verla tan vulnerable, tan destrozada. Decidido, entró intrusa y silenciosamente en la habitación, sin dar señal alguna de que estaba allí, cerrando quedamente la puerta tras de sí.

—Debería volver a Hogwarts y descansar, señorita Granger. No querrá que sus padres la vean en su lamentable estado actual cuando despierten—dijo suavemente.

Ella alzó la cabeza, mirándole sorprendida.

—¡Profesor! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Me manda Dumbledore para enviarla de regreso. Es tarde.

Era mentira, por supuesto. El director ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse de que había ido a verla por decisión propia, y además necesitaba descansar en condiciones.

—No voy a marcharme y no pienso moverme hasta que abran los ojos. Me da igual que no sea sensato o racional. Ahora sólo importan ellos.

Severus enmudeció un momento, comprendiendo. No iba a obligarla a irse, aunque una parte de él quisiera sacarla a rastras si era necesario.

—¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

—Dicen que tal vez no despierten, dicen que aunque lo hagan quizá queden secuelas irreversibles. Aún no saben con certeza el grado de lesión, no lo sabrán hasta que recuperen la consciencia.

La voz le salió rota, su barbilla tembló, y Snape estuvo seguro de que se derrumbaría ahí mismo. Al final se controló. Era fuerte, más de lo que pensaba.

—Venga aquí—ordenó.

Se levantó titubeante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

—Beba esto—dijo sacando una pequeña poción de su túnica—le relajará.

La chica tomó el contenido sin rechistar. Cuando acabó le devolvió el frasco vacío, rozando sus dedos en el proceso, enviándole chispas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces ella se acercó aún más y sus músculos se entumecieron al instante, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Lentamente la castaña llevó las manos a la tela de su capa, apretándola fuertemente entre sus puños, y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

Severus se estremeció, completamente rígido. La chica necesitaba consuelo, y por amor de Merlín, él no sabía consolar. Lo único que sabía es que estaba _muy_ cerca, tanto que podía sentir su embriagador aroma a vainilla nublando sus sentidos.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dispuesto a alejarla de su lado, dispuesto a impedir que siguiera atormentándole con su cercanía, pero un débil sollozo escapó de su garganta y entonces comprendió que no tenía el valor suficiente para apartarla.

Dejó la mano descansando ahí, incapaz de romper el contacto, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

Cuando Granger se calmó un poco habló sosegadamente contra su pecho, aún sin separarse de él, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Estas navidades tuve otra visión, pero no he conseguido descifrarla—murmuró.

—¿Seguro que quiere hablar de esto conmigo, señorita Granger? ¿Con el Mortífago traidor?—preguntó agriamente.

—Yo creo en usted, profesor. Nunca he dudado de su lealtad—susurró.

Algo se removió dentro de Severus al escuchar aquellas palabras. Esa chica era la única persona en el mundo que confiaba en él aún sin saber nada, aún sin entender sus motivos. Por un instante envidió su estúpido sentido de la lealtad.

No sabía en qué momento había pasado exactamente, pero se dio cuenta de que su dedo pulgar había cobrado vida propia y estaba acariciando lánguidamente, de arriba a abajo, el hombro de Granger.

Horrorizado intentó apartar la mano, pero entonces una mano más pequeña le detuvo, posándose encima de la suya, enviándole una oleada de escalofríos por su espalda.

—No…no, por favor—rogó.

Cedió ante aquella súplica, enfermo de sí mismo, sin fuerzas para luchar.

—Cuénteme sobre su visión—pidió con voz ronca.

—Pues…era muy raro, yo sentía como…como si me moviese, pero quizá era sólo mi imaginación, no veía con claridad, todo estaba borroso y…por un momento creí estar muy cerca del…suelo—explicó claramente adormilada.

Severus sonrió de lado, satisfecho. La poción estaba haciendo efecto.

—¿Algo más?—musitó.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Señorita Granger?—preguntó débilmente.

Genial, sencillamente genial. Por una vez deseó no haber sido tan endiabladamente bueno elaborando pociones. Su cansancio, sumado al efecto del líquido, la había llevado a quedarse dormida, de pie, y apoyada sobre su pecho.

Con fastidio imploró que ella estuviese en una fase del sueño lo suficientemente profunda como para no ser consciente de que acababa de cogerla entre sus brazos con delicadeza, alzándola hasta que la depositó suavemente en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

Cogió una pequeña manta del armario y la arropó con ella cuidadosamente, esperando que fuese suficiente para protegerla del frío.

Le dedicó una última mirada cargada de algo muy cercano al cariño, y sin más desapareció.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Ya me diréis si os gusta el regalo (y el capítulo xD). Por un momento dudé un poco, pensando que igual era un poco raro lo de los gemelos, pero luego me convenció y lo dejé ^^

No pensaba volver a escribir hasta dentro de un tiempo, porque el golpe fue muy duro, pero al final me animásteis a base de Reviews y empecé a escribir con cierta desgana hasta que me fui animando poco a poco y ya no pude parar xD

Ya estoy mejor, pero hasta hace 2 días no tuve fuerzas para empezar con el capítulo. Ha sido tremendamente reconfortante saber que estabais aquí compartiendo el mismo dolor por la misma gran pérdida.

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Hemos perdido a una estrella en la tierra, pero hemos ganado una en el cielo. T_T

 **Reviews:**

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Tranquila, como ves, no he abandonado :-P Ahora ya sabes qué es el regalo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y ojalá te siga gustando

 **Aigo Snape:** Ahí lo tienes ¿Decepcionada? Buah, con esos ojos gigantes no hay quien pueda negarse a actualizar xD PD: Grande Alan, always.

 **Yetsave:** Bueno, bueno, creo que algo SÍ ha cambiado, a ver cuánto le dura. Y claro que quiere tenerla cerca, lo que pasa es que el pobre es un poco tozudo. xD Mil gracias por tu mensaje de despedida para Alan, yo siento lo mismo.

 **Allteriel:** Pues mira, al final no ha hecho ningún comentario ofensivo al respecto. Lo pensé, lo pensé, pero es que el pobre se quedó embobado xD Espero que la intensidad del capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque han pasado algunas cosas bastante malas. Y sí, hemos perdido al mejor. Aún hay un vacío que no consigo llenar.

 **SeverusDarcy:** Espero que, poco a poco, puedas continuar con tu fanfic y con tu rol como Severus. Llevo la semana entera revisando una a una todas las películas de Alan, en modo masoquista ON xD Ojalá estés mejor. ;-)

 **LadyBasilisco220282:** Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, al final he seguido tu consejo.

 **Isis Snape:** Yo también lloré mucho y muy fuerte y había amigos míos que no lo entendían y casi los mato ¬¬ coincido plenamente con tus palabras, y he decidido actualizar y hacerte caso, aunque me ha costado un poquito. Miles de gracias por tu comentario.

 **Soy tu fans:** Buah, creo que a todas nos afectó muchísimo. No hace falta que supliques xD ya he vuelto y no voy a abandonar :P Muchas gracias.

Hasta la próxima :-)


	14. Secretos al descubierto

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuese J.K ahora mismo estaría tumbada en la playa con un daikiri en la mano mientras mis doce elfos domésticos escriben esta historia. Desgraciadamente no lo soy y nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

La primera semana de hospitalización no hubo ningún cambio milagroso.

Hermione iba a diario a ver a sus padres gracias a un permiso especial que Dumbledore le dio con el que podía dejar Hogwarts durante unas horas todos los días siempre y cuando un profesor la escoltase. La profesora McGonagall estuvo a su lado acompañándola, no la dejó sola ni una vez.

Ella sabía, porque desde el incidente pasó largas tardes sumida en libros de medicina, que si tras las primeras semanas los pacientes no despertaban del coma, las posibilidades de que recuperasen la consciencia se iban reduciendo cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

También sabía que quizá ya hubieran despertado si los hubiesen ingresado en San Mungo, pero aquello era imposible, conocía de sobra que las leyes del Ministerio tenían terminantemente prohibida la entrada de muggles al hospital mágico, así que ni siquiera se molestó en pedirlo.

Lo que sí hizo fue lo que siempre había hecho: buscar información en su sagrado templo del conocimiento, conocido popularmente como biblioteca, y leer hasta que sus párpados no pudieron más.

Muchas veces despertó allí a las tantas, pues Pince le dio las llaves para que pudiera quedarse y cerrar ella. Así había descubierto qué pociones podría utilizar para acelerar la curación de las heridas de sus cuerpos y cuáles para inducir sus cerebros a un posible despertar.

No era de extrañar que, misteriosamente, desaparecieran unos cuantos frascos de la enfermería aquellos días. Ni siquiera los pidió, temía que dijesen que no, por lo que una noche, capa invisible en mano, fue hasta allí y con la ayuda de Harry y Ron los "tomó prestados."

Ambos estuvieron muy pendientes de ella e iban a menudo a visitarla al hospital. Harry se encargaba de utilizar con sus padres el hechizo que Snape usó para hacerle tragar la poción cuando no se podía mover. Hermione le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, y no pudo menos que darle las gracias internamente a su profesor por un conjuro tan útil.

Esa primera semana sólo le vio una vez fuera de las clases, porque pasaba todas las tardes al lado de sus padres y decidió saltarse las sesiones de Oclumancia para estar más tiempo con ellos. Se culpaba a sí misma, diciéndose que si hubiera tenido su magia los habría desmemorizado enviándoles lejos, y nada de aquello habría pasado.

Aun así le dolía su ausencia, le extrañaba. A ratos calmaba un poco su añoranza rememorando lo que compartieron en el hospital.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba con escalofríos su dedo pulgar paseándose por su hombro, y la sensación tan agradable de tenerle cerca, de que por primera vez no sólo no la hubiera apartado, sino que la había intentado reconfortar.

Se preguntó cómo sería si esos dedos que sabía tan hábiles hubieran recorrido directamente su piel desnuda en lugar de la tela y su vello se erizó en respuesta. Se dio un par de cabezazos mentales por desear aquello, y encima no con cualquiera, sino con Snape.

Le había costado asumirlo pero desde hacía algún tiempo no podía negarse a sí misma que sentía algo por ese hombre, aunque estaba convencida de que sólo era una pequeña atracción pasajera, sin duda nada serio. Lo achacó todo a sus estúpidas hormonas.

Esperó que regresara alguna vez al hospital, pero no volvió a pasar por allí. Eso no evitaba que, algunas veces, mientras estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sus padres, su mente jugara a imaginar que él estaba observándola de pie detrás suya, preparado para soltar un comentario hiriente con su voz engañosamente suave.

El día que le vio la abordó en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, tendiéndole desdeñosamente un frasco de poción vigorizante, sólo que aquella vez la dosis era mucho mayor, como para tres personas. Hermione en seguida comprendió. Le dio las gracias profundamente emocionada pero Snape no dijo nada, sólo la miró con su rostro inescrutable, y se marchó ondeando su capa tras de sí.

La segunda semana de hospitalización sí hubo un cambio milagroso: su madre despertó sin secuelas irreversibles y por fin pudo relajarse un poco tras más de siete días en el infierno.

Todos sus familiares dijeron que había sido gracias a Dios, pero ella sabía que no había sido gracias a Dios, sino a las pociones curativas.

Su padre despertó el cuarto día de la segunda semana. No podía mover las piernas y la recuperación iba a ser lenta y muy dolorosa. Los médicos dijeron que si lograba volver a caminar jamás se recuperaría del todo. Hermione investigó exhaustivamente lo que pudo pero no encontró nada que sirviera para ayudar dada su condición. Habría que dejárselo a la medicina tradicional, y a la fuerza de voluntad de su padre.

De cualquier forma estaba feliz de tenerlos de vuelta.

Más animada retomó sus clases y volvió a su rutina diaria.

Descubrió con regocijo que el comportamiento de Snape era distinto al que había mostrado antes de las Navidades, ahora parecía un poco menos indiferente y un poco menos esquivo, aunque seguía siendo igual de cruel.

Casi se podía decir que había vuelto a la normalidad. Quizá fuera por simple compasión pero le dio igual, estaba claro que se había preocupado por ella y no pensaba quejarse, sino aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con el mago y volver a aquellas benditas charlas sobre sus libros personales.

Las había echado infinitamente de menos.

Sin embargo aquel jueves por la tarde de finales de enero no se borraría jamás de su memoria, pues fue el día en el que todo cambió.

Se encontraba en el despacho de Snape, en una de las últimas sesiones de Oclumancia que iba a tener con él. Su profesor estaba hablando de algo que parecía importante pero ella desconectó sin querer, demasiado ocupada pensando cómo se las iba a ingeniar para seguir viéndole a solas cuando llegase febrero y él anunciase el final de las clases.

—-….de la invasión mental. Prepárese. _¡Legeremens!_ —conjuró, apuntándola con su varita.

Le pilló completamente desprevenida, no pudo protegerse del ataque. En ese mismo instante los acontecimientos se precipitaron, y Hermione, que era demasiado racional como para permitirse creer en el destino, dudó de sus propias convicciones cuando el juego de las probabilidades le ganó cien mil contra una y sintió la niebla que precedía a una visión invadir su mente justo a la vez que su profesor intentaba hurgar en ella.

Todo sucedió como una reacción en cadena, demasiado deprisa como para poder pararlo.

Su mente se retorcía y amenazaba con romperse por dos sitios a la vez, por un lado el alma de Voldemort tratando de vincularse con su cabeza y por el otro Snape tirando de ella para hacer lo propio.

Gritó mentalmente, sintiendo cómo la desgarraban.

Entonces algo dentro de ella, sin saber cómo, se defendió de ambas maldiciones creando un escudo que evitó que la partieran en dos.

Funcionó como una especie de _Protego,_ pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba reviviendo los recuerdos más íntimos de Severus Snape.

Lo estaba viendo todo.

En cuestión de segundos vio, sintió, su abrumador amor por Lily Evans; lo muchísimo que había sufrido por ella. Después observó la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore para que salvase su vida del ataque de Voldemort, y su trato con el director para proteger a Harry cuando Lily murió.

Sin tiempo para ver más fue expulsada de sus recuerdos violentamente, y con un fuerte tirón regresó a la realidad.

Por fin todas las piezas del rompecabezas que era Severus Snape empezaron a encajar: él estaba haciendo todo aquello por amor.

Entonces entendió. Entendió un poco mejor su carácter apático, su amargura, su coraza, su dolor. Entendió cómo le habían arrebatado todo lo que le importaba por un error que él mismo cometió y por el que seguía pagando ahora.

No podía respetar lo que hizo, pero sí podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Había pagado con creces por sus actos, lo seguía haciendo protegiéndoles a todos, usado como un títere por ambos bandos.

Lejos de juzgarle por su pasado, la admiración, así como el respeto que sentía por él, se multiplicaron tras conocer su presente.

Hermione estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, la única pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, era si Snape seguiría amando a Lily. La cuchillada de los celos fue tan profundamente dolorosa que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo de una vez: lo que sentía por su profesor no era un simple encaprichamiento adolescente, era mucho, mucho más, y mucho, mucho más serio.

Advirtió lágrimas apelotonándose al borde de sus ojos y parpadeando furiosamente las contuvo, porque definitivamente no pensaba llorar por Snape frente a...Snape

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para mirarle se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie; pequeños temblores sacudían su cuerpo y no podía ver la expresión de su cara, pues su pelo, cayéndole a ambos lados en una cascada de oscuridad, ocultaba casi por completo su rostro.

—Profesor... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?— consiguió articular.

Snape la miró y una especie de sonrisa macabra adornó sus facciones. Había tal cantidad de retorcida maldad en su expresión que casi se estremeció. Aquel hombre sabía cómo inspirar temor.

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara y pudo vislumbrar un pequeño atisbo de locura en el fondo de sus pozos negros.

—Perfectamente. Salga de mi despacho ahora o me temo que va a perder los recuerdos de los que intrusamente se ha…apropiado—escupió.

Hermione tragó duramente. La estaba amenazando con un _Obliviate_. Sabía por experiencia propia que su profesor era de los que ladraban pero pocas veces mordían, sin embargo aquella vez su cara de furia contenida le decía que era mejor no enfrentarse a él.

"Al cuerno con la prudencia"

—Aun a riesgo de sonar impertinente, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, señor.

Esperó haber sonado mucho más confiada de lo que se sentía en realidad.

—La creía más inteligente, señorita Granger, pero no parece ser consciente de que las posibilidades que tiene de salir de aquí con la memoria intacta disminuyen cada vez que abre su bocaza—amenazó entre dientes—no se lo voy a volver a repetir.

—Si es eso lo que le preocupa, no se lo pienso contar a nadie jamás, ni siquiera a Harry—se aventuró

Oh, oh, error de táctica. Los ojos de Snape brillaron peligrosamente ante la mención del chico y se acercó aún más a ella, si es que eso era posible.

Estaba tan cerca que podía notar su respiración cosquilleando sobre su piel.

—Espero, por su propio bien, que no se le ocurra si quiera pensarlo—siseó.

Estaba muy susceptible, había destapado sin querer algo sumamente íntimo para él. Tenía que calmarle, pero era bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que su cercanía le impedía a ella misma tranquilizarse.

No sabía cómo encauzar la conversación para conseguirlo; resolvió que quizá no era el momento apropiado.

A lo mejor sí que necesitaba estar solo, a lo mejor sí debería irse y volver a intentarlo al día siguiente...o tal vez nunca, tal y como la estaba mirando era lo más sensato.

—Bien, si es lo que quiere me marcharé—dijo levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a su altura—sólo…quiero que sepa que comprendo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, y si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que está siendo muy valiente.

Ante esas palabras Snape se apartó de ella a la misma velocidad que si le hubiera lanzado un cubo lleno de aceite hirviendo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Decía que…

Snape la cortó con un movimiento de su mano.

—La he escuchado, señorita Granger, pero creo que no es consciente de las tonterías que está diciendo.

—Al contrario, profesor. Soy perfectamente consciente de que cometió un grave error y ahora se arriesga a diario sin esperar nada a cambio, siendo considerado sospechoso por todos, para proteger la vida del hijo de la persona que amaba—su corazón palpitó dolorosamente en aquel último punto—si eso no es valor no sé qué más puede serlo.

Snape enmudeció, mirándola fijamente como si no se lo acabara de creer. Cuando al final habló sus palabras fueron tan duras y frías como el mismísimo hielo.

—No me dignifique, señorita Granger. Soy un asesino, no un valeroso Gryffindor. He cometido atrocidades que ni siquiera puede imaginar. Si supiera todo lo que he hecho jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra.

¿Así que era eso? Aún se sentía culpable por su pasado, aún creía que no merecía redención, y detrás de todo aquello… ¿acaso estaba preocupado por lo que ella pudiera pensar de él?

Su corazón se le desbocó en el pecho ante aquella posibilidad. Era probable que se lo estuviese imaginando, pero si no se equivocaba significaba que era posible albergar esperanzas.

Sintió tantas ganas de abrazarle que se cruzó de brazos para impedirse cometer tamaña estupidez. Sin duda él lo vería como un acto de compasión. Y si algo había aprendido de Severus Snape es que no toleraba la compasión.

Pero no podía quedarse indiferente ante el concepto tan distorsionado que tenía de sí mismo.

—¡Basta! ¡Deje de atormentarse! ¡Deje de mortificarse por algo que sucedió hace más de diecisiete años, por favor!—pidió

Una solitaria lágrima de rabia escapó furtivamente, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Con un solo movimiento brusco Snape se remangó, dejando a la vista la Marca tenebrosa en su pálido antebrazo izquierdo surcado de pequeñas venas azules.

El impulso tan intenso de tocarla, de sentir el tacto de aquella cicatriz sobre sus dedos, de proporcionarle alivio la sobrecogió. Ni asco, ni rechazo, ni repulsión, ni siquiera temor. Sólo deseo.

—Las decisiones que uno elige dejan consecuencias, señorita Granger. No se pueden borrar sin más, no desaparecen. Las más graves dejan una marca, una cicatriz imborrable. Ésta es la mía, es la prueba de mis imperdonables acciones en el pasado, y forman parte de lo que soy en el presente—su voz estaba cargada de un profundo desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Como bien ha dicho, las cometió en el pasado, y a mí su pasado no me importa ni lo más mínimo. La opinión que tengo de usted en el presente es la única que me importa, y esa se mantiene intacta incluso después de lo que he visto hoy, le guste o no—respondió con calma.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio. Hermione se sentía evaluada, sabía que su profesor estaba juzgando sus palabras, sopesándolas calculadoramente. Se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza mientras la analizaba cuando finalmente habló.

—Es usted insoportable—dijo al fin, pero ya no había ni rastro de ira en sus ojos, y su posición parecía más relajada.

Hermione se relajó al instante, se lo había puesto difícil pero al final consiguió llegarle. Que no la odiase por descubrir su secreto ya era mucho decir.

Omitió el comentario, pero expresó sus pensamientos sobre algo que sabía, no le haría nada de gracia.

—Creo…que comprendo los motivos por los cuales no quiere que nadie sepa nada, sin embargo, ¿se da cuenta de que si Harry lo supiera todo sería mucho más sencillo?.

—Señorita Granger…—su mirada asesina lo decía todo.

—Disculpe. Me voy antes de que cumpla su amenaza—dijo sonriendo.

—Bien.

Cuando ya se estaba marchando escuchó de nuevo su voz en el umbral de la puerta.

—Señorita Granger.

Se giró confundida.

—¿Sí?

—Le….agradezco lo que ha dicho hoy. Ya puede retirarse.

¡Que se congelase el infierno! Snape acababa de pronunciar un "gracias" claro como el agua, y no le había crecido ninguna cabeza extra. Aunque sin duda Hermione le estaba mirando como si así fuese.

Tardó un poco pero al final reaccionó

—Gracias a usted—dijo sonrojada—buenas noches, profesor.

Se marchó de su despacho sabiendo que la tarde había dejado un regusto agridulce tras de sí, pues había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de confianza con Snape. Lo sabía, había advertido una franqueza nueva en sus impenetrables ojos negros.

Se tumbó en la cama con un profundo peso hundiéndose en sus costillas, pues hace días, quizá incluso hace horas, lo que había conseguido esa tarde habría bastado para tenerla dando saltos de alegría durante un par de semanas, pero ya no era suficiente, ya no.

Un pequeño quejido escapó involuntariamente de sus labios.

Desgraciadamente, ahora necesitaba mucho más.

* * *

 **N. de A.** He tardado un poco porque en vez de escribir este capítulo me puse a escribir el siguiente, que me interesaba más xD No tengo remedio.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews/follows/favs. Son la tinta con la que escribe mi pluma ^^

 **Reviews:**

 **Isis Snape :** Oh y habrá más acercamiento próximamente! Y sí, todavía duele. Hay trailer de la próxima película de Alan y saber que él estará de nuevo en la pantalla grande pero no aquí escuece bastante. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste éste también ;-)

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Me hizo pensar tu comentario, y luego repensar, aunque ya lo tenía bastante claro, te he dedicado un guiño y he respondido a tus preguntas en el mismo capítulo ;-) En éste ha sido ella quien le ha apoyado a él ^^

 **Allteriel:** Eh! Eh! ¿Qué parte te hizo llorar? No era esa la intención! *Kaly se disculpa* Me alegra muchísimo que te animase, jo. Éste capítulo particularmente no me gusta tanto pero lo necesitaba para enlazar con el siguiente. PD: Le he echado un vistazo a tu fic de Doctor Who y tiene buena pinta. No soy muy amiga del Dana/Doctor, yo tiro al Rose/Doctor, pero el tuyo sí lo leería si lo continúas ^^. Espero que estés más animada. Besos

 **yetsave:** Wiii! gracias por decir que te gustó la elección, que miedito me daba xD Y los padres ya están casi bien, pero no podía dejarles a los dos milagrosamente intactos a lo loco xD

 **LadyBasilisco220282:** De nada! Me alegra que te gustase, muchas gracias por pararte a comentar :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Incursión temeraria

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece y todo es de J.K. Aunque el derecho a jugar con esta parejita como mejor me plazca es mío ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Era mediodía y Hermione sabía que debía bajar al gran comedor a comer, pero no pensaba hacerlo hasta que no hubiese acabado de hacer _aquello_. Llevaba toda la mañana con ello y no lo iba a dejar sin terminar.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una lista de pros y contras sobre sí debía o no confesarle sus sentimientos a Severus Snape. Desde que era muy pequeña siempre le había ayudado mucho ordenar, catalogar y escribir sus pensamientos.

Se aseguró de no poner su nombre en el papel, por si acaso alguien lo encontraba. Había visto demasiadas películas y leído demasiados libros como para no saber que esas cosas al final siempre se descubrían por muchas medidas de precaución que una tomase.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera escribiendo eso, pero es que estaba desesperada. La siguiente sesión era la penúltima que tenía a solas con su profesor y no quería irse sin que él supiese…sin que él entendiese cómo se sentía, sin la oportunidad de saber si era quizá… ¿correspondida?

Se le escapó una pequeña risita nerviosa ante ese último pensamiento, porque desde que le confesó que entendía lo que había visto en sus recuerdos él se había mostrado más receptivo, más confiado.

La última vez incluso colocó su propia mano encima de la suya para enseñarle a cortar debidamente un ingrediente.

Snape tocándola voluntariamente. A ella. Aún se mareaba simplemente con el recuerdo de sus ágiles dedos presionándose suavemente contra los suyos. Y también la consoló en el hospital, aceptó su regalo, y no la asesinó a sangre fría cuando descubrió su secreto.

Todo eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

Quizá sí sentía algo por ella, quizá no estaba loca, quizá hasta tenía una posibilidad de estar con él. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría conllevar "estar" en una "relación" con una persona como Snape.

De cualquier forma, independientemente de que pudiera ser recíproco, una parte de ella necesitaba que supiese lo que había provocado, necesitaba liberarse de todos esos sentimientos que le oprimían constantemente el alma.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

Suspiró frustrada, mordió la punta del lápiz y releyó con avidez lo que había escrito.

 **PROS** :

-Dejar de darle vueltas a todo y saber de una vez qué siente por ti.

-Sincerarte contigo misma y con él.

-Librarte de este horrible peso que te está consumiendo.

-Quizá Merlín esté de tu lado y te corresponda.

-Lo mismo hasta te besa.

-La remota posibilidad de iniciar algo con él, de compartir tiempo a su lado, de conocerle mejor, de poder verle a solas…

-Repetir el punto cinco infinitas veces.

 **CONTRAS** :

-Que no sienta nada por ti.

-Que lo sienta pero te rechace de igual forma.

-No poder volver a mirarle a la cara una vez se lo hayas confesado.

-Soportar las clases tras su rechazo.

-Que tu rendimiento académico se vea negativamente afectado.

-Que se sienta incómodo, que se sienta mal por lo que has destapado.

-No volver a tener una oportunidad para intentar acercarte a él.

-No poder volver a pasar tiempo a su lado.

-Ver el asco reflejado en sus ojos cuando se lo confieses. (No podrías soportarlo)

-Que quede en el olvido todo lo que habéis compartido.

Definitivamente la lista de contras era larga y muy muy mala. Había pasado un buen rato buscando más pros que fuesen tan buenos como ser correspondida, pero no se le ocurría ninguno más.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre, se le había cerrado el estómago completamente, así que decidió dejarlo e ir a buscar a McGonagall para ir juntas al hospital. En las últimas semanas su padre había hecho muchos progresos y ya podía mover las piernas.

Estaba siendo muy valiente.

Quizá ella debía serlo también.

* * *

Severus llevaba toda la semana dándole vueltas al hecho de que sería la penúltima vez que iba a pasar tiempo a solas con Hermione.

Cuando llegó la hora y la vio entrar a su despacho sonriéndole acogedoramente con sus ojos brillantes de determinación temió por un momento no ser capaz de cortar aquellas prácticas.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea acabar tan pronto después de todo.

Tal vez podría buscar alguna excusa, algo como que no había aprendido lo suficiente, que era tan torpe como Longbottom haciendo pociones, que no estaba preparada y que iba a necesitar clases extra de refuerzo. Muchas.

Bufó imperceptiblemente cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían pasado de querer alejarla a intentar buscar motivos para tenerla cerca.

Aquello era absurdo, la invasiva presencia de la chica en su despacho concluiría y lo haría sin concesiones.

Su cerebro le envió una punzada directa al pecho en forma de respuesta disconforme.

—Bien, señorita Granger, hoy es su penúltima sesión. Espero que sea capaz de demostrarme que ha aprendido debidamente lo que le he inculcado estos últimos meses.

—Cuando quiera, profesor.

—No seré delicado—advirtió.

—No esperaba menos—respondió con una sonrisa retadora.

Una de sus cejas se alzó instantáneamente en señal de diversión. Estuvo a punto de sonreírle de vuelta, pero en lugar de eso pronunció la familiar palabra conocida por ambos.

— _¡Legeremens!_

Un rayo de luz salió disparado desde el extremo de su varita, y con él empezó todo.

Al principio todo era normal, la chica bloqueándole con su habitual destreza y él procurando pasar a través de las "puertas" cerradas. Aquellas que ocultaban lo más importante, lo que no quería que nadie viese.

Hubo un bloqueo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, ya lo había sentido antes pero esta vez era especialmente fuerte, debía ser importante porque sintió el mismo rechazo de la ya lejana primera sesión. Presionó contra él sin piedad alguna.

Tal y como había supuesto Granger se concentró y puso todo de su parte para impedirle el paso, pero de pronto la fuerza de su resistencia paró, y él no supo si ella se había rendido aposta o si no le quedaban fuerzas.

Lo que sí si sabía es que era su oportunidad, así que decidido, cruzó el umbral.

Entonces lo vio, y lo que es peor, lo sintió:

Granger a punto de apartarle el pelo el día que se desmayó en el castillo, Granger leyendo sus libros con profunda admiración, anhelando pasar tiempo con él. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras curaba su mano herida, luego en la torre de astronomía esperando a que regresase de su reunión con Voldemort, siguiéndole más tarde a escondidas.

Su preocupación, su necesidad de ayudarle, su deseo de acertar con el regalo, su calma cuando él la reconfortó en el hospital. Celos…celos hacia Lily.

Cariño, comprensión, lealtad, confianza, dolor y por último amor, tan grande, tan desbordante, que lo llenó todo.

Salió de su mente con la convicción de que sus piernas no le sostendrían, no supo cómo pero consiguió mantenerse erguido en su sitio. Miró a los ojos de la chica, en ellos vio reflejados temor y…esperanza.

Qué valiente había sido, él jamás se habría expuesto así ante nadie. Nunca.

Y él era…ella le correspondía.

Cualquier flujo de pensamientos se cortó de raíz cuando escuchó su voz serena hablar quedamente.

—Ahora ya lo sabe.

Le costó un rato hallar su propia voz, pero al final la encontró.

—¿Por qué me ha mostrado esto, señorita Granger? ¿Qué pretende conseguir?—increpó fríamente, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarse.

—Usted me mostró sin querer su mayor secreto, creí que era justo que le correspondiese enseñándole el mío.

Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza e instintivamente se aplicó un pequeño masaje correctivo en las sienes, intentando aliviar la presión. Estaba consternado.

—Es insano, señorita Granger, y…

—No me importa.

—¡¿Acaso ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza?!—preguntó sin poder controlarse más, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—No, señor, soy plenamente consciente de lo que acabo de decir. Es más, me alegra que lo haya visto, porque he decidido que no me importa que no sea correcto.

Severus estaba en shock, apenas podía asimilar la información. Hasta aquel día había creído que la muchacha le respetaba, que le tenía…quizá cierta simpatía, ¿pero esto? Ni en sus más disparatadas fantasías habría soñado con la posibilidad de que ella albergase ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

"Demente, totalmente demente"

Al parecer ella había resuelto que, efectivamente, no le importaba, porque se había levantado de la silla y estaba acercándose hacia él con paso lento pero decidido.

Vio tal determinación y tenacidad en su mirada que no supo si sentirse más dichoso o aterrado.

Con cada paso que ella avanzaba él retrocedía dos, hasta que no pudo retirarse más. Su espalda chocó contra el escritorio cortándole el camino hacia la huida.

Hermione cada vez estaba más cerca de él, y su corazón cada vez estaba más cerca de salírsele del pecho.

Entonces la vio ponerse de puntillas y hacer una de esas cosas inconcebibles para cualquier otro ser humano: le besó.

En el momento en que rozó sus labios su estómago dio un peligroso vuelco y sus rodillas traicioneras flaquearon. Jamás había agradecido tanto tener una mesa detrás sobre la que poder sostenerse.

Se dejó hacer, no podía reaccionar. Su cuerpo entero pidiéndole a gritos corresponderla, su sentido común suplicándole que detuviese de inmediato aquella locura.

Cuando la chica deslizó tímidamente la lengua rozando su labio superior comprendió que si no la paraba ahora se perdería eternamente en el infinito placer que era Hermione y jamás reuniría las fuerzas necesarias para impedir aquello.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba la separó de él sujetándola por los hombros y la contempló fijamente.

Era una niña, era sólo una niña. Si aún le quedaba el más mínimo resquicio de moralidad en su podrido corazón la dejaría ir y jamás volvería a mirar atrás.

La repasó de arriba abajo rápidamente y tuvo que reconocerse que muy niña, lo que se dice _muy_ niña, estaba claro que no era, ni física ni mentalmente.

Aun así había más factores a tener en cuenta.

Retiró sus manos de sus hombros y se apartó de ella como pudo.

Con una confianza que estaba muy lejos de sentir ejecutó una de sus poses mejor elaboradas: brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, rostro severo e inexpresivo y mirada penetrante y fría.

—Bueno...diga algo—pidió desesperada.

Se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta durante un instante que le pareció eterno, hasta que al fin halló la fortaleza necesaria para decir lo que debía.

—Esto jamás tendría que haber pasado— empleó su voz más dura, rezando para que ella se tragase la actuación.

—Profesor, yo…

Snape la cortó en seco antes de que tuviese tiempo para acabar la frase y hacerle dudar.

—Márchese de aquí ahora mismo—tajante.

"Quédese conmigo"

Vio como Hermione alzaba la cabeza y se enfrentaba a sus ojos antes de hablar.

—No, no pienso marcharme, sé que ha sentido algo.

—No he sentido nada—y se estaba muriendo por dentro, porque nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento.

—Miente—la voz de ella tembló, pero aun así seguía mirándole con aquella absurda obstinación tan…Gryffindor.

"No le he mentido tanto ni al mismísimo Voldemort."

—No le miento. Dígame ¿Quién podría sentir algo por alguien como…usted?—se esforzó por dotar a su voz de un desprecio que no sentía en absoluto.

Supo que tenía que haber empleado la unión de dos palabras mágicas: sangre y sucia. Pero sencillamente fue incapaz, no podía pronunciar de nuevo ese término para herir a la segunda mujer por la que había sentido algo en toda su vida.

Ella le miró como si le hubiera clavado un puñal, pero no dijo palabra. La notó contener las lágrimas y comprendió que pocas veces había experimentado tanto asco hacia sí mismo como en aquel momento.

—Salga de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelva—exigió, inflexible.

No recordaba que jamás hubiese tenido que hacer tantos esfuerzos por controlar sus propios brazos: los muy traidores deseaban desesperadamente enroscarse al cuerpo de la chica. No quería soltarla jamás.

—Pero…¿y la última clase de Oclumancia? ¿y la poción? ¿y todo…todo lo demás?—su voz era apenas un murmullo.

"Ni se imagina la cantidad de cosas que podría enseñarle."

—No tengo nada más que enseñarle.

Esa fue su última palabra.

Por un momento temió que ella siguiera insistiendo, pero en vez de eso negó con la cabeza y salió de allí corriendo.

El portazo sonó tan fuerte que sería un milagro si no se hubiera escuchado en todo el castillo.

Ya estaba hecho. Era lo que tenía que hacer, era lo correcto.

No podía permitirse dudar de lo que acababa de hacer porque no se trataba solamente de lo inapropiado de todo aquello, no era "simplemente" que casi le doblase la edad, que no mereciese ni mirarla, o que fuese un asesino.

Como si todo eso fuera poco, aún había más.

Ella corría peligro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en la muerte como una liberación placentera, y era por culpa de Hermione Granger.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de verla poco a poco como a una alumna más para comenzar a considerarla como una igual, alguien a quien enseñar y de quien aprender, alguien en quien confiaba, que le aceptaba y a quien él podía aceptar.

Aquello lo había cambiado por completo.

Sentía algo por Hermione que creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar en toda su vida, y no iba a ser tan obtuso como para seguir negándoselo a sí mismo, no a estas alturas.

Había encontrado un motivo para vivir, y eso era muy peligroso debido a su papel como espía, le volvía débil y vulnerable. Si el Señor Tenebroso descubría esa debilidad todo habría acabado, y ya sospechaba fuertemente de él.

Sabía que si le pasaba algo sería tan insensata, tan temeraria como para ir corriendo en su búsqueda, ella sola si fuera preciso. No quería ponerla en peligro, y no pensaba anteponer sus propias necesidades al bienestar de la chica. No iba a permitirse ser egoísta, no esta vez.

Esta vez lo haría bien, la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, no tenía ni la más mínima duda de ello.

Ya tuvo suficiente con Lily, no sería capaz de soportar sobre sus espaldas el peso de la muerte de Hermione.

Además la muchacha era joven, brillante y preciosa, encontraría pronto a otro mucho mejor que él, a otro que supiera hacerla feliz, y todo quedaría en el olvido.

Había tenido el privilegio de compartir su tiempo a su lado, incluso de probar sus labios una vez. Era mucho más de lo que merecía. Podría aprender a vivir con ello…tendría que aprender a hacerlo.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a ingeniar para vivir cada día sin ella. Sin ella ni sus grandes ojos absorbiendo con curiosidad insaciable cada conversación que mantenían. Sin su presencia que en algún momento se había vuelto indispensable. Sin su locuacidad, su inteligencia, su madurez, sus gestos que tenía clavados en el alma…

Granger había sido la única capaz de ver más allá de su fachada, la única que había osado, persistentemente, acercarse a él hasta dejar una huella imposible de borrar.

Debió alejarla del todo cuando se lo propuso, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para apartarla de su lado y estas habían sido las consecuencias. Ahora sería mucho más difícil, ahora tendría que empezar de cero con la certeza de que ella sentía algo por él, de que le…quería.

Era demasiado.

Dirigió sus manos hasta dar con los gemelos que le había regalado aquellas navidades y que siempre llevaba puestos. Rozó su forma con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo el frío tacto del acero contra su piel, acariciándolos lentamente, como si fuesen ella.

En un gesto inútil apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta por la que Hermione acababa de salir. Sí se esforzaba aún podía respirar su aroma.

Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra lo que su cuerpo llevaba meses pidiéndole se dejó llevar por la desesperación que le invadía y cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado.

Y así fue como Severus Snape, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y tras casi diecisiete años sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, lloró.

* * *

 **N. de A.** No creeríais que iba a ser tan fácil. ;-)

 **Reviews:**

 **Allteriel:** Pobre, pobre Hermione ( y ahora más) si es que a esta mujer no le sale nada a derechas, xD Y buah, no sé qué es más, si valiente o inteligente. Yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ha hecho xD Pues si lo sigues avisa, que estaré atenta.

 **LadyBasilisco220282:** Pues aquí la tienes, más pronto que tarde, espero ;-)

 **Kelsea Snape:** Ante todo quería agradecerte tu comentario, pues aunque estemos o no de acuerdo con las críticas que nos hacen nos sirven para reflexionar sobre cosas que no habíamos pensado, y por ende, para mejorar.

Entiendo a qué te referías, y que puedan parecer demasiados pensamientos apelotonados en poco tiempo, sin embargo no creo que haya sido inverosímil la velocidad de su razonamiento.

Si te fijas, lo único que ha razonado (pero escribiéndolo más largo en el fic) es que entiende a Snape, le dan igual sus errores y le admira por sobreponerse a ellos. Tres conclusiones que guardan una relación tan estrecha no me parecen tantas.

También ha habido dos emociones. Llegan en segundos y su conclusión es directa: siento celos =me gusta mucho Snape. He visto a Dumbledore manipulando=cretino.

Le he dado bastantes vueltas pero sinceramente no me parece que eso no se pueda razonar en los minutos (porque pasan unos cuantos minutos en silencio sin decir nada cada uno pensando en sus cosas) que no hablan, y menos alguien como Hermione.

Perdona por la biblia que te he escrito, y de nuevo, muchas gracias.

 **Julieta1415:** No sé qué me has dicho exactamente pero creo que ha sido algo bueno y bonito xDD Muchísimas gracias, y también por el follow/fav :-P

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:** Es que a Hermione es muy difícil intimidarla, por eso puede plantarle cara a Snape, aunque a veces le cuesta, lógicamente. Es Snape y además le quiere xD De nada por responder, sorry por hacerlo así, creí que sería una pequeña sorpresa ^^

¡Muchas gracias por comentar/follow/fav y hasta la próxima!


	16. Infierno

**Disclaimer:** ¿En serio es necesario que lo diga? Venga, otra vez: no soy Rowling y todo el magno imperio de Harry Potter le pertenece a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Siete semanas y cuatro días.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Hermione se dejó llevar por su lado más Gryffindor y cometió la locura de besar a su profesor.

Ni siquiera ahora se arrepentía, simplemente no podía ser un error confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que quería.

Porque sí, le había costado reconocerlo pero ya lo había asumido completamente: le quería.

También era el mismo tiempo que había pasado llenando su almohada de lágrimas cada noche. Ni siquiera podía hacer un mísero hechizo silenciador para desahogarse en condiciones, así que tenía que contenerse, evitar sollozar, y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras agarraba fuertemente los bordes de la sábana.

Había dolido. Cada noche y cada día, había dolido. Pero la hora de dormir era siempre la peor.

Lo seguía siendo.

Si alguna vez creyó estar enamorada de Ron, este año le había servido para darse cuenta de lo profundamente equivocada que había estado.

Qué ingenua había sido creyendo que sabía lo que era amar a alguien.

A veces recordaba con cierta nostalgia las pequeñas punzadas de celos o el insignificante desconsuelo cuando el pelirrojo la rechazaba tiempo atrás. Nada de eso podía compararse con la profunda desolación que se había adueñado de ella.

Cada mañana al despertar, el mismo vacío desgarrador llenaba su pecho, y ya no la soltaba en todo el día.

Hermione intentaba ser fuerte, pero no conseguía animarse. Lo veía todo desde una lejanía indiferente, y una parte de ella se empeñaba en decirle que simplemente no podía ser real, que estaba soñando y que pronto despertaría, que era imposible que hubiese perdido a Snape.

Perderle…como si alguna vez hubiera sido suyo, como si alguna vez le hubiese tenido.

Harry y Ron sabían que le pasaba algo. Había intentado disimular, pero sencillamente no tenía fuerzas para fingir a todas horas, y sus constantes esfuerzos por tratar de animarla fueron en vano, sabía que se estaba distanciando de ellos pero era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Necesitaba estar sola.

No les contó nada, sabía que entrarían en cólera, sobretodo Ron, y lo último que le hacía falta era que sus amigos mirasen a Snape con más odio y a ella con más lástima.

Así que guardó los motivos de su dolor en secreto y los compartió cada noche con su almohada.

A veces, cuando estaba muy desesperada, aliviaba su tormento desgranando sus emociones con Crookshanks. En esos momentos el gato se quedaba sentado en su regazo, mirándola fijamente con sus expresivos ojos anaranjados como si pudiese entenderla, y ella, tras un rato vaciando el alma, se sentía un poco mejor.

Tal y como había temido su rendimiento escolar se resintió notablemente, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, o a leer. Sus trabajos dejaron de ocupar tres extensiones más de lo habitual porque se limitaba a hacer lo básico. Pese a eso, seguía sacando mejores calificaciones que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

Salía a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts a menudo, sobre todo cuando llovía.

En aquellas ocasiones dejaba que las pequeñas gotas se deslizasen sobre su piel arrastrando la tristeza, fundiéndose con sus propias lágrimas, camuflándose entre ellas hasta que perdía la noción del tiempo y el sol volvía a salir inevitablemente, entibiando sus huesos, recordándole la metafórica esperanza de que al final, por muy oscuro que se viera el presente, la luz siempre conseguía abrirse camino a través de las tinieblas.

A Hermione le reconfortaba un poco ese tópico planteamiento.

Al principio creyó ingenuamente que todo se arreglaría entre ellos con el paso del tiempo, que él no hablaba en serio, que la echó de su despacho en un arrebato, y que sólo necesitaba ser paciente y acercarse poco a poco para volver a tener, al menos, el privilegio de su compañía.

Pronto sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos al chocar contra la realidad.

Las clases de pociones, que al comienzo la animaban porque no era necesario el uso de varita, y más tarde la dejaban extasiada simplemente observando disimuladamente a su profesor paseándose altivamente y con mirada crítica entre las mesas, ahora la atormentaban.

Las primeras veces después de su confesión procuró por todos los medios que se dirigiese a ella, y levantaba la mano tanto o más que antes siempre que él formulaba una pregunta, pero su indiferencia era tal que ni se dignaba a descontarle puntos.

Fue en un par de ocasiones a su despacho a intentar hablar con él. No respondió ninguna de ellas cuando llamó a la puerta.

También trató de abordarle en los pasillos, pero él siguió caminando como si nada y ni la miró al pasar por su lado.

Estaba tan desesperada por conseguir una reacción suya que lo último que probó fue irritarle.

Le provocó adrede unas cuantas veces, enfrentándole, o propinándole contestaciones que jamás se hubiera atrevido a dar bajo cualquier otra circunstancia. Sabía que era una actitud infantil, y le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero su angustia llegó a un punto en el que prefería su odio a su impasibilidad.

Lo único que consiguió fue su silencio.

Al final, con el corazón en un puño y sabiendo que no podría soportar su frialdad ni una sola vez más, se dio por vencido.

Suplicó poder odiarle, con toda su alma.

Su petición no fue misericordiosamente concedida.

Esperaba verle sentado todas las mañanas en la mesa del gran comedor, y cada vez que no estaba su pecho se encogía y se llenaba de pánico sólo de pensar que podría haberle pasado algo. Pese a todo, no podía dejar de preocuparse desmesuradamente por él. Pasó muchas y largas noches en la torre de astronomía, como aquella vez, esperando, conteniendo el aliento hasta verle aparecer.

Siempre que McGonagall le daba un frasco con la poción vigorizante se estremecía, pensando que, aun así, él seguía dedicándole tiempo, aunque fuera por obligación de Dumbledore, era algo que hacía para _ella._

Había guardado todos los frascos vacíos de poción que él había hecho, sabía que era algo enfermizo, que no estaba bien, y que tenía que devolverlos, pero simplemente no podía. Eran lo único que le quedaba, lo único material que le recordaba que su tiempo juntos no fue una ilusión.

En sus momentos más bajos los olía, tratando de captar su aroma, o los tocaba, sabiendo que sus manos se habían posado allí horas antes.

Ella siempre se había considerado a sí misma una persona fuerte, alguien capaz de sobreponerse y de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Pero en aquellos momentos, momentos que se convirtieron en semanas, lo único que quería hacer era dejarse llevar por la autocompasión, y por qué no reconocerlo, por el masoquismo.

No sabía dónde había quedado su valor Gryffindor, ese que le obligaba a recuperarse y a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y seguir adelante. Seguramente lo usó todo el día que se atrevió a besar a Snape.

Así, tirada en la cama y pensando en ello, se prometió a sí misma con toda la obstinación que fue capaz de reunir, que no iba a dejar que aquello la consumiese, que sólo necesitaba aguantar un poco más para salir del abismo.

Hermione, modestia aparte, tenía conocimientos en gran variedad de temas dado su afán por la lectura, gracias a ello era muy consciente de que estaba atravesando una etapa conocida como "duelo", que ya había superado la fase de "negación", y que recomponer los pedazos de un corazón roto no era tan sencillo como conjurar un _reparo_.

Al final la determinación acabó abriéndose paso a través de la amargura, entrelazándose firme y tenazmente con su orgullo. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para sobrevivir, porque donde antes había estado su órgano central ahora sólo quedaba un profundo hueco. Su profesor le había arrebatado el corazón, así que decidió que, a falta de uno, llenaría el inmenso vacío con férrea voluntad.

Ya iba siendo hora de volver a tomar las riendas de su vida, y empezaría por pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

"Solo unos días más para llorarte, Severus Snape, y después no volveré a derramar ni una sola lágrima por ti. Te lo aseguro"

* * *

Siete semanas, cuatro días, y trece horas.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Severus se apartó de la única mujer que le había correspondido en toda su vida.

Y se arrepentía, vaya que si se arrepentía, cada maldito minuto desde que la mandó lejos había deseado simplemente acercarse a ella y besarla, y besarla, y besarla…

Luego recuperaba la cordura, y con ella recordaba que tenía un motivo específico de mucho peso –aparte de otros muchos de menor peso-para hacer lo que había hecho.

Tenía que protegerla. Tanto de sí mismo como de Voldemort.

Apenas dormía un par de horas diarias, sobre todo cuando una voz traidora le susurraba que no la había rechazado simplemente para mantenerla a salvo, sino porque tenía tantísimo miedo de abrirse otra vez, de no merecerla, de que aquel sentimiento le quebrase de nuevo, que había optado por la salida cobarde.

Severus trataba de silenciar esos pensamientos con ferocidad cada vez que le asaltaban.

Aún en esas ocasiones en que no descansaba el tiempo suficiente su rendimiento no se veía afectado, y seguía cumpliendo su deber con la misma pulcra eficacia con la que lo había cumplido siempre.

Las reuniones con el Señor Tenebroso comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, y sabiendo que al regresar–si regresaba-no iba a poder pasar tiempo con Hermione, sentía una desolación tan inmensa que a veces le costaba trabajo respirar.

A veces, cuando advertía que las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de su prisión, se dejaba llevar por la ira y destrozaba con rabia cualquier objeto que encontraba a su alrededor, hasta que horas después, dolorido y agotado, se sentía un poco mejor.

Creyó ilusamente que no le costaría tanto olvidarla, pero cuando el tiempo comenzó a pasar y cada día era más duro que el anterior, empezó a suplicar que aquello fuese menos doloroso.

Su petición no fue misericordiosamente concedida.

Al principio Hermione se comportaba de forma natural, y seguía levantando la mano en sus clases, o respondiendo de manera impertinente en algún que otro momento puntual. Nada demasiado diferente de lo habitual.

Admiraba la fortaleza de la chica por poder actuar con tanta normalidad.

Él no podía.

Sencillamente no encontraba la entereza para volver a los comentarios crueles cuando ni siquiera era capaz de descontarle puntos, así que ocultó todo lo que sentía bajo una elaborada máscara de fingida indiferencia.

Quizá aquello sirviera para que le odiase, quizá así sería más sencillo para ambos.

En ocasiones se cruzaba con ella por los pasillos, siempre que ocurría Hermione intentaba hablarle, y él se escurría rápidamente, alejándose de su lado como la detestable serpiente que era.

No podía ni mirarla, sabía que si la miraba no sería capaz de continuar con aquella farsa.

Hubo un par de veces que la chica llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

Supo que era ella porque conocía a la perfección su modo de golpear la madera con los nudillos. Siempre daba dos golpes. Sólo dos. El primero con más fuerza que el segundo.

En el instante en que llegó la confirmación de su voz desde el otro lado le tembló tanto la mano que se obligó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas la pluma que estaba sosteniendo.

Cuando su alumna se marchó de allí, y bajó la vista para seguir corrigiendo el ensayo de un estudiante cualquiera –le era completamente indiferente cualquier trabajo si no era el de Hermione- se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando tanto que había rasgado el pergamino.

Le dio igual. No era un ensayo importante, no era el de _ella._

Guardó en un pequeño baúl de su habitación todos los trabajos que le entregó esas últimas semanas. Sabía que era enfermizo, y que no estaba bien, pero era la única patética forma que se le ocurría de sentirla cerca.

En sus momentos más bajos los releía, y trataba de descubrir el humor de Hermione por su caligrafía: si estaba más apelotonada, o era menos redondeada, significaba que había tenido un día peor de lo habitual.

Se sabía de memoria cada una de sus líneas.

A veces se descubría sí mismo oliendo salvajemente los pergaminos, hundiéndose en ellos, tratando de llenarse de su característico aroma a vainilla. Instantes después, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los volvía a guardar rápidamente en su sitio sintiéndose completamente miserable.

Después de un tiempo la chica comenzó a intentar llamar su atención de una forma que sólo pudo definir como desesperadamente encantadora.

Cada vez que hacía un comentario tratando de provocarlo su corazón latía violentamente, y Severus luchaba contra el impulso de arrancarse la máscara y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Le sorprendíó muchísimo que la joven insistiese tanto. Sabía que era testaruda, pero él no merecía todo aquello, no merecía nada. Pese a lo que había visto y sentido en sus recuerdos se negaba a creer que ella pudiera experimentar algo hacia él más allá de un mero capricho adolescente. Supuso que pronto se cansaría y que buscaría consuelo en el zoquete de Weasley, o peor aun, de Potter.

Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

Y aun así, aun sabiendo que su objetivo era que le olvidase, una parte de sí mismo era tan ruin, tan despreciable, que deseaba que Hermione continuase tratando de irritarle, simplemente porque eso significaba que todavía sentía algo por él, que todavía no le había olvidado.

Preparaba cada poción vigorizante con su máxima dedicación, sabiendo que era para ella.

Rogaba porque nunca tuviese su energía mágica demasiado baja, y porque siguiese cerrando su mente de manera adecuada. Le daba puntualmente cada frasco a McGonagall, confiaba en la mujer, sabía que sentía debilidad por la castaña, y que se encargaría de entregárselo periódicamente.

No podía dejar de preocuparse por Hermione ni un solo instante.

Finalmente, la muchacha comenzó a ignorarle y a tratarle con la misma indiferencia con la que Severus la había obsequiado las últimas semanas.

Pasó largo tiempo mentalizándose de que aquel día llegaría, diciéndose que tenía que ser así, que ese era el objetivo de todo aquello, pero el dolor se manifestó con tal intensidad el primer día que ella le ignoró que le dobló por la mitad.

Luego, de vuelta en sus habitaciones, se permitió el que sería el último vistazo a sus pergaminos. Pasó las manos sobre ellos con deliberada lentitud, y después, con un _Incendio_ controlado, los voló en mil pedazos.

El fuego centelleó en sus ojos completamente desprovistos de vida.

Por un momento pensó en deshacerse también de los gemelos, pero descartó la idea. No encontró el valor.

"Es todo, Severus, ya te ha olvidado. Ahora sólo queda la parte más difícil: tienes que olvidarla tú"

* * *

 **N. de A.** Me vais a matar por este capítulo xDD ¡Eh, ese _Crucio_ ha pasado demasiado cerca!

Siento mucho no haber continuado con la trama, pero es que necesitaba un capítulo entero profundizando en los sentimientos de estos dos. A lo mejor me vuelvo malvada del todo y los dejo separados y sufriendo para siempre, Who knows. xDD

Llevo un par de capítulos reprochándome dejar a Voldemort tantos meses sin hacer nada, pero me voy a defender diciendo que como Dumbledore vive y a él sólo le queda un Horrocrux está por ahí reforzando su ejército y aumentando sus poderes malignos, total, nadie dice que tenga que acabar la guerra JUSTO en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Pese a todo no os preocupéis, muy muy pronto vais a tener noticias suyas y de la misión principal.

Qué más...¡Ah! estoy muy feliz y desbordada por todos vuestros Reviews *.* así que como compensación prometo actualizar muy prontito el siguiente capítulo.

 **Reviews**

 **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa** Jajaja no puedo anticiparte lo que va a pasar! Peero sí te diré, como pista, que este fic está totalmente desvinculado del séptimo libro de HP, me lo estoy saltando como me está dando la gana xD Ya verás lo que pasa. Muchísimas gracias por tu review/follow/fav ^^

 **Sui Cipher** No, no, aquí no hay felicidad. Aquí hay dolor, drama, y tristeza xD Jo, Sev/Mione es mi pareja favorita desde que empecé a leer fanfics hará..pff más de 6 años xD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por el follow/fav ^^

 **Yazmin Snape Marvolo** Estás en lo cierto, con todo lo que me has escrito, además. Y lo que le pasa a Severus, es que además de querer protegerla el pobrecito está, en una palabra, acojonado xD Voy a actualizar prontito, ya verás ^^ Besos.

 **LadyBasilisco220282** Pues qué va a hacer, sufrir y lamentarse. El muy imbécil...¿No te entran ganas de matarle? xDD

 **Sapphire97** Ya, yo también sé lo que es, es duro y a mí también me da rabia, por eso me gusta escribir sobre ello. Me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de Teacherzone xDD. Snape está siendo un tanto cretino, a ver si lo arregla, o no, ya se verá ^^. Respecto a la misión del Horrocrux están un poco parados porque no tienen pistas, pero eso cambiará relativamente pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡besos!

 **yetsave** Pobres los dos, y qué tonto está siendo Snape, y sí, va a correr peligro igual, pero él pensó que le ahorraría uno extra si le olvidaba. Están sufriendo mucho los dos, en realidad no sé cuál más. Besos y gracias por comentar. ^^

 **Dark Side of Everyone** Uf, te he dejado para el final porque no sé ni por dónde empezar contigo xD Ante todo muchas, muchísimas gracias por los 4 reviews que me has dejado. He pensado que voy a responderte uno por uno, porque te lo mereces y me han encantado *.*

-(Cap 11) Jo, de verdad, no me merezco palabras tan bonitas, que luego me lo voy a empezar a creer. Y buah, no creo que sea nada impredecible, es más, creo que se puede intuir con bastante claridad qué va a pasar, pero me alegra muchísimo saber que lo estás disfrutando tanto ^^

-(Cap 13) Aún me sigue pesando enormemente lo de Alan, es así y sé que va a ser así siempre. Snape es un gran cabezota, pero afortunadamente Hermione también. Jajaja me alegra que te gustase su duelo, intento batirlos bastante en conversaciones porque me hacen mucha gracia xD Ya! me cuesta horrores manejar a Snape, así que me esfuerzo mucho por intentar no sacarle demasiado del canon, espero estar consiguiéndolo con algo de dignidad.

-(Cap 14) Estás loca xD No tengo nada más que añadir :-P

-(Cap 15) Lo besó! Lo besó! xD Me alegra que descubrieras la forma ^^ Y jajaja sí, lo de "Ni se imagina la cantidad de cosas que podría enseñarle" lo has clavado ;-) Era justo lo que parecía.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Al borde del precipicio

**Disclaimer:** Una vez soñé que era J.K. Rowling…luego me desperté. Así que ya sabéis: nada, salvo esta historia, me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Dos meses después de su "brillante declaración de amor" Hermione Granger sintió por primera vez que empezaba a levantar cabeza.

No es que hubiera sucedido nada particularmente especial, sencillamente desde que despertó aquella mañana se había encontrado extrañamente relajada, como si una especie de burbuja protectora la recubriese, impidiendo que cualquier tipo de sensación le afectase lo más mínimo.

Lo que más debería haberle preocupado es que había pasado el día entero sin sentir nada, ni positivo ni negativo, sencillamente no experimentaba ningún tipo de emoción, era como flotar en un remanso de tranquilidad onírica, pero no le inquietó en absoluto.

Harry y Ron se lo habían dicho, que estaba rara, más aún que las últimas semanas, porque aquel día ni siquiera sonrió cuando recibió un "Extraordinario" en la calificación de su último examen de Historia de la Magia, ni se indignó cuando Zabini le gastó una supuesta broma a Neville, consiguiendo unir su sapo con los calzoncillos del chico, y tampoco experimentó la familiar desazón al ver a Snape arrugando el ceño mientras daba concisas instrucciones para la elaboración del "filtro de muertos en vida" en la clase de pociones.

Todo le era dulcemente indiferente, y estaba tan calmada, tan relajada, como nunca antes en toda su vida.

Una parte de ella, sin embargo, parecía resistirse suavemente contra aquel estado inusual de paz, y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Sabía que los últimos meses lo había estado descuidando todo, tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Había intentado abrirse ante las visiones y cerrarse debidamente a Voldemort con los ejercicios de Oclumancia, pero se abstraía con facilidad evocando la sombría figura de su profesor, sus ojos infinitamente oscuros, sus palabras, su indiferencia, su crueldad... y muchas veces la concentración le fallaba, pues lo de Snape la había dejado destrozada.

Sin embargo ahora sólo podía experimentar una completa laxitud muscular, y no parecía que nada se hubiera apoderado de ella ni que la hubiese intentado controlar, así que seguramente todo estaba bien, de hecho, todo se sentía _muy_ bien.

Cerró los ojos suspirando contra la almohada, dispuesta a dormir en condiciones por primera vez desde Merlín sabía cuándo.

" _Estás cómoda,_ _¿_ _verdad?"_

Una voz sibilante que no reconocía como la suya propia se asentó en su cerebro. No le importó, la bruma era deliciosamente relajante.

Hermione asintió mentalmente como respuesta, buscando dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, pero de nuevo aquel tono suave se lo impidió.

" _Ahora no quieres dormir, ahora quieres levantarte y buscar a Potter"_

Sí, iría buscar a Harry y…un momento, ella no quería hacer eso ¿Para qué iba a querer ver a Harry? Arrugó el ceño confundida, aún con los ojos cerrados y sumida en la vigilia.

" _Levántate y encuentra al chico. No te resistas, quieres hacerlo"_

Hermione abrió los ojos y despacio se levantó, dispuesta a ello.

" _Eso es, ve a buscarle"_

De pronto parecía buena idea ir a buscar a Harry, de hecho quería hacerlo, así que sin consciencia alguna su cuerpo se movió automáticamente en la oscuridad con una agilidad sorprendente, y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Su cuerpo traspasó el hechizo de seguridad que impedía el paso a las chicas como si no hubiera conjuro alguno y subió las escaleras sigilosamente hasta dar con la habitación.

El niño que vivió yacía tumbado en la cama profundamente dormido, con una expresión de tranquilidad adornando su joven rostro.

" _¿Lo ves?"_

Hermione asintió en su mente, satisfecha.

" _Bien, acércate despacio a él"_

Y lo hizo, caminó muy lentamente, hasta quedar de pie justo delante de Harry.

" _Ahora quieres estrangular a Potter"_

La voz era tan dulce que no dudó un segundo en alzar los brazos, dispuesta a ello. Entonces algo dentro de ella se retorció y paró de golpe, aún con los brazos extendidos, comprendiendo súbitamente la petición.

No quería hacer eso, no quería.

" _He dicho que lo AHOGUES"_

Un escalofrío la recorrió y sin poder evitarlo sus manos alcanzaron el cuello del chico y ella empezó a apretar, siendo terriblemente consciente de lo que hacía, pero sin poder evitarlo.

Harry se despertó y trató de gritar, pero sus dedos se aferraban con tanta fuerza a su garganta que no le salió la voz. Hermione sintió las uñas del chico clavándosele en las manos, intentando que le soltase. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la castaña, pues aunque su cuerpo no tuviese voluntad propia, su corazón entendía que estaba a punto de matar a su mejor amigo.

Una patada en las costillas la obligó a soltarle y la dejó brevemente sin respiración. Escuchó a Harry dar un grito sofocado y de pronto unos brazos la estaban sujetando fuertemente por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

 _"¡Haz lo que sea necesario para matarlo!"_

Trató de zafarse insistentemente, pero quien fuera que la estuviese inmovilizando era demasiado fuerte para ella.

—¡Rápido Neville, átala!—exigió la voz de Ron a sus espaldas.

— _¡Incarcerous!—_ dijo Neville moviendo su varita.

Algo muy al fondo dentro de Hermione, quien ya empezaba a experimentar emociones de nuevo al ser consciente de lo que se había adueñado de ella, se alegró enormemente de que hubiera lanzado bien el hechizo, pues su cuerpo aún intentaba llegar hasta Harry mordiendo y tirando de las cuerdas salvajemente, tratando de zafarse.

—¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Dean.

La mayoría de los chicos se habían despertado y la estaban mirando entre confundidos, asustados y sorprendidos.

—Prueba con un _finite_ , Ron—jadeó Harry entrecortadamente con la voz ronca y rasposa, aun recuperándose.

— _¡Finite Incantatem!—_ intentó Ron.

Nada. Su cuerpo seguía haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Los ojos llenos de pánico de Hermione dejaron brotar más lágrimas mientras luchaba contra la repugnante voz en su cabeza que había quedado relegada a un bramido sordo _"mata, mata, mata, mata, mata…"_

—Volved todos a la cama, se acabó el espectáculo. Ron, acompáñame, nos la llevamos al despacho de Dumbledore—la voz de Harrry aún sonaba afónica, pero ella notó con alivio que había mejorado un poco.

Entre ambos consiguieron arrastrarla hasta el despacho del director, quien la examinó cuidadosamente antes de dictar la sentencia.

—Según parece Tom se ha adueñado de la mente de la señorita Granger—les explicó— Es como si de un _Imperius_ se tratase, sólo que mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo creo que una parte de sí misma está consciente y entiende lo que está sucediendo. Puedo intentar repararlo, pero sospecho que hay alguien que conseguirá mejores resultados que yo.

—¿Quién, señor?—preguntó Ron, intrigado.

—Puk—llamó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Con un ¡plop! un pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció ante sus ojos.

—Llama a Severus, y dile que venga aquí. Bastará con que sepa que la señorita Granger necesita su ayuda urgentemente.

Una inclinación de cabeza más tarde la criatura desapareció.

—¿Snape?—escupió Harry—mejor se la enviamos a Voldemort directamente.

—Harry…—advirtió el director.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, profesor—secundó Ron.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo normal ante la simple mención de su profesor. Desde el pozo de oscuridad que era su mente se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no podía escuchar o ver lo que ella veía, pero sí sabía que estaba conectado con sus pensamientos, y no tenía intención alguna de que continuase haciéndolo.

Lo que quedaba de su esencia se esforzó por no pensar y tratar de activar sus escudos mientras la voz sedosa la arrastraba poco a poco al abismo. Durante todo ese tiempo su cuerpo no dejó de retorcerse incontrolada y violentamente contra las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban en un vano intento por liberarse.

" _Mata, mata, mata, mata, mata, mata, mata…"_

* * *

Snape llegó al despacho en un remolino de oscuridad y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Antes de centrarse en nada ni en nadie más ya se encontraba analizándola cuidadosamente a ella: los ojos de la muchacha estaban completamente desprovistos de su brillo habitual, las ataduras le estaban dejando profundas marcas rojizas sobre la piel y una expresión de demudado terror se había adueñado de su pálido rostro.

Severus compuso una amplia mueca de desprecio.

"¿Es que acaso ninguno de esos inútiles se había dado cuenta de que las cuerdas la estaban dañando?"

Con un rápido encantamiento no verbal cambió su rugosidad por la textura de la seda, manteniendo las sogas igual de apretadas.

Ni siquiera se molestó en efectuar los debidos formalismos, fue directamente al grano.

—¿Qué le sucede, Albus?

—Ah, Severus, mucho me temo que Tom la está controlando. Necesito que eches un vistazo al fondo de sus pensamientos para constatar que la señorita Granger sigue con nosotros. Lo hubiera hecho yo, pero como bien sabes, mi magia ya no es lo que era.

—Si algo le sucede a Hermione…. —soltó entre dientes la miserable calcomanía de James Potter, atreviéndose a amenazarle.

Snape ni se dignó a mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar las desoladoras emociones que sentía al ver a la joven en aquel estado.

—Ahórrenos a todos sus tonterías y cállese de una vez, Potter—gruñó.

Dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos, toda su furia, y todos sus temores. En aquel momento lo único que importaba era ella. Primero tenía que ayudarla como fuese, y después, cuando se encontrase sana y salva, la asesinaría él mismo por haberse dejado manipular por Voldemort.

Con suavidad la sujetó por los hombros mientras la chica se agitaba entre sus manos, al principio pareció calmarse un poco ante el contacto, pero en seguida comenzó a revolverse furiosamente de nuevo.

Severus inspiró hondo armándose de valor, y delicadamente penetró en la mente de la muchacha, sin saber bien qué iba a encontrarse allí, ni si estaría preparado para afrontarlo.

En la primera capa halló oscuridad, ira, poder, fuerza y una maldad tan aterradora que le estremeció. Sin duda esa parte de su mente estaba totalmente dominada por el Lord. Aquello no era Hermione, ya no.

Preocupado pasó a hurtadillas por esa zona, buscando los restos de la persona que se había llevado lo que quedaba de su corazón, pero no la encontró. Imploró muerto de miedo que no fuese demasiado tarde para traerla de vuelta.

Desesperado siguió buceando más hondo cuando un rayo de esperanza le atravesó. Profundizando encontró restos de valentía, calidez, humanidad, entereza, y…amor. Allí estaba, muy al fondo pero la base de su esencia aún no había sido corrompida. Todavía podía recuperarla.

Un poco más calmado salió de su cabeza.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Albus con impaciencia.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde.

Sin más explicaciones volvió a tomarla por los hombros y acercándose despacio comenzó a susurrar íntimamente palabras contra su oído, olvidándose por completo de tratarla de usted.

—Sé que puedes oírme. Ahora es el momento idóneo para que hagas alarde de toda tu célebre terquedad. Tienes que luchar, si alguien puede hacerlo esa eres tú.

Ella se revolvió más entre sus manos y apretó los puños casi imperceptiblemente. Estaba intentándolo.

—No te atrevas a rendirte—ordenó suavemente.

—¿Qué le está diciendo?—la voz del pelirrojo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Con gran pesar se apartó de ella un momento y giró la cabeza.

—Si pretende que la señorita Granger salga de ésta haría bien en no distraerme, Weasley—siseó

Volvió a centrarse en Hermione y su estómago se encogió al ver los espasmos sacudiendo su frágil cuerpo. Se aferró a ella sintiendo temblar sus propias manos y se inclinó sobre su oído, alentándola.

—No desistas, sigue luchando—pidió

Detrás suya podía escuchar de fondo, como en un eco lejano, a Potter y Weasley parloteando, tratando de acercarse a Hermione para ayudarla, y al director intentando contenerlos, pidiendo que esperasen, que le dejasen hacer.

Focalizándose se obligó a centrar todas sus energías en Granger, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que ni siquiera oía el murmullo de las voces a su espalda.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dedicándole palabras de aliento, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver que nada funcionaba del todo por muchos esfuerzos que ella hiciera.

Aguardó un rato pero no parecía que la batalla se inclinase a su favor, devastado decidió jugar su última baza, si aquello no funcionaba no sabría qué más hacer para recobrarla, pero no pensaba claudicar, la devolvería a la normalidad aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, aunque tuviera que despojarse de su última gota de dignidad.

Con la certeza de que no podría sobrevivir ni un solo día en un mundo sin ella, acercó aún más sus labios y pausadamente dejó escapar las palabras.

—Por favor…por favor Hermione, no me dejes—su voz se quebró en el acto.

Fue casi inaudible, pero estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que pidió algo "por favor" y no había vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera sido en vano, y que la parte de ella que seguía consciente sacara fuerzas de su súplica.

La miró a los ojos intensamente y un poco después la tensión de sus músculos se alivió cuando encontró una chispa de reconocimiento en ellos.

Poco a poco los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo se fueron extinguiendo hasta que estuvo seguro de que todo rastro de Voldemort se había esfumado de ella.

Dumbledore se le adelantó y en un rápido movimiento de varita ya estaba desatada.

Ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera él, estuvo preparado para su reacción, porque lo primero que hizo Hermione Granger cuando la liberaron de sus ataduras fue lanzarse en picado a sus brazos y estrecharse fuertemente contra él.

Snape ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo mientras la rodeaba con firmeza en un abrazo protector, simplemente se aferró a ella con la desesperación de quien había estado a punto de perder lo más importante de su vida. Severus no albergaba duda alguna: podría haberse quedado ahí toda la eternidad, con el delicado cuerpo de la chica fundiéndose con el suyo propio.

Se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba montando cuando segundos más tarde el director carraspeó.

La castaña se separó suavemente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y se lanzó a los brazos de aquellos seres que tenía por amigos. La envidia le carcomió unos instantes pero no se permitió el lujo de mostrar ninguna emoción paseándose por su severo rostro.

Bastante tenía ya con la debilidad que acababa de exponer frente a todos como para que encima viesen más de él, así que cruzó sus brazos dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a que concluyesen las ridículas muestras de afecto que ella les estaba brindando a los demás.

—¡Hermione! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!—dijo Potter, aun abrazándola.

—Caray, Hermione, por un momento creímos que ibas a matar a Harry—soltó Weasley.

"Diez puntos para el pelirrojo por su despliegue de tacto" pensó con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Harry. Perdóname—pidió la chica con voz temblorosa.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Hermione, esa no eras tú—respondió el "elegido"

Fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada que Granger le lanzó a Potter al cuello, donde una marca violácea había comenzado a extenderse por la rosada carne de su piel.

"Por qué poco" pensó con humor negro, y durante un efímero instante la curva de una sonrisa macabra asomó en su cetrino rostro.

Se le pasó el buen humor cuando los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de tristeza al contemplar lo que le había hecho a Potter. Sin duda se encontraba en un pésimo estado emocional, y no era para menos. Tendría que vigilarla cuidadosamente, no volvería a perderla de vista jamás.

Severus no podía parar de reprocharse internamente su insensatez. Había sido descuidado y estúpido, debió haber estar más atento, debió quedarse más cerca. Lo que había sucedido era, en parte, culpa suya.

La voz de Albus le devolvió a la realidad.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que todos regresen a sus dormitorios. Ha sido una noche muy larga y necesitan descansar. Señorita Granger ¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó el director mientras la observaba con suspicacia.

—Yo…estoy mucho mejor. Vold…él se ha ido, profesor. Ya no lo siento dentro de mí.

No se le escapó que no fuese capaz de pronunciar su nombre por completo. Sus puños se crisparon con rabia contenida.

—Bien, en ese caso, la acompaño a la enfermería—sugirió Dumbledore.

—Yo la llevo—dijo inmediatamente.

Todas las miradas pasaron a dirigirse a él en cuestión de segundos. Potter y Weasley tenían las mandíbulas tan desencajadas que bien podrían haber tocado el suelo, y le observaban como si se hubiese vuelto loco de remate.

Los ojos de Albus centellearon perversamente.

—Como quieras, Severus. Ya de paso llévate a Harry también y que le den una pomada para el cuello—dijo con diversión.

A nadie le pasó desapercibida la mortífera ojeada que Snape le lanzó al director antes de salir del despacho.

Weasley se despidió de sus amigos y cuando se fue de allí los tres se quedaron quietos contemplándose en silencio. El ambiente era tan tenso que bien podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

—Bueno…yo me voy adelantando. Hermione, ¿vienes?—preguntó Potter esperanzado.

—Vete yendo tú y ahora te alcanzo ¿vale?—respondió ella con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?—insistió.

Una de sus cejas se alzó en evidente señal de irritación ante su persistencia. ¿Es que acaso además de ser un inútil descerebrado también estaba sordo?

"Que te largues, Potter, que te ha dicho que-te-largues."

—Sí, Harry. Nos vemos en la enfermería—asintió con convicción.

Potter junior la miró como si aún siguiera poseída y luego se marchó de allí negando con la cabeza, todavía visiblemente confundido.

Severus lo interpretó como un pequeño triunfo y se giró hacia Granger, levemente complacido. Sin embargo aún estaba tremendamente enfadado con ella por haberse dejado arrastrar a la oscuridad, y ese pequeño detalle no iba a conseguir arreglar nada.

La miró de arriba abajo y se preguntó cómo no le había dado importancia antes: la chica iba vestida únicamente con un fino pijama.

Con un único gesto indiferente desabrochó su capa y la colocó por encima de sus hombros. Disfrutó más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a admitir cuando ella se apretó suavemente contra el calor que emanaba de la prenda.

—Venga conmigo—demandó duramente, con la compostura ya totalmente recuperada.

Lo último que observó fue que ella caminaba tras él, arrebujada en su capa con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Así, con paso firme y decidido atravesó el pasillo, y como sustitución del alivio emergió un creciente sentimiento de ira hirviendo a fuego lento que no supo cómo controlar.

Estaba convencido de que no iba a ser capaz de desprenderse fácilmente de él.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Por si os lo preguntabais, la razón por la que puede pasar al dormitorio de los chicos es porque el hechizo no la detecta como una "mujer". Como Voldemort se había adueñado de ella tan profundamente, su esencia estaba corrompida (y esa es la "brillante" justificación que se me ha ocurrido, ya podéis reventarme a _cruciatus_ xD)

 **Reviews**

 **Allteriel:** Wii, Review tuyo *_* cómo te echaba de menos xD Buah, sí, necesitaba escribir algo dramático. Adoro que lo adores xD a ver si éste te gusta, que la responsabilidad de que el siguiente capítulo que escribes no sea basura es inmensa. xD

 **Yazmin Snape:** Anda, ¿Y el Marvolo? xD Pues ahora se ha mostrado un poco más vulnerable al ver que casi la pierde...si es que si no pasa algo serio no espabila el muy tonto. Sí, Hermione fue muy típica, es que pensé que, al fin y al cabo y por muy brillante o madura que sea, en el amor al final todos somos muy parecidos a la hora de sufrir, y además ella no deja de ser una adolescente.

 **Dark Side of Everyone:** ¿Que lloraste? ¿en serio? muahaha qué blandita :-P No he leído ese libro, ¿está bien?. Espero que con este capítulo dejes de extrañar a Voldemort, aunque empezará a aparecer más aún próximamente ^^ y jajaja no había pensado en Gollum/Snape, aunque ya no puede olerlos, que los destrozó el muy idiota. xD

 **Persefone14:** ¡Actualizado! y además rápido. Espero que sirva para desquitar un poco tu frustración. :-P

 **Aigo Snape:** Al final esto ha sido algo más efectivo que el encierro xD. Y gracias, gracias, y mil gracias por escribirme que a ver en qué desembocaba que no se hubiese tomado las pociones. Gracias a ti entendí que el texto daba lugar a dudas y lo edité añadiendo la palabra "vacío" a los frascos. Sólo quise escribir q los almacenaba después de beberlos.

La idea era que pasase algo gordo por culpa de Snape y su rechazo, pero quería a Hermione un poco más sensata, no tomar la poción hubiera sido culpa suya y una gran temeridad por su parte, sin embargo no poder concentrarse en cerrar su mente (aunque lo intentase) no lo es tanto. Mil gracias, again *_*

 **yetsave:** Sev fue un bastardo xD aunque en este capítulo lo ha arreglado ^^ Me alegra mucho que te gustase la narración. Como no iba a haber diálogo me esforcé más en que la redacción fuese algo más digna para no aburriros mortalmente. :-P

 **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:** xDD Me ha hecho gracia que dijeras que si algo le pasaba se iba a culpar, y efectivamente, sólo que ha estado más ocupado culpándola a ella que a sí mismo, porque así es más fácil y Snape no deja de ser un Slytherin un tanto capullo. A ver qué tal lo de la sinceridad para los próximos capítulos :-D

Pues eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias a las que os pasáis a comentar, y dejar follow/fav, y también gracias (pero menos xD) a las que sólo leen, que nunca lo digo. Espero que lo disfrutéis de todas formas ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Y al final, ceder

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que lo comprobé J.K seguía teniéndolo todo y yo seguía sin tener nada…nada salvo el derecho a escribir esta historia, que no es poco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

La tenue luz de un candelabro que flotaba en el aire iluminaba quedamente el corredor del castillo y alumbraba a un par de figuras que caminaban por él sin hacer más ruido que el de sus propias pisadas.

Severus paseaba silenciosamente por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts dando largas zancadas mientras Granger iba detrás suyo intentando seguirle como buenamente podía.

Sabía que la chica estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por alcanzar su ritmo, y hubiera sentido un ligero malestar de no haber sido porque una nada despreciable cantidad de sí mismo necesitaba vengarse urgentemente de ella por lo que acababa de hacerle pasar.

Había tenido miedo, más que miedo, había estado aterrado. Ese tipo de invasiones mentales eran irreversibles una vez que acababan de completarse.

Había estado muy cerca, demasiado. Unos minutos más y no hubiera podido traerla de vuelta. Su consciencia perdida para siempre en el infinito abismo de la mente. Nunca más habría vuelto a ser Hermione,

Voldemort se habría adueñado de ella para siempre.

Sintió el odio abriéndose paso rápidamente a través del temor, y apretó los puños furiosamente en un vano intento por dominarlo.

Se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos, así que se esforzó por mantener la ira a raya y alejar esos pensamientos. Lo primero era lo primero: tenía que centrarse en devolver a Granger a un estado mental y emocional estable.

El suyo ya no tenía ni remedio ni salvación posible.

La suave voz de ella le sacó repentinamente de su ensimismamiento.

—Señor…no estamos yendo a la enfermería, ¿verdad?—preguntó cautelosamente.

Entonces fue consciente de que llevaba un buen rato caminando sin decir absolutamente nada, perdido en el curso de sus propios pensamientos, y aun así ella le había seguido dócilmente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta o se paró para mirarla, simplemente continuó andando.

—No voy a dejarla en manos de Poppy, no dispone de los medios…apropiados para atenderla como es debido.

Por Merlín, no pensaba dejar que esa mujer cuidara de Granger por mucho que Albus así lo demandase. Al lado de las atenciones que él podía brindarle aquella señora era decididamente incompetente.

—¿Dónde me lleva entonces?—preguntó curiosa.

Había olvidado que esa era la auténtica Hermione Granger. Ni en la más completa pérdida de control abandonaba su molesta e irritante capacidad para preguntarlo absolutamente todo.

Dudó un instante pero finalmente decidió responder.

—A mi…habitación—por un momento sintió la necesidad de justificar esa respuesta—allí tengo pociones calmantes más efectivas que las que se encuentran en la enfermería.

Omitió convenientemente decirle que así podría vigilar su estado más de cerca.

—Oh…—parecía que no iba a añadir nada más, hasta que finalmente…—muchas gracias, profesor.

Sin saber bien por qué la ira volvió a atravesarle como un rayo ante su respuesta.

—No me las de todavía. Usted y yo vamos a tener una larga charla, una en la cual intentará explicarme, sin éxito alguno, por qué demonios su estupidez me ha hecho perder más de cinco meses en lecciones inútiles de Oclumancia.

Ahora sí se paró, girándose hacia ella para fulminarla con la más dura de sus miradas.

Hermione tembló visiblemente y se arrebujó contra su capa, consiguiendo hacerle sentir levemente culpable.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de ceder y ablandarse un poco, ella levantó la mirada con los ojos centelleantes de furia.

—No lo sé, profesor, tal vez si no hubiera pasado los últimos meses ignorando mi existencia habríamos podido evitar la pérdida de su valiosísimo tiempo—dijo con una voz no exenta de inquina.

A Severus sus palabras se le clavaron como una flecha haciendo diana en pleno centro, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón. Era mucho más sencillo que ella cargase con todas las culpas, mucho más de su estilo, mucho más…Snape.

—¿Acaso intenta decirme que casi pierde su vida a causa de un mero encaprichamiento adolescente? No sabía que fuese tan débil como para ser incapaz de sobreponerse a un simple rechazo—y lo que más le dolía es que era verdad.

—Y yo no sabía que usted careciese de un corazón, pero por lo visto perdió el suyo hace mucho tiempo—escupió, con los ojos vidriosos.

Otro mazazo. Directo al pecho.

—Al parecer lo que necesita es una niñera que la cuide todo el tiempo, y usted se empeña en suponer que yo estoy disponible para el puesto. Quítese esa absurda idea de la cabeza y resuelva sus problemas por sí misma, crezca de una vez y deje de comportarse como una niña dependiente.

Su tono sonó más duro y con una carga de crueldad más intensa de lo que había pretendido, instantes después se sintió tremendamente despreciable por atacarla así cuando ella acababa de salir de una experiencia traumática.

Ella no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos vidriosos, así que Snape se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. No soportaba aquella visión.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó con alivio que Granger aún le seguía, aunque lo hacía con el rostro ensombrecido, los labios apretados, y los puños agarrando fuertemente su capa mientras él la guiaba por el oscuro corredor.

No había dado más de tres pasos cuando la molesta voz de su conciencia le espoleó, así que decidió que tal vez debería musitar algo parecido a una disculpa.

Se aseguró de disminuir tres tonos la dureza de su voz antes de volver a hablar.

—Señorita Granger, quizá…

No terminó la frase porque dejó de escuchar sus pasos tras él. Se giró nuevamente para mirarla y la vio totalmente quieta en el pasillo, con la mirada rota.

—No—su voz sonó quebrada pero a la vez firme.

Severus resopló profundamente.

—¿No…qué?—y trató por todos los medios de sonar paciente.

—Ya no puedo más. Si cree que mostrándose cruel conmigo va a conseguir sentirse mejor consigo mismo, adelante, pero deje lo de "señorita Granger", sólo llámeme Hermione…sólo…

Su voz se apagó dejando la frase a medias y lo siguiente que vio fueron sus encantadores ojos marrones cubriéndose de lágrimas.

Contemplarla así fue peor que todos los golpes de la anterior conversación. Además, ella no había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y él se había comportado, de nuevo, como un bastardo insensible.

Siempre que había visto llorar a cualquier otro ser humano había sentido una creciente sensación de disgusto, rechazo e incomodidad. Pero verla llorar a ella no le causó ninguna de esas emociones. El nudo que llevaba toda la noche instalado en su pecho le apretó hasta ahogarle, rompiéndole el corazón, ese que, contra todo pronóstico, aún latía.

Dos zancadas bastaron para colocarse frente a la muchacha, y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía la estaba estrechando fuertemente mientras la envolvía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

No merecía el privilegio de tener su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, mucho menos después de cómo la había tratado, pero de nuevo su egoísmo ganó la batalla, y esta vez, se permitió sentir.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione había enterrado la cabeza contra su pecho y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su túnica como si de una tabla de salvación en medio del océano se tratase.

Se dejó hacer dócilmente hasta que advirtió que temblaba contra él, sin dudar ni un momento apretó más su abrazo, confortándola.

Poco después la sintió más calmada y levantó con delicadeza su mentón. Necesitaba mirarla y comprobar que había dejado de llorar.

El nudo de su pecho se aflojó cuando no vio lágrimas nuevas formándose en sus ojos. Encontró restos en las mejillas y los borró lo más delicadamente que pudo con el dorso de su mano.

Contuvo un suspiro de placer cuando la castaña se recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho segundos más tarde.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar aquello, consiguiendo disipar un poco la furia y el temor que aún seguían profundamente agarrados a su estómago.

Se quedó en esa misma posición, incapaz de soltarla o apartarla de sí, sintiendo, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, que el mundo era un lugar donde merecía la pena vivir, y que todo estaba bien si tan solo ella se quedaba a su lado.

Ya no lloraba, pero de cuando en cuando soltaba pequeños hipidos involuntarios muy agudos y graciosos. Se mordió el interior de los carrillos para evitar reírse.

"Adorable"

—Tranquilízate, ya ha pasado todo…Hermione—susurró calmándola, disfrutando secretamente de la forma en que sonaba su nombre al pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Entonces fue plenamente consciente del grave error que había cometido, ella misma se lo había dicho.

Creyó que alejándose de la chica la estaba manteniendo a salvo, y en cuanto tomó distancia había estado más cerca de perderla que en todos los meses que pasaron juntos.

El paso del tiempo sin Hermione había sido una tortura mucho mayor y más cruel que todos los _cruciatus_.

Hacía un rato que su mano vagaba libremente satisfecha por los enmarañados rizos de la castaña, deleitándose en su tacto, perdiéndose en él, comprendiendo que no tenía el más mínimo interés por impedirse a sí mismo disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de placer.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando y reprimiendo aquello. Sólo Merlín sabía lo desesperado que había estado por tocarla.

Y supo que estaba perdido, lo supo en cuanto dejó de importarle tenerla así a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo, porque todo lo que importaba, todo lo que podía desear, era el afecto que ella le ofrecía, y la calidez que le hacía sentir en su interior.

* * *

Hermione se sentía una privilegiada. Lo que estaban compartiendo en aquel pasillo era más íntimo que el primer beso que se atrevió a darle en su despacho meses atrás.

Tenía la total seguridad de que jamás había abrazado a nadie como la estaba abrazando a ella.

También sabía que sus palabras habían sido intencionadamente despiadadas, igual que sabía que Severus Snape era un hombre que decía la verdad con actos y no con la voz. Aquella cercanía era su forma de pedirle "perdón", de firmar una tregua silenciosa, y ella no estaba dispuesta a negárselo.

Sin embargo le daba miedo abrir los ojos y comprobar que nada había sido real, que cuando el momento se rompiese él la miraría de nuevo con su habitual frialdad y la echaría lejos de su lado, levantando un muro entre ambos que no sabría cómo derribar.

No podría soportarlo.

Ahora que había conocido su mirada cargada de preocupación y que sentía sus manos acariciando suavemente su pelo y su espalda supo que ya no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo donde no tuviese aquello.

Había imaginado cientos de veces, sobre todo los últimos meses, que Severus la reconfortaba de ese modo, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora. Pero nada, nada, ni siquiera sus más vívidas fantasías, podían compararse con la magnífica realidad.

Se dio cuenta en el instante en que la salvó: había mentido cuando dijo que no sentía nada por ella. Se regocijó un instante en ese pensamiento.

Sólo él había conseguido salvarla cuando Voldemort la estaba arrastrando a las profundidades del abismo, y le había bastado una única frase. Sabía lo que eso significaba, lo supo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no estaba preparada para la felicidad de saberse, de alguna forma, correspondida.

" _Por favor…por favor Hermione, no me dejes_ "

Tenía grabadas a fuego aquellas palabras en el alma. Su corazón estalló de emoción sólo con recordaras. No las olvidaría jamás.

Sonrió triunfante contra su pecho cuando se apretó entre sus brazos y Snape la rodeó aún más fuerte en señal de respuesta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado acurrucada contra él, lo único que sabía era que quería quedarse allí, en ese momento, sintiéndose envuelta y protegida, para siempre.

Entonces lo sintió inclinarse levemente y susurrar quedamente contra su oído.

—Sería conveniente apartarse de la vista de cualquier humano o espectro que decida deambular por aquí e ir a mi…habitación para que pueda tomar esa poción calmante—musitó suavemente, aún sin separarse de ella.

Hermione se desenvolvió lentamente de su abrazo y le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Sólo si…si…. —aún no se atrevía, pero tenía que decirlo, necesitaba un gesto, algo a lo que aferrarse para sentir que, cuando el día acabase, no la volvería a rechazar—podemos empezar a tutearnos. Fuera de las clases, me refiero—se apresuró a matizar con rapidez.

La severa mirada que acababa de sustituir a la cálida de antes anticipó la respuesta que sabía que vendría.

—¿No ha tenido suficiente por esta noche, Señorita Granger? ¿Aún cree que puede sacar más de mí?—preguntó desdeñosamente.

El tono duro y la sorna iban impregnados en cada palabra, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Esta vez no.

"Otra vez con su estúpida coraza, otra vez con lo de `Señorita Granger´"

—Es Hermione—dijo alzando el mentón, retándole a que se atreviese a corregirla.

Snape suspiró con algo que ella identificó como resignación y supo que tenía una oportunidad.

Le dejó pensárselo mientras aguardaba expectante hasta que notó que estaba cediendo, y tras unos segundos mirándola profundamente, al final asintió.

—Está bien—murmuró con fastidio—Aunque sospecho que el calmante ya no será necesario.

—Bastará con un té caliente, gracias—contestó descaradamente.

No le hacía falta ser la bruja más inteligente de la última generación para saber que no iba a privarse tan fácilmente de una visita a las habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape.

Él alzó la comisura de su labio superior y caminaron juntos hasta las mazmorras mientras Hermione trataba, sin éxito alguno, de borrar la radiante sonrisa de su cara.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Severus cuando llegaron a su habitación fue encender el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de varita. Él estaba habituado al frío y la humedad de las mazmorras, pero no creía que ella estuviese acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas.

Esperó sentir su cuerpo reaccionar con rechazo por permitir a una intrusa invadir el único lugar donde se sentía levemente protegido, sin embargo cuando vio a la chica de pie contemplando con curiosidad su pequeña biblioteca mientras apretaba sus manos para evitar que se alzasen a tomar un libro, lo único que experimentó fue deseo.

Deseó que ella se quedase allí con él, y por Merlín, deseó que no fuese tan sencillo acostumbrarse a querer tenerla cerca, a querer…rozarla.

—Estos libros no me los había…habías enseñado—dijo con los ojos brillantes, apartando la cabeza de la estantería para mirarle.

—Tu insaciable curiosidad tendrá que esperar. Siéntate—hizo un ademán señalándole el sofá que estaba justo frente a la chimenea.

La castaña se sentó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y el la miró fijamente, levemente aturdido por el juego de luces y sombras que la iluminación del fuego hacía bailar en su rostro.

Debía ser un espejismo, no podía ser real que alguien tan maravilloso estuviese allí voluntariamente. No con alguien como él.

—Voy a…—carraspeó levemente, intentando centrarse—preparar el té

Y sin más salió huyendo-porque aquello era una huida en toda regla-a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un poco más de ímpetu del que le hubiese gustado y se recargó contra ella, respirando e inspirando profundamente, luchando por recuperar una pequeña parte del control que acababa de perder.

Tardó bastante más de lo que un mago tardaría en preparar un simple té, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio para componerse un poco.

Cuando se sintió más valiente, o mejor dicho, cuando sintió que no podía pasar más tiempo ahí encerrado sin que resultase ridículo, se aventuró a salir de su habitación.

La imagen que vio al atravesarla casi hizo que se le cayese la taza al suelo.

Hermione Granger se había recostado y se había quedado dormida hecha un pequeño ovillo en un extremo de su sofá, al parecer le había dado tiempo a quitarse la capa y doblarla meticulosamente justo a su lado.

Snape tragó saliva duramente y dejó la taza humeante encima de la mesita, luego se sentó en el sillón que había justo en frente del sofá, dedicándose a contemplarla fijamente como nunca antes lo había hecho: sin la necesidad de componer una máscara inexpresiva.

Pensó en despertarla pero lo descartó. Había sido un día agotador para ella, no era de extrañar que tras la invasión mental, su cuerpo, exhausto, necesitase descansar urgentemente.

Analizó cuidadosamente las facciones relajadas de su cara.

Era preciosa.

La luz que iluminaba el fuego trazaba un camino serpenteante desde el cuello hasta su clavícula, y se perdía más allá. El primero de los diminutos botones de la parte superior de su pijama se había desabrochado, dejando a la imaginación la forma de lo que venía después.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente por el deseo y sintiéndose asquerosamente ruin por observarla secretamente en ese estado tan íntimo apartó la mirada de ahí y la llevó de nuevo a su rostro, dedicándose a verla dormir plácidamente, recreándose en ella con calma, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para ver los diferentes juegos de luces y sombras que trazaba el resplandor del fuego en la suave piel de Hermione.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Sorry por tardar. Han sucedido de repente una serie de cambios imprevistos que me están dejando con MUY poquito tiempo libre para escribir, así que ahora tardaré más en tiempo en actualizar :-(

No lo iba a dejar aquí pero es que si no cortaba ya se me alargaba mucho xD

Espero que os haya gustado, y eso es todo, muchísimas gracias a las que me habéis escrito y las que me habéis dejado follow/fav ^^

 **Reviews**

 **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:** Jajaja sí, sí que quedó mal Hermione en el anterior, pero aquí se planta la tía xD tampoco era TANTO su culpa, en realidad tenía más culpa Snape por ser un cretino xD Y a Snape hay que quitarle el orgullo con cuentagotas, que el pobre lo necesita para sobrevivir xD

 **Aigo Snape:** Jo, de nada. Gracias a ti. Cada vez que me decís que Snape realmente se parece a Snape me hincho de felicidad como si fuese un globo xD

 **Yazmin Snape:** Jajaja Albus es un listillo xD Pues...has ido MUY bien encaminada con TODO lo que has escrito :-P Aunque él eso de pedir perdón como que no mucho xD sí que le ha salido el lado Gryffindor, y eso que estaba machacada, la pobre. Ais, qué bobo que es Snape.

 **yetsave:** Oh, muchas gracias *_* yo al final no estaba muy convencida con el resultado. Sev es un bruto xD pero medio lo arregla, un poco xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K (Lo mismo si le pregunto lo quiere intercambiar xD)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Severus había perdido casi completamente la noción del tiempo, abandonado en la vorágine de sus propios pensamientos mientras contemplaba a Hermione.

La chica que reposaba plácidamente en su sofá no tenía la más remota idea de la terrible lucha emocional que se había desatado dentro de él y que llevaba un buen rato atormentándole.

Hacía bastante tiempo-y jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir cuánto ni cuán profundamente-que todo se había reducido a ella.

Ella.

Ella que había sido tan estúpida como para dejarse vencer así como así por Voldemort, y él que no podía evitar sentir los residuos de la rabia que aún quedaba ardiendo, palpitando, dentro de su pecho.

¿Acaso no habían servido para nada todas sus lecciones? ¿Acaso había malgastado todo su tiempo?

La bruja más brillante de las últimas generaciones cometiendo la imperdonable necedad de abrirle su mente al Lord después de meses practicando precisamente para evitarlo.

La había creído más fuerte, más valiente, más inteligente, y se había equivocado.

Tenía casi las mismas ganas de estrangularla como de tumbarse a su lado y apretarla fuertemente entre sus brazos lo que quedaba de noche.

¿Y qué habría sido de él? Si la hubiese perdido no habría tenido fuerzas para seguir con la misión de Albus, ya no. ¿Acaso la muy egoísta no había pensado en nadie antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad? ¿Ni siquiera en lo que habría supuesto para su adorado Potter?

"Te afecta tanto porque la quieres"

Torció el gesto en una mueca de fastidio ante la rapidez con la que ese pensamiento no autorizado se había colado en su mente.

"No la quiero, quiero a Lily"

"La quieres y lo sabes. Mírala"

Y Severus lo hizo.

La mata rizada que era su pelo se había expandido cómodamente invadiendo parte de su sofá y de su propia cara, las mejillas sonrosadas le daban cierto aire infantil que contrastaba peligrosamente con las curvas que se percibían bajo el fino pijama. Tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y una pequeña expresión de paz satisfecha adornaba su rostro. Sus manos estaban juntas y su cabeza reposaba en ellas a modo de almohada. Si uno se fijaba –y él se había fijado mucho-podía apreciar las pequeñas manchas de tinta que tenía entre los dedos, prueba inequívoca de que había estado escribiendo.

Snape sonrió sin siquiera ser consciente ante aquella visión.

"La deseas"

"Por Merlín, es sólo una niña"

"Ella te desea"

"No, eso es ridículo"

"Hazla tuya"

—¡Basta!—dijo en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, profundamente consternado.

Escuchó un murmullo que provenía inequívocamente de Hermione y supo que la había despertado. Se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan descuidado. Sólo quedaba recuperar la compostura, así que se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón con la espalda estirada, compuso su expresión imperturbable y tensó su cuerpo de nuevo, ahora completamente rígido.

La castaña bostezó y abrió despacio los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para eliminar los últimos vestigios de sueño.

—¿Disfrutando de mi sofá?—preguntó con maldad elevando una ceja, antes incluso de darle tiempo a desperezarse.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes y Snape se deleitó secretamente ante su vergüenza.

—Creo…creo que me he quedado dormida—murmuró, sentándose apropiadamente—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las cinco—Severus sabía que era el momento idóneo para echarla de allí y enviarla a su sala común, pero algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo, sencillamente no quería que se fuese.

Se hizo un instante de silencio en el que no supo exactamente cómo actuar. Aquel era un terreno desconocido para él, simplemente estaban compartiendo un momento de familiaridad que no entraba en sus esquemas mentales tener con nadie, y mucho menos con una alumna. Sorprendentemente no le molestaba, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo ahora que no sentía la necesidad de hacer ningún comentario cruel o hiriente.

Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Él la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de profundidad, el momento íntimo se rompió cuando la muchacha se estremeció visiblemente, tiritando.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta usar la varita, un encantamiento no verbal más tarde y el fuego de la chimenea estaba crepitando furiosamente mientras Severus deseaba secretamente que fueran sus propias manos, y no el fuego, las que entibiasen el cuerpo de Hermione.

Desterró rápidamente ese peligroso pensamiento y lo cambió por una imagen mental de Longbottom haciendo estallar un caldero.

—Gracias—dijo ella suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Severus torció el labio. Seguían sin gustarle los agradecimientos, ni siquiera los que venían por parte de Hermione.

—Quizá te apetezca tomar el té que lleva horas enfriándose en la mesa—sugirió con cierta inquina.

—Oh…sí, claro.

Uso magia para calentarlo y luego la taza voló mágicamente hacia sus manos.

Snape repasó su cuerpo, esta vez con intenciones mucho más clínicas que las que había tenido cuando ella estaba durmiendo. Aún la notaba cansada, pero no parecía nada alarmante, nada que horas de sueño no pudieran arreglar.

Esforzándose porque su voz no denotase emoción alguna más allá de cortesía indiferente preguntó.

—¿Notas algún tipo de presión mental? ¿Algún síntoma similar a la invasión?

—No, profesor. Creo que se ha ido, ahora me siento bien. ¿Crees que puede volver a…?

Snape la cortó, ya había pensado en ello mientras ella dormía.

—No, hoy no, al menos. Conseguiste expulsarle así que está demasiado débil para un nuevo intento. Sin embargo espero que si hay una próxima vez seas capaz de utilizar los conocimientos que sin duda has adquirido para no volver a cometer el mismo inexcusable error—dijo, perforándola con la mirada.

—Yo…lo siento, no volverá a pasar—sus ojos castaños fijados en él con sinceridad cristalina.

Severus suspiró con impaciencia, tratando de mantener la serenidad cuando lo único que quería hacer era levantarse y volver a abrazarla. Por supuesto no lo hizo, aunque la urgencia de acercarse a ella empezaba a ser físicamente dolorosa.

—Aún estoy esperando una explicación—dijo inmutable.

Hermione desvió la vista, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra. Snape estaba empezando a hartarse de su indecisión cuando finalmente habló, sus ojos de nuevo atrapando los de él.

—Simplemente no podía más. Los meses sin hablar contigo, sin poder verte a solas, sin que ni siquiera me mirases, sin…—se paró un momento, cuando siguió su voz sonó un poco menos temblorosa que antes—simplemente colapsé. Quizá para ti no significó lo mismo, quizá tú no viviste un infierno pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que si hoy no hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado, ahora no estaría aquí.

Severus no se lo podía creer. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero antes de poder decir nada ella continuó.

—No, déjame terminar, por favor. Sólo quería que supieras que volvería a repetir mil veces lo mismo, que volvería a pasar mil veces por la tortura de tener a ese...monstruo dentro de mí, manipulándome, dirigiéndome, obligándome a hacer cosas que jamás me hubiera perdonado hacer, si con ello hubiese conseguido acabar aquí, contigo—la última palabra fue apenas un susurro.

La información llegó nítidamente a sus oídos pero aun así tardó un tiempo en procesarla de tan inverosímil y absurda que le parecía. ¿Acaso estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales? ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que había merecido la pena estar a punto de perder la vida tan sólo por volver a tener su compañía? No podía ser cierto, tenía que haberla malinterpretado.

Nunca-se juró-dejaría que ella estuviese en peligro de nuevo. Jamás, y mucho menos por alguien como él.

—No te atrevas a volver a decir una estupidez semejante—siseó—ni siquiera en broma.

—Entonces no te alegrará saber que lo digo completamente en serio—le encaró.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de intimidarla? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de temerle igual que hacían todos los demás?

Aquello era ridículo, y más aún lo era el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba iracundo, irritado, o furioso por lo que acababa de decir la chica, lo peor de todo es que lo único que sentía era la creciente necesidad de estrecharla contra su pecho y protegerla de todo y de todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, _sobretodo_ a sí mismo.

Decidió darla por imposible e ignorar su molesta cabezonería.

—Es tarde, vuelve a tu sala común—gruñó

Había sido suficiente por esa noche, más que suficiente. Se encontraba, de nuevo, en un precario control sobre sus emociones. Era hora de echarla de allí.

—Pero profesor, yo…

—Ahora—tajante—y mañana ahórranos a todos tu inestimable presencia en clase—dijo con sarcasmo—has tenido una noche dura, pasa el día descansando.

La chica abrió la boca para rebatirle pero Snape le lanzó su mirada fulminante de _ni-se-te-ocurra-intentarlo_ y ella acabó cerrándola sin decir nada, suspirando con resignación.

—Hasta mañana.

Se levantó para irse pero antes de salir por la puerta la chica se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente. Antes de poder preguntarle qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo, ella se había inclinado sobre su sillón a una distancia que decididamente traspasaba su espacio personal, haciéndole sentirse incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Ahora está bastante claro que me ha perdido el miedo definitivamente", ese fue su último pensamiento antes de olvidar completamente la capacidad para razonar porque Hermione Granger, en la más viva representación de la insolencia, le estaba _besando._

* * *

Hermione no había dado ni tres pasos cuando decidió tentar a la suerte una vez más, por lo que antes de marcharse se giró, se acercó a Snape con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente en el pecho, cerró los ojos, y simplemente, le besó.

No esperaba que él hiciera nada, supuso que sería un roce rápido, así que Hermione se estremeció y ahogó un gemido en su boca porque él-contra todo pronóstico y que Merlín la ayudase-la estaba correspondiendo.

Tras unos segundos Snape rompió momentáneamente el contacto pero no se atrevió a protestar, pues antes de darse cuenta se había levantado del sillón y estaba erguido frente a ella tan oscuro e imponente como no le había visto jamás.

Había tal intensidad en su mirada que a Hermione se le secó la garganta al instante.

Antes si quiera de poder reaccionar la estaba empujado contra la pared más cercana, acorralándola, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo deliciosamente, con sus manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

Contuvo un quejido por su nula delicadeza al estamparla, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza protestar, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en escapar de allí.

Él se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y todo se desvaneció salvo el intenso remolino de sensaciones que era Severus Snape, quien acarició sus labios con extrema suavidad para después devorarlos con una fiereza que no creyó posible. Por un momento temió que sus piernas le fallasen, así que se agarró fuertemente a la tela de su túnica para evitar flaquear.

El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, más urgente y más desesperado. Hermione estaba ardiendo, la estaba llevando al borde de la locura sólo con sus labios.

Se dejó hacer, permitiéndole explorarla a su antojo, demandando más de él con cada roce.

Deseando fervientemente un contacto aún más íntimo que parecía no llegar nunca entreabrió los labios, invitándole sutilmente a que entrase en ella, a que la penetrase.

Ese fue el momento preciso que él eligió para romper el beso y separar su boca de la suya, Hermione le miró consternada y confundida a sus ojos inmensamente negros y distinguió en ellos una emoción que no creyó posible encontrar allí jamás: culpabilidad.

—Hermione, no…—susurró con la voz estrangulada.

Con un quejido de frustración se acercó más a Severus-si es que aquello era posible-y apoyó su frente contra la de él antes de susurrar.

—Por favor—rogó entrecortadamente.

Snape no dijo nada, sólo la miró fijamente como si estuviese cometiendo un acto imperdonable. Su máscara habitualmente inexpresiva completamente abandonada.

Herrmione enterró una de sus manos en el lacio cabello negro, acariciándolo con delicadeza hasta que él cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, se fue apaciguando. Sin pensarlo mas tomó sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez Severus frenó el ritmo gentilmente, convirtiendo aquél beso en algo magníficamente perfecto y lleno de cadencia.

Había tenido otros besos, sí, de Krum y de un pequeño escarceo con un chico en verano, pero nada que ver con esto. Ninguno le había sabido al mismísimo cielo, ninguno le había hecho anhelar que no acabase nunca, y desde luego ninguno le había hecho creer que existía un tipo de magia que no conocía hasta que llegó él.

Temblando se preguntó si su profesor sentiría una cuarta parte de lo que estaba provocando en ella, y anheló con todo su ser que él correspondiese parte de sus sentimientos.

Aun así, la castaña no era de las que se conformaban fácilmente: quería más. Así que volvió a intentarlo. Instintivamente entreabrió su boca, invitándole a entrar, y esta vez no hubo restricciones. Su insinuación no tardó en ser aceptada y rápidamente sintió la lengua de Severus colándose entre sus labios, abriéndose paso tentativamente mientras la invadía con dulzura, entrelazándose con ella.

Un gemido de placer escapó de su boca al instante.

"Oh, Merlín, si siento esto sólo con sus labios no quiero ni imaginarme cuando…"

Se quedó completamente en blanco cuando el introdujo más profundamente su lengua. Aquello era completamente nuevo, y cálido, y _muy_ agradable. Pronto sintió su propio cuerpo palpitando, suplicando por más.

Jadeó involuntariamente sin poder evitarlo. Era una sensación totalmente desconocida, jamás había querido intimar hasta ese nivel, nunca, con nadie.

Se separaron en busca de aire y la castaña le notó respirar violenta e irregularmente contra ella. Su propia respiración agitándose al comprenderlo: él también quería más.

—Hermione...—rodó la palabra contra su oído en un sonido gutural, casi salvaje.

Un torbellino de vértigo la sacudió cuando le escuchó pronunciar su nombre de aquella forma.

Cuando se recuperó un poco pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Severus la atrajo firmemente contra él para seguir profundizando, apretándola fuertemente.

Snape bajó gradualmente las manos desde su espalda hasta su cintura, sosteniéndola. Exploró con deliberada lentitud cada recoveco de su boca, y después, separándose un poco y esbozando una sonrisa retorcida, comenzó a experimentar lánguidamente, casi tortuosamente, con su cuello.

Hermione se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para evitar gemir, retorciéndose mientras él obraba maravillas con su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, deseaba aquello.

Una tras otra, pequeñas oleadas de electricidad la recorrieron con tal intensidad que temió derretirse de placer allí mismo.

Hasta aquel año había estado totalmente segura de que la mayor satisfacción que podía existir en la vida era recostarse frente a las brasas de una chimenea a leer un buen libro, pero cuando descubrió el rastro de sensaciones que Severus estaba dejando sobre su piel, no pudo estar más convencida de lo mucho que se había equivocado.

De pronto él paró y la apartó suavemente, sujetándola por los hombros.

Durante unos segundos sus respiraciones chocaron entrecortadas, y ella intentó besarle de nuevo, pero Snape la detuvo.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un gemido de decepción. La habitación entera daba vueltas a su alrededor y aun así no quería parar. Quería quedarse allí un rato más, y quería que él siguiera haciéndole aquello. Toda la noche, a ser posible.

—Tienes que irte ahora—su voz más ronca de lo que jamás la había escuchado era una mezcla entre una súplica y una orden.

La chica contemplo sus ojos, tan inmensamente profundos como los de una noche sin estrellas, y vio en ellos el mismo deseo que ella estaba experimentando, entonces comprendió.

Severus había parado aquello porque estaba…excitado. La vergüenza serpenteo por sus mejillas al instante, tiñéndolas de rojo. Saber que era ella quien había provocado esa reacción le hizo sentirse, de alguna manera, poderosa.

Pero es que no quería que él se controlase. Ella quería…quería… ni siquiera lo sabía muy bien aún.

Decidió no replicar, había recibido mucho aquel día. No era buena idea presionarle, tendría que ser paciente.

Le costó infinitamente separarse de él en aquel momento, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que mañana no volviera a despreciarla.

Cogió aire un par de veces hasta que por fin consiguió normalizar su respiración, y después habló.

—Profesor, antes de irme quería agradecerle…agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy por mí, y bueno, ya sabes, todo…todo…lo demás—balbuceó.

"Bien hecho, acabas de parecer rematadamente estúpida."

—El beso ha debido gustarte más de lo que pensaba, ha mermado notablemente tu capacidad para hablar—se burló con malicia.

Sin embargo tras la predecible mofa vio cómo Snape esbozaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa de verdad que le había visto jamás, y le pareció sencillamente preciosa.

Se prometió a sí misma hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que le dedicase sonrisas como aquella cada día.

—Buenas noches, Severus—murmuró pasando por alto su comentario, aún ensimismada, .

Creyó que decir su nombre por primera vez le resultaría más incómodo, pero lo había pronunciado tantas veces en su imaginación que le sonó exquisitamente familiar.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Hermione se fue de su habitación flotando en una nube de felicidad.

Le dio igual que al final se hubiera reído de ella. La había abrazado, besado y tuteado. Todo en el mismo día. Supo que ni tomando un sorbo de _Felix Felicis_ hubiera salido mejor.

Así, Hermione salió de las mazmorras con la certeza de que si lo intentaba, podría convocar el _Patronus_ más poderoso del mundo.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Y ahí va otro capítulo ^^ Estoy empezando a reconsiderar seriamente si voy a dejar este fic en T o voy a cruzar la línea que lo separa del M en algún momento xD. Ya veremos. Ah, quizá debería advertir q no le faltan muchos capítulos a esta historia para que la de por concluida, así que si queréis sugerir/proponer lo que sea va a ser prácticamente ahora o nunca.

 **Reviews**

 **Vrunetti** ¡que sepas que amo los reviews largos y más si son tan bonitos como el tuyo! Y has conseguido que actualice antes de lo planeado, que últimamente estoy sin tiempo para escribir, son las putas 5 de la mañana y hoy madrugo xD peeeero me he quedado a darle un último empujón al capítulo por tu Review *-* Yo también necesito que un fic esté escrito decentemente, la ortografía importa mucho. ^^

Pues como verás he decidido darles un respiro, al menos en este capítulo, a ver qué pasa en los siguientes. *EternalFenix sonríe maliciosamente*. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por añadirme a follow/fav. PD Tengo tus fics Sev/mione en pendientes para leer, que aún no he tenido tiempo y tienen MUY buena pinta.

 **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa** Jo, sorry por tardar en actualizar. Me alegra mucho que te gustase, a ver si cumplo con éste.

 **Sui Cipher** Oh, ya, es que si no sufren luego los reencuentros no tienen tanta gracia! pero les estoy dejando ser felices un poquito ^^ y nada de disculparte por no comentar, al contrario, mil gracias por tomarte la molestia para hacerlo.

 **Yazmin Snape** ¡Sí! ya iba siendo hora de que cediese ^^ a mi también me hizo mucha gracia esa escena de él yendo a esconderse xDD Y bueno, es...Snape, si no echase balones fuera no sería tan cretino y no le amaríamos tanto xD Gracias por preocuparte, un beso.

 **yetsave** Sí que es un amor, verdad? ais, yo quiero uno *-* y ya, el pobre está pillado por Hermione hasta los huesos. xD

 **melyz de snape** Oh! muchas gracias por pararte a escribir un comentario. Y bien, bien, me gusta que os enganche. Sí, Snape ya va cediendo, así que espero q te haya gustado este capi también. ^^


	20. Lo correcto

Lamento enormemente el retraso, no tengo perdón de los dioses, pero bueno, ya dicen por ahí que nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. :-P ¡Disfrutad!

 **Disclaimer:** Lo he intentado, pero todavía no he conseguido duplicarme en una copia exacta de Rowling, así que Harry Potter y todo su universo le siguen perteneciendo sólo a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Hermione sabía que si él la viese ahora mismo estaría riéndose cruelmente de ella por ser incapaz de mantener la dignidad y el decoro.

Estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del castillo del primer piso porque simple y llanamente sus piernas habían decidido dejar de responderle. El recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar, de las manos de Severus acariciándola, de su sabor, y de su inconfundible olor a hierbas aromáticas la había dejado completamente mareada, sin aire, y a punto de desvanecerse mucho antes de alcanzar la torre de Gryffindor.

Paró esos pensamientos, sustituyéndolos por otros menos peligrosos para su cordura. Evocó su genuina mueca sarcástica, su característica manera de provocarla y el sedoso tono de su voz, siempre impregnado de sarcasmo. Sonrió de forma automática ante ese pensamiento, sintiéndose completamente llena por un profundo y sincero amor hacia él.

Se preguntó en qué momento exacto había dejado de resultarle odioso para parecerle tan encantadoramente…Snape.

Supuso que cuando empezó a ver detrás de la máscara, a darse cuenta de lo vulnerable y humano que podía llegar a ser tras todo eso, probablemente incluso antes.

Y luego estaban aquellos besos. Quién hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape pudiera ser tan endemoniadamente apasionado.

Tuvo que recostarse un par de veces más contra una de las paredes de Hogwarts, y asegurarse de inhalar y exhalar profundamente para poder controlar los nervios debido a la agitación emocional a la que acababa de ser expuesta.

No es que se quejase, la estúpida sonrisa que se negaba a abandonarla era suficiente prueba de ello, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, y aún al borde del paro cardíaco, habría rogado por más.

Tras un rato llegó tambaleándose a la sala común y se dejó caer en su cama sin pensar si quiera en cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Lo que sí hizo fue poner el despertador a primera hora de la mañana, puesto que la posibilidad de saltarse las clases no se contemplaba como una opción por mucho que su tozudo profesor casi se lo hubiera exigido.

Tendría que estar loco si pensaba que ella iba a acatar una orden como esa así como así, cualquier orden, de hecho. Pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a manejar su cabezonería, de momento sólo quería arroparse con las sábanas y desear que cada día fuese tan maravilloso como aquella noche.

Y recrear una, y otra, y otra vez su beso con Severus en un interminable ciclo del que nunca parecía tener suficiente hasta que, derrotada, acabó por quedarse dormida abrazada a la almohada.

* * *

El sonido del despertador fue como si una taladradora gigante hubiera tenido la feliz idea de hacer surcos en su cerebro, Hermione se preparó para estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, hacer caso del bendito "consejo" de Severus, y darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Lástima que ese desgraciado bastardo llamado orgullo no estuviese de acuerdo con su decisión.

Hermione Granger sólo había faltado a sus clases cuando había perdido por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto un poco de cansancio acumulado, un asesino psicópata invadiendo su mente, y dormir menos de cuatro horas en toda la noche no eran motivos de peso suficientes como para impedirle asistir.

Iría arrastrándose si fuera necesario.

Así que se vistió como buenamente pudo, y se arregló un poco mientras rogaba silenciosamente estar más despejada para la doble clase de pociones de la tarde. No quería que Severus la viese echa un desastre.

La imagen de su profesor le dio color a sus mejillas, y la castaña suspiró con cierta satisfacción. Pese a todo su cansancio era uno de esos días en los que la vida le sonreía; Hermione no podía estar más radiante.

No había acabado de bajar las escaleras que daban a la sala común cuando se dio de bruces con la versión enfadada de Harry Potter. El niño que vivió llevaba la misma cara que cuando su equipo favorito perdía el Mundial de Quidditch, y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Me vas a explicar de una vez qué demonios está pasando o tengo que ser más específico?—preguntó Harry, los ojos nublados por el enfado.

Hermione esperaba que los tiros no fueran por donde ella creía que iban, pero desde luego aquella no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, y aquel día estaba demasiado cansada como para tener paciencia.

—Perdona por no estar en mi más brillante momento de perspicacia pero no sé de qué estás hablando. Ha sido una noche muy larga para todos y estoy agotada, Harry. Así que primero rebaja esos humos y cuando lo hayas hecho me buscas para que hablemos.

Y sin más pasó por delante de él, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Harry se lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ven conmigo—dijo, arrastrándola hasta un lugar de la sala común lejos de posibles miradas indiscretas.

—Me haces daño, Harry—dijo Hermione con voz templada, pero sin apartar los ojos de su mejor amigo.

El elegido la soltó como si quemase, con su irá aún en ebullición

—Pues una noche muy larga si ha debido ser teniendo en cuenta que la has pasado con Snape—escupió.

La chica enrojeció ante la suspicaz mirada de su amigo y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. El día había empezado demasiado bien como para ser cierto, allí estaba la contraparte.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme?—preguntó la castaña, incrédula.

El chico suspiró, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más calmado.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, no sé qué está pasando, pero te traes algo con Snape. No sé qué es, y no me gusta, aunque me gustaría que me lo contases. ¿Qué hacías anoche en las mazmorras, Hermione? El mapa te ubicaba ahí. Y no es sólo eso, la forma en la que se comportó ayer contigo era muy rara.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire, y cogiendo fuerzas se preparó para lo que sabía que vendría. Le debía a Harry ser sincera con él, era lo correcto.

—Seré breve y clara, Harry. Estoy enamorada de él, y estamos juntos…o algo así—se corrigió en el último momento, la verdad era que no sabía qué tipo de relación mantenía exactamente con su profesor.

El niño que vivió dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y la miró horrorizado, como si hubiera perdido completamente el juicio. Era la reacción que esperaba, así que no le sorprendió y pudo mantenerse calmada.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Por qué Dumbledore y tú estáis tan ciegos?! Es Snape. Es un traidor, nos odia, y está aliado con Voldemort, estoy seguro. Mira lo que pasó en el castillo, estaba con los demás Mortífagos y ni siquiera se esforzó por intentar ayudarnos. Cuando el Horrocrux te hirió le pedí que te ayudase a recuperar la movilidad, pero él no movió ni un dedo por ti, Hermione. ¿No lo entiendes? Te está usando, debe ser algún plan de Voldemort para…

—¡Basta, Harry! ¿Quién sino él me salvó cuando Voldemort controló mi mente? En el castillo le vi desarmar a un Mortífago por la espalda y, por supuesto, fue él quien me curó cuando no podía moverme, preparó una poción para devolverme a la normalidad y vino a dármela a la enfermería.

Hermione no quería habérselo contado, pero no podía más, necesitaba que entendiese que Severus estaba de su lado, y que jamás haría nada para dañarla, a ella o a la Orden.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente. Después, casi con desprecio, habló.

—¿Y tenías que acostarte con él para agradecérselo?

La bofetada sonó tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la sala común.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—La castaña todavía no podía creerse que uno de sus mejores amigos le hubiese dicho eso—enhorabuena, ni el mismísimo Draco Malfoy lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Sin más, se giró para salir de allí cuando notó nuevamente el agarre de Harrry en su brazo.

—Perdóname, Hermione—una de sus manos frotándose la mejilla del golpe—no debí haber dicho eso, y no pienso eso, es sólo que es….Snape. Me va a costar un tiempo adaptarme, eso es todo.

Ella le sonrió levemente, y su enfado comenzó a disiparse. Nunca había podido pasar demasiado tiempo molesta con El niño que vivió.

—De momento me conformo con que empieces a intentarlo, porque es algo serio. No tengo intención alguna de dejarle, mal que te pese.

Harry bufó con exasperación.

—Espero que sepa tratarte como te mereces, y que no te haga daño, porque si lo hace no habrá forma humana, mágica o muggle, de evitar que le parta la cara.

Ella sonrío abrazándole con fuerza, feliz de saber que al menos no iba a pedirle que eligiese entre su amistad con ellos o Snape, sino que iba a intentar aceptarlo. De momento era más que suficiente.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo…guárdame el secreto, ¿vale? No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron.

* * *

Vale, lo reconocía. Había estado distraída, más que distraída, había llegado a un nivel de abstracción que bordeaba la estupidez.

En el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta del aula de pociones y le vio erguido escribiendo las instrucciones en la pizarra de vete-tú-a-saber-que-poción no pudo apartar los ojos de él.

Aprovechó la clase para observar con minuciosa pulcritud cada uno de sus elegantes gestos, y hasta sonrió un poco cuando le escuchó quitarle puntos a Gryffindor con su característica crueldad.

Aquello no estaba nada bien, la parte racional de su cerebro que todavía funcionaba le exigía que dejase de comportarse como una adolescente en plena edad del pavo y se pusiera a trabajar en la poción.

De todas formas…¿Cuál era la poción? Había pasado más de media hora y todavía no tenía ni la más remota idea. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros ya habían cogido su caldero y estaban trabajando de pie individualmente, cortando los ingredientes en sus mesas.

La suya estaba vacía.

—Eh, Hermione, ¿Por qué no estás triturando las colas de rata? Oh, no, es una trampa y lo estamos haciendo todos mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron muerto de miedo.

—No, no, triturarlas está bien, no te preocupes Ron, es sólo que hoy estoy un poco…ausente.

—Silencio—la voz de Snape le llegó desde el otro extremo del aula. Estaba sentado en su escritorio y ni se dignó a mirarla.

Resolvió que ya había hecho suficiente el imbécil para lo que quedaba del mes, así que se puso a leer la pizarra y fue en busca de los ingredientes.

Hermione había empezado a concentrarse, de verdad que sí, pero es que cuando Severus decidió que había llegado el momento de levantarse e iniciar su ronda de escrutinio a ver cómo avanzaban las pociones toda su concentración se fue a pique.

Comenzó a remover el contenido del caldero sin prestarle mucha atención, demasiado ocupada observando las muecas de disgusto que hacía su profesor al examinar los calderos, especialmente cuando coincidían con los de un alumno de Gryffindor.

¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en llegar a su lado?

—Oye, Hermione, ¿esto está bien? _—_ Neville la miraba desde la mesa contigua con la cara tan blanca como el papel.

La chica dejó de atender a su absoluta prioridad y vio como del caldero del chico burbujeaba un líquido verde pastoso que estaba muy lejos de estar bien, en esta poción o en cualquier otra.

—¡Cielo santo, Neville! ¿Pero qué has hecho?

—Señor Longbotton—siseó Severus, quién de pronto se encontraba a su lado— ¿Cómo es posible que cada día que pasa supere usted los límites de su propia incompetencia?

Neville comenzó a temblar como un flan mientras Snape hacía desaparecer el caldero con un movimiento de varita.

—Tiene usted otro cero más para su invariable y extensa colección. Ah, y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Sin una sola palabra más se dio la vuelta y avanzó calmadamente hacia ella.

La castaña sujetó muy fuerte el cazo para que no se le escurriera entre los dedos cuando notó la capa de Snape ondeando suavemente tan cerca de ella que prácticamente pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela acariciándola. Antes si quiera de darse cuenta él se había posicionado detrás suya, a muy poca distancia de su espalda _,_ haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente y sintió la urgente necesidad de echarse hacia atrás y permitirse el alivio de reposar su espalda contra el pecho de Severus. No supo cómo, pero finalmente contuvo el insensato impulso a duras penas.

Le notó inclinarse sobre ella hasta que casi quedó a su altura, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor a través de la túnica. Él extendió los brazos y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

El cosquilleo en su estómago creció de una manera tan incontrolable como placentera.

—Está usted removiendo con la misma precisión que el señor Longbottom—susurró—si no se esfuerza voy a tener que… ponerle una detención y…castigarla—su aliento cálido chocando contra su oído, enviándole chispas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

"Dulce Merlín"

Se le ocurrieron varias cosas que podría hacer en una detención con Severus y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver, ni remotamente, con limpiar calderos.

Enrojeció violentamente ante el cariz que estaban tomando sus propios pensamientos.

—Concéntrese, señorita Granger—susurró.

No entendía cómo es que nadie más se había dado cuenta de que se acababa de parar el mundo.

Los alumnos que lo vieron estaban seguros de que la estaba mortificando con su cercanía. En Hogwarts circulaba el rumor de que si el profesor Snape estaba a menos de diez centímetros de ti morías en el acto. Incluso algunos Slytherin se compadecieron de ella.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba en el cielo. Supo que él había elegido adrede el tono más aterciopelado, pausado, y susurrante de su gama sólo para provocarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

No tenía ni una sola duda de que ardería gustosa en las llamas del mismísimo infierno si él la guiase hasta allí con el sonido de su voz. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de la mesa habría caído al suelo, y habría caído feliz.

Snape se retiró de su espalda tan rápidamente como había llegado, y ella pasó lo que quedaba de hora deseando quedarse a solas con él.

Intentó pensar en la cocción, pero tuvo que desistir. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle disimuladamente ni de imaginarse con él.

"Céntrate, Hermione, esto no es propio de ti."

Y vaya que si se centró, pero no precisamente en la poción.

* * *

Severus era consciente de que no había sido apropiado hacer eso, ni fuera ni dentro del aula, pero mucho menos dentro. Simplemente no había podido evitarlo, la chica lo estaba desquiciando.

Ni siquiera sabía a cuantos niveles estaba mal aquello.

Tantos años de autocontrol, tanto tiempo al servicio de la rectitud y el raciocinio, preocupándose de no sentir ni una sola emoción que no pudiese dominar, de mantenerse imperturbable, de que nada pudiese derribar sus defensas otra vez, y llega una adolescente impertinente y lo desmorona todo en menos de un año.

Había que concederle cierto crédito a la muchacha: alterar así a alguien como él era decididamente inverosímil. Y supo que si tenía que ser alguien, era lógico que hubiera sido ella.

Sonrió pensando en lo llena de vida que estaba. La brillante Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de la última generación, o incluso más posiblemente, y había ido a fijar su mirada cargada de curiosidad en él.

No entendía cómo se había producido aquel milagro divino, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Había intentado separarse de ella, por la salud física y mental de ambos, realmente había tratado de hacerlo, y al final no había podido.

"Ninguno de los dos ha podido"

Volvió a sonreír con satisfacción ante ese último pensamiento. Sonreía mucho últimamente.

Además hoy había estado encantadoramente torpe. La chica no había dejado de mirarle ni un solo segundo en todo lo que duró la clase, y por Merlín si eso no era más de lo que sus fuerzas podían soportar.

Luego estaba aquel beso en su habitación que no había parado de rememorar desde que ella se marchó, lo cerca que había estado de perder el control, las ganas que había tenido de fundirse en su cuerpo y lo irresistiblemente fácil que hubiera sido simplemente poner sus manos sobre ella y...

"Suficiente" se reprochó a sí mismo.

Por suerte la otra noche había parado antes de hacer algo de lo que, estaba convencido, no se hubiera arrepentido en absoluto.

Pero lo más probable es que ella sí lo hubiera hecho, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el mismo Mortífago indigno y de mal carácter que le doblaba la edad. No podría soportar su mirada de rechazo al día siguiente.

Esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, esperaría hasta que estuviese completamente segura… o hasta que se diese cuenta de que merecía algo mejor y le abandonase, lo que fuera que ocurriese primero.

Tendría que trabajar en ello y aprender a tener paciencia, no iba a permitirse cometer el error de precipitarse, no con Hermione.

Suspiró descartando más pensamientos sobre lo magnífica que era y la locura que estaba cometiendo y siguió trabajando en la poción vigorizante.

Se preguntó en qué momento su vida había comenzado a girar en torno a la muchacha, y lo más preocupante es que ni siquiera le importó.

Suspiró de nuevo con resignación, pensando cómo iba a ser capaz de adaptarse a la nueva situación tras tantos años de soledad a sus espaldas y llegó a la única conclusión posible: sí era por ella, merecía la pena intentarlo.

Dos golpes a la puerta de su despacho bastaron para sacarle de sus pensamientos, no tenía ni una sola duda de quién era.

—Adelante—maldijo a su voz por sonar más anhelante que indiferente.

Contempló a Hermione entrar con cierta timidez y acercarse hasta él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus preciosos labios.

—Me temo que si no te devuelvo estos frascos no vas a tener dónde meter toda esa poción vigorizante—dijo, dejando un montón de pequeños frascos vacíos encima de la mesa.

Severus les echó un vistazo, él siempre había sido meticuloso con los detalles, así que se dio cuenta rápidamente de que faltaba uno.

—Has olvidado uno _—_ dijo sin darle importancia.

—No, no lo he olvidado, yo…—sus mejillas arreboladas le contaron que había algo que no quería decir.

—Te animo a que termines la frase—dijo con socarronería, aún sin dejar de remover el contenido del caldero.

—Me lo he quedado—admitió—no quería devolverlo.

Snape arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un recuerdo, porque tú me lo diste y aunque fuera algo prestado quería conservarlo. La poción que había dentro nos unió así que es importante para mí—confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Severus luchó por contener el brote de ternura que estaba sintiendo y correr a abrazarla, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar de remover la poción, que a golpe de varita comenzó a hacerlo por sí misma, y acercarse al lado de la castaña hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Quédatelo—susurró—ahora es tuyo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y él sintió su pecho expandirse. Le parecía increíble que la alegría de una jovencita impertinente le provocase tanto bienestar

Se separó un poco de ella para evitar la tentación de besarla, y cambió de golpe el tema de conversación.

—Creí que quedamos en que no vendrías hoy. La prueba de que necesitabas descansar ha sido tu inusual torpeza en mi clase.

—No, profesor, tú quedaste contigo mismo en que no vendría hoy, y no estaba siendo descuidada por el cansancio—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Podrías explicarme entonces el motivo de tu desastroso comportamiento?—preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era una trampa y Hermione había ido derechita a ella.

Entonces algo que no estaba previsto ocurrió, porque en vez de sonrojarse violentamente, tal y como él había supuesto, esta vez fue la chica la que se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal y quedar peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

—Porque no podía apartar los ojos de ti—dijo entre susurros.

Snape enmudeció. El cazador cazado.

Y en ese momento ya no pudo aguantarlo más, Severus devoró los labios de la castaña mientras enterraba una mano entre sus rizos castaños y sujetaba firmemente su cadera con la otra.

Hermione jadeó su nombre dentro del beso y eso fue suficiente para llevarle hasta el mismísimo límite de la locura. Su mano ascendió y se coló dentro de la tela del uniforme hasta llegar a su espalda desnuda. La piel de la chica le quemaba como si fuese fuego. Acarició lentamente toda su extensión hasta que llegó al borde de su sujetador, y sintiendo palpitar su propia virilidad se detuvo, comprendiendo que si no paraba ahora ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Snape rompió el beso, apartó las manos de su cuerpo y las llevó a su cara, mirándola fijamente mientras acunaba sus mejillas.

—Severus, yo no quiero parar—dijo ella suavemente.

—Hermione, no creo que seas consciente de…

Se esforzó para no gritar cuando un pinchazo de dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo como si de mil agujas perforando su piel se tratase. El Lord estaba llamando, y por la crueldad de la llamada estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. No debía hacerle esperar o lo pagaría caro.

Se llevó la mano a la marca instantáneamente, sabiendo que ella comprendería. La mirada cargada de preocupación que vio en sus ojos de chocolate lo decía todo.

—Tengo que irme.

Y salió rápidamente de su despacho sin decir una sola palabra más, sabiendo que tenía que elegir entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, porque si se paraba a despedirse o a mirar atrás jamás reuniría el valor suficiente para alejarse de ella.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado, además, lo he hecho un pelín más largo para compensar. Disculpad si las respuestas a vuestros reviews son un poco cortas, pero estoy muerta de sueño y quería subir ya este capítulo antes de dormir. Os lo compensaré :-P

 **Reviews.**

 **Vrunetti:** Buah muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que sigas conservando un poco de tu amor infinito hacia esta historia después de este capítulo xD A mí también me encanta cuando Hermione hace eso de dejarle descolocado, de hecho lo ha vuelto a hacer :-P

Lo del Fic M...pff ya veremos, es que escribir un lemmon de verdad es MUY chungo xD

PD: Sigo teniendo tus fics en pendientes para leer, sé que ahora estás escribiendo uno que se llama Vivir, pero el caso es que me gustaría leerlo cuando ya esté acabado, porque NO tengo paciencia para esperar. xD

 **Aigo Snape:** Éste aún es calma, en el siguiente ya toca la parte de sufrir un poco xDD Se veía venir, soy así de predecible. :-P (Y nop, lo que se da no se quita)

 **Yazmin Snape:** Pues espero que te haya gustado! Tendrás que esperar para resolver más incógnitas :P Un saludo!

 **Babyday25:** ¡Seguida! Espero que te guste ;-)

 **Yetsave:** Sí, le ha costado, pero ya ha caído xD Gracias por comentar.

Pues ya está, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por los follows/faw, son una gran fuente de felicidad para hacerme escribir más y mejor xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Planes y revelaciones

Y aquí traigo otro capítulo calentito recién salido del horno del Word. He tardado más de lo debido, de nuevo, pero a estas alturas ya debéis estar acostumbradas. xD

 **Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling y Snape no me pertenece, no soy Rowling y Snape…(si me lo repito con fuerza una y otra vez lo acabaré aceptando)

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Severus fue convocado en la sala de Malfoy Manor donde tenían lugar todas las reuniones importantes con su Señor, o lo que era lo mismo: aquellas en las cuales había múltiples posibilidades de que alguno de los presentes no saliese con vida.

El simple hecho de que todas las miradas del resto de Mortífagos estuvieran fijamente posadas sobre él, y de que el Lord no desviase sus despiadados ojos de los suyos, hubiera sido más que suficiente para matar de un paro cardíaco a más de uno.

Snape, sin embargo, sólo se permitió tensar los músculos de su espalda casi imperceptiblemente, y arrojar a los recovecos más profundos de su mente cualquier pensamiento sobre Hermione o lo que sentía por ella.

—Estoy esperando, Severus—susurró Voldemort, con el tono propio de un padre que espera pacientemente a que su hijo confiese su última travesura.

—¿Mi señor?

— _¡Crucio!_

Fue tan rápido que no fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando hasta que se encontró retorciéndose violentamente a causa del dolor, luchando por controlar los espasmos con aplomo y por no hincar las rodillas en el suelo.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos el escarmiento se detuvo.

—¿Aún nada? ¿Ninguna idea? Quizá otra sesión de _Cruciatus_ te ayude a recordar.

La risotada de Bellatrix fue lo único que rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala.

Severus sabía que el Lord estaba jugando con él, y que el "juego" sólo terminaría cuando respondiese algo digno, o cuando acabase inconsciente en el suelo. De cualquier manera cumplir con la primera opción tampoco le garantizaba que no ocurriese la segunda.

—Milord, no sé a qué a qué os referís, pero si me decís de qué se trata estoy seguro de que podré complaceros con una respuesta.

Snape se decantó por fingir ignorancia, aun estando prácticamente seguro del motivo por el cual se encontraba en esa situación, cuando se trataba de Voldemort siempre era más sensato no aventurarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa cínica y llena de maldad escapó de los labios de la serpiente.

—Tenía a la _sangresucia_ completamente manipulada. No había forma posible de que escapase a mi control mental, era totalmente mía. En cuanto la chica pensó en ti todo se volvió negro y perdí mi poder sobre ella. ¿Qué hiciste, Severus? Escoge con cuidado tus siguientes palabras, no queremos que sean las últimas, ¿verdad?

De nuevo la risa histriónica de Bellatrix resonó por toda la estancia.

—Dumbledore me mandó llamar para ayudarla, hubiera sido sospechoso negarme.

—Otra vez juegas la carta de Dumbledore. Me temo que ya no puedo confiar en ti, pero estás de suerte, tengo una misión crucial que determinará si puedo volver a incluirte entre mi círculo de allegados, o si por el contrario, tus servicios ya no serán...requeridos.

Snape leyó entre líneas perfectamente: iba a matarle de todas formas, pero aún le necesitaba, así que cumplir con su última tarea le aseguraba una muerte rápida, y no llevarla a cabo una especialmente dolorosa.

—Haré cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano.

—Cuando vuelvas al castillo le dirás a Dumbledore que has descubierto que una gran fuente de mi poder se encuentra sellada en el antiguo orfanato de Wool, y le convencerás para que vaya allí con Potter. Irán ellos solos, todos nosotros estaremos esperándole, les tenderemos una emboscada.

Snape apretó los dientes ante el conocimiento de su nueva misión.

—Mi señor, no sé si seré capaz de convencer a…

Voldemort le cortó al instante.

—Haz esto por mí, y las puertas de mi confianza volverán a estar abiertas. No me falles, Severus, tú estarás con nosotros y si percibo cualquier rastro de Aurores o de algo sospechoso serás el primero en caer.

En ese momento las puertas de la sala chirriaron dando paso a Colagusano, que torpemente se escurrió hasta quedar postrado de rodillas frente a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Habla.

—Milord…no quedan más prisioneros en el calabozo y Nagini está hambrienta. Lleva dos días sin comer.

—Te sugiero que encuentres algo con lo que alimentarla o tú mismo solucionarás el problema personalmente.

—¡Milord!—chilló la rata, justo antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

Entonces algo hizo "click" en la mente de Snape y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse lentamente hasta formar una imagen completa del puzzle.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Había sido estúpido y despistado, Granger se lo había dicho aquel día en el hospital, era tan evidente que casi hasta dolía.

"Yo sentía como si me moviese… todo estaba borroso…muy cerca del suelo."

La serpiente era el último Horrocrux.

Se aseguró de que el pensamiento desapareciese tan rápidamente como había llegado.

—La reunión ha finalizado, tendréis noticias mías pronto. Podéis marcharos.

Snape comenzó a caminar lentamente junto a todos los demás cuando la voz de sus pesadillas le detuvo.

—Tú no, Severus, tú y yo todavía no hemos acabado. Me temo que aún tienes que pagar por tu último error… _¡Crucio!_

* * *

Desde que Severus se fue Hermione había pasado lo que quedaba de tarde y la noche entera recluida en su habitación mirando el mapa del merodeador, sin dormir un solo segundo, rogando porque su maldito nombre apareciese de nuevo dentro del castillo.

A la mañana siguiente aún no había ningún cambio y eso significaba que Severus había pasado la noche entera con Voldemort. La sola repercusión de ese pensamiento le hizo temblar y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hiperventilar y por contener las lágrimas.

Necesitaba estar con él.

Necesitaba verle y arroparse entre sus brazos y sentir que todo estaba bien, que él seguía vivo, y que estaba a salvo. Sólo así podría volver a respirar con normalidad.

Su pecho se llenó de felicidad al imaginarse por un momento a su lado, al recrear sus hábiles manos acariciándola, su voz aterciopelada susurrando su nombre, pero el dolor la golpeó como un mazazo directo al corazón al volver a la realidad y ser consciente de que era un espejismo, de que él no estaba allí.

Miró con desesperación el mapa por millonésima vez y su estómago se contrajo al ver que su nombre seguía sin aparecer.

La frustración era tan insoportable que cuando Lavender se acercó a decirle que ya era la hora del desayuno tuvo ganas de estamparle una silla en la cabeza. Al final sólo le gritó que la dejase en paz, pero ella sabía que no había estado bien, que estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol.

Con un leve sentimiento de culpa y un suspiro se levantó de la cama, y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio puesto, ni siquiera se había cambiado desde ayer. No podía importarle menos.

Una fuerte sensación de malestar le sobrevino y tuvo que volver a tumbarse, definitivamente no iba a bajar a desayunar, iría a clase directamente.

Con un quejido de desesperación recordó cuál era su primera clase de la mañana: Adivinación.

No sabía si iba a poder soportarlo.

* * *

La profesora Trelawney estaba danzando con diez alumnos en medio de la clase porque había insistido en que aquel baile era un ritual muy poderoso y que la forma en la que los pies finalizaban la danza dictaminaba el futuro de quien la realizaba.

Los que se habían aventurado a realizar aquella valiente estupidez hacían cabriolas y movían los pies tratando de imitar las estrambóticas posiciones de aquella loca mientras reían y se burlaban.

Sólo Lavender parecía tomárselo realmente en serio.

Hermione bufó desde su pupitre y rodó los ojos mientras volvía la vista al mapa del merodeador, discretamente oculto con el libro de adivinación para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—Noto una perturbación en la energía de mi ojo interior.

Todos dejaron de moverse al escuchar las palabras de Trelawney. Hermione levantó la vista pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Tú!—dijo, mientras la señalaba fulminantemente con el dedo—estás enviando vibraciones muy negativas en el cosmos.

—¿No me diga?—preguntó Hermione con inquina y una ceja alzada que recordaba muy específicamente a cierto profesor.

—¡Calamidades! ¡Se acercan calamidades! ¡Terribles acontecimientos que no podrás evitar, lo noto! ¡Oh, querida! estás cubierta por la desgracia y el horror, y ¿Qué veo? ¡Cuánto sufrimiento! ¿Qué te sucede? Oh, ¡Cuánto dolor!

Hermione suspiró e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a aquella señora a ese lugar donde no llega la luz del sol.

—Usted es la experta en adivinación, dígame usted qué me sucede—espetó con desgana.

La mujer se acercó y posó sus manos cerca de su cuerpo mientras las movía arriba y abajo con profunda concentración, y con cara de haber contemplado una epifanía, por fin habló.

—¡Ah! es algo nuevo, algo que no habías experimentado antes. Tienes algo dentro de ti que te está dando tantas alegrías como pesares, algo de lo que no puedes prescindir.

Hermione se puso lívida.

—¿Está embarazada?—se burló Malfoy—¿Será de Potter o de Weasley? Pronto lo sabremos. Si tiene la cara rajada y delirios de grandeza será de uno y si parece una zanahoria harapienta será del otro.

Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran tirarse al cuello de Draco los gritos de la profesora los mantuvieron pegados en su sitio.

—¡Eso es! ¡Está embarazada! —anunció Trelawney.

Lavender soltó un profundo gritito de admiración por la lúcida revelación de su profesora y todos los demás miraron a Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En ese momento la castaña decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, cogió sus cosas, y se levantó para marcharse.

—He intentado asistir a sus clases dado que son de las pocas que no requieren el uso de varita, pero ya no aguanto más. Y no ha dado una, no estoy embarazada—dijo antes de salir y cerrar con un portazo.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo y se frotó los ojos terriblemente cansada, focalizando centró la vista nuevamente en el mapa, y entonces lo vio: su nombre, inconfundible, en el despacho del director.

Su cara se iluminó, las mejillas recuperaron el color perdido, y no tardó ni dos segundos en echar a correr hacia allí.

* * *

—Entonces ambos estamos de acuerdo con el plan.

Snape simplemente respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sabes que es muy probable que no salgas de allí con vida, ¿verdad, Severus?

—Siempre supe que mis posibilidades de salir con vida de esta guerra eran muy limitadas, Albus.

—Ah, pero antes estabas preparado, y sinceramente…me preocupa que ahora ya no lo estés, que puedas flaquear.

El director le miró profundamente con sus ojos cristalinos y Severus sintió cómo le atravesaban el alma. Ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Por supuesto, Dumbledore siempre acababa enterándose de todo.

Snape apretó los puños bajo la túnica y sintió un pequeño pinchazo de rabia al saberse nuevamente una simple marioneta movida por los hilos de un anciano.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, haré lo que tengo que hacer, como siempre he hecho—dijo con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Bien…tendremos que trasladarnos al cuartel de la Orden para trazar los próximos compases de acción y decidir quiénes irán a la misión.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Potter?

—Esta tarde, después de las clases.

—Sabes que el chico no se lo tomará bien, su egocentrismo le impedirá aceptar que los miembros de la Orden se sacrifiquen por una causa mayor. Se lo tomará como algo personal—dijo con hastío.

—Ten un poco de fe, Severus, Harry acabará por ceder.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Bien, ahora creo que hay alguien esperando abajo que no está aquí precisamente para verme a mí.

Severus arqueo las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—Eso será todo, hasta esta tarde.

Y sin más, Dumbledore desapareció, dejándole solo.

* * *

Hermione llevaba lo que parecía una eternidad esperando a los pies de las pequeñas escaleras de caracol que daban al despacho del director, dando frenéticos paseos nerviosos mientras apretaba con fuerza el mapa del merodeador.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica para evitar dañarlo más, al paso al que iba pronto se convertiría en una gran bola de pergamino arrugada.

Entonces escuchó pasos y lo primero que vio de él fue su arremolinada pero inconfundible capa negra. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener la emoción.

Estaba demacrado, tenía unas profundas ojeras y su piel más cetrina de lo habitual. El pelo lacio caía a ambos lado de su cara ocultando parte de su rostro. La castaña pocas veces lo había visto tan desmejorado.

Sin duda alguna le habían torturado ampliamente a lo largo de la noche, y aun así su presencia seguía siendo tan imponente, majestuosa, y sobrecogedora como siempre.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándole fijamente pero al final fue él quien rompió el silencio, ella no encontraba su propia voz.

—Tengo entendido que todos los alumnos de séptimo deberían estar ahora mismo en clase de Historia de la Magia. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo, pronunciando con exquisita pulcritud cada una de las palabras.

La chica no pudo evitarlo más y riendo y se lanzó sobre él. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza y durante un segundo creyó estar en el mismísimo cielo, hasta que Snape la apartó sujetándola por los hombros.

—Hermione, no.

Ella alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, incapaz de comprender.

—¿Qué sucede? No tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que he estado, de lo mucho que he…

La chica interrumpió su propio discurso cuando las manos de él dejaron de hacer contacto con su cuerpo, y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho en su automatizada pose defensiva.

—Márchate a clase—su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero el tono no dejaba lugar a dudas: era una orden, no una petición.

Hermione ahogó una risita histérica antes de continuar, no podía creerse que estuviera pasando aquello. No otra vez.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa—dijo con dolor.

—No hay etapa que superar, porque no hay nada entre nosotros.

Y sin más le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

A Hermione el shock le duró sólo un segundo. Algo había pasado a lo largo de las últimas horas, y no pensaba irse sin saber el qué, así que corrió hacia él y le encaró de nuevo antes de hablar.

—No sé qué ha pasado, pero creo que lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación, así que no vas a marcharte de aquí sin darme una, y más vale que sea una buena.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con determinación pero no veía nada en los de Severus más que una profunda y fría capa de hielo negro.

—Yo no tengo que rendir cuentas ante una mocosa insolente—siseó—largo de mi camino.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo, deseaba llorar, pero ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas a lo largo de esa noche, sencillamente no le quedaban más.

No tenía sentido, no ahora que las cosas por fin empezaban a ir bien, no ahora. Aún había algo entre ellos, él la seguía tuteando.

—Por favor…no nos hagas esto—dijo con un hilo de voz que fue apenas un susurro, pero supo que Snape lo había escuchado.

Los pasos de Severus se detuvieron y luego comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca de ella. No le veía y no se giró para hacerlo, pero sabía que él estaba justo tras su espalda.

—Hermione—murmuró contra su oído—la próxima misión a la que vaya será la última para mí. No existen…posibilidades de que pueda sobrevivir a ella. No malgastes tu tiempo en una causa perdida, eres más inteligente que eso.

El ondear de su capa le avisó de que estaba retirándose, y antes de darle tiempo se giró y se aferró a su túnica, aspirando el conocido aroma a hierbas que ya formaba parte de ella.

—Pasar tiempo a tu lado jamás puede ser una pérdida de tiempo _—_ dijo contra su pecho.

Le miró a los ojos nuevamente y la capa de hielo que había visto antes por fin comenzó a resquebrajare. Entonces Snape hizo algo impensable para ella: la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una agresividad y posesividad tal que la hicieron pensar que podría partirse en dos.

Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su hombro y se dejó hacer, sintiendo su desesperación, su miedo a perderla…a ella. Se fundió con él durante un momento maravilloso que duró demasiado poco, y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Tienes que contármelo todo, ¿vale?—pidió la chica—lo arreglaremos. Se me ocurrirá algún plan brillante—dijo, forzándose a sonreír.

Snape esbozó una media sonrisa cínica y acarició el alborotado cabello de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar suspirar de placer ante el contacto. Sus muestras de afecto estaban limitadas con cuentagotas, así que le hacían estremecerse cada vez que recibía una.

—Si tu plan está tan desarrollado como tu cabezonería el Señor Tenebroso está perdido—murmuró con inquina.

La castaña rió de buena gana, y después se puso seria.

—¿Qué pasó ayer en la reunión?

Severus desvió la mirada, y ella comprendió que no estaba preparado para hablar de sus sesiones privadas con Voldemort, así que decidió no presionarle.

—Dumbledore os dirá todo lo que necesitáis saber esta tarde.

—Pero Severus, ¿qué…?

—Es obvio que aprender a tener paciencia no es algo que te haya sido inculcado—la cortó.

La muchacha hizo un mohín y él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas sinceras que sólo se veían una vez cada siglo.

—Bastará con que vayas preparando la maleta— susurró —te mudas a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **N. de A.** La clase de adivinación ha sido un total y absoluto capricho innecesario por mi parte. Siempre he querido escribir una clase con esa mujer y era ahora o nunca, vais a perdonarme por haberla metido ahí con calzador xD por supuesto no tiene ninguna trascendencia en la trama y desde luego Hermione NO está embarazada (La criatura es virgen, por amor de Merlín.)

Aunque la mujer sí acertó con su adivinación, puesto que estaba hablando del amor que sentía hacia Snape, no de un embarazo, pero es que Draco la confundió, a la pobre xD

Malfoy sólo tiene una frase en este capítulo, pero he amado escribirla. Lo mismo un día se me cruzan los cables y acabo escribiendo un Dramione. :-P

Como siempre, miles de gracias por los reviews/follows/favs. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo al menos tanto como a mí escribirlo ^^

 **Reviews**

 **Paosan:** Aw, miles de gracias, de verdad. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas eso, me estrujo mucho la cabeza con las frases que dice este hombre para que queden medianamente convincentes. Cada vez que escribo una pienso: ¿Será esto algo que diría Snape? y lo leo y releo con la característica y perfecta forma de pronunciar de Alan (que la tengo tatuada en el corazón) a ver si suena medianamente convincente, y si veo que no, entonces la quito y pienso otra. xD

 **Vrunetti:** A mí si Severus me habla así me desmayo. Qué demonios, si Severus me habla, me diga lo que me diga, me desmayo xD Uf lemmon...cada vez que leo tu comentario pienso en el Lemmon y en la fina y delgada línea que puede separar un T de un M, y me asusto. xD

Y bien, bien, de hecho espero que me escribas un mensaje privado cuando tengas terminado tu fic para que pueda leerlo de una vez del tirón. Tengo mucha fe puesta en tu historia ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y sep, las cosas han ido a cambiar...pero Hermione lo ha arreglado porque mola mucho y tiene más paciencia que un santo :-P

 **Yazmin Snape:** Jajaja es que soy un monstruo cruel y malvado, por eso no respondo a las preguntas sobre el fic :-P Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo, a ver qué tal éste. Lo de actualizar antes...prometo que  intentaré mejorarlo, de verdad, pero es que voy fatal de tiempo. Y sí, a Harry le hizo falta la bofetada para que le hicieran conexión las dos neuronas que tiene, pobrecico. Ya leí por ahí una vez que si Hermione hubiera sido la elegida, Voldemort no habría durado ni dos telediarios. xD Tienen más razón que un santo.

 **Aigo Snape:** Pues...verás...si existiese la posibilidad de tener una clase así con Snape, tú no podrías firmar, porque ya me hubiera encargado yo de ser la única persona que tuviera acceso a esa lista :P xDDD. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar, siempre que lo haces me sacas una sonrisa ;-) Nos leemos.

 **AcizeJ-HaruZuchIa:** Snape el pobre no ha tenido una relación en su vida y tiene la madurez emocional de una piedra xD Ahora sólo intentaba alejarla para que no sufriese, pero es que lo hace todo al revés. Y bueno...sólo puedo decir que ya verás, todo en su momento ^^ Un beso y muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Yetsave:** Oh, gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustase ^^ Sep, Hermione lo descolocó, y eso que Snape es un hombre difícil de descolocar. Besitos.

 **Jane Doe 1988:** Yay! yo me emociono cada vez que leo un review, y más si es uno bonito como el tuyo. Espero que la actualización esté a la altura. Nos leemos!

 **bedollalau:** (No sé qué pasa que si escribo tu nick con el punto, sale mal a la hora de guardar) Wo! ¿Lo has leído del tirón? A mí también me gustó mucho escribir sobre esos rumores xDD Y jo, yo es que creo que es imprescindible que un Severus/Hermione se cocine a fuego lento, a menos que lo sepas escribir muy muy muy bien, me parece realmente inverosímil que puedan desarrollar algo de una forma precipitada, es que Snape no es de los que desarrollan nada...con nadie...nunca xD Jajaja yo también me imaginé la cara de Harry mientras escribía esa parte. Pensé en añadirlo al fic, pero al final no lo hice xD. Muchas gracias a ti por pararte a dejar un comentario, espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura, o al menos que no haya sido una auténtica basura. ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Por esta noche

Puees creo que ya iba siendo hora de una actualización, ¿no? y ésta es extra larga, para compensar. Disfrutad ^^

 **Advertencia:** Es posible que el Rating de este capítulo suba un poquito, de T a T+ o algo así. Casi nada, pero avisadas estáis.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo HP le pertenece a la Diosa, yo me conformo con soñar despierta con sus personajes. (Con uno especialmente)

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

La reunión en el despacho del director podría haber sido más animada en un velatorio.

Potter estaba de pie con la barbilla alzada, la mirada desencajada, los puños apretados, y esa aborrecible necesidad de protagonismo que atacaba a sus desgastados nervios con más intensidad que cualquier _Cruciatus_.

Weasley se encontraba a su lado y poco le faltaba para sacar la lengua y salivar cada vez que el elegido abría la boca. Podría pasar perfectamente por la mascota definitiva.

Hermione alternaba su mirada entre todos los presentes de la sala, parecía particularmente pensativa y a veces le observaba por el rabillo del ojo cuando creía que él no la veía. Por supuesto, Snape siempre se daba cuenta, por algo había sobrevivido tantos años en el filo de la navaja.

Dumbledore mantenía su habitual actitud condescendiente de siempre, pero a nadie salvo a él parecía resultarle desquiciante.

Mientras tanto Severus estaba de pie en una esquina, fundiéndose con las sombras del despacho, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda recta y el semblante inescrutable. Por suerte su máscara inexpresiva-bendita fuese la _Oclumancia-_ se encargaba de ocultarlo todo.

—Así que el espía de Voldemort dice que la serpiente es un Horrocrux y nosotros nos lo tragamos sin vacilar, porque Snape siempre ha demostrado ser todo un modelo de confianza a seguir—escupió Harry.

Que Potter supiera usar la ironía, aunque de una manera tosca y nada refinada, le sorprendió notablemente.

—¡Harry!—le reprochó Hermione—yo creo en su palabra.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—respondió Potter con inquina.

En ese momento fue consciente de que el chico probablemente sabía, al menos, una parte de lo suyo con Hermione, y le lanzó una mirada tan fulminante que un escalofrío recorrió visiblemente la espalda del elegido.

Snape estuvo a punto de perder la batalla contra su propia sonrisa.

—Harry —empezó Dumbledore —no voy a volver a discutir esto contigo. Severus está seguro de que Nagini es el último Horrocrux y yo confío plenamente en él

—Además—secundó Hermione—todo encaja con mi visón. No era capaz de distinguir qué podía ser hasta que S…el profesor Snape nos lo ha contado.

El pequeño desliz de la castaña hizo que se olvidase de dónde estaba, y por un instante se imaginó con ella muy lejos de allí, devorando sus labios como si no hubiese mañana.

"Contrólate"

—¿Cómo nos la cargamos?—preguntó Weasley.

—Primero hay que llegar hasta ella—respondió Severus, tratando de centrarse.

—Exacto—ratificó el director—y ya hemos dado con la solución para eso, aunque mucho me temo, Harry, que no va a ser de tu agrado.

Potter bufó y él se preparó para la nueva tanta de estupideces que iba a tener que soportar aquella tarde.

—Severus, si eres tan amable de decirle al señor Malfoy que puede pasar…—dijo Albus con un deje de su mano.

Snape abrió la puerta con un elegante giro de muñeca y la estirada figura de su ahijado se desplazó por la estancia hasta quedar sentado en una silla con una pose que competiría sin ninguna duda con la más pomposa aristocracia.

—¿Y éste qué cojones pinta aquí?—soltó el pelirrojo, todo delicadeza.

—¡Ron!—reprendió Hermione.

—Señor Weasley, si no es capaz de contener su expresivo vocabulario puede ahorrarnos a todos el incalculable valor de su presencia en esta sala—ironizó Severus, alzando una de sus cejas.

La mascota no oficial de Potter enrojeció hasta las orejas y enmudeció convenientemente.

—Potter—articuló Draco, sin molestarse en disimular ni un ápice su desprecio.

—Malfoy—imitó el moreno, destilando veneno.

—Bien, ahora que todos nos hemos saludado, quizá quieras explicarles por qué estás aquí—dijo Albus mirando fijamente a su ahijado.

Draco esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de efectuar una pausa dramática y entrelazar suavemente sus dedos, intentando dar la apariencia de que controlaba totalmente la situación, y que sólo empezaría a hablar una vez que él mismo así lo decidiese.

Severus sabía perfectamente que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy estaba en realidad muerto de miedo.

—Draco…—amenazó suavemente Snape, apremiándole a hablar.

El rubio suspiró, y dijo las palabras mágicas.

—La serpiente está en Malfoy Manor. Tenemos cerca de la residencia un pasadizo oculto que sólo la familia conoce que lleva hasta la mansión. Estará fuera de vigilancia, no como el resto de la casa.

—Y te estás presentando voluntariamente a ayudarnos porque…—empezó Hermione.

—No te atrevas a dirigirte directamente a mí, _sangresucia_ —la cortó.

Un instante después el rubio se convulsionaba levemente en la silla presa de un pequeño calambrazo eléctrico provocado por un hechizo no verbal.

—¡Severus!—amonestó Dumbledore.

—Ups…—respondió. No sintiendo en absoluto lo que había hecho, y parando el ataque sin ninguna prisa.

Malfoy les observó a todos con odio y su fría calma se hizo picadillo como un trozo de hielo que se parte en mil pedazos.

—¡Exijo lo que me prometiste a cambio!—gritó, mirando con desprecio al director.

—¿Cuál es esa promesa? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa y que podemos fiarnos de él?—preguntó Harry.

Draco se cayó unos segundos, y entonces habló. Su mirada nunca se apartó de los ojos de Albus.

—Escuché a Lord…a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado decirle a mi padre que estaba muy decepcionado con sus servicios. Cuando los demás Mortífagos creyeron que nadie les oía comenzaron a hablar de lo mucho que se iban a divertir con mi madre una vez que su señor acabase con él.

Malfoy estaba lívido, todos los demás guardaron silencio, esperando a que continuase.

—Si os llevo hasta el pasadizo y por algún absurdo giro de los acontecimientos ganáis la guerra, exijo protección absoluta para mí, y para mi familia. Todos los cargos contra nosotros quedarán anulados.

Dumbledore le miró fijamente antes de responder, evaluándole.

—Bien—asintió finalmente—¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? ¿Harry?

Todos asintieron lentamente. La tregua había sido firmada.

—¿Tengo tu palabra?—acabó diciendo Draco—nada de trucos, la quiero por escrito.

Cuando acabaron la conversación y despidieron al hijo de Lucius, aún les quedaba otro asunto pendiente por tratar, y conociendo a Hermione, no se lo iba a tomar nada bien.

—¿Cuándo iremos?—preguntó Harry.

—Primero tenemos que trazar el plan todos juntos, por eso nos mudaremos al cuartel de la Orden pasado mañana, pero será pronto. Hay un factor más que tenemos que tener en cuenta: sabemos que Tom y muchos de sus seguidores estarán esperando en el Orfanato de Wool cuando Severus le diga que vamos a ir. Unos cuantos Aurores le tenderemos una emboscada, mientras tanto vosotros os colaréis en la mansión de Malfoy.

—¿Así que unos cuantos Aurores harán de cebo?—preguntó Weasley, escapando de su mutismo y usando el cerebro posiblemente por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Así es—sentenció Snape.

—Voldemort cree que yo voy a ir a Wool—empezó Harry—pero, ¿Por qué iría yo a...?

—Porque él cree que tú piensas que ahí hay un Horrocrux—acabó Hermione por él.

—Exactamente —concluyó Dumbledore.

—¡No! No pienso permitir que un grupo de Aurores se jueguen la vida para distraer a los Mortífagos—exclamó Harry—si Voldemort piensa que yo voy a estar allí los matará al instante cuando se dé cuenta de que no es cierto.

—Harry...—dijo Albus con delicadeza—es lo único que nos garantiza que Ron y tú podáis salir de la casa de Malfoy con vida. Yo iré con vosotros, pero sin esa distracción, y aunque fuésemos por el pasadizo, habría demasiados Mortífagos aguardando dentro, sin contar con Tom. Lo siento, pero lo de Wool nos asegura el momento idóneo.

—¡No! Nadie más se va a jugar la vida por mí. Entraré yo solo una noche, y…

—Potter, tus delirios de grandeza sólo servirán para conseguir que te maten. Si eso ocurre el Lord Tenebroso ganará la guerra, y no sólo perderemos a unos cuantos Aurores, también a la mitad del mundo mágico, y a miles de Muggles—interrumpió Snape, usando el tono más neutro que fue capaz de conseguir.

El elegido guardó silencio durante un instante, sopesando, y finalmente accedió.

—Yo voy con vosotros a la mansión—empezó Hermione, tal y como se temía.

Por suerte sabía que no tendría que decir nada, el resto se encargaría pronto de sacarle esa idea de su enmarañada e imprudente cabecita.

—Hermione, tú no vienes—empezó Harry.

—Sin magia sólo serás un estorbo—siguió Ron.

—Yo cuidaré de ellos—finiquitó Dumbledore.

Granger se tragó su frustración, y la reunión continuó.

Cuando parecía que todo había concluido y que se iba a librar de aclararle algunas cosas a Hermione, la chica que había estado inusualmente callada, finalmente habló.

—Profesor Snape, ¿usted será parte del grupo de Mortífagos que estará esperando en Wool?

Severus no encontró ni la fuerza ni el coraje para mentirle.

—Sí—dijo secamente.

—¡No!—gritó Hermione—¡En cuanto vean que Harry no está y que en su lugar hay Aurores le matarán al instante!

—Así es—acabó.

—¡No voy a permitirlo!—explotó Hermione.

Su estallido de emotividad le conmovió profundamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

—Tranquilízate, Hermione—empezó el pelirrojo, sin esforzarse ni un poco en disimular su entusiasmo—es por una buena causa.

El codazo que la chica le propinó a su amigo le hinchó el corazón de alegría.

—Señorita Granger—dijo Dumbledore—me temo que si Severus no se encuentra allí todos lo considerarían sumamente sospechoso. Los Aurores no tendrán ni la más mínima oportunidad.

—Por favor, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para…—la castaña paró de hablar un segundo, y entonces continuó, visiblemente emocionada— ¡Ya está! ¡Poción Multijugos!

Todos se quedaron callados un instante, Dumbledore y él se miraron fijamente, comprendiendo a la primera. Potter parecía a punto de echar humo por la cabeza y Weasley la miraba embobado, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—¡Brillante!—exclamó Albus.

—Pero Hermione…—empezó el pecoso—¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer hacerse pasar por Snape para ocupar su lugar y sacrificarse por él voluntariamente? Habría que lanzarle un _Imperius._

—Cuidado con lo que dice, señor Weasley—siseó Snape, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡No, Ron!—espetó la castaña frustrada, moviendo la cabeza—tres Aurores se harán pasar por ti, por Harry, y por el profesor Dumbledore. Así Voldemort y los Mortífagos creerán que todo está saliendo según el plan, bajarán la guardia, y al menos la Orden tendrá alguna oportunidad de atacar y emboscar. Además ganarán más tiempo para el auténtico Harry, y quizá el profesor Snape pueda escabullirse sin que le maten.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono tan esperanzador que Severus sintió deseos de llorar.

—¿No es demasiado arriesgado para esos tres voluntarios? Serán el primer objetivo—objetó Harry.

—Pero nos harán ganar tiempo a nosotros y proporcionará una gran ventaja al resto de Aurores. Sin duda habrá menos bajas, Harry—concluyó Albus.

Con eso se dio por finalizada la reunión. Severus esperaba poder tener un rato a solas con la chica al terminar, pero ella ya no estaba, así que se marchó con paso decidido a las mazmorras. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas antes de afrontar su misión, y además estaba lo de aquella casa infernal donde todos le miraban como si no mereciese pisar el sagrado suelo de la Orden del Fénix.

Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

* * *

El día antes de marcharse a Grimmauld Place había excursión a Honeydukes, y Hermione aprovechó para comprar algo que, según creía, iba a hacerle mucha falta, así que cuando empacó su maleta fue de las primeras cosas que guardó dentro.

Una semana más tarde se encontraba en su habitación del cuartel profundamente consternada, pensando y apuntando diferentes opciones en un cuaderno sobre posibles estrategias que podría llevar a cabo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Y a Severus.

Estaba preocupada, dolorida, y anhelante, pero afortunadamente tenía varios planes en mente. No le había visto desde la reunión con Dumbledore más que en la asamblea que tuvo lugar en la Orden días atrás, y al día siguiente partían a la misión. Por suerte el director les había pedido a todos quedarse en Grimmaud Place aquella noche, así estarían localizados por si acaso ocurría cualquier incidente, cambio inesperado, o altercado.

Hermione no pensaba dejar pasar de largo esa bendita oportunidad.

Maldiciendo que no existiese un mapa del merodeador para aquella enorme casa, bajó las escaleras y fue derechita al único lugar donde sabía que podría encontrar a Severus Snape.

El pequeño laboratorio de pociones estaba en el lugar más frío e inhóspito de todo Grimmauld Place, es decir: en el sótano.

La muchacha se encontró bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, con el corazón desbocado en la garganta, y una mezcla de furia y temor, a partes iguales, al pensar que él no se había molestado en intentar contactar con ella en toda la semana.

Tampoco le sorprendía mucho, posiblemente estuviera efectuando de nuevo otro de sus múltiples intentos por evitarla o apartarla de su lado, pero ella no se lo iba a consentir.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta, y su silueta se perfilaba con claridad removiendo el caldero.

La furia se volatilizó en cuanto le observó con más detenimiento, pues se había quitado la levita y sólo llevaba puesta la camisa blanca medio desabotonada y los pantalones negros. Hermione se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, profundamente concentrada en aquella inusual visión.

Se fijó en que la camisa dejaba al descubierto un poco de su pecho, y en que apenas tenía vello. Su palidez era inquietante, pero a la chica no pudo parecerle más atractivo.

Por un momento perdió completamente la noción del tiempo mientras se imaginaba desabrochando cada pequeño botón, recorriendo con sus labios cada resquicio de piel que quedase al descubierto. Quizá conseguiría, de algún modo, que un sonido de satisfacción escapase de su garganta, quizá hasta podría hacerle gemir, tal vez…

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o tienes la intención de entrar en algún momento?

La voz grave y juguetona de Severus la devolvió a la realidad.

Hermione enrojeció desde la frente hasta la punta de los pies, y trató de responder de la forma más natural que pudo.

"Por Merlín, menos mal que he aprendido algo de _Oclumancia."_

—Pensaba entrar en algún momento—dijo finalmente, aún atorada.

—Adelante.

La castaña se acercó despacio, dando tentativos pasos en su dirección, hasta que quedó frente al caldero.

—¿Eso es poción cicatrizante?—preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Relájese, señorita Granger, no estamos en Hogwarts, nadie va a otorgarle puntos extra por airear descaradamente sus conocimientos—bromeó Snape.

Hermione río de buena gana, feliz de estar a su lado.

—Eso significa que tampoco pueden descontarme—le provocó.

—Eso ya lo veremos—aseguró Severus, sonriendo levemente.

Hermione se acercó aún más a él, parecía receptivo, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?—tanteó.

—Si eres capaz de permanecer en silencio….

Hermione asintió y se sentó en una silla, analizándole minuciosamente.

Le vio trabajar calladamente durante un rato, con las mangas blancas subidas hasta los codos, los gemelos que ella le compró en navidad ahora a la vista, y hebras de pelo pegadas distraídamente sobre su rostro.

Podría pasar horas completamente hipnotizada simplemente observándolo trabajar.

Pensó en su camisa, ahora visible pero usualmente cubierta tras la casaca, y no pudo evitar considerar que era una curiosa metáfora de sí mismo. Por fuera parecía oscuro, negro, y tenebroso, pero bajo esa capa, y si uno miraba bien, había una pureza blanca y resplandeciente.

Súbitamente la marca tenebrosa que se dibujaba en su antebrazo captó su atención, golpeándole el corazón como un relámpago, devolviéndola a la terrible realidad, una en la cual había posibilidades de que mañana el hombre que amaba estuviera muerto.

El deseo de levantarse y acariciarle se agolpó en su pecho con tal intensidad que comenzó a ser físicamente doloroso.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar las palabras que estaban a punto de escapar de sus labios. No dio resultado.

—Deja que me quede contigo esta noche—murmuró, sonrojándose violentamente al instante.

El silencio empezó a prolongarse excesivamente y Hermione se vio obligada a levantar la vista de sus zapatos y a enfrentarse a la mirada de Severus, que la observaba con una expresión a caballo entre el pasmo y la estupefacción.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó, recomponiéndose rápidamente y elevando ambas cejas hasta límites peligrosos.

La castaña se obligó a respirar profundamente, tranquilizándose.

—Me has escuchado perfectamente, quiero…estar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo. Hay posibilidades de que sea la última noche que podamos estar juntos, y no pienso pasarla sin ti.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar en sus propias palabras Snape dejó de remover la poción, que instantáneamente comenzó a hacerlo por sí misma, y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, dominando su espacio personal.

Su inconfundible esencia a hierbas la cegó por completo, enviándole una oleada de electricidad a su espina dorsal.

—Pasar tanto tiempo en casa de Black te ha trastornado—susurró, su labio superior curvado en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Sé…sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Es lo que quiero—respondió con suavidad.

Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que quieres—siseó, tan cerca que su aliento chocó contra el de ella.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por responder, tenerle así de cerca siempre le hacía perder la capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese sentir.

—No me he expresado bien—dijo, tragando saliva—no es simplemente algo que quiero…es algo que va a ocurrir.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Snape devorándola ansiosamente mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de ella. La castaña jadeó, cogida por sorpresa, y alzando los brazos enterró sus manos en el sedoso cabello negro, dejando que el fuego la consumiese.

Nerviosa bajó sus manos hasta el cuello de la blanca camisa, dispuesta a desabrochar otro botón, cuando Severus rompió el beso y sujetó delicadamente sus manos, frenándola.

Hermione dejó escapar un ruidito molesto, estaba empezando a estar muy cansada de su incalculable entusiasmo por pararla.

—Severus... _—_ empezó.

—No—Tajante. Sus ojos negros brillando como obsidianas.

—Pero…

—Y esta noche asegúrate de venir únicamente con la intención de pernoctar.

—No puedo prometer nada si vuelves a besarme así.

Snape le dedicó una media sonrisa que provocó que su corazón se saltase un latido.

—Márchate, no puedo concentrarme apropiadamente contigo fisgoneando por aquí—musitó, apartándose de ella y devolviendo su atención a la poción.

Hermione sonrió con todos los dientes, dispuesta a pincharle un poco. Se lo merecía por besarla así y luego parar.

—¿Al maestro de pociones más temido de todo Hogwarts le desconcentra una jovencita adolescente? Ver para creer.

La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó maliciosamente, y volvió a dedicarle una mirada que habría hecho temblar de miedo a más de medio Hufflepuff.

A ella le provocó un escalofrío, pero no de terror, sino del más exquisito placer.

—Me temo que no es cualquier adolescente, sino la más irritante e insufrible sabelotodo que he tenido en todos mis años de enseñanza—puntualizó con inquina.

—Pues hace unos minutos no te quejabas—respondió provocativa.

—Hace unos minutos tenía la boca ocupada. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Hermione salió del sótano riendo suavemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegase ya la noche para poder atesorar cada minuto al lado de aquel magnífico y complicado hombre.

* * *

Después de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con Harry y Ron intentando distraerse sin éxito y deseándoles muchísima suerte para el día siguiente, la castaña se encontraba de nuevo en su dormitorio, dando pequeños paseos frenéticos mientras Crookshanks la miraba desde la cama como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

—¿Y si se da cuenta de mi falta de experiencia y decide que soy demasiado joven para él? ¿Y sí no le gusta lo que ve? ¿Y si decide que prefiere estar con una mujer de su edad?

—Miau….

—Tienes razón, Crooks. Él dijo que simplemente dormiríamos juntos, pero no puedo obviar el hecho de…

—-Miaaaau

—Sí, ya sé que debería estar reflexionando sobre lo que va a ocurrir mañana, y no sobre cómo voy a pasar la noche con Severus, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Prrrrr

—¡Oh, por Merlín!

El grito fue tan agudo que Crookshanks dio un salto encima de la cama, asustado.

—Dime que tengo otros pijamas APARTE de los de ositos que me regaló mamá por navidad.

En esa ocasión no hubo respuesta, el gato estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de devolver su respiración a la normalidad.

—Es inútil—sollozó Hermione echando un vistazo a su maleta—esto es lo que hay.

Se vistió como pudo con manos temblorosas con uno de los pijamas para niñas de diez años, y respirando profundamente salió descalza por el pasillo, silenciosa, hasta encontrar la habitación de su profesor.

Dos golpes suaves en la puerta acallaron por un momento el ensordecedor latido de su furioso corazón.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Severus, cuyos ojos irradiaban una calidez que la paralizó.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, electrificados por la presencia del otro.

Snape hizo un gentil gesto con la mano, invitándola a entrar, cerrando luego la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era incluso más austera que la suya, sólo adornada por un pequeño escritorio de madera, una silla, y una cama en la que difícilmente cabían dos personas sin tener que tocarse.

—Siéntate, tenemos que hablar—dijo él.

Hermione escogió sentarse en la orilla de la cama, esperando secretamente que él tomase lugar a su lado, pero sus ilusiones se vieron truncadas cuando él eligió la pequeña silla de madera.

Con un vistazo rápido se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a sus negros ropajes habituales. Lamentablemente iba a tardar un tiempo muy valioso en desabotonar todo eso.

"Mal, Hermione, mal" se reprochó a sí misma por el indebido pensamiento.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—preguntó abruptamente Snape

—¿A qué te refieres?—esperaba que no se refiriese a lo que llevaba más de media tarde pensando.

—Tramas algo. No estarías tan impasible por no poder ir mañana con Potter si no se te hubiera ocurrido alguna treta.

"Oh, eso"

—En realidad creo que van a estar bastante seguros con Dumbledore, él…se encuentra débil, pero no va a dejar que les pase nada, además casi todos los Mortífagos estarán esperando en Wool con Voldemort. No son ellos quienes más me preocupan—dijo sinceramente.

Severus la miró impasible, estudiándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Prométeme que no saldrás de esta casa—ordenó.

—No—dijo tozuda.

—Hermione…

—No pienso prometerte eso.

—Vas a hacerlo.

—Afortunadamente no veo cómo puedes obligarme—contraatacó ella, empezando a enfadarse.

Estaba claro que la noche no iba a ir tan bien como la había planeado.

Tras unos segundos, Snape habló, usando uno de sus tonos de la gama más grave y aterciopelada, uno de esos que la hacían temblar simplemente con el sonido de su voz.

—Me sentiré más…seguro sabiendo que tú estás a salvo. Si estás aquí podré concentrarme en librarme de los Mortífagos. Si sé que estás fuera, sin magia, y desprotegida, me distraeré y mi habilidad se verá reducida.

—Chantajista—respondió, aun sin estar completamente convencida.

—…Por favor—pidió lentamente.

Hermione se rindió ante eso, abriendo y cerrando varias veces la boca sin saber qué decir. Era la segunda vez que le escuchaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo con ella consciente, mirándola a los ojos, y con una intensidad abrumadora.

—Está bien—se rindió.

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a perfilarse en los labios de Severus, la castaña sabía que esas no auguraban nada bueno.

—¿Así que te gustan los ositos?—preguntó despiadadamente.

La muchacha enrojeció violentamente y le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

—¡Cállate! al parecer no tenía otra cosa en la maleta… _—_ murmuró.

Snape rio de buena gana y ella sintió su corazón volverse liviano, y al mismo tiempo un peso muerto comenzó a instalarse en su estómago. No podría vivir sin él, ya no.

—Me dijiste que dormirías conmigo—dijo muy seria, aprovechando para tumbarse.

—Y dormiremos juntos, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en la silla.

Hermione se rió hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era una broma.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Pruébame—respondió impertérrito, cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña bufó, consternada, y él apagó la luz con un golpe de varita.

Después de unos minutos decidió volver a intentarlo.

—Al menos sube a la cama conmigo. La silla es incómoda y necesitas descansar bien esta noche—dijo muy bajito.

Silencio.

Lo siguiente que supo fue el cuerpo de Severus estaba recostándose a su lado. Había oscuridad, pero la ventana permanecía abierta y se colaba algo de luz en la penumbra. Él se encontraba tumbado boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, y al parecer se estaba esforzando desmesuradamente por no rozarla ni un milímetro.

Los latidos de Hermione se acrecentaron violentamente.

—¿Esta es tu idea de dormir juntos?—preguntó.

No le veía bien, pero estaba segura de que estaba arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Sí—lacónico.

La castaña decidió que no estaba dispuesta a soportar esa absurda situación ni un minuto más, y por lo visto si alguien debía dar el primer paso, iba a tener que ser ella. Si por él fuese seguiría caballerosamente sentado en la silla sin mover un solo músculo.

Haciendo acopio todo el valor Gryffindor que fue capaz de reunir acercó su cuerpo al de Snape hasta que sintió próximo su calor, y estremeciéndose ante el contacto apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, frotándose levemente contra él sin poder evitarlo.

Severus dejó escapar un pequeño sonido ronco.

—Me temo que todo mi autocontrol no va a ser suficiente si vuelves a hacer eso.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Hermione con fingida inocencia—¿esto?

Volvió a frotarse contra su cuerpo, esta vez más descaradamente, y él apenas pudo evitar gemir.

Una oleada de electricidad sacudió a Hermione. Ahora que ya sabía el tipo de sonidos que podía sacarle a Severus necesitaba escuchar más.

De pronto él se giró y quedó completamente encima suya, aprisionando las muñecas de la chica por encima de su cabeza. Sentir parte de su peso la estaba volviendo loca, entonces percibió su erección apretarse contra ella por encima de la ropa, y jadeó inconscientemente.

—Severus…—suspiró.

Él respondió besándola apasionadamente, y liberando sus muñecas coló sus manos bajo la tela del pijama de Hermione, quien arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos curtidos del hombre acariciar su piel directamente.

Sin querer se apretó más a él, friccionando inconscientemente contra Severus una parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a necesitar mucha atención, desesperada por contacto.

—No me provoques…—advirtió Snape, parando de besarla y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué he hecho ahor…Oh —musitó, dándose cuenta de que aún seguía moviéndose contra él.

Snape esbozó una enigmática sonrisa, e incorporándose un poco separó su cuerpo del de ella. Hermione tuvo que reprimir un quejido ante la pérdida de su peso sobre ella.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?—preguntó con voz áspera.

—Sí—dijo rápidamente, sin titubear un solo segundo.

—Bien. Va a ser una noche muy larga, así que te recomiendo paciencia.

Hermione no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería, pues antes de encontrar su propia voz él estaba desabotonando la parte de arriba de su pijama, y tuvo que tragar con fuerza y recordarse a sí misma que debía respirar.

Las manos de él eran rugosas, pero trabajaron sobre su cuerpo con la misma experta eficacia con la que preparaba sus pociones. Para cuando sustituyó sus manos por sus labios Hermione creyó que moriría de placer.

Su propia desnudez la avergonzó al principio, hasta que Severus borró con sus besos cualquier rastro de su timidez, y entonces se dejó llevar plenamente por sus caricias.

La castaña quería hacerle lo mismo a él, quería hacerle sentir al menos un poco de lo que él estaba provocando en ella, pero Snape no paró hasta que su propio clímax la dejó completamente exhausta sobre la cama.

Después ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de su levita negra, uno por uno, deleitándose secretamente con la fría piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Cuando besó su cuello Snape jadeó, pero esta vez no la apartó, y Hermione se sintió extrañamente poderosa.

Acarició con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, y en el momento en que llevó sus labios a la marca tenebrosa Severus cerró los ojos, pero no se lo impidió. Hermione se detuvo ahí durante un rato, besando con reverencia la fea cicatriz.

Snape tembló visiblemente y ella entendió lo íntimo del gesto, dándole gracias silenciosamente por habérselo permitido.

Cuando llegó el turno de desabrochar sus pantalones Hermione dudó, sintiendo miedo por primera vez, pero el ardor que vio en los ojos negros de Severus venció su propio temor.

Juntos liberaron su erección y Snape se posiciono encima suya con una delicadeza que jamás hubiera esperado de él.

—Hermione...

Y ella entendió que se lo estaba pidiendo, y supo que lo quería desesperadamente.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza hasta que lentamente el dolor se abrió camino a través de su cuerpo, entonces Snape se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a susurrar en su oído palabras balsámicas apenas comprensibles. Algo acerca de lo preciosa que era.

En algún punto que no podía recordar el placer había empezado a sustituir al dolor al sentir a Severus dentro de ella. Saberse uno con él era tan maravilloso que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi a la vez. Hermione vio fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cuando su orgasmo la invadió con fuerza, consciente de que jamás en toda su vida iba se había sentido tan completa.

—Te quiero…—susurró.

Trato de permanecer despierta porque quería escuchar una respuesta, pero no pudo evitar que el sueño la venciese, y se quedó profundamente dormida esperándola entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **N. de A.** Pues ya está ^^ y preparaos porque el siguiente capítulo va a ser movidito.

Me ha encantado escribir el trocito en el que aparece Draco, y espero que os haya gustado el mini lemon, aunque no me atreviese a hacerlo de rating M. *EternalFénix corre a esconderse bajo la cama profundamente avergonzada*

Muchísimas gracias por hacerme saber que os sigue interesando esta historia a través de reviews o de follows/favs. Sois las mejores

 **Reviews**

 **RoxStarkSnape:** Ow! Muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, intento hacer a Hermione lo más canon que puedo, y no te dejes las uñas esperando, porque mi periodo de actualización es bastante patético xD Muchos besos ^^  


 **Vrunetti:** ¡Ay! la clase de adivinación, la había olvidado pero me encanta que te gustase y que lo vieras probable. Jajaja hay algunos profesores que están totalmente pirados, y al final son los que más recuerdas.

A mí también me cuesta tenerle cariño a Dumbledore, y aún así me encanta escribir sobre él, porque es un manipulador retorcido, pero lo hace con tanta sutileza que parece un santo. Es un personaje brutal.

Lo de que Severus muera o no...Ahhh misterio, tendrás que esperar :-P

Y acabo de llegar a casa y actualizar esto, pero en cuanto acabe y tenga un poco de descanso lo primero que haré será empezar a leerte, así que no te sorprendas si te caen un par de Reviews por ahí. Muchas gracias y muuuchos besos ^^

 **Yazmin Snape:** Jajaja Bieeen me encanta que te haya gustado, nadie sabe lo que pasará con Snape, excepto yo, de momento, así que ya veremos si muere o no :-P Sorry, pero no soy capaz de hacer spoilers! vas a tener que seguirlo al día, aunque tarde mucho en actualizar. Espero que merezca la pena :( y sí, a Dumbledore sólo le interesa exactamente eso. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, eres la mejor (L)

 **bedollalau:** Sí, el pobre pagó el precio, y lo sigue pagando. Y poco a poco, me alegra que te gustase la escena del abrazo, a mí me encantó escribirla (L) Bellatrix es tan desagradable que es brutal, adoro escribir sobre ella. Y bieeen me alegra que a todas os gustase la clase de adivinación! me pareció una sobrada y no sabía si escribirla, pero al final me animé :-P. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **yetsave:** Jajaja malditos todos, y lo de que salga bien...bueno, ya lo verás. Al menos hay un plan en marcha, que no es poco.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Sacrificios

Toca actualización relativamente larga y movidita. Dos en una, estoy que lo tiro ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Si yo fuese J.K estaría echando chispas de felicidad de lo bien que ha quedado la nueva película basada en MI mundo, pero como no lo soy, me conformo con ser una fan maravillada :-P

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.**

Severus Snape yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía dormir.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la suave respiración del cuerpo tendido a su lado, y los ensordecedores latidos de su propio corazón. No sabía cómo era posible que no hubieran despertado a la chica, porque él los escuchaba tan intensamente como si se tratasen de un caballo desbocado.

Llevaba lo que podrían ser horas tumbado en la misma posición, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo, los rizos castaños e indomables expandiéndose suavemente sobre su pecho, y su pequeño cuerpo desnudo curvado contra el suyo.

Sabía que cuando se levantase tendrá el brazo entumecido, y quizá algunas partes dormidas, al fin y al cabo había pasado mucho tiempo prácticamente sin moverse, pero no le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba era seguir sintiéndola, porque su contacto la hacía _real_ , porque tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que nada era verdad, que se lo había inventado, que había sido una ilusión creada por su mente para reconfortar sus agotados nervios antes de reunirse con el Lord.

El ligero peso sobre su brazo, así como el calor contra su cuerpo, le recordaban que aquello era muy cierto, que realmente había sucedido, y que era el maldito bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Porque ella le había dicho que le quería.

A _él_.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que pudiera tener tanta suerte, como había llegado a suceder, porque ni se lo merecía, ni había sido capaz de retener ni una sola vez en toda su vida aquello que realmente había anhelado. Siempre se le había escapado entre los dedos, siempre, y sus breves momentos de felicidad habían sido tan efímeros que casi podría haberlos imaginado.

Y estaba tan…asustado de perderlo, que no había sido capaz de responder que él también la quería, más que a nada en el mundo.

Posiblemente no hubiera encontrado su propia voz aun habiéndolo intentado.

Severus se maldijo interiormente por su propia cobardía una vez más.

Aquello era una locura, pero era una locura preciosa, y no iba a dejar que nadie se la arrebatase.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Hermione y ella suspiró placenteramente, acurrucándose aún más, todavía profundamente dormida.

Snape sonrió, pensando que al final Albus tenía razón, como siempre, porque nadie le había dicho en toda su vida que le quería, nadie se había entregado a él así, tan sincera y honestamente, sin reservas.

Merlín, la quería tanto que era físicamente doloroso.

Tal vez…tal vez podría poner sus sentimientos en palabras, y decirle lo que sentía por ella, al fin y al cabo todos sus sentidos lo estaban gritando a pleno pulmón, pero aun no era capaz.

Además, él era Severus Snape, y Severus Snape no expresaba sus emociones, ni siquiera era recomendable tenerlas, en primer lugar. Sólo se atrevió a decir aquellas temibles dos palabras una vez en toda su vida, sólo una vez, junto a la tumba de Lily años atrás.

Suspiró fuertemente, consternado.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Y tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenía.

Encontró uno de los rizos castaños y jugó con él entre sus dedos, acariciándolo con delicadeza mientras reflexionaba.

¿Iba a esperar a que se despertase? ¿Iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a mirar aquellos ojos de chocolate y ver el posible rechazo, o la duda reflejada en ellos?

El nudo que se formó en su garganta ante aquella posibilidad fue más que suficiente para sugerirle que mejor no.

Ni siquiera estaba preparado para encontrar anhelo, o cariño en ellos, porque entonces jamás iba a marcharse de allí, y no se lo perdonaría nunca. Era su última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para protegerla como no supo proteger a Lily.

Ella le había dado su palabra, le había prometido que no saldría de Grimmauld Place, pero era una Gryffindor, y desafortunadamente estaba más que prevenido ante su completa falta de sentido común, y sus absurdos e insensatos impulsos suicidas.

Por si acaso le lanzaría un hechizo para profundizar el sueño y que no se despertase bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que su cuerpo no estuviese completamente descansado, al fin y al cabo, y teniendo en cuenta la noche que acababa de hacerla pasar, iba a permanecer dormida bastante tiempo.

Snape esbozó una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante ese último pensamiento.

Tendría que añadir a su lista de pecados imperdonables haber corrompido la inocencia de Granger, aunque curiosamente era algo que estaba más que dispuesto a repetir.

También se aseguraría de salir el último y sellar con magia la puerta de la entrada, bastaría con un encantamiento sencillo, ya que Hermione no podía usar su varita.

Ahora que todo lo concerniente a la chica había quedado relativamente zanjado en su mente, por fin sintió que comenzaba a relajarse gradualmente. Se dejó llevar por la inmensa sensación de paz que le ofreció la adorable desnudez de la castaña, y la abrazó protectora y posesivamente durante lo que quedaba de noche.

Al fin y al cabo, quizá fuese su última oportunidad para hacerlo.

* * *

Algo no iba nada bien.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione nada más despertarse. Buscó tentativamente con los brazos el cuerpo de Severus, pero sólo encontró un espacio desoladoramente vacío y frio en su lugar.

La castaña gimió con frustración, y abrió los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

Su reloj de pulsera le indicó que era casi la hora de comer; por un momento pensó que estaba roto, y se sintió completamente desubicada y fuera de lugar.

Se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse por cubrirse más que con la sábana, y salió de la habitación.

—¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Ron!?—gritó—¿Alguien?

—¡Inmunda impura profanando el sagrado suelo de mis padres! ¡largo de aquí desgracia asquerosa! ¡No tienes derecho a pisar esta casa, aborto miserable!

Hermione se sobresaltó, cogiéndola con la guardia baja los gritos del retrato de la madre de Sirius.

Definitivamente estaba sola...o casi

¿Por qué no se había despertado al alba? Vale que la noche había sido….movida, pensó sonrojándose, pero ella tenía el sueño ligero, y el ajetreo de los miembros de la orden preparándose para ir a la misión hubiera sido más que suficiente para...

"Magia"

Se quedó quieta durante un segundo, concentrándose en la pesadez de sus párpados y en la extraña sensación de calidez soporífera que la envolvía. Alguien, y no tenía ninguna duda de quién, le había lanzado un hechizo de sueño profundo.

Maldito fuese.

A estas horas estarían en pleno auge de la misión, y ni siquiera tenía noticias. Iba a volverse loca esperando, pero tenía que hacerlo, había dado su palabra, había…

"La brújula"

Hermione corrió a su habitación y desenvolvió de un pequeño paquete lo que había comprado en Honeudukes antes de ir a Grimmauld Place. Era una pequeña brújula que señalaba la dirección hacia la que se encontraba la persona más cercana al corazón del comprador, y la castaña no tenía duda alguna de quién era _esa_ persona. La aguja se volvía de color carmesí cuando el destinatario del afecto se hallaba en peligro de muerte.

Por supuesto en aquel momento su color era de un rojo tan vivo como la sangre.

Hermione comenzó a dar paseos frenéticos por la habitación con el pequeño objeto aun entre sus manos, pensando.

¿Cuánto significaba su palabra si la vida de la persona que amaba estaba en juego?

¿Podría volver a mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que había incumplido su promesa? Por otra parte, no habría ojos a los que mirar si estaba muerto.

De todas formas, ¿a él le importaba _realmente_ si ella vivía o moría?

"Me acabo de entregar a él y ni siquiera me ha dicho que me quiere" pensó con amargura.

Sabía que Snape no era un hombre que pusiera sus sentimientos en palabras, sino en actos, pero no podía engañarse más tiempo. Para él sólo existía Lily en su corazón, Lily y nadie más que Lily, por eso no había respondido, porque no significaba lo mismo para él, porque no la quería, porque para Severus sólo se trataba de un pequeñísimo afecto comparado con lo que sintió, o quizá aún sentía, por la madre de Harry.

La cuchillada de los celos la atravesó de parte a parte, pero se obligó a dejar que su lado racional tomase el control.

Iba a necesitar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y como el chico a veces carecía completamente de cualquier atisbo de perspicacia, siempre la guardaba en el mismo sitio, por lo que sabía dónde encontrarla.

Así que se vistió, guardó la brújula y la capa en su mochila, cogió su ahora inútil varita, y jurándose a sí misma que o salvaba la vida de aquel hombre o moría en el intento, pronunció una sola palabra, una en la que había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

—¡Dobby!—llamó.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo cuando el pequeño elfo se materializó delante de ella.

—La señorita ha llamado a Dobby, Dobby siempre está disponible para ayudar a los amigos del Gran Harry Potter.

—¿Puedes sacarme de aquí y llevarme al orfanato de Wool? Es urgente—pidió.

La criatura asintió con la cabeza y un parpadeo después se habían aparecido en una callejuela oscura de Londres.

La castaña no pudo más que maravillarse de lo inmensamente poderosos que eran los elfos domésticos: aun con los hechizos de protección activados había conseguido aparecerse en la vieja mansión, y llevar a Hermione consigo.

—Dobby cree que la señorita no debe ir. Hay magia muy oscura y corre grave peligro, pero si la señorita insiste, debe tener cuidado. El lugar que busca está a un par de calles de distancia, buena suerte y no se muera.

La chica sonrió ante la extraña franqueza del elfo.

—Muchas gracias, Dobby. Me las arreglaré, pero tal vez te interese saber que Harry debería estar ahora mismo en la mansión de los Malfoy, y quizá le vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El elfo esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, y tras un chasquido de dedos desapareció.

Hermione se puso la capa de invisibilidad, sacó la brújula, guardó su varita en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la manecilla le indicaba. Apretó el paso con firme determinación, tenía que encontrar a Severus.

Era realmente curioso como de una calle a otra podía haber tanta diferencia, ya que a medida que avanzaba hacia el orfanato, más derruido y pobre se encontraba el barrio. Apenas había un alma por la calle, lo cual era muy buena señal, porque significaba que no habría ningún muggle que pudiera presenciar magia, o peor aún, convertirse en un daño colateral.

Cuando llegó a la gran verja que protegía el orfanato le sorprendió encontrar el edificio y el patio exterior totalmente silencioso y desértico.

¿Estarían ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? Quizá la batalla se estaba librando en el interior del recinto. Hermione echó otro vistazo a la brújula para confirmar que la manecilla apuntaba en esa dirección. Se mordió el labio, preocupada por el terrible color rojizo de la aguja, y entró con decisión, ignorando todas las alarmas que gritaban "peligro" en el fondo de su mente.

La castaña creía que había visto suficientes muertes, torturas, desolación, y dolor como para estar preparada en caso de ver a Aurores y Mortífagos batiéndose en duelo, pero nada, nada, le habría preparado jamás para el horror que se extendió ante sus ojos al entrar al interior del orfanato.

Aquello no era una batalla, era una masacre.

Los Mortífagos superaban ampliamente en número a los Aurores, y aun así, estos se defendían con tanta fiereza que aguantaban como podían contra sus contrincantes.

Los gritos de dolor y las maldiciones imperdonables volaban por los pasillos, llenándola de pánico. Por un momento sintió la tentación de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero se contuvo.

Apresurándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad hacia donde la manecilla le indicaba, e ignorando con lágrimas en los ojos los gritos de algunos Aurores, se juró a sí misma que en cuanto Snape estuviera a salvo se quedaría a luchar, no le importaba no tener magia, no le importaba nada, ayudaría como fuese, ya se le ocurriría algo, no iba a dejarles morir.

Pero Severus era su prioridad, los demás tendrían que esperar.

Un _expulso_ pasó rozándola y casi le dio de lleno mientras esquivaba a un Mortífago que yacía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente o muerto, no lo sabía.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la brújula llegó a un corredor desértico, al final del mismo había unas escaleras que bajaban hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano. Agradeció enormemente que la luz se filtrase ofreciéndole visibilidad suficiente para intuir el camino, y con un nudo en la garganta bajó rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, rezando para no toparse de bruces con Voldemort.

Al final de las escaleras le esperaba una puerta entreabierta que daba a una habitación, y una voz escalofriante que se había adueñado de sus pesadillas desde hacía mucho tiempo la estremeció súbitamente.

—¡Yo sabía que eras un traidor!¡Lo sabía y nadie me hizo caso!, y Cissy, oh pobre, pobre Cissy, que le entregó la custodia de su hijo a un bastardo traidor. ¡ _CRUCIO_!

Bellatrix Lestrange, varita en mano y ojos desorbitados, torturaba a Severus, quien aún inmovilizado con sogas por el encantamiento _incarcerous_ se retorcía visiblemente bajo los efectos de la maldición imperdonable _._

Su cuerpo se paralizó durante un instante ante aquella visión, hasta que por fin reaccionó.

Con un rápido vistazo la castaña percibió que la bruja había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para amordazarle, de forma que no pudiera realizar encantamientos mágicos sin su varita, que sobresalía en el cinturón de Bellatrix.

En ese momento la mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Lamentablemente no tenemos más tiempo para seguir jugando juntitos, porque debería estar ahí fuera exterminando unas cuantas cucarachas, pero nos hemos divertido durante un largo rato, ¿eh, Severus? Así que ahora te mataré, y luego simplemente le llevaré al Lord tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata—dijo mientras reía sádicamente.

No había tiempo.

Hermione había esperado tener algo de tiempo para idear un plan, pero no lo había. Aquella mujer iba a matar a Snape, y lo iba a hacer ahora. La idea de que iba a morir, de que le iba a perder ahí, en ese mismo momento, era demasiado dolorosa como para poder aceptarla, así que hizo lo primero que le dictó su corazón: se abalanzó sobre ella.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Lo primero que creyó Severus cuando una fuerza invisible arremetió contra Bellatrix, desviando su mano y provocando que el mortal hechizo golpease contra la pared, fue que estaba delirando como consecuencia de los _cruciatus_.

Segundos después, cuando la capa invisible cayó al suelo producto del impacto y reveló a Hermione Granger oculta bajo ella, _deseó_ haber estado delirando.

Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo, Granger encima de su torturadora, haciendo que la varita de Snape cayese de su cinturón, y el forcejeo duró hasta que la última consiguió apuntar con su propia varita directamente al cuello de Hermione.

—¡Quieta!—gritó— _Incarcerous._

Largas sogas se ataron al cuerpo de la castaña, inmovilizándola mientras Bellatrix se la quitaba de encima y la hacía caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí. Si no es más que una pequeña-cucaracha-sangre-sucia que ha venido a intentar salvar a…oh, no, no, no…no puede ser—dijo Bellatrix, soltando una pequeña risa maníaca—dime que no estáis juntos.

Hermione forcejeaba inútilmente, intentando soltarse de sus ataduras, mientras él sentía cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Saber que estaba al borde de la muerte ahora que había alcanzado lo más cercano a la felicidad que había conocido en su triste y miserable vida había dolido, pero cuando Bellatrix le atrapó pensó que al menos esta vez lo había hecho bien, que moriría para proteger la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Por eso ver a Hermione tendida en el suelo era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Por favor, no de nuevo. No de nuevo por favor, por favor…"

—¡Sí que lo estáis!—dijo, mientras intercalaba miradas del uno al otro con estupefacción—que….asco. ¿Con una _sangresucia,_ Severus? ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya no se podía caer más bajo! Me había aburrido, ¿sabes? Me iba a marchar, y a matarte sin más, pero ahora simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Debe ser mi día de suerte, Milord estará muy satisfecho.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada!—gritó Hermione.

—¿No puedes usar tu magia, eh? Esto se va a poner muy muy divertido, y ha sido todo por tu culpa, querida. Voy a hacer una cosa, voy a quitarle la mordaza a Severus, sólo para que puedas escucharle suplicar por tu vida.

—¡Basta!—pidió Hermione, consternada.

Bellatrix la ignoró completamente.

—Y no hagas nada que no sea suplicar, a menos, claro, que quieras que la _sangresucia_ pague el precio.

Debilitado como estaba no podía intentar a la vez magia no verbal y sin varita, así que en cuanto su mordaza fue retirada, Severus no perdió el tiempo.

— _Sectumse_ ….

Un instante después volvía a ser incapaz de hablar.

—Mal, mal, mal. ¿En qué habíamos quedado? Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer. _Crucio._

El cuerpo de la castaña se retorció violentamente en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, y Snape supo que jamás en toda su vida había experimentado un odio tan inmenso hacia nadie. Su visión se tiñó de rojo, iba a descuartizar a esa psicópata aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

—¿Otra oportunidad?—preguntó la Mortífaga, cesando el ataque.

Snape hubiera suplicado, se hubiera arrodillado, y hubiera acatado cualquier orden de haber sabido que serviría para algo, pero conocía a la bruja, se deleitaba con aquellas cosas, si cedía alargaría aún más el sufrimiento de Hermione.

Sabía lo perturbada que estaba, así que tal vez si la enfurecía lo suficiente conseguiría canalizar su ira hacia él en vez de hacia Granger, quizá incluso se volviese descuidada y cometiese algún error aprovechable. Valía la pena intentarlo, valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa que pudiera salvar a Hermione.

Bellatrix removió de nuevo la mordaza, y encontró tal furia en la oscura mirada de Severus que dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—Cuando termine contigo tu cara estará tan deformada que ni siquiera tu repugnante señor será capaz de reconocerte—siseó Snape.

Los ojos de la Mortífaga echaron chispas.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente?—respondió— _CRUCIO._

Sintió sus músculos desgarrarse y miles de agujas ardientes perforando su piel. Esta vez el ataque era extremadamente violento, producto de una Bellatrix furiosa, y Severus estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando de pronto una fuerza invisible golpeó a la Mortífaga, derribándola en el acto.

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ gritó Hermione, y la varita de su atacante salió volando de sus manos.

Si la vista no le traicionaba la castaña se encontraba de pie, varita en mano, y sin ningún rastro de sus ataduras. Definitivamente aquel era un buen momento para los pequeños milagros.

— _¡Immobilus!_ —espetó Hermione, inmovilizando a Bellatrix antes de que pudiera levantarse del suelo.

Granger le miró con una sonrisa triunfal y los ojos brillantes antes de lanzar un último hechizo en su dirección.

— _Finite_ —murmuró la chica, aun sonriendo.

Las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Snape se deshicieron rápidamente, y Hermione fue a su encuentro, pero había algo aún más urgente que prestarle la correspondiente atención a la muchacha.

Recogió su propia varita del suelo y en dos zancadas se encontraba al lado del despojo humano que era Bellatrix, y no encontró razón alguna para no disfrutar aquello.

—¿Recuerdas que hace tan solo un momento me has preguntado _cómo_ pensaba acabar contigo exactamente?—preguntó Severus muy lentamente, sonriendo cruelmente mientras saboreaba cada palabra— _crucio._

Sabía que la oscuridad le estaba consumiendo, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de ver a la Mortífaga convulsionándose de dolor.

Entonces sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hermione abrazándose a su espalda, mientras frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la tela de su capa y algo en su interior se calmó repentinamente.

—Por favor, basta…—susurró la Gryffindor.

Con solo tres palabras toda su ira se desvaneció, y Snape paró la tortura.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna mientras contemplaba el ahora cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus se giró y abrazó a Hermione con tanta fuerza que la joven emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero aun así no aflojó el agarre. Cuando la soltó se dio cuenta de que en parte, y a pesar del peligro, y de que la chica hubiera roto su palabra, se encontraba profundamente emocionado.

Hermione había ido hasta allí…por él.

—Severus…no podía defenderse, no era necesario matarla.

—Obviamente no conoces a Bellatrix como yo, habría sido una insensatez dejarla con vida.

Cómo era posible que la muchacha aún sintiese compasión de aquel ser despreciable era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. La Gryffindor era una brillante luz en medio de la oscuridad, y si algo hacían las guerras con las luces era apagarlas.

No iba a permitirlo.

—Hermione…

La chica negó con la cabeza, y afortunadamente cambió de tema.

—Por lo visto he recuperado mi magia—dijo la castaña— ¿pero cómo…?

—Probablemente Potter ha hecho algo bien por primera vez en toda su vida.

—¿Crees que ha conseguido matar a la serpiente?

Snape simplemente asintió despacio.

—Entonces el último Horrocrux ha sido destruido y el vínculo con Voldemort está roto. Soy libre—dijo sonriendo radiantemente.

—Y al parecer has provocado la suficiente cantidad de magia involuntaria en el proceso como para liberarte de las cuerdas. Hemos tenido mucha suerte, Hermione, lo que has hecho ha sido completamente temerario, carente de sentido común y….

No pudo seguir hablando porque la castaña había atrapado sus labios con los suyos y Severus perdió de vista el mundo mientras se estremecía de arriba abajo.

—Vamos a ayudar a los Aurores—dijo ella tras romper el beso.

—No, Hermione. Nos marchamos. Ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! No, de eso nada, no podemos dejar que todos se queden aquí luchando solos, tengo que ayudarles. Ahora que he recuperado mi magia puedo hacer frente a los Mortífagos.

Snape miró a la chica y supo que no sería capaz de convencerla con palabras, en sus ojos refulgía la terca determinación de una auténtica Gryffindor.

—Quizá no he sido lo suficientemente específico. No es una petición.

Y sin más la agarró del brazo y se teletransportó con ella a las inmediaciones de Grimmauld Place.

Aprovechó los instantes de confusión y mareo que el hechizo de aparición provocó en la castaña para cancelar los conjuros de protección que cubrían la casa y luego volver a lanzarlos una vez se encontraron a salvo dentro del perímetro.

Segundos más tarde la muchacha ya estaba intentando zafarse de su agarre y tironeando con fuerza en la dirección contraria.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame ahora mismo!

Sus palabras sólo consiguieron que Snape la aprisionase aún con más fuerza.

—Estoy evitando que cometas la segunda mayor estupidez de esta noche—siseó

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?! He dicho que me sueltes, tengo que volver, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo abandonarlos, ¡están muriendo por nosotros!

Para ese momento un reguero de lágrimas surcaba las suaves mejillas de la chica, y Severus lo único que quería hacer era borrar cada una de ellas con sus labios, pero se contuvo, y en vez de eso abrió la puerta de la entrada con un sencillo encantamiento.

Potter y Weasley le estaban apuntando con sus varitas en el mismo momento en el que cruzaron el umbral.

—¡Hermione!—gritaron ambos al unísono, e instantáneamente bajaron sus armas.

—Haceos cargo de ella—espetó, mientras lanzaba a Hermione todo lo delicadamente que pudo, que no era demasiado, a los brazos de los chicos— y si aún sentís algo de apego por vuestras vidas os sugiero que no la dejéis salir de aquí.

Estaba ya caminando hacia su habitación para buscar pociones curativas cuando la voz de la chica a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse en seco.

— ¿Cómo has podido? Creí que quedaba algo de humanidad en tu corazón, pero estaba equivocada, no hay nada. Eres despreciable.

Snape se giró para enfrentarla pero vio en su expresión tal rechazo y tanta rabia que no pudo soportarlo, y sin dirigirle una sola palabra apretó los puños y salió de la estancia, profundamente dolido.

* * *

 **N/A:** A ver quién le explica ahora a Harry que su capa se ha quedado en el orfanato de Wool xD

Tengo por ahí escrito medio capítulo con la parte de Harry/Ron/Draco/Dumbledore yendo a Malfoy Manor, que eso sucede entre medias de este capítulo. Lo mismo un día me animo, lo completo, y lo subo aparte. ^^

Pues este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que si queréis dejar Review ahora es un bonito momento para hacerlo :-D

Espero que os esté gustando.

 **Maria221B:** ¡Continuado! Mil gracias ^^ PD: ¿221B de Baker Street? :-P

 **Vrunetti:** Bieeen, me alegra mucho que te gustase, y lo del Lemmon fue duro, quizá algún día en algún momento en alguna circunstancia me atreva a hacer uno en condiciones. ¿Ves? la misión ha acabado y nadie ha muerto...todavía xD La poción multijugos...ay, es taaan obvia, y sirve para taantas cosas, que es imposible no utilizarla. Sé que estoy actualizando bastante lentamente, y que no tengo perdón de los dioses pero es que NO tengo tiempo. ¡Besitos y gracias!

 **Merodeadora Black 28:** Bieeen. una nueva lectora, amo las nuevas lectoras! ¡Actualizado! espero que te siga encantando (bonita palabra...encantando ^^)

 **JackieCross:** Buah, cuando a una lectora asidua de todo el Sevmione que hay en fanfiction me dice que le gusta este fic, me encanta saberlo, pero cuando una lectora ultra-mega-exigente me dice que el mío vale la pena desde hace AÑOS, sólo puedo maravillarme. Muchas gracias ^^

 **Mara Osaki:** Jajaja ¿te has leído el fic ENTERO de una sentada? Loca...:-P y sep, conservar el canon es precisamente lo que busco, a veces supongo que se me va, pero trato de ser lo más fiel posible. Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **AigoSnape:** Es que Severus ES brutalmente protector, y no, no le dieron la oportunidad porque al parecer ningún personaje femenino de los libros originales veía más allá de sus propias narices xD Por supuesto que encajarían a nivel intelectual, pero en el pasado y en el presente si Snape hubiera mostrado algo de interés en los libros xD. Los dos son brillantes, los dos disfrutan con una buena conversación trascendente, y los dos tienen un profundo amor por la lectura. Por eso (y por otras tantas cosas) hacen una pareja tan buena *_*

 **yetsave:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y por decirme que te gustó el Mini-lemon (se sonroja)Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos ^^

 **Rox Stark Prince:** Jajaja espero que no te hayas despintado-pintado-despintado...mucho las uñas esperando. Mil gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Guerra

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pero el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Ah, no, que es al revés.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras en el instante en que le vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Su expresión sólo había cambiado durante una milésima de segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para hacerla saber que le había hecho daño. _Mucho._

—Menuda forma de hablarle al murciélago—dijo Ron suavemente.

La castaña omitió el golpe provocado por aquel desagradable mote, se tragó el dolor, y sin dar respuesta se lanzó a los brazos de sus dos mejores amigos.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron! Menos mal que estáis a salvo—gimió, abrazándolos durante un instante—aún queda tiempo, he recuperado mi magia, así que debemos volver y ayudar a los Aurores. Los están masacrando, Harry, tenemos que ir y…

El elegido la cortó sin darle tiempo a acabar la frase mientras Ron la miraba con la tristeza pintada en el rostro.

—No podemos ir—dijo el niño que vivió.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque Dumbledore me hizo prometérselo antes de morir, porque le juré que no volvería a exponerme, que me mantendría a salvo hasta que llegase el momento de enfrentarme a Voldemort.

Hermione se quedó en shock.

—¿Dumbledore ha…?

—Sí—dijo Harry, sus ojos profundamente cegados por él dolor.

—Entonces…entonces iré yo sola.

—¿Estás loca?—articuló Ron.

—No, Hermione. Nadie va a ir. Nadie más que me importe va a morir esta noche—sentenció Harry.

La muchacha no entendía nada. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué había pasado con sus mejores amigos?

—No lo comprendéis. No habéis estado allí, no habéis visto lo que yo he visto. Los están destrozando. Por favor, necesito intentar hacer algo o no podré perdonármelo nunca.

—Para empezar, jamás debiste ir, y menos por él—empezó Harry.

—Eso es un asunto que no voy a discutir contigo—continuó la castaña.

—¿De quién estáis hablando, Hermione?, ¿De qué está hablando, Harry?—preguntó Ron, alternando la mirada entre ambos con la boca abierta.

—Eso ahora no importa—cortó la chica—lo único que importa es que hay vidas en juego que podemos salvar.

—Hermione—empezó el pelirrojo—los que podían ser salvados ya han regresado, y los que no…

—Los que no han vuelto aún ya no van a volver—acabó Harry—Molly estuvo aquí hace poco, nos contó que era imposible salvar a nadie que se hubiera quedado atrás. El orfanato estaba cubierto por Mortífagos.

—Pero nosotros podríamos…

—¡Basta, Hermione!—cortó Harry, sacudiéndola suavemente—no estás siendo racional, nosotros sólo somos tres, no podemos hacer nada, nos matarían nada más llegar, y por si acaso piensas que somos unos cobardes estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte cuando apareciste con Snape.

La chica se tomó unos segundos para respirar con tranquilidad y tratar de calmarse mientras apretaba los dientes, no queriendo darse por vencida, no queriendo reconocer todavía que sus amigos tenían razón.

La siguiente pregunta la hizo con los labios temblando.

—¿Quiénes más no han regresado?

A Harry y a Ron se les llenaron de lágrimas los ojos mientras empezaban a contar los muertos de una larga lista que incluía a Remus, Tonks, Fleur y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Para cuando terminaron tuvieron que darle una poción calmante a Ron porque todo color de su rostro se había esfumado y no paraba de tiritar.

Los tres estuvieron juntos durante gran parte de la noche, reconfortándose entre ellos y tratando de aliviar como pudieron su dolor, intentando centrarse en la única parte buena de aquella misión suicida: el último Horrocrux había sido destruido, y Voldemort era mortal.

Al final Hermione fue la primera en levantarse.

—Necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente. Nos vemos por la mañana, ¿vale?—dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

Ron la miró con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Harry habló.

—Hermione—empezó el chico.

—¿Sí?

—Me cuesta mucho decir esto, pero…sabes que ha hecho lo correcto, ¿verdad?

La castaña suspiró antes de responder.

—Supongo que sí. Buenas noches a los dos.

—¿De quién estáis hablando?—preguntó el pelirrojo, casi sin fuerzas.

—Te lo…contaré todo mañana, Ron. Te lo prometo—aseguró Hermione.

Y sin más salió de allí, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

* * *

Severus estaba en su habitación sentado en el borde de la cama con una copa de whiskey de fuego en la mano, sintiéndose completamente miserable.

Ni siquiera había curado las heridas de su cuerpo, no les había dado la más mínima importancia a pesar de que la marca tenebrosa ardía, abrasando su antebrazo en un recordatorio constante de que debía personificarse ante el Lord para ser servicialmente torturado hasta la muerte.

La chica había abierto otra herida más dolorosa de la que ocuparse primero.

Sabía que tenía que ser así, que tarde o temprano la muchacha haría o diría algo que le partiría por la mitad, prácticamente lo había estado esperando, pero creyó que llegado el momento sabría acusar el golpe.

Bien, al parecer había cometido un nuevo error.

Si sólo con una frase era capaz de lanzarle al abismo no era capaz de imaginar el dolor cuando le dejase por alguien más digno que él. Porque pasaría, inevitablemente pasaría.

Había estado pensando mucho, y había llegado a una conclusión inevitable: la joven merecía algo mejor que él, merecía a algún inmaculado, noble, y valiente héroe como San Potter que arriesgase su vida por salvar a la humanidad.

Snape sencillamente no era esa clase de persona, y si algo se había asegurado de enseñarle la vida es que los hombres como él nunca terminaban con mujeres como Hermione Granger.

Sería muy fácil dejarla, si no fuese por el hecho de que ya nada tenía sentido salvo esa irritante-insufrible-impertinente-sabelotodo, ni siquiera la promesa que le hizo a Lily.

Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba la forma en la que estaba traicionando a su gran amor, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Lily ocupaba un pequeño lugar en su corazón, un compartimento reservado exclusivamente para ella. El resto estaba bañado bajo la luz cegadora de Hermione Granger.

Y él era la misma serpiente codiciosa de siempre, porque si le dijeran que para salvar la vida de Granger tenía que arrancarle a Potter la suya, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

La muchacha se merecía a alguien que pudiera amarla con un corazón puro. Lo único que Severus podía ofrecerle era un amor posesivo, acaparador y cobarde.

Sencillamente no sabía amar de otra manera, era incapaz de respetar su voluntad y dejarla tomar la decisión de lanzarse en brazos de la muerte sólo para intentar salvar a unos cuantos magos que no llegaban a alcanzar ni la sombra de lo que ella valía.

Sin duda había hecho lo correcto, la castaña tenía que aprender qué batallas había que perder si más tarde pretendía ganar la guerra. Es imposible salvar a todo el mundo.

Además, era él quien debería estar enfadado. Más que enfadado, furioso, por atreverse a anteponer a aquellas personas antes que a él, por ser capaz de morir por esas personas antes que de escapar y vivir por él.

Y sobre todo por romper su promesa.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando, el antiguo Severus jamás habría dejado que algo como esto le afectase, jamás habría dudado de su propio comportamiento. El antiguo Severus habría creado una capa de ira para cubrir el dolor, y eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo por aquella mujer?

Sin querer soltó una leve risotada amarga y desquiciada. Era un bastado.

Snape se pasó una mano por el pelo, consternado, mientras fijaba su mirada en el líquido ámbar que tenía servido en su copa, tan dorado, tan endiabladamente similar a los ojos de Hermione...

"Suficiente auto-compadecimiento por esta noche."

Sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojó contra el suelo violentamente. El cristal se hizo añicos al instante.

En ese momento dos golpes delicados sonaron en la puerta y Snape se olvidó de respirar. El dolor sordo en su pecho se propagó como el fuego en un incendio.

Sólo Trelawney sería incapaz de adivinar quién estaba llamando.

—¿Severus?

El tono era suave y conciliador, pero él no estaba de humor. Sólo quería que se marchase. Quería estar solo, como lo había estado durante toda su vida.

—Necesito hablar contigo—insistió la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado.

Decidió que el silencio era la respuesta más indulgente con la que iba a obsequiarla aquella noche.

—¿Severus?—esta vez el tono subió una octava, agudizándose perceptiblemente.

"No voy a ceder, de ninguna manera"

—¿Estás despierto?

"Largo de aquí."

—Por favor…

Snape cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de ceder ante la súplica, profundamente irritado, más aún consigo mismo que con ella.

—Si continúas alzando la voz me temo que no sólo yo estaré despierto, también todo Grimmauld Place—respondió con acidez.

—Tengo que decirte algo, ¿puedo pasar?

La chica entró sin pedir una confirmación a su pregunta, tan desvergonzadamente que estuvo tentado a maldecirla. Literal y figuradamente.

Severus la observó calculadoramente mientras Hermione dirigía una mirada horrorizada a los vidrios de cristal que había desperdigados por el suelo, y daba tentativos pasos en su dirección.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y vete—dijo lentamente, asegurándose de que su rostro fuera el paradigma de la indiferencia.

—Severus, yo…

Snape la cortó en el acto, torciendo el gesto en una afilada sonrisa cruel.

—Pensándolo mejor tus estándares éticos y morales son tan elevados que sería una lástima mancillar tal…pureza permitiendo que trates con un ser tan _despreciable_ como yo—ironizó maliciosamente—fuera-de-aquí.

La muchacha tomó aire y lo soltó muy despacio en lo que parecía ser un claro intento por mantener la serenidad.

Snape sólo arqueó una de sus cejas, y esperó a que se fuese por donde había venido.

—Lamento mucho lo que he dicho antes—dijo Hermione, en lugar de marcharse.

—Bien. Si eso es todo…—articuló con fingido desinterés.

Snape se levantó y pasó a su lado con cuidado de no rozarla ni un milímetro, abriendo la puerta delante de sus narices e invitándola amablemente a abandonar sus dominios.

—No, no es todo.

Severus cerró nuevamente con un ademán engañosamente suave, y esta vez no se sentó, se quedó de pie frente a ella, tratando de acobardarla con su estatura, con su presencia, aunque el suave olor que emanaba de su pelo le impidiera concentrarse en la intimidación.

—Sé que sólo querías protegerme. Lamento haber incumplido mi palabra, y siento mucho lo que dije, no pienso que seas despreciable.

—Se repite usted, señorita Granger—dijo con aburrimiento.

—Lo que no he dicho antes es que no tenías ningún derecho a tomar decisiones por mí—explotó—Quizá hubiera sido un error fatal volver, quizá hubiera podido salvar vidas, nunca lo sabremos, sólo sé que era una decisión que me correspondía tomar a mí, a mí y a nadie más.

La castaña le estaba mirando con la barbilla alzada, los puños apretados y los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando, y simplemente eso bastó para mandar al cuerno sus defensas y disipar una pequeña parte de su rencor. Pequeña.

—Hermione—siseó en un tono peligrosamente helador y calmado—quizá has decidido olvidarlo convenientemente, o quizá tu memoria sólo funcione apropiadamente cuando se trata de recitar lecciones como un papagayo, pero me _prometiste_ que no saldrías de aquí.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estarías muerto—contraatacó con ira.

Uno cero para la mocosa insolente.

—Ambos lo estaríamos si no te hubiera sacado de allí a rastras.

Uno a uno.

—Esa decisión no te correspondía tomarla a ti.

Dos a uno.

—Desafortunadamente parece ser que mi papel en esta vida consiste en asegurarme de que cada Gryffindor que me encuentro sobreviva otro día más a su propia estupidez.

Dos a dos.

—¡¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que me hubiera pasado?!—espetó—necesitaba ir, necesitaba hacer algo útil. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Para ti no soy más que un simple entretenimiento, un juguete que está ahí para difuminar el dolor de la muerte de Lily.

La frase fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que se volvió apenas un murmullo, pero Severus la escuchó con total claridad, haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco.

La chica tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, se había callado abruptamente y estaba mordiéndose desesperadamente el labio inferior.

"Así que _esta_ es la causa real de su comportamiento"

Al parecer no era el único con miedo, no era el único con inseguridades, no era el único aterrado de perder lo que había encontrado.

Su pecho se hinchó en un estallido de alegría, y…valor.

Si su falta de seguridad en sí mismo había provocado que la castaña dudase, sólo había un modo de arreglarlo.

Snape se acercó y Hermione dio un respingo cuando la sujetó con más fuerza de lo que había pretendido, y alzó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

Una parte de él quería seguir castigándola, quería ser inmensa e innecesariamente cruel, como antes, como siempre antes de aquel año, quería que sintiese en sus propios huesos la desesperación que ella le hacía sentir, pero imposiblemente se encontró a sí mismo tragando su propio veneno, reemplazándolo por ternura, por _amor._

—Perderte no es una opción, y no eres…una sustituta, o un juguete—Severus tragó duramente, su voz apenas un susurro inaudible—lo eres todo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, y que el cuerpo de Hermione estaba enredado con el suyo, proporcionándole un calor que le quemaba la piel aun por encima de la ropa.

Snape la abrazó con fiereza, rogando que fuese suficiente para hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Cuando por fin habló, sus primeras palabras le partieron en dos.

—Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur…Dumbledore, están todos muertos—hipó.

Pese a todo, una losa le aplastó el corazón ante la mención del último nombre, pero se empleó a fondo en usar un tono neutro y carente de emociones.

—Ellos sabían a lo que se exponían, tomaron su decisión. Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo lo que han hecho no sea en vano.

—Voy a luchar, Severus, voy a ayudar a Harry, y no voy a dejar que me lo impidas.

—Si no he sido capaz de conseguir que te quedes aquí cuando aún no tenías tu magia, ahora que la has recuperado no veo cómo eso sería posible.

Snape percibió la comisura de sus labios alzarse por primera vez aquel día, y supo que podría vivir simplemente dedicándose a verla sonreír.

Después sintió los finos dedos de la chica tratando de desabrochar su casaca, y un par de besos estuvieron a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo y dejarse llevar, pero esta vez _sí_ que era una mala idea.

—Hermione… _—_ empezó. Su voz completamente ronca.

—Quiero…quiero esto. Sólo quiero sentirte a ti durante un rato.

La pulsación que esas simples palabras provocaron en su entrepierna le llevaron al borde del autocontrol.

—A lo largo de mi vasta experiencia he aprendido que no es…recomendable utilizar el sexo como bálsamo para aliviar el dolor. Te prepararé una poción relajante.

Antes de poder levantarse el peso de la castaña aumentó sobre su cuerpo, dificultándole incorporarse.

—No…no. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Y Severus Snape lo hizo.

Pasó lo que quedaba de noche acariciando el cabello de Hermione, quien a ratos dormitaba, y a ratos sollozaba entre sus brazos, y se juró a sí mismo que si el maldito elegido no eliminaba a Voldemort de una vez por todas, él se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo, aunque tuviera que estrangularle con sus propias manos.

* * *

—¡No está, Ron! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Hermione escuchó aquella mañana al despertarse.

—Tranquilízate, Harry, seguro que está por alguna parte.

Por Merlín, ¿qué gritos eran aquellos?

Y entonces súbitamente entendió.

—Quizá este es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera para poner a prueba tu recién adquirida magia y realizar algún tipo de hechizo silenciador. No te cortes, acepto cualquier encantamiento que les haga callar—sugirió Snape malintencionadamente.

La chica sonrió y se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche apoyada sobre el pecho de Severus, quien la tenía estrechada contra sí en un posesivo abrazo protector.

¿A quién había que matar para que todas las mañanas fuesen como aquella? Ah, sí, a Voldemort.

—¡Que te digo que no la encuentro, Ron, que no está por ningún lado!

Los gritos histéricos de Harry se escuchaban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Creo que…pregunta por su capa. Será mejor que vaya a decirle dónde está—dijo, sintiéndose de pronto muy culpable.

—Deberías dejar que la busque durante un rato, se me ocurren algunas cosas más productivas en las que podrías invertir tu tiempo.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente ante lo implícito de aquella sugerencia. No iba a acostumbrarse jamás a los comentarios de aquel hombre.

—Definitivamente luego—murmuró acalorada—ahora vengo.

La joven pasó un rato tratando de explicarle a Harry dónde había dejado su capa sin que le diese un ataque, mientras Ron la miraba sin entender nada de nada. Aún le debía una explicación.

Le costó un poco convencer a Snape, pero al final se teletransportaron juntos a Wool a recuperar su pertenencia. No hubo altercados, y cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place encontraron a Molly esperando dentro del fuego de la chimenea para confirmar que aquella tarde habría reunión de la Orden.

Necesitaban decidir qué hacer ahora, y sin Dumbledore para liderarlos no iba a ser lo mismo. Se preguntó qué estaría sintiendo su profesor con respecto a su muerte.

La hora de la comida fue surrealista, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Severus se sentó a comer con ellos silenciosamente mientras les lanzaba miradas indescifrables. Hermione trató de actuar con toda la naturalidad que pudo, así que cuando Ron, que era un poco lento para comprender aquellas cosas, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí, casi se ahoga con la comida.

Fue mejor de lo esperado, y se ahorró la temida conversación…por el momento.

Después de comer decidió esperar al comienzo de la reunión en la habitación de Snape, así que ambos estuvieron juntos compartiendo un rato de apacible calma, uno de esos a los que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Ella estaba leyendo tumbada sobre su cama mientras él redactaba una carta para McGonagall en su pequeño escritorio, cuando inesperadamente dejó de escribir, y habló.

—Ilumíneme, señorita Granger, ¿cómo es posible que consiguiese salir anoche de esta casa?

—Oh, profesor, ¿no ha sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para adivinarlo?—respondió juguetona.

Severus se levantó velozmente de la silla y se tumbó ágilmente sobre la cama, colocándose encima de la castaña antes de que tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y se dejó hacer, expectante. Rogando silenciosamente porque presionase su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No sea impertinente—siseó suavemente, a menos de dos centímetros de su rostro.

La chica supo que estaba perdida en ese mismo momento, simplemente no podía contra el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. No podía.

—Dobby—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Endiabladas criaturas entrometidas—susurró.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besarla.

Severus rompió de pronto el beso, ahogando un quejido de dolor, y se llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo.

—No es nada—por supuesto, estaba mintiendo.

La castaña le miró preocupada, y levantó cuidadosamente la manga de sus ropas negras, y después la blanca e impoluta camisa. Él simplemente se quedó quieto, consintiendo por primera vez que alguien diferente a sí mismo inspeccionase sus heridas.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, turbada, mientras contemplaba la marca tenebrosa, que ahora se dibujaba en su antebrazo como si estuviese ardiendo al rojo vivo.

—Severus…¿cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Te he dicho que no es na…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par con un fuerte portazo.

—¡Potter!—graznó Snape—¿No nos han enseñado de pequeñitos a llamar a la puerta?.

Harry simplemente le ignoró.

—Molly acaba de avisarnos. Están atacando Hogwarts, Hermione. Voldemort y los Mortífagos están atacando la escuela.

—Tranquilízate, Harry, primero tenemos que pens…

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! Ginny está allí.

Y Hermione lo entendía perfectamente, posiblemente su reacción fuese parecida de haber sido Severus, pero tenía que intentar inculcar algo de sensatez en su mejor amigo.

—Me largo a Hogwarts, y me largo YA. Contigo o sin ti, Ron y yo nos vamos, tú verás lo que quieres hacer—dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Snape.

—Escúchame, necesitamos un plan, no puedes lanzarte de cabeza sin pensar primero, ¿no lo entiendes? es lo que ellos quieren.

—Haga caso del criterio de su amiga por una vez en su vida, Potter. Tiene que ser cuidadoso, están efectuando un ataque desesperado, pretenden llamar su atención y que se lance impulsivamente al rescate de la joven Weasley sin considerar previamente las opciones o las consecuencias.

—Bien, porque eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

Y salió de allí dando otro portazo.

Snape suspiró a caballo entre el hastío y el abatimiento, mientras Hermione, quien ya estaba fuera de la cama, se estaba preparando para marcharse.

—Severus…no trates de detenerme.

—Al contrario, alguien tendrá que impedir que esos dos descerebrados se maten antes incluso de llegar al castillo. Ahora que Dumbledore no está para infundir miedo en el Lord, ya no hay motivo alguno para que no intente tomar la escuela.

—Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para acabar con él definitivamente.

Snape simplemente sonrió.

—Lo sé. Vamos.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro se aparecieron en las proximidades de Hogwarts y Hermione vio en lo que se había convertido el que para ella había sido su más preciado hogar, la ira la atravesó como un relámpago.

Iba a acabar con ese jodido bastardo y con su séquito, fuese como fuese.

Los muros del castillo estaban prácticamente derruidos, y aquello era un campo de batalla en el que los alumnos, Aurores, y profesores peleaban por sus vidas. Estatuas enormes luchaban ferozmente contra todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, y tanto gigantes como dementores estaban tomando partido en una guerra que no les correspondía a ellos luchar.

—¡Voy a buscar a Ginny!—dijo Harry—vosotros quedaos y ayudad en lo que podáis.

—Voy contigo—secundó Ron.

Y ambos echaron a correr.

La castaña nunca se paró a contar cuántos Mortífagos había desarmado y a cuantos había lanzado hechizos que podían ser letales. Lo único que sabía es que con Severus a su lado se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera.

Ambos tenían una sincronización perfecta a la hora de trabajar juntos, y mientras uno se encargaba de hechizos de protección, el otro se enfocaba más en el ataque.

Él era imponente, le había visto retar a Lockhart en el club de duelo en segundo año, pero esto era completamente diferente. Se movía con una rapidez y una precisión que no había visto en todos sus años de estudiante. No le extrañaba que Voldemort estuviera tan desesperado por tenerle como aliado.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de él como en ese momento.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!—_ sentenció Hermione.

—Bien, ese era el último de este grupo. Sigamos—dijo Snape.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Severus!

De pronto la profesora McGonagall apareció de la nada.

—Es Potter, necesita su ayuda. Vamos—dijo la mujer.

En ese mismo instante vieron a Luna Lovegood a lo lejos a punto de ser atrapada por un Mortífago. Si no la socorrían ahora estaba perdida.

—Ve tú a ayudar a Harry—ordenó Hermione—yo me quedo.

—Hermione…—dijo Snape, reluctante.

—¡No hay tiempo!—insistió la castaña.

—Ni se te ocurra morir—demandó Severus—te encontraré luego. Te lo prometo.

Y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, se marchó, dejándola sola.

* * *

Severus sabía que tenía que centrarse, pero haber dejado a Hermione sola, la posibilidad de perderla…

No.

Tenía que acabar cuanto antes de ayudar al inepto de Potter para poder volver con la muchacha, y para eso debía estar permanentemente alerta, no podía permitirse ni un simple descuido.

Debía confiar en ella, era capaz y competente. Podía hacerlo sola.

Entonces divisó a Potter, quien al parecer había quedado sepultado bajo parte de una columna del castillo. Por suerte no parecía demasiado grave.

La joven Weasley comenzó a hablar en cuanto llegaron.

—Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, la columna se estaba desplomando y él se lanzó en picado. Debería ser yo la que estuviese atrapada, no él.

—Tranquila, Ginny—dijo Ron Weasley—lo sacaremos de ahí.

—Bien, Severus. Todos a la de tres—empezó Minerva.

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!—_ pronunciaron todos a la vez.

El hechizo funcionó y pudieron sacar al chico de debajo de los escombros. Se movía con dificultad, pero podía caminar y estaba entero. La joven corrió a sus brazos en el mismo instante en que consiguieron sacarle, y Severus sintió una punzada. Su lugar no estaba ahí, estaba con Hermione.

Sin dar explicación alguna se marchó corriendo, no pensaba dejarla durante más tiempo sin protección.

Tardó mucho más de lo esperado, pero cuando al fin la divisó un Mortífago estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda mientras ella se ocupaba de otro que tenía delante.

Fue rápido, más que nunca.

— _¡Desmaius!—_ conjuró.

El cuerpo de Goyle calló inconsciente a centímetros de Hermione, quien se dio la vuelta, y entendiendo lo que había pasado se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Severus! Justo a tiempo. ¡Mira, estamos ganando!

No se había dado cuenta, su mente llevaba mucho tiempo enfocada en una única preocupación, pero en ese momento fue consciente de que apenas quedaban Mortífagos. Llevaban ventaja, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero la llevaban.

Inmediatamente un par de haces de luz captaron su atención, estaban lejos, pero se diferenciaban claramente. Eran dos, una verde y otra roja, chocando, enfrentándose entre sí. Y la roja le ganaba terreno a la verde.

Ahí estaba, el momento definitivo. Potter enfrentándose a Voldemort.

Él solo.

De pronto un haz de luz blanca salió de otra varita, y fue a unirse a la verde del elegido.

Entonces comprendió, estaba ayudándole, canalizando su energía mágica a través de su varita para que llegase a la de Potter. Miró a Hermione, quién decidió hacer lo mismo, y cuando apartó la vista de ella, el cielo estaba llenándose de luces blancas que iban a parar a la del chico. Su luz verde comenzó a ganarle terreno a la roja.

Los Mortífagos que quedaban aprovecharon la situación para matar a los magos que estaban indefensos canalizando su energía mágica hacia Potter, pero aun así no dejaron de hacerlo.

Se estaban sacrificando por él

Snape apretó los dientes, por suerte no había ninguno cerca de ellos, pero él no podía darle su magia al crío, necesitaba usarla si alguno de esos indeseables decidía atentar contra la vida de Hermione.

—Severus, por favor…—pidió la chica.

Y él cedió, ante ella y sólo por ella, porque si ella se lo pedía haría cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

Su propio haz de luz salió disparado hacia Potter, y segundos después una explosión luminosa gigantesca lo consumió todo. Cuando acabó, el resto de Mortífagos que aún quedaban comenzaron a huir despavoridos, desapareciendo de los terrenos de Hogwarts tan rápidamente como pudieron.

Severus Snape no se lo podía creer: Voldemort estaba muerto y habían ganado la guerra.

Era libre.

Horas después, tras efectuar el balance de pérdidas y daños, atender a los heridos, y hacer lo que pudieron por mejorar las condiciones del castillo, Severus caminaba al lado de Hermione por el sendero que daba al lago, pero la chica parecía extrañamente pensativa, quizá incluso triste.

No lo entendía muy bien, había habido bajas, sí, pero habían sido mínimas, sus amigos estaban a salvo, la pesadilla había acabado…y estaban juntos.

—Hermione…¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Es sólo que…ahora que todo ha acabado y que puedes tener la vida que quieras, me preguntaba si querrías seguir a mi lado.

Severus la miró a los ojos, sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en aquel momento la tuvo más clara que nunca, y lenta, pero firmemente, se inclinó hasta su oído y suavemente se la dio.

—Siempre.

—~—~—  
—~ _Fin._ ~—  
—~—~—

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que es cliché, pero necesitaba acabar con esa palabra.

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, muchísimas gracias a las que me habéis demostrado, de una u otra forma, el interés en esta historia. Habéis sido el sustento de este fic, de verdad. GRACIAS.

Sé que no lo va a leer en la vida, pero quería dedicar esta historia a Strega-in-Progress, cuyo magnífico fanfic **bajo su voluntad** , fue el primero que me enamoró de esta pareja, y seguramente por el cual esto que he escrito ha visto la luz. Si no lo habéis leído, ya estáis tardando.

He aprovechado para editar todo el fic, así que si lo releéis, quizá notéis ciertos cambios, No son grandes, pero para mí son significativos.

Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Mil besos y, de nuevo, mil gracias.

 **Reviews**

 **Vrunneti:** Jo, pues ahí lo tienes. Espero que este capítulo haya servido para recomponer los trocitos de tu corazón. Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por tu review en cada capítulo, siempre han sido preciosos y gigantescos y los he adorado con todo mi corazón.

¿Ves? No ha sido un final triste, ha sido un happy ending como una casa. No puedo hacer final triste, ya era demasiado triste el canon como para seguir dejando a Severus muerto, o miserable xD un beso gigante. Gracias por todo.

 **Rox Stark Prince :** Jajaj aquí tienes el próximo y último capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, ya puedes pintarte las uñas de nuevo :-P besitos.


End file.
